Rumos Inesperados
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Sete anos se passaram, e a única pessoa que ainda está em Tomoeda é Tomoyo. Ela se sente muito deprimida e esquecida. Mas a chegada de um novo vizinho dá rumos inesperados para sua vida... [Descontinuada]
1. Chegadas e Retornos

CAPÍTULO 1 – CHEGADAS E RETORNOS

- Sakura! Esta é a verdadeira forma da carta! Tranque-a!

- Tá! Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!!!

Tomoyo desligou o vídeo. Aqueles eram bons tempos... Sakura e ela iam atrás das Cartas Clow, sempre ajudadas por Shaoran, mais tarde por Meilin também. Mais tarde as cartas Sakura... Como as antigas aventuras faziam falta para ela!

Tomoyo estava no 3o colegial, assim como todo o resto de seus amigos. Porém, havia uma grande mudança: NINGUÉM mais se encontrava em Tomoeda. Tomoyo sabia que Naoko tinha conseguido se tornar uma escritora de histórias de terror com sucesso, tendo se mudado para Tokyo, onde encontraria um mercado melhor para seus livros.

Chiraru e Yamazaki. Tomoyo riu ao pensar neles. Yamazaki e Chiraru não mudaram nada, nada MESMO. Ambos decidiram se casar. Já tinham feito a cerimônia três vezes, mas Yamazaki sempre dizia não na hora do: "Aceita Chiraru Mihara como sua esposa?" e saía calmamente da Igreja. Tomoyo tinha recebido o convite da quarta cerimônia deles, que seria realizada em Maio. Os dois estavam para o interior, onde passavam as férias de Janeiro na fazenda dos pais de Chiraru.

Rika... Bom, Rika estava de noivado com o professor Terada. Ela tinha crescido e tomado ares de adulta, virando uma moça muito bonita. Agora nem dava para perceber muito a diferença de idade dela e do professor. Ambos estavam viajando. Tomoyo não estava certa, mas achava que os dois tinham ido para a França. Realmente formavam um casal encantador.

Mas não tanto quanto Sakura e Shaoran. Esse caso Tomoyo achou que nunca veria um igual. Ieran quis que Shaoran terminasse os estudos e fizesse a faculdade em Hong Kong, notícia que entristeceu e muito os jovens apaixonados. Então, Sakura decidiu que iria morar em Hong Kong, na casa de Shaoran. Convenceu seu pai, e, surpreendentemente, conseguiu convecer Touya também. Pelo que Tomoyo soube, Touya só ficou por causa de Yukito, na verdade, Yue, que precisava de sua energia. Agora, já fazia um ano que Sakura morava no exterior. 

Por falar em exterior... Eriol tinha voltado para a Inglaterra no ginásio ainda. Ele e Tomoyo se falavam, mantendo uma correspondência fixa por carta. Ele estava planejando cursar a faculdade de música, assim como Tomoyo, e por isso teria que estudar para o exame. Devido a isso, ele disse que teria que mandar cartas com menos freqüência para ela. Tomoyo ficou triste, é verdade, mas ela TAMBÉM tinha de estudar. Então ficou por isso mesmo.

Suspirando, Tomoyo saiu da sala de vídeo conjugada ao seu quarto. Se jogando na sua cama enorme, ela pensou na vida que levava... Sua vida agora resumia-se a estudar, comer, dormir. Era uma rotina maçante, é verdade, mas tinha uma coisa boa: sua mãe trabalhava menos, deixando a empresa mais nas mãos dos empregados, ficando mais tempo em casa com Tomoyo, ajudando-a nos estudos. A empresa continuava a faturar como nunca.

Perdida em recordações, Tomoyo assustou-se com uma barulheira repentina. Parecia que vários caminhões descarregavam coisas muito pesadas, fazendo um estardalhaço ao colocarem-nas no chão, ou algo parecido. Com o barulho, Tomoyo desceu para o térreo, juntamente com dezenas de empregados, para ver o que estava ocorrendo.

Quase a casa inteira estava no jardim. Na mansão ao lado, que estivera desocupada durante uns três meses, haviam luzes ligadas e realmente, caminhões descarregando milhares de coisas. Acabava de entrar pela porta um pesado sofá, carregado por três ou quatro homens. Logo atrás caixas e caixas de papelão entravam. É, parecia que alguém ocupara a casa.

Depois de satisfeita a curiosidade, os empregados e Tomoyo voltaram para dentro da casa. Muito cansada, ela não quis comer nada, e trancou-se em seu quarto. Colocou o pijama e deitou. Por mais que a casa vizinha tivesse parado com o barulho, Tomoyo não conseguia dormir de jeito algum... Virava de um lado para o outro, sem uma posição que lhe fosse confortável.

De repente, uma melodia suave começou a invadir a casa. A música era tocada por um piano e vinha da casa vizinha, Tomoyo tinha certeza absoluta. Apurando os ouvidos, Tomoyo tentou prestar atenção à melodia. Era muito conhecida. Conhecida MESMO. Com um estalo, Tomoyo reconheceu a canção: "Yoru no Uta". A música que cantara quando Sakura capturou a carta Canção.

Tomoyo apreciava a música, calmante e bem tocada pelo vizinho. Ligeiramente mais feliz por ter um vizinho que apreciasse música, Tomoyo decidiu que iria levar uma cesta de boas-vindas para o novo morador amanhã de manhã. E, embalada pela canção da noite, Tomoyo adormeceu, com um belo e tranqüilo sorriso no rosto...

Quando os raios de sol conseguiram atravessar a cortina do quarto de Tomoyo, a garota abriu os olhos. Ainda espreguiçando-se na cama, ela se sentou. Olhou para as cortinas, em seguida saindo da cama para que pudesse afastá-las. Saiu na varanda. Uma bela manhã se iniciava diante de seus olhos. Ela sorriu, entrando novamente no quarto, se encaminhando para o banheiro. 

Encheu a banheira, regulou a temperatura da água e tirou o pijama. Entrou e começou a tomar seu banho, sem pressa alguma. Se sentia feliz, mais do que o normal. Mas a que se devia essa felicidade? Tomoyo, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar da noite anterior... Então um estrondo fez com que Tomoyo deixasse o sabonete cair no fundo da banheira. Pareceu à garota que alguma coisa tinha quebrado. Mas o barulho era meio...distante?

Então Tomoyo se lembrou da mudança do dia anterior, juntamente com a melodia do piano. Achara o motivo do ânimo. Lembrou-se da cesta também. Terminando rapidamente o seu banho, Tomoyo enxugou-se e, olhando no espelho, escolheu uma bonita roupa para vestir.

Tomoyo tinha seus dezessete anos. Seu cabelo negro tinha ficado comprido, igual ao de Nadeshiko, emoldurando sua face pálida, lar de seus belíssimos olhos violeta. Seu corpo tinha tomado forma, dando origem à um corpo bem feito, como que pintado a mão de maneira muito caprichada, atraindo muitos olhares, de admiração até inveja, embora a dona deste não percebesse. Continuava com um semblante sempre meigo e calmo, e com um sorriso doce irremovível do rosto. Olhou para seu extenso guarda-roupa.

Uma blusa canelada de gola alta violeta escuro tinha sido a escolhida. Por cima da blusa, ela colocou uma gargantilha dourada, sem nenhum pingente, realçando o brilho dourado do adorno. Para combinar com a blusa, escolheu uma saia até o joelho de algodão, muito confortável, estampada com várias flores em tons de roxo, violeta e vinho. Colocou uma meia-calça roxa escura e, para finalizar, prendeu o cabelo com uma faixa, também nos tons da roupa. Em seguida desceu para a cozinha.

Sorridente, Tomoyo preparou o seu café da manhã, sob o olhar dos empregados, estranhando a sua ação. Sentou-se na mesa da sala, saboreando vagarosamente cada pedaço do café. Assim que terminou, pediu para que as cozinheiras montassem uma cesta de café da manhã maravilhosa, com tudo do bom e do melhor, digno do consumo da família Daidouji. Depois, saiu para o jardim.

Enquanto caminhava na sua estufa, Tomoyo recolheu alguns exemplares de suas flores mais belas e alegres. Montou um bonito ramalhete, atando as flores com um laço. Voltou para a cozinha, onde a cesta já estava pronta, devido a eficiência das cozinheiras. Prendeu o ramalhete à cesta e se dirigiu a casa vizinha.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela estava parada em frente à mansão recém-ocupada. Aproximando-se da porta, Tomoyo podia ouvir vozes distintas no interior da casa. Tocou a campainha.

Uma voz feminina estridente começou a gritar, parecendo muito animada com o barulho da campainha ou algo do gênero. Então outra voz, dessa vez masculina, mandou a primeira voz ajudar um terceiro com a mudança no andar de cima. Parecendo meio que a contragosto, a primeira voz sumiu, subindo pesadamente pela escada.

Ela ouviu o barulho de uma chave girando na maçaneta, e em seguida a porta abriu. O rapaz que a abrira estava sorrindo. Vestia uma camisa de manga longa, azul escura. Usava também uma calça social preta, assim como seu cinto preto fino com adornos dourados, que estava preso à sua cintura.

As feições do rapaz também transmitiam paz e tranqüilidade, assim como a de Tomoyo. Ele usava o cabelo azul bem escuro curto, um pouco abaixo das orelhas. A cor de seu rosto era bem clara e suave, de um tom de pele muito bonito. Seus olhos abriram por detrás de um óculos de aro fino transparente e de lentes de cristal. Os olhos dele eram azul escuros, de um jeito que inspirava temor e ao mesmo tempo conforto.

Tomoyo reconheceu aquele rapaz de algum lugar. Puxando pela memória, ela falou de repente:

- Eriol!

Eriol sorriu, em seguida respondendo:

- Tomoyo. Parece que não mudei tanto, não? 

A garota pousou a cesta no chão, em seguida abraçando fortemente Eriol. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto, enquanto este afagava suavemente o cabelo de Tomoyo. 

- Quanto tempo, Eriol, quanto tempo!!

- Sim, já faz muito tempo...

- E sobre os seus estudos?

- Eu te conto. Mas não acha melhor entrarmos? 

Tomoyo apanhou a cesta e entrou, sendo seguida por Eriol, que fechou a porta atrás dela. Ele encaminhou-a para a sala de estar, onde o luxuoso sofá da noite anterior estava. A sala já estava decorada e limpa, parecendo que já fora arrumada. Eriol a convidou:

- Sente-se, Tomoyo, por favor.

Tomoyo ia se sentar, quando lembrou-se:

- Ah, Eriol! Esta cesta é para você! Eu trouxe de casa, como presente de boas-vindas. Mas eu não sabia que era você...

Ele sorriu novamente:

- Importa-se que o novo vizinho seja eu? 

- Não, de jeito nenhum.

- De qualquer forma, muito obrigado pela cesta. Spinnel e Nakuru vão adorar – Eriol levou a cesta para a cozinha, mas tirando antes o ramalhete - Que lindas flores, Tomoyo! De onde são?

- São da minha estufa. Eu as colhi hoje de manhã.

Eriol sorriu, pegando um vaso entalhado em cima de uma mesa, colocando água e em seguida as flores.

- Irá ficar deslumbrante em cima do console da lareira. Ora, veja que anfitrião mau eu sou! Sente-se, vamos conversar um pouco!

Ambos riram e se sentaram. Então Tomoyo fez a primeira pergunta:

- O que faz aqui em Tomoeda, Eriol?

Ele sorriu. Pressentira que essa seria a primeira pergunta de Tomoyo. Sim, ele era Eriol, um jovem inglês aparentemente comum, mas com um pequeno detalhe: ele era APENAS a reencarnação do maior mago que já viveu, Clow Reed. Como conseqüência, ele conseguia prever, mesmo que sem intenção, as atitudes das pessoas. Poucas coisas o surpreendiam. Mas já havia ganho uma surpresa naquele dia: o abraço de Tomoyo. Tanto Clow como Eriol não esperavam aquela reação da garota.

- Achei que sua primeira pergunta seria essa. Bom, eu tenho um propósito, é verdade. Mas é uma explicação um tanto longa. Sinceramente, gostaria de lhe dizer isso hoje à noite. Espero ter terminado de arrumar tudo até à noite, quando pretendo chamar Yue e Kerberus aqui.

- O assunto é grave? – Tomoyo estranhou o fato dele ter de chamar os outros dois guardiães. 

- Não, não, mas acho que facilitaria a minha explicação. Não quero esconder nada, apenas acho que seria mais fácil que você e eles estivessem aqui, porque é de interesse deles também. Entenda, não quero magoar-lhe.

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então tudo bem. Mas tenho mais perguntas. E quanto aos seus estudos?

- Eu fiz a matrícula em uma universidade aqui. Vou terminar o colegial e fazer a minha faculdade de música aqui, em Tomoeda. 

- Sério? Que bom, Eriol!

- E sobre Sakura? Tem falado com ela?

- Sim, falo com alguma freqüência. Pelo visto ela sente falta de Kerberus. Ela queria muito poder falar com ele, então pretendo dar a ele uma viagem até Hong Kong. E parece que anda criando cartas novas.

- Cartas novas? Que bom! Ela estava precisando de incentivos para acreditar em seu poder interior! Sabe que cartas ela criou?

- Não, infelizmente não faço idéia das cartas criadas, a não ser uma. Sei que foram mais de duas...e a de que sei foi devido ao irmão dela, lógico. A da coragem. A voz dela tremia no telefone.

- Touya sempre foi superprotetor de Sakura. Mas isso foi bom, conseguiu criar uma carta graças a isso.

Eriol sorriu. Depois disse:

- Sim. Aliás, voltando ao assunto aulas, quer que eu conte uma coisa agora ou depois do início delas?

- Agora. Mas eu posso adivinhar, depois do meu convívio com você. Posso estar muito enganada, mas acho que você se matriculou na minha sala, não?

Eriol sorriu. Formidável.

- Isso mesmo. Eu providenciei para que ficasse na mesma classe que a sua, Tomoyo. Já que você disse que estava tão sozinha, achei que era uma boa idéia.

Quem sorriu desta vez foi Tomoyo.

- Claro! A propósito, as nossas cartas realmente vão diminuir, né?

- Acho que sim. Afinal, para que dar trabalho ao carteiro?

Ambos riram. Então ouviram um barulho no andar superior. Tomoyo olhou para a escada, assustada. Eriol virou os olhos para cima, como se pudesse ver através do teto, simplesmente falando depois:

- Nakuru! Você sabia o quanto Spinnel gostava desse abajur. Era o preferido de leitura dele.

Os dois ouviram passos, e logo Nakuru e Suppi apareciam na escada.

-Não foi minha culpa, Eriol! O Suppi derrubou a minha caixa no chão, e eu tropecei nas minhas lindas e valorosas jóias! Aí eu derrubei o abajur do escritório! – Nakuru se defendia antes mesmo que alguém a acusasse. 

Ela continuava com sua cara de sempre, com seu semblante alegre, além de seus famosos olhos castanhos. O cabelo dela estava diferente, cortado tipo em "V". Havia uma expressão de indignação no rosto dela, como se quebrar um abajur fosse uma grande calúnia. Continuava usando roupas mais justas do que as de Tomoyo, sendo que nesse exato momento usava uma saia curta preta, assim como suas meias três quartos, com uma blusa vermelho sangue. Exibia uma bonita pulseira, dourada também. 

- Não foi não! Você que é desastrada e se enroscou no tapete, derrubando o abajur! – Suppi retrucou. O guardião estava em sua forma falsa, sendo que mais lembrava um bichinho de pelúcia roxo, com as orelhas, olhos e asas azuis. Sempre com a cara de inteligente, brigando com Nakuru.

- Não foi! 

- Foi sim! 

- Não foi, não foi, não foi!

- Foi sim, eu sei que foi!

- Será que vocês dois podem parar de brigar na frente das visitas?

Nakuru e Suppi voltaram a cabeça para o sofá, onde estavam Eriol e... 

- TOMOYO!!!!! – Nakuru correu e abraçou a garota – que bom ver você, que bom! Faz bastante tempo, hein? Nossa, como você tá bonita!!! Ah, você tem visto o meu Touya? Como ele vai?

- Bem, muito bem! Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! Mas você também está diferente, Nakuru. Ah, bom dia Spinnel!

- Bom dia, senhorita Tomoyo. Prazer em revê-la.

- Igualmente, Spinnel.

- Ah, sai pra lá Suppi! Você notou? Eu achei que o meu cabelo ficava mais bonito assim, sabe?

- E ficou! Eu acho que seu cabelo comprido é mais charmoso assim.

As duas garotas continuaram rindo e conversando, enquanto Suppi "pousou" no braço do sofá, ao lado de Eriol.

- Mestre Eriol? Já contou à ela?

- Não, Spinnel. Vou chamar Yue e Kerberus aqui hoje a noite. Acho bom que eles escutem também – então se virou para Nakuru – já acabaram de arrumar a casa?

- Não, ainda não. Por quê?

- Nakuru! – Suppi bronqueou com a garota – esqueceu do jantar? Tá com a cabeça na lua?

- Não, no Touya...

- Vocês dois, escutem. Subam já e terminem o serviço lá em cima. Não quero brigas e reclamações. Spinnel, você deixa o seu abajur na mesa do escritório, eu vou olhar mais tarde. Nakuru, arrume o que quer que seja que você tropeçou, seus adereços ou o tapete. Certo? – ordenou Eriol

- Certo – responderam os dois imediatamente – Tchau Tomoyo!! – e subiram pela escada, se provocando no meio do caminho.

- Esses dois... Bom, lamento pela briga deles, Tomoyo.

- Imagina, Eriol. Você não tem culpa.

- Você virá ao jantar esta noite?

- Claro! 

- Ótimo. Agora vamos arrumar a casa. Eu tenho que ajudá-los lá em cima. Me desculpe.

Tomoyo sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu gostaria de ajudar também. Por favor.

Tomoyo segurou as mãos de Eriol entre as suas, olhando profundamente nos olhos do rapaz. Ele estranhou esta reação também. 

- Está falando sério?

- Sim. Veja só. Seríamos quatro e nos dividiríamos por piso, levando a metade do tempo para acabar e tendo mais calma para fazer o jantar. O que acha?

Eriol analisou a garota que emanava alegria à sua frente. Aquilo seria resultado da sua solidão forçada ou... Não, estava imaginando coisas. Tomoyo sempre foi muito educada e gostava de ajudar as pessoas, em qualquer coisa que fosse. Era isso. E o recente acontecimento com Kaho incitava sua mente a pensar daquele jeito.

- Hum... Tudo bem. 

- Obrigada! Você não faz idéia do bem que me faz estar aqui! É maravilhoso passar a manhã na companhia de pessoas tão gentis! – Tomoyo se inclinou e deu um beijo na face do rapaz – eu vou chamar os dois lá em cima para dividir os cômodos! – inclinou a cabeça em sinal de respeito, subindo a escada calmamente depois.

Eriol passou a mão na sua face, no lugar onde Tomoyo o tinha beijado. O que foi aquilo? Parecia que realmente tinha ficado muito tempo sozinha, mas agora a coisa tinha mudado. Eriol se levantou e caminhou até a escada, quando ouviu o barulho dos passos.

Nakuru, Tomoyo e Suppi desciam a escada. Ela já havia explicado tudo aos dois.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Olha, eu fiz um mapa para não me perder – disse Nakuru, rindo – mas, de verdade, eu e o Suppi já fizemos metade do segundo andar. Falta a outra metade, a...

- É óbvio que falta a outra metade, Nakuru! – atiçou Suppi

- Seu chato! Deixa eu falar! – Nakuru puxou as orelhas de Suppi, enquanto Eriol e Tomoyo riam – bom, o jardim, a cozinha e a piscina. O resto é menos importante, e pode ser arrumado durante a semana, antes que as aulas comecem.

- Certo. O que sugerem? – perguntou Eriol

- Bom, Suppi e eu já estamos entrosados lá em cima, deixa o segundo andar pra gente! – Nakuru agarrou Suppi pelas orelhas – não é Suppi-chan?? Ah, deixa a piscina com a gente! É a parte mais legal!

- Tudo bem – respondeu Tomoyo – Eriol, estamos encarregados da cozinha e do jardim, certo?

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça, se virando para Nakuru e Suppi depois:

- Certo. Mãos a obra! – e cada um se dirigiu para seu "posto de trabalho", sendo que Nakuru e Suppi subiram as escadas enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol iam para as estufas e o jardim do lado de fora da casa. Nakuru olhou para trás, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Acho melhor fazer o jardim primeiro, antes que escureça. Aí vamos para a cozinha, aproveitando para fazer o jantar. Que acha, Eriol?

- Esplêndido. Vamos começar pela primeira estufa.

Entraram. Os dois jovens começaram a colocar as sementes certas nos vasoso certos, e agrupá-los nas fileiras certas, seguindo a futura cor das flores. Tomoyo fez placas para indicar aonde ficariam cada flor e de que cor, para terem uma noção melhor. Enquanto isso, Eriol ligava o sistema de irrigação. Fizeram o mesmo procedimento nas três estufas seguintes, sempre rindo, conversando e brincando. Foi uma manhã deliciosa para ambos. Na quarta e última estufa, Eriol teve alguns problemas.

- Problemas aí, Eriol? Eu já acabei aqui, estou indo!

- Seria ótimo. Acho que a válvula está enferrujada.

- O último vizinho não usava esta estufa, nem entrava aqui. Acho que a válvula deveria ser trocada, não?

- Sim, sem dúvida, mas vou fazer isso amanhã. Creio que deve funcionar, afinal, a casa só ficou desalugada durante três meses!

- Como você soube?

- Peguei os detalhes na imobiliária.

- Muito esperto! Este é o nosso Eriol prevenido!

- Obrigada. Mas agora... deixa eu ver. Se eu soltar aqui, a água pode escorrer por um outro cano, irrigando do mesmo jeito. Hum... 

Eriol abaixou-se, com Tomoyo ajoelhada no chão ao lado dele. Ele pegou uma ferramenta, quebrando um anel metálico que prendia a bifurcação de dois canos. Só que os canos se separaram, jogando água para todos os lados, molhando completamente ambos os jovens.

- Parece que era o anel errado – murmurou Eriol, encharcado, para Tomoyo. Ele sorria, assim como ela.

- Acho melhor irmos comprar uma válvula nova, não?

- Sem dúvida alguma. Mas acho que se ficarmos aqui vamos pegar um resfriado...

Ambos se olharam. O cabelos dos dois, molhado, escorria sobre seus rostos. Então os dois começaram a rir, muito. Os dois estavam debaixo de um chafariz dentro da própria estufa de Eriol! Ambos sorriram:

- Eriol, você não faz idéia de como eu estou feliz pelo seu retorno...

- E você não sabe como estou feliz por ter retornado... – Eriol realmente estava feliz, mesmo com aquele assunto pendente...

- TOMOOOOOYO!!!!!! EEERIOOOOOL!!!!!

Os dois se entreolharam. Eriol falou:

- Nakuru. Já é hora do almoço, vamos lá fora.

- E a água? Vamos afogar as plantas!

Eriol sorriu. Esticou a mão para o cano. Tudo brilhou, e em seguida não havia mais chuva nenhuma, causada por cano quebrado algum.

- Então você podia...

- Mas aí não tinha graça. Eu tenho que usar as minhas habilidades, sem a magia. Tudo compensa pelo seu sorriso – disse o rapaz.

O grito veio de novo, mais forte. Os dois se levantaram, saindo da estufa quatro. Nakuru e Suppi estavam bem na frente deles.

- Aaaah...vocês estava aí! – Nakuru tinha o brilho diferente nos olhos – mas o que fazem molhados desse jeito?

- O cano de irrigação da estufa estourou. Acho que vamos a cidade comprar um novo amanhã. Dei um jeito com magia hoje.

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça. Então Eriol disse:

- Está na hora do almoço, mas acho melhor que tomemos um banho antes. Concorda, Tomoyo?

- Sim, claro! Mas eu preciso pedir para as minhas empregadas pegarem roupas secas e...

- Não se preocupe! Eu te empresto! E vamos logo porque eu quero comer! - Nakuru puxou Tomoyo pela mão. 

Os quatro foram para o interior da casa, se arrumarem para o almoço e continuar a arrumação da mansão de Eriol. Da casa de Tomoyo, Sonomi assistiu a tudo, muito feliz por Tomoyo. Fazia tempo que ela não ria nem se divertia assim... Era bom ver que alguém conhecido dela se instalara em Tomoeda...

Nakuru guiou Tomoyo para um dos lindos banheiros da casa de Eriol, enquanto Suppi e Eriol foram para um outro banheiro. Nakuru explicou pra que cada torneira servia, qual o melhor sabonete, o melhor jeito de lavar o cabelo e mil coisas a mais. Ela levou as roupas molhadas de Tomoyo para a lavanderia, no subsolo. Suppi fez o mesmo processo com as roupas de Eriol.

Tomoyo se deliciava no banho de espuma que Nakuru tinha ensinado para ela. Enquanto tomava o seu segundo banho naquele dia, pensou na guinada que sua vida dera para cima, definitivamente. Era tão bom ter alguém que era conhecido por perto, para conversar, rir, relembrar o tempo da transformação das cartas Clow para Sakura, enquanto Eriol provocava os incidentes... Então, Tomoyo começou a cantar. Uma canção alegre, do tempo de infância dela, junto com Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Meilin e todo o resto do grupo. 

Do outro lado da casa, Eriol escolhera o mesmo tipo de banho que Tomoyo escolheu. Ele gostava de ficar afundado em montes de espuma, era bom para pensar... E ele realmente pensou em como sua vida mudaria dali para diante. Não, já mudara. Ele estava acostumado com a companhia de Nakuru e Suppi, mas ter a companhia de outra pessoa normal a não ser Kaho com ele era muito bom. Ele apreciava cada momento, muito melhores agora do que antes. Embora morasse num país lindo, criado lá desde que nascera, o Japão era sua casa e seu lar, algo o atraía nesse país. E não pensava em ir embora, agora que sua vida estava com mais ânimo e felicidade renovados. Então ele ouviu: uma melodia alegre, muito animada, cantada por ninguém menos que Tomoyo. Eriol reparava no dom que Tomoyo possuía para cantar .

Tomoyo saiu da banheira, vestindo a roupa que Nakuru deixara. Era bem diferente do tipo de roupa que Tomoyo usava. Ela pôs o short preto colado ao corpo, colocando por cima uma blusa rosa claro, de manga três quartos, que ao chegar na cintura, se abria para os lados, formando uma espécie de cauda atrás. Depois prendeu o cabelo no alto, deixando duas mechas soltas na frente. Aquela roupa era conhecida de Tomoyo... Então ela se lembrou: a carta Luta! Nakuru copiara mais ou menos o design da roupa. 

Eriol colocou uma roupa idêntica a anterior, com a exceção da camisa ser branca, com um colete preto. Ele recolocou os óculos, arrumou o banheiro e se dirigiu para o outro lado do andar.

Enquanto caminhava, a melodia ia ficando mais forte. Aproximou-se do banheiro onde Tomoyo estava, esperando que a garota saísse. Encostou-se na parede do lado oposto, olhando para a porta fechada. Tomoyo continuava cantando. Arrumou o banheiro e terminou a canção na hora em que abriu a porta. 

Eriol bateu palmas. Tomoyo assustou-se de início, pois não percebera a presença do rapaz ali. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Você ainda tem a voz maravilhosa de sete anos atrás, não?

- Ah, obrigada – Tomoyo se inclinou

- Essa roupa ficou muitíssimo bem em você, Tomoyo! É da Nakuru?

- Sim, é. Ela me emprestou – Tomoyo se sentia ligeiramente desconfortável dentro daquela roupa – mas é muito diferente do tipo de roupa que costumo usar.

- Você poderia usar roupas assim. Você fica muito mais bonita. 

Tomoyo corou. Nesse exato momento, Nakuru e Suppi subiram as escadas correndo, ofegantes.

- E-eu...j-já pus a su roupa para...para...secar, To-Tomoyo!

- Obrigada Nakuru! – a garota agradeceu sorrindo – E obrigada pela roupa, também.

- De nada, Tomoyo! Você ficou muito bem!

- Obrigada.

- Desta vez, eu concordo com a Nakuru. A sua beleza é realçada deste modo – Suppi comentou, daquela maneira culta e elegante característica dele.

- Ah, deixem disso – pediu Tomoyo

- Certo. Vamos almoçar então? – Eriol perguntou

- Vamos!!!! – Nakuru deu um pulinho no ar – vamos comer algo diferente hoje? Eu não queria comer coisas iguais... – Nakuru sempre odiara coisas iguais e chatas.

- Mas não temos tempo hoje! Ainda temos que limpar a piscina, lembra?

- Mas não dá tempo nem de comer algo? – Nakuru suplicou

- Não seja por isso. Eu vou ligar e pedir para as minhas cozinheiras trazerem comida para nós. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer essa manhã maravilhosa na companhia de todos vocês!

Os quatro sorriram. Nakuru pulava.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, Tomoyo – observou Eriol

- Imaginem! Aonde encontro um telefone?

- Ali – Suppi apontou uma mesa no corredor, com um bonito telefone preto, com os números dourados, além do fio.

- Obrigada – Tomoyo se dirigiu para lá, pegando o telefone e discando rapidamente o número da sua casa. Ela cumprimentou a cozinheira, fez o pedido, agradeceu e desligou.

- Vão trazer comida francesa. Tudo bem?

- Divina idéia – falou Eriol

- Ma-ra-vi-lho-so!!!! – exclamou Nakuru

- Ótimo para mim – terminou Suppi

Os quatro desceram e foram para a sala de jantar, onde arrumaram a mesa para o almoço. Depois de alguns minutos, a campainha tocava. 

Nakuru saiu correndo e atendeu, antes que alguém pudesse falar. Voltou com um embrulho imenso, seguida de duas cozinheiras da mansão dos Daidouji. Colocaram tudo na mesa e se despediram.

- Uau! Que banquete!

- Eu achei que pediu para elas trazerem o almoço, não o nosso jantar de hoje. – brincou Eriol

- Elas sempre são exageradas. – comentou Tomoyo – bom, vamos comer!

Os quatro agradeceram a comida e começaram a degustar aquele maravilhoso banquete. Nakuru repetiu umas três vezes e ainda sobrou. Finalmente, todos acabaram e voltaram a trabalhar. 

Tomoyo e Eriol começaram por organizar os armários. Conforme Eriol ia pedindo as coisas, Tomoyo entregava o objeto desejado e anotava num caderno, para dar a futura cozinheira. Depois montaram o fogão, ligaram o gás, arrumaram o escorredor de pratos, abriram o registro para encher o filtro, ligaram a chave geral da cozinha e testaram todos os eletrodomésticos. 

Quando estavam encaixando o final da prataria na cristaleira da sala de jantar, ouviram um barulho imenso do lado de fora. Os dois saíram correndo para o jardim, Eriol com uma flanela na mão e Tomoyo com uma baixela de prata. Quando olharam para a piscina...

Nakuru e Spinnel estavam dentro da piscina, encharcados, brigando. Os dois pararam com a discussão quando Eriol e Tomoyo saíram para o jardim. 

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Eriol

- O Suppi é tãão desastrado! Ele colocou a escada na beirada, eu tropecei e caí. Mas eu puxei ele junto!!

- Nada disso! Você deixou o trampolim bem no meio do meu caminho, para que eu caísse, só que você não conseguiu o seu intento e me empurrou! Aí, desastrada do jeito que é, escorregou também!

Eles continuaram brigando, mas Eriol interveio e eles pararam. Ele permitiu que eles usassem magia para se secar e voltaram para dentro da casa.

Na cozinha em ordem, Tomoyo abriu um livro de receitas:

- Temos pouco tempo, já são três horas. Que horário escolheu para o jantar, Eriol?

- Oito e meia.

- Certo. Vamos dividir as tarefas. Uma pessoa vai se encarregar dos pratos principais, outra das sobremesas e uma das entradas. A última fica com a preparação da mesa e vai ter de convidar as pessoas que virão, óbvio. Como querem dividir?

- Eu proponho – sugeriu Suppi – que você cuide das sobremesas, Nakuru das entradas, Eriol dos pratos principais e eu ligo para os convidados e ponho a mesa, porque eu acho que não iria melhorar nada se cozinhasse...

- Certo – aprovou Eriol – lembrem-se todos que temos de acabar isso o mais rápido possível para dar tempo de nos arrumarmos.

Os três concordaram com a cabeça e começaram suas tarefas. Suppi ligou para as pessoas que Eriol queria convidar, muito poucas, mas sendo que se tratava de Yukito, Kero e Touya, o jantar tinha sua razão de ser, principalmente porque o primeiro da lista comia muito. Os três viriam juntos. Depois arrumou a mesa. Uma longa toalha de linho branco foi posta sobre a mesa de mogno, com um lindo castiçal dourado no centro. Suppi escolheu o conjunto de pratos e colocou-os na mesa, acompanhados dos talheres, copos e tudo mais. Fez um lindo arranjo de flores no centro. 

Tomoyo estava entretida na decoração da torta. Fizera uma torta linda, de dar água na boca. Além da torta, a garota fez um pavê e mais um bolo, para que ninguém colocasse defeito, ou para que não faltasse sobremesa para ninguém. Ela estava muito contente, lembrando-se do tempo em que Kero engolia seus doces antes que alguém pudesse dizer "era o meu pedaço!". De maneira geral, era Sakura quem falava esta última frase. Sakura... Tomoyo suspirou ao pensar na amiga.

Eriol olhou de relance para Tomoyo, tentando identificar o porque do suspiro. Ao olhar para os seus doces, ele compreendeu. Mas não deixou por menos! Ele fazia jus as sobremesas da garota. Um prato mais bonito que o outro, sendo que fizera vários tipos de comida, misturando tanto a do ocidente como a do oriente. Destacavam-se a maravilhosa travessa de sushi, cheia de adornos criados por Eriol e seus bolinhos de arroz. Os bolinhos eram muito diferentes do usual, com formatos variados.

Nakuru estava indo com as entradas. Não era uma especialista na cozinha como Eriol ou Tomoyo, mas se virava bem. Além do mais, era para Touya que estava cozinhando! Seu "Touya-kun" finalmente provaria a deliciosa comida que ela preparara! Se empolgou demais, acabando por criar um couvert muito original, mesmo que sem querer. Então, por volta de sete horas, mais ou menos, todos se jogaram no sofá da sala, exaustos.

- Foi um bom trabalho. Meus parabéns para todos – Eriol agradecia ao esforço dos três, sorrindo com os olhos por detrás dos óculos, que quase caíam do seu rosto, mas o garoto não tinha forças para arrumá-lo naquela hora – Se não fosse por vocês, não teria acabado nunca. E claro, Tomoyo, sua ajuda foi de grande valia. Muito obrigado.

- Imagina. Eu agradeço a vocês por tudo. Agora eu tenho três companhias maravilhosas, antes estava sozinha. Agora sei que posso contar com vocês...Sempre – o penteado de Tomoyo tinha se desfeito, mas continuava linda como sempre – Estou muito feliz por ter vocês de volta aqui.

- Nós também estamos muito contentes por termos voltado – disse Suppi – gostamos desse país e garanto que nosso mestre não pretende ir embora de seu segundo lar tão rápido. Me engano, Mestre Eriol?

- Claro que não, Spinnel.

- Ah, Eriol! Era óbvio isso! Você tem que ficar no Japão mais tempo! – Nakuru frisou a palavra "tem". O brilho esquisito estava de volta aos seus olhos.

- Anh, acho melhor nos aprontarmos para o jantar – falou Eriol – vamos lá. 

- Eu vou para casa, encontro vocês um pouco antes para acertamos os detalhes. Nakuru, eu te trago a roupa limpa e passada amanhã.

- Claro!

- Tchau, então – Tomoyo deu um forte abraço e um beijo em Nakuru, deu um aperto "de mão" em Suppi e também um beijo em Eriol – até à noite! – e foi embora.

Nakuru subiu, indo para o banheiro. Suppi retornou ao seu quarto. Ele não precisava se aprontar. Mas Eriol ficou parado no meio da sala. Era a terceira ou quarta vez naquele dia...

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE

Espero que tenham gostado do meu fanfic! Qualquer dúvida, sugestões, críticas, elogios, comentários fúteis...Tudo pode ser enviado para mim! Meu e-mail é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br! Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos para todos que tiveram paciência para ler o meu fic, 

Mari-chan


	2. Fantásticas Revelações

CAPÍTULO 2 – FANTÁSTICAS REVELAÇÕES

Tomoyo chegou em casa com a roupa emprestada de Nakuru, após alguns minutos de tranqüila caminhada. Abriu a porta e entrou, calmamente. Logo que atravessou a sala, sua mãe veio correndo na direção dela.

- Tomoyo! Onde você esteve durante o dia todo? Eu cheguei mais cedo para ajudá-la nas lições... Que roupa é essa?

Sonomi fingia não ter presenciado nada durante aquela manhã, desejando que Tomoyo a colocasse a par de tudo.

- Ah, as lições...Perdoe-me mamãe, eu esqueci completamente delas! E essas roupas são emprestadas da vizinha!

Sonomi sorriu inocentemente:

- Vizinha? Ah, Tomoyo, você já fez amizades? Que bom, filha! Venha, venha, me conte tudo na sala!

Arrastando a garota para a sala, Sonomi começou a sua lista de perguntas:

- Quem são os novos vizinhos?

- Ah, são Eriol, Nakuru e Su...Spinnel.

- Eles são daqui?

- Não, vieram todos da Inglaterra, mãe! Lembra da quinta série, quando um garoto veio do exterior, para estudar na minha classe? É ele!

- Então já se conheciam! Essas outras duas pessoas são o quê dele?

- Nakuru é uma jovem muito elegante e alegre – Tomoyo pensou em como definir Nakuru para sua mãe – quase como uma irmã mais velha! Spinnel é... um animal de estimação, que vive na casa. Também é lindo! 

- Que interessante! É bom saber que eles voltaram para o Japão. Mas, Tomoyo, esse não era o garoto com quem você se correspondia por cartas? E a faculdade dele?

- Ele vai fazer aqui! Se matriculou na minha classe!

Tomoyo sorria, muito feliz. Sonomi estava contente, muito contente. Era um sorriso genuíno de Tomoyo, igual ao que ela costuma distribuir até Sakura se mudar de Tomoeda, que havia desaparecido desde então.

- Mas...o que houve com sua roupa?

- Ah...É que eu os ajudei a arrumar a casa da mudança. Então, em uma das estufas, o encanamento quebrou, espirrando água para todos os lados! Nakuru me emprestou essa roupa para trocar depois de um banho!

- Entendi. Vai devolvê-la quando?

- Amanhã de manhã. Fiquei de visitá-los novamente.

- Por que não os convida para virem aqui? Acho que eles não conhecem nossa casa, e serão muito bem recebidos.

Tomoyo sorriu:

- Claro, eu vou falar com eles. A propósito mãe, eu tenho que subir e me arrumar, eu vou jantar com eles e alguns amigos na casa de Eriol.

- Entendo. Então, capriche no visual, Tomoyo.

- Pode deixar! – Tomoyo subiu correndo as escadas para seu quarto. Sonomi estava muito feliz por Tomoyo. Era tão bom ver a alegre Tomoyo de novo...

Tomoyo entrou no banheiro. Era o seu terceiro banho aquele dia... Mas ela não se importava. Enquanto ensaboava o seu cabelo, pensava em que roupa ia colocar e que jóias usaria. Sim, jóias, porque era um jantar "formal". E também... Ia ser a oportunidade de usar pela primeira vez um vestido que ganhou de um dos sócios de sua mãe. Ah! Também tinha que pegar suas roupas com Nakuru!

Enquanto tomava banho calmamente, Tomoyo lembrou que deveria chegar às oito horas, sendo que tinha pouco tempo. Terminou tudo e arrumou o banheiro rapidamente, passando logo ao seu quarto para pegar o vestido. Tirou-o do cabide, colocando-o na cama depois. Admirou o vestido por um momento e depois o vestiu. Em seguida caminhou na direção do espelho para ver o resultado.

Tomoyo vestia um magnífico vestido de veludo negro, da cor de seus cabelos, com um discreto decote. Com duas alcinhas, o vestido era justo até a cintura, ficando mais folgado a medida que descia, ficando solto sobre as pernas. O vestido era longo, com uma pequena fenda do lado da perna direita, mas sem exageros. O mesmo era preso por um elegante e fino cinto prateado, assim como alguns bordados que se encontravam nas extremidades e costuras do vestido, com uma linha prateada muito bonita. 

Sobre o decote, Tomoyo colocou uma gargantilha com um pequeno diamante em forma de lua. Colocou os brincos do mesmo conjunto, com outros dois diamantes, mas muito menores, porém, ainda sim em forma de lua, presos à orelha de Tomoyo através de uma linha prateada de tamanho médio. Com um anel do mesmo tipo, só que sem pedra, apenas prateado. Então prendeu seus cabelos com uma linda tiara, também prata.

Então Tomoyo apanhou o xaile de veludo negro bordado com linhas prateadas, idêntico ao seu vestido, sua bolsa e seus sapatos, para calçar do lado de fora. Quando ia sair do quarto, sendo que faltavam dez minutos para as oito horas, seu telefone tocou:

- Tomoyo falando.

- Tomoyo? Sou eu, Sakura! 

- Sakura! Que bom que você ligou! – Tomoyo abriu um sorriso enorme.

- É mesmo! Como você está?

- Muito bem! E aí em Hong Kong?

- Ah, você não imagina o que aconteceu!

- O quê? – A garota não fazia idéia

- O Shaoran e eu conseguimos fechar as notas no colégio com antecipação, por isso podemos voltar antes para passar as férias aí! Eu estou louca de vontade de ver vocês todos! – Sakura quase gritava de alegria

- Ai, que ótimo Sakura! A Meilin também vem?

- Claro! Ela mal pode ver a hora de reencontrar a todos! E como foi o casamento da Chiraru? Eu tinha prova de matemática no dia...Uiui!

- Ah, o casamento! – Tomoyo riu – Eles não conseguiram! Vão fazer a quarta cerimônia em Maio!

- Coitada dela... Eles são assim desde a quinta série! Falando em quinta série... Tomoyo, você faz idéia do porquê que o telefone do Eriol não funciona mais?

Tomoyo abafou o riso. Não sabia se podia contar.

- Não, Sakura. Mas se eu souber de alguma coisa, eu ligo e falo para você!

Sakura sorriu do outro lado da linha:

- Certo, Tomoyo! Como estão o meu pai e meu irmão...AAAAHHHH!!!!

- Sakura? Sakura? O que foi Sakura? – Tomoyo estava aflita

- Anh...Oi Tomoyo...Nada, eu me distraí e caí da cama, só foi isso...

Tomoyo escutou passos do outro lado da linha e em seguida a voz de Shaoran:

- Sakura? Tudo bem?

- Ah, claro Li! Foi só uma distração!

- Que bom! Com que está falando? Não é o Eriol, né?

Tomoyo riu. Shaoran ainda tinha muitos ciúmes de Eriol.

- Não é a Tomoyo. Quer falar com ela?

- Quero sim. – Shaoran assumiu o controle do aparelho

- Oi Shaoran! Já soube da novidade!

- Sakura te contou sobre as férias? Ela e Meilin não agüentam esperar por elas!

- Eu sei! E você?

- Também, mas não fico tão entusiasmado quanto elas, sabe como é!

- Então não quer me visitar?

- NÃO! Não é isso, eu quis dizer que não fico tão empolgado, mas...bem, quero dizer que eu estou feliz, mas... – Shaoran se enrolou todo com as palavras de novo.

Tomoyo riu:

- Era uma brincadeira, Shaoran! Já entendi!

A voz de Wei foi ouvida:

- Jovem Shaoran, senhorita Sakura, a senhora Ieran está os chamando para o jantar.

- Estamos indo, Wei. – Tomoyo ouviu Sakura responder.

- Tenho que descer, Tomoyo. Foi muito bom falar com você. A Sakura quer se despedir!

- Tá bom. Tchau Li!

- Tchau!

- Ah, Tomoyo... Eu tenho que descer... A gente se fala, né?

- Claro, Sakura! Que horas são aí em Hong Kong?

- Nove e meia! Devem ser umas oito e dez aí?

Tomoyo olhou para o relógio, que marcava o horário ditado pela amiga.

- Ai, Sakura! Eu tenho que desligar também! 

- Então tá! Se descobrir algo do Eriol, me liga!

- Pode deixar! Tchau!

- Tchauzinho!

Tomoyo desligou o telefone, desceu as escadas rapidamente e caminhou o mais rápido que pôde até a casa de Eriol. Tocou a campainha.

- Estou indo!

Eriol abriu a porta, em seguida, seu belo rosto apareceu na porta. Eriol estancou na porta, com seus olhos fixos em Tomoyo. Ele estava usando uma calça social muito fina, de uma marca inglesa famosa, negra, assim como seu paletó, que, no momento, achava-se pendurado em uma cadeira próxima da porta, que Tomoyo podia ver. Uma camisa linda, de gola, toda branca, era exibida por Eriol. 

Embora ele estivesse vestido quase igual à aquela manhã, Tomoyo achou que a noite lhe confiava um semblante mais austero, sábio e... Charmoso. Eriol estava lindo. Por sua vez, Eriol pôs-se a examinar Tomoyo. A garota estava excepcionalmente bela naquele vestido. Tomoyo era bonita de qualquer jeito, mas naquele vestido era uma coisa indiscutível. Ele não conseguia despregar os olhos daquela jovem em preto e prateado.

Os dois jovens ficaram observando a beleza alheia até serem trazidos para a realidade com uma exclamação de Nakuru:

- EEEEERRRIOOOOL!! Vai deixar Tomoyo esperando na porta?

Eriol recobrou-se rapidamente, oferecendo seu braço para a garota. Ela delicadamente aceitou, e os dois entraram. Nakuru os fitava com o brilho no olhar novamente.

- Ah, mas que casal lindo vocês dois formam!!

- Muito obrigada, Nakuru. – agradeceu Tomoyo

Eriol, Tomoyo e Nakuru foram até a sala, sentando-se nos sofás e poltronas. Nakuru estava muito elegante em um vestido longo vermelho bordo de cetim, com uma fenda do lado esquerdo, mas muito maior. Era um tomara-que-caia, justo e bem colado à silhueta insinuante e bem-feita de Nakuru. Com duas pulseiras douradas na mão direita e anéis, a garota também exibia um lindo colar dourado no pescoço, bem à vista no decote do vestido. Tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, deixando uma mecha solta do lado esquerdo. Ela estava muito bonita.

- Vocês duas formam um belo contraste. – observou Eriol. Realmente o contraste preto/prateado com vermelho/dourado era muito bonito.

- O que falta para o jantar? Eu me atrasei muito, mil desculpas! – Tomoyo inclinou a cabeça.

- Imagine! Eu estava terminando de me arrumar quando você chegou! E a única coisa que falta é acender as velas! – Nakuru estava empolgadérrima.

- Velas? Achei que Spinnel não tinha concordado. – falou Eriol

- Ah, o Suppi-chan não precisa concordar! Fica tãão mais romântico à luz de velas! – e o brilho estranho atacava novamente.

- Se vocês se entenderem...Tudo bem, então. – consentiu Eriol.

- Ah, eu vou falar com o Suppi-chan lá em cima!!! – e Nakuru subiu as escadas avoada.

Tomoyo se virou para Eriol:

- Eriol?

- Sim, Tomoyo?

- Você não avisou Sakura sobre a sua mudança?

- Não, ainda não avisei. Por quê?

- Ela estava aflita, porque não conseguia te achar. Pediu para que eu a reportasse de qualquer coisa. Como achei que não gostaria, falei que não sabia de nada. Mas não acha melhor contar à ela?

Eriol sorriu internamente, mas depois respondeu:

- Irei contar amanhã mesmo. Foi por isso que atrasou? Esteve falando com Sakura no telefone?

- E Shaoran também. Até que eles foram jantar e desliguei.

- Entendi. – Eriol sorriu, e nesse exato momento, Suppi era arrastado escada abaixo por Nakuru. Suppi reclamava:

- Anh, Nakuru, eu já disse que não estamos na Idade Média, temos luz elétrica! – reclamava Suppi

- Ah, você é tão quadrado, Suppi-chan! Como você é chato!

- Esperto seria a palavra correta. E você está assim por causa do irmão da Sakura, Touya, não é?

- Ai... Você quer parar com essas perguntas chatas? – Nakuru estava ligeiramente sem jeito.

- Spinnel, Nakuru. Devo informa-lhes que esse é um jantar para tratar um assunto sério, portanto, não acho que velas seja uma boa coisa. Mas, concordo em realizarmos outro jantar, aí sim mais informal, para utilizarmos as velas. De acordo?

- Claro, mestre Eriol.

- Ah, 'brigada Eriol!!!!

Nakuru abraçou o rapaz de uma maneira que o deixou sem ar.

- Podemos convidar quem quisermos?

- Sim, quem você desejar.

- Aiai! Brigadinha!

Neste exato momento, a campainha tocou. Eriol, Tomoyo e Nakuru deram uma arrumada rápida na roupa e Eriol se encaminhou para receber os convidados.

Com um rápido movimento de mão, a porta abriu-se. Diante deles estavam Touya, Yukito e, apoiado no ombro deste último, Kero.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – cumprimentou Eriol, sorrindo – por favor, entrem, entrem.

Os três entraram. Yukito sorria, mas Touya mantia sua expressão séria. Eriol entrou na sala, seguido dos convidados. Touya estava muito elegante também, com uma roupa social preta, muito parecida com a de Eriol, só que de outra marca. Yukito estava idêntico a Touya, com exceção da sua roupa ser branca. 

Os três se estarreceram ao encontrar Tomoyo, sorrindo para eles. Ela realmente estava muito mais bonita do que o normal. Nakuru, ao lado de Tomoyo, também atraiu os olhares dos visitantes depois de refeita a surpresa ante Tomoyo. Kero voou direto para a garota.

- Tomoyo! Há quanto tempo!! – o bichinho de pelúcia pousou no colo da garota.

- Kero! Você está com uma aparência ótima! 

- Eu sou o grande guardião! Eu sempre estou com a aparência ótima!

- Tem razão. – Tomoyo sorriu – Com fome?

- Claro! Foi você que fez a sobremesa, foi, foi??

- Sim, fui eu. – a garota ria. 

- Então teremos sobremesas maravilhosas, certo? – Yukito tinha sentado-se ao lado de Tomoyo.

- Não sei se gostarão. Fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. 

- Então deve estar delicioso! – Yukito assentiu.

- Ah, parem com isso, vocês estão me deixando encabulada... – pediu a garota, corando.

Na outra beirada do sofá, Nakuru estava agarrada ao pescoço de Touya, enquanto ele perguntava a Eriol, que tinha Suppi ao seu lado, o motivo tão urgente do jantar. 

- Touya, eu espero que vocês jantem primeiro para aí sim relatar o que preciso. Creio que é melhor que Yukito coma. – e sorriu

Touya entendeu o recado. Era algo de extrema importância, tanto que Yue precisaria ouvir. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Acho que está na hora do jantar. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Todos seguiram Eriol, até a sala de jantar. Tudo estava tão lindo! Touya, Yukito e Kero tinham o queixo caído.

- Vocês...Fizeram tudo isso para nós? – Yukito indagou

- Claro! Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês! Eu lhes peço que se sentem, por favor. 

Todos se acomodaram, sendo que Eriol estava na cabeceira, com Tomoyo a sua direita e Touya a sua esquerda. Depois de Tomoyo, Yukito e Kero. Do outro lado, Nakuru e Suppi. Todos começaram a comer.

No meio do jantar, todos conversaram sobre o cotidiano, com exceção de Touya, que era mais reservado. Na verdade, tentava descobrir os verdadeiros propósitos para o jantar. O que Clow tinha em mente era a pergunta freqüente na sua cabeça. Mas ele se interessou muito na parte de Sakura voltar para uma visita, embora aquele moleque viesse junto.

- Ah, a pentelha de novo! – resmungou Kero

- Ainda não se entendeu com a garota chinesa? – perguntou Nakuru

- Não, ela é muito boba e chata. Ficava arrastando aquele moleque de um lado para o outro e não parava de falar nele.

- Quem será que ela me lembra... – suspirou Eriol. Nakuru quase afundou na cadeira. 

Quando todos se encontravam satisfeitos, as sobremesas vieram da cozinhas, trazidas pela própria Tomoyo. Kero comeu MUITO. Todos não se cansavam de elogiar as sobremesas, mas Tomoyo também deu os créditos das entradas e arrumações para Nakuru e Spinnel. Os dois lembraram que Eriol fora o responsável pelo prato principal. Com uma troca de elogios, todos prosseguiram até o final da sobremesa, quando todos voltaram à sala de estar. Eriol finalmente iria esclarecer um mistério para todos, com exceção de Spinnel e Ruby Moon.

Os sete se acomodaram nas poltronas e sofás da sala de Eriol, sendo que o ordem era Touya, Yukito e Tomoyo no sofá, Nakuru e Suppi em um sofá menor e Kero em uma poltrona. Enquanto isso, Eriol tomou a célebre poltrona vermelha. Todos fitaram o jovem inglês.

- Eu peço para que Yue e Ruby Moon apareçam, assim como que Kerberus e Spinnel Sun voltem a sua forma original.

Uma ventania passou pela sala, e Yue, Ruby Moon, Kerberus e Spinnel estavam ali. Apenas Touya e Tomoyo observaram o fenômeno. Então, a voz de Eriol se alterou. Por alguns instantes, o mago Clow falou através de Eriol. 

- Yue, Kerberus, Ruby Moon e Spinnel Sun, fico feliz em revê-los novamente, assim como vocês, jovens Touya e Tomoyo. O que tenho para dizer é muito sério, e gostaria que ouvissem tudo com atenção. Antes de mais nada, acho que superarão tudo e, por favor, contem tudo à Sakura. 

Em seguida, a voz de Eriol retornou ao normal, e ele próprio deu início às explicações.

- Existem basicamente dois tipos de corpos celestes que podem reger a magia. A Lua e o Sol. Toda a magia usada nos dias de hoje tem ou um ou outro destes corpos como regentes, é uma regra básica. No entanto, temos uma inovação, ou seja, a magia de Sakura. Nunca, em toda a história da magia, alguém tinha conseguido usar outro corpo celeste para a regência, a estrela, no caso de Sakura, o que demonstra seus enormes poderes, criando uma nova categoria.

Todos continuavam a olhar fixamente para Eriol, esperando a continuação da explicação. Ele sorriu rapidamente. 

- Todos entendem o que digo?

Todos os presentes confirmaram com a cabeça. Tomoyo estava com muitas dúvidas na cabeça. Se não possuía poderes mágicos de nenhuma espécie, por que estava ali? Esperou que Eriol continuasse para tentar descobrir algumas respostas para tantas perguntas.

- Então chego ao meu propósito do jantar. Hoje irá acontecer uma coisa que nunca antes aconteceu no mundo da magia, assim como a criação da categoria da estrela. Uma transferência. – Eriol levantou-se – Eu preciso dizer uma coisa muito triste, pelo menos para alguns na sala. Kaho Mizuki morreu este mês.

Uma sombra e muita dor passou pelo rosto de cada um presente, talvez com menos intensidade em Yue. Mesmo Ruby Moon, Spinnel e Eriol, que já sabiam, tinham um semblante negro.

- Alguns minutos antes de morrer, - Eriol virou-se para o grupo – aconteceu uma coisa muito intrigante. Apenas ela usava a regência da Lua para fazer sua magia atualmente. Então, como que um último esforço, toda a magia dela se esvaiu, transformando-se em uma esfera prateada. Kaho falou que eu tinha que trancar a esfera em uma caixa devidamente encantada, e passar aquela magia ao novo dono dela, que ela havia escolhido. Perguntei quem seria o novo dono. Ela me olhou, deu um fraco sorriso e respondeu: Daidouji.

As últimas letras que saíram dos lábios de Eriol foram pronunciados bem devagar. Todos na sala se assustaram, inclusive Yue, já que aquele assunto era ligado a ele. Os poderes de Kaho Mizuki vinham da Lua, Yue. Dele mesmo.

- Isso quer dizer que Tomoyo é a sucessora de Kaho? Ela herdou todo o poder da Lua? – Kerberus perguntou

Eriol sentou-se novamente na famosa poltrona vermelha, e confirmou a pergunta de Kerberus com um movimento de cabeça. – Sim, Tomoyo será a única humana a usar o poder da Lua durante algum tempo – ele suspirou. Falar sobre algo de Kaho, que morrera recentemente não era fácil, mesmo para ele, que sabia como controlar as emoções. – e a transferência será feita agora.

Com um movimento de mãos uma caixa preta com adornos prateados surgiu do nada, flutuando entre as mãos do jovem rapaz que carregava a alma de Clow Reed dentro de si. 

- Agora pergunto à única herdeira de todos os poderes da Lua, aceita-os?

Eriol tinha levantado, e estava em pé na frente de Tomoyo, com a caixa ainda fechada. Tomoyo endireitou-se no sofá e concordou com a cabeça. Então, Tomoyo fechou os olhos e Eriol abriu a caixa. A esfera prateada automaticamente se dirigiu para Tomoyo, atravessando do lado de fora para dentro de Tomoyo na altura do coração. Tomoyo brilhou como a lua por alguns instantes, seguida de uma leve ventania. Logo após isso, tudo se silenciou e voltou ao normal.

Tomoyo se sentia quente, muito quente por dentro. Sentia que podia localizar várias pessoas na sala, mesmo com os olhos fechados. Agora sabia o que era aquela aura mágica, ou presença, de que tanto Sakura falava. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos, e se viu sendo o alvo de todas as atenções.

- Como se sente, Tomoyo? – Perguntou Eriol gentilmente.

- Eu...Eu...Me sinto muito bem... – e em seguida desmaiou em cima do Guardião da Lua, repousando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Yue. O guardião amparou a garota, tomado de surpresa.

- Desmaiou. Vai precisar de algum repouso antes de recobrar a consciência. 

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça. Em seguida, pediu a Yue que levasse Tomoyo para um dos quartos de hóspedes, e esperasse lá por ele. Yue ajeitou suavemente Tomoyo em seus braços e subiu a escada. Eriol se virou para o restante.

- Peço a compreensão de todos neste caso. Tomoyo nunca lidou com magia, e vai precisar de nossa ajuda. Todos estarão prontos para isso? Lembrem-se: isto é um favor que peço, não uma ordem. 

Todos os presentes concordaram com a cabeça. Logo em seguida, se levantaram para ir embora. Kerberus e Spinnel estavam de volta às identidades falsas, um em cada ombro de Touya. Eriol precisava ficar a sós com os Guardiões da Lua e Tomoyo, por isso pediu a Suppi que passasse a noite na residência dos Kinomoto. Suppi aceitou, Touya também e foram embora, sendo que os dois guardiões discutiam sobre quem ganharia a próxima partida de videogame.

Eriol olhou para Ruby Moon e pediu para que acompanhasse-o até o quarto onde Tomoyo estava. Assim que chegaram, encontraram Tomoyo repousando sobre a cama, com Yue parado ao lado, imóvel. Eriol pediu aos dois guardiões para que se sentassem em um sofá do quarto.

- Yue, Ruby Moon. Eu realmente irei precisar mais do apoio de vocês do que do resto dos nossos amigos. Vocês são regidos pela Lua, e saberão bem como guiar Tomoyo. Ela ganhou poderes fortes demais para quem nunca havia tido magia. Posso contar com vocês?

- Claro mestre Eriol, pode contar comigo – Ruby Moon sorriu.

- Farei o que puder, Clow. Ou melhor, Eriol.

Eriol sorriu com satisfação.

- Eu gostaria que estivessem amanhã de manhã aqui, prontos para ajudá-la, está bem? Ligarei para a mãe dela e direi que passará a noite aqui. Ruby Moon, por favor, leve as roupas de Tomoyo que estão aqui até a casa dela e traga de volta o que a mãe dela quiser. Yue, você a acompanhe por favor, e, depois, disso, podem ir para a casa dos Kinomoto. Tenho muito para conversar com Tomoyo hoje, e Spinnel já foi.

Os dois voltaram para as formas falsas, despediram-se e foram embora. Alguns minutos depois, Nakuru e Yukito deixaram roupas, comida, produtos de higiene, objetos pessoas e mais um monte de outras coisas para Tomoyo. Eriol ajeitou todo o quarto de hóspedes, e tratou de combinar tudo com Sonomi. Disse que Tomoyo havia tido um problema de indigestão, então pediu para Tomoyo deitar-se. Como não queria acordar a garota, Sonomi consentiu, e passou tudo o que achava necessário para Eriol.

Eriol passou a noite em uma poltrona ao lado da cama de Tomoyo, observando a garota. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que via... Mizuki tinha passado todos os seus poderes para Tomoyo...Por quê? A Lua geralmente era ligada à vidência, e é certo que Tomoyo, por ser muito rápida no raciocínio, inteligente e ter convivido com magia, tinha todas as características básicas e muitas outras para ser regida pela Lua, mas ainda não entendia porquê...

De repente, o garoto ouviu seu nome pronunciado por Tomoyo. Se virando, viu que Tomoyo tinha acordado, e tinha um sorriso fraco no rosto, muito semelhante ao que Kaho tinha antes de morrer. 

- Eriol...

- Tomoyo! Como está? – ele se inclinou e colocou sua mão direita sobre a testa da garota.

- Bem, melhor do que na sala... O que houve, como vim parar aqui?

- Você desmaiou em cima do Yue, e ele te trouxe até aqui.

- Ahh...Coitado, tenho de me desculpar com ele...

- Tudo bem, mas não faça isso agora. Descanse, foi uma sobrecarga de poder. 

- Eu posso sentir, Eriol... Posso sentir as presenças! Posso sentir como se soubesse o que está por vir, o que irá acontecer...

- Eu sei, você herdou os dons de Kaho – Eriol tinha um tom de voz mais baixo quando pronunciou esse nome – porém, você já tinha um certo poder dentro de si, as características para ter uma magia regida pela lua. Provavelmente ultrapassará o limite dela e chegará ao meu e ao de Sakura, com treinamento. 

- Quem... Quem vai me ajudar nisso? Acho que sozinha eu não conseguirei...

- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. Yue e Ruby Moon estarão do seu lado, já que eles têm o mesmo tipo de magia que você. E eu também estarei por perto.

Tomoyo segurou a mão do rapaz, e disse sorrindo:

- Obrigada Eriol.

- De nada, Tomoyo. Agora descanse.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e em instantes dormiu. Eriol afastou-se da cama dela e foi para o lado oposto do quarto, abriu a janela e sentou-se no parapeito. Lembrou que ele e Mizuki sentavam na janela para discutir sobre o dia, as estrelas, a lua e o sol. Eriol sentia que a perda de Kaho fora imensa mas... Ao mesmo tempo sentia que um pedaço dela estava vivo em Tomoyo, sentia que ela ainda estava com ele. Pensando nisso e em outras coisas, Eriol adormeceu no parapeito da janela, com a brisa noturna batendo em seu lindo rosto.

- Eriol? 

Tomoyo não obteve resposta. Tentou novamente.

- Eriol? Eriol, está me ouvindo?

O garoto abriu os olhos lentamente, e encontrou a figura de Tomoyo sentada na frente dele, com um ar levemente preocupado.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo. – ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Eriol! – o ar de preocupação tinha sumido, e ela tinha agora um sorriso luminoso no rosto. – Vamos descer e tomar café!

- Como assim? Ainda não preparei nada e...

- Ah, eu já fiz o seu café. Acho que era o mínimo para agradecer o que fez por mim durante a noite!

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir, e desceu a escadaria junto com a garota, indo em direção à cozinha. A mesa da sala de jantar estava posta, com tudo o que Eriol mais gostava. 

- Como soube de meus pratos favoritos? – Eriol arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu adivinhei. – Tomoyo sorriu e foi buscar uma bebida na cozinha. Eriol ficou estarrecido. Era a mesma coisa que Mizuki dizia...

- Aqui está! – Tomoyo trouxe uma jarra cheia com um chá delicioso.

- Então, eu só posso agradecer o seu favor, pedir para você trocar de roupa mais tarde e levar você em casa.

- Certo. 

Os dois tomaram café conversando normalmente, mas Tomoyo constantemente dizia coisas que Mizuki falava com freqüência. Ou então Eriol estava ficando muito confuso. Às vezes, nem parecia que Tomoyo estava na sua frente, mas sim aquela professora de matemática...

- Eriol?

- Anh? Tomoyo, o que foi?

- Era o que eu ia perguntar. Você ficou observando o meu rosto por um bom tempo, calado. Me assustou. Bom, eu vou fazer o que você pediu. – Ela se levantou e subiu as escadas, logo em seguida pronta para ir para casa. Então Eriol sacudiu a cabeça e forçou sua mente a aceitar o ocorrido. Mizuki estava morta, era apenas a magia dela que o confundia tanto. Tomoyo Daidouji era Tomoyo Daidouji, não Kaho Mizuki.

Os dois tocaram a campainha, e uma das criadas os recebeu. Tomoyo convidou Eriol para entrar, que aceitou, desde que ficasse por poucos minutos. Os dois se dirigiram para o quarto de Tomoyo, onde poderiam conversar livremente. 

- Tomoyo, eu queria pedir a você que não contasse nada a Sakura por enquanto sobre tudo isso. Ela tem que saber, mas não ainda.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos, e em seguida disse:

- Ela e Li estão passando por uma fase alegre em Hong Kong. Eles virão duas semanas depois do estimado, porque Meilin vai ter um problema. Mas assim que colocar os pés no Japão, Sakura vai perceber uma energia diferente. Eu não sou a professora Mizuki, e ela vai perceber uma nova aura.

Eriol ficou espantado diante de Tomoyo. Ela tinha arriscado uma previsão pequena em um futuro próximo, e ele não duvidava que Tomoyo acertasse. A garota se assustou depois de falar aquilo, mas se acalmou rápido.

- O que eu faço se Sakura perguntar sobre você?

- Ah, deixe que ela só descubra quando chegar aqui. 

- Está bem. Então manterei tudo o que você pediu em segredo. 

- Muito bom. Tomoyo, eu realmente tenho que ir agora. Além de arrumar as coisas na minha casa, tenho que pedir para Nakuru e Spinnel voltem para casa. E depois, acertar e comprar todo o meu material para a faculdade, afinal, ainda sou um adolescente normal. As aulas começam no fim do mês.

Tomoyo sorriu:

- Então podemos fazer todas essas atividades juntos, eu tenho mais ou menos as mesmas coisas para fazer.

- Certo. Então vamos?

- Claro! 

Eles desceram novamente e saíram da mansão de Tomoyo, caminhando pelo bairro em direção à residência dos Kinomoto. 

- Eriol, será que está livre no sábado?

- Este sábado? Sim, eu só tenho que trocar a válvula da estufa.

Tomoyo riu, relembrando o acidente.

- Certo, certo. Minha mãe convidou você e Nakuru para jantarem e conhecerem direito a minha casa. 

- Por mim tudo bem, mas acho que Suppi ficará um pouco chateado por não poder aparecer como queria. Nakuru terá de escondê-lo na bolsa.

Rindo, os dois chegaram ao destino deles. Tocaram a campainha na casa de Touya, e aguardaram resposta.

- Ahhhh... Vai Touya, por favooor!!!!

- Nakuru, NÃO! Eu já falei que não. Desce do meu pescoço, e deixa eu fazer isso em paz!

- Quer ajuda Touya?

- Ah, obrigado, Yuki. Depois que a água aquecer, coloque na jarra. Eu vou atender a porta.

Eriol e Tomoyo ouviram barulho de passos e Touya abriu a porta e ao ver Eriol e Tomoyo, deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Akizuki, vai chamar o outro boneco de pelúcia lá em cima. O seu mestre chegou.

A cara de Nakuru apareceu no batente:

- Eriol? Já? Eu ia acabar o chá para o Touya, mas...

- Não precisa! – Touya firmou a palavra "não" – Entrem, por favor.

Eriol e Tomoyo entraram. A garota se ofereceu para pegar Suppi no quarto de Sakura, e aproveitar para cumprimentar Kero. Nakuru e Eriol esperam sentados no sofá o chá que Touya e Yukito estavam terminando. Minutos depois, Tomoyo, Suppi e Kero, um em cada ombro da garota, desceram.Após conversarem um pouco e elogiarem o chá, todos se despediram de Yukito, Touya e Kero. Tiveram um certo "problema" com Nakuru, que não queria ir embora de jeito nenhum. Enfim, convenceram a jovem e foram embora.

Os quatro se dirigiram a uma conhecida loja voltada para música na cidade. Todo o material que não podia ser comprado na papelaria da futura faculdade foi comprado ali, e eles voltaram carregados de sacolas. 

- Anh... Tomoyo, Eriol... Vocês já terminaram o colegial, certo?

- Sim. – responderam os dois. 

- E vão fazer vestibular para entrar na faculdade, não vão?

- Errado. – disse Tomoyo.

- QUÊ?? – Nakuru tinha se assustado. – Mas na Inglaterra é assim e...

- Aqui o sistema mudou há pouco tempo, Nakuru – explicou Tomoyo – Eles somam todas as notas que você obteve durante o seu ginásio, e no final, o vestibular propriamente dito tem um valor menor. Para nós dois, será como um teste comum, e nós já fizemos antes das férias.

- Mas... Por que foram aprovados tão rápido para uma faculdade?

- Porque tivemos boas notas durante todo o nosso período escolar. – completou Eriol. Os dois sorriram, e deixaram Nakuru muito, mas muito confusa mesmo.

- Chegamos! – Tomoyo virou-se para o restante do grupo – A minha mãe voltou mais cedo hoje, então vou ensaiar um pouco com ela. Nos vemos amanhã? 

- Claro! Pode ligar em casa para dar o horário, certo? – Eriol falou

- Sim, está bem. Tchauzinho!! – Tomoyo acenou e entrou correndo.

- O que houve, Eriol? Nós fomos convidados para algo?

- Sim, a mãe dela quer que nós venhamos aqui amanhã, no sábado. 

- OOOOOBAAAAA!!!!!! Festa!! 

- Nakuru, você é realmente boba! 

Nakuru, Suppi e Eriol entraram na casa deles, enquanto Tomoyo, na casa dela, já estava ao piano para ensaiar algumas peças. A mãe dela tinha pedido que tocasse música classe em uma de suas reuniões, e Tomoyo estava empolgada. 

Selecionou partituras de Bach, Chopin, Mozart e vários outros compositores famosos. Pensou em pegar algo de Vivaldi, porque sua mãe adorava "As Quatro Estações". Como iria apresentar em conjunto com um amigo ou sócio de sua mãe que tocava violino, achou que ficaria muito bonito.

A garota sentou-se no banco do piano e começou a praticar. Então, como que do nada, ela sentiu algo muito forte, dentro dela. Tomoyo rapidamente concluiu que tinha percebido uma aura estranha...

FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Novamente, eu peço que qualquer sugestão, crítica, comentário fútil, seja enviado para mim! Meu e-mail é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br! Até o próximo capítulo, ok?

Beijos para todos que leram o meu fic, 

Mari-chan


	3. Lembranças Inexistentes

CAPÍTULO 3 – LEMBRANÇAS INEXISTENTES

Tomoyo largou a partitura, aflita com tudo aquilo. Correu imediatamente até o telefone do quarto e discou o número de Eriol.

- Tomoyo. Você sentiu essa presença, não? – Eriol já perguntava as coisas simplesmente ao pegar no fone.

- Sim, eu senti...Eriol, o que é aquilo? É muito forte! Quase desmaiei ao piano!

- Tomoyo, me encontre na frente de sua casa agora!

- Tá!

Os dois desligaram. Tomoyo desceu as escadas voando, dando graças a Deus que sua roupa era um vestido até os joelhos com uma blusa por baixo, facilitando a corrida.

Em alguns instantes, Eriol, Nakuru e Suppi se encontravam na frente da mansão de Tomoyo. Ela os alcançou rapidamente.

- Eriol, sabe o que está acontecendo? É muito forte!

- Sim, eu sei. Alguém com uma presença mágica forte está aqui em Tomoeda, e nem faz questão de esconder que está aqui.

- Temos que saber quem está causando isso, mestre Eriol. – lembrou-os Suppi.

- Certo. Tomoyo, concentre-se nessa presença que sente. Ela vai estar mais forte em direção a algum dos pontos cardeais. Você tem que descobrir onde ela está.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos, se concentrando naquela energia que sentia. Ela tentava se lembrar de como Sakura fazia, há sete anos. Pensando somente na energia desconhecida, Tomoyo sentiu que ela ficava mais forte na direção do...

- Templo Tsukimine!! Eriol, esta presença está vindo de lá! 

Ele sorriu em aprovação. Em seguida, com um encantamento, seu báculo apareceu, e ele transformou Nakuru e Suppi em Ruby Moon e Spinnel Sun.

- Spinnel Sun, vá até a casa de Touya e traga Yue e Kerberus, rápido! Nos encontre no meio do caminho para o templo!

A pantera negra alada saiu voando pela noite, enquanto Eriol ordenou que Ruby Moon carregasse Tomoyo até o templo. Eriol fez um feitiço semelhante ao da carta Alada em Sakura, e partiram voando atrás de quem quer que seja que estava emitindo aquela energia.

Praticamente no meio do caminho, foram interceptados por Yue, Kerberus e Spinnel, que se juntaram aos outros três na caminhada até o templo.

- Quanto mais chegamos perto, mais aquela presença aumenta, Eriol! – Tomoyo estava voando tão rápido com Ruby Moon que quase precisava gritar para falar.

- Sim, é verdade! Espero que descubramos algo lá.

Os seis desceram em frente ao arco do Templo Tsukimine, onde Eriol fizera Sakura transformar as últimas Cartas Clow em Sakura. Tomoyo só sabia desse incidente porque Sakura havia contado isso; Eriol havia lançado um feitiço antes que colocara todas as pessoas que não possuíam poderes mágicos naquela época para dormir. Tomoyo tinha ficado triste por não filmar a amiga.

- É, definitivamente é aqui. – Todos chegaram ao chão, e Ruby Moon soltou Tomoyo, que agradeceu pela carona.

Eriol perguntou a todos:

- Esta presença é familiar a algum de vocês?

Todos os guardiões sacudiram a cabeça negativamente. Então os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam, e ela gritou:

- CUIDADO!!!

Todos andaram para trás rapidamente, quando uma espécie de bastão caiu no chão, no meio de todos. 

Eles se aproximaram devagar, com cuidado. Ele era prateado, liso, semelhante a um bastão qualquer. Porém, era muito resistente, e parecia reluzir mesmo à sombra. Na ponta do bastão, uma gema em forma de lua estava fixada. A pedra lembrava muito um cristal de diamante. 

- Isto é um artefato mágico, com certeza. – disse Yue

- Sim, e também usa a magia da lua como regência. – agregou Ruby Moon

Eriol olhou fixamente para o objeto, como se pudesse ver através dele. Todos estavam apreensivos. De repente, Kerberus e Spinnel falaram juntos:

- A presença sumiu!

Todos confirmaram o que os guardiões tinham falado. Era estranho, realmente a presença tinha desaparecido... 

- Spinnel e Kerberus. Quero que vasculhem aquele lado. – Eriol apontou o lado esquerdo do bosque do templo E vocês, Yue e Ruby Moon, aquele. – e apontou o lado direito. Em instantes, os guardiões se embrenharam na vegetação. 

- Eriol... Eu me pergunto para que serve este bastão...

- Eu também, Tomoyo. Por que parece relacionado com a lua, por que está aqui neste lugar, por que tinha uma presença tão forte... – Eriol lançou uma magia no objeto, fazendo com que ele flutuasse e girasse lentamente no ar, para que ele examinasse melhor – Para trás!! 

Tomoyo pulou para trás com o susto, e Eriol invocou uma magia de fogo, lançando-a no misterioso objeto. O fogo pareceu que fora repelido pelo bastão, e se dissipou.

- O que houve?

- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que este objeto é realmente poderoso e foi projetado para suportar danos mágicos.

Tomoyo olhou para o bastão, que agora estava nas mãos de Eriol. Como que do nada, a garota começou a ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, por uma voz bastante familiar, embora Tomoyo não conseguisse decifrar a quem pertencia, por mais que se esforçasse.

- Tomoyo... Tomoyo... Tomoyo...

- Está ouvindo isso, Eriol?

- O quê? – Ele se voltou para a garota

- Alguém está me chamando... É um chamado contínuo e fraco, de alguém que já conheci...

- Não escuto nada. 

Tomoyo franziu a testa. Só ela estava ouvindo? Não podiam ser os guardiões, porque senão Eriol os ouviria também... Deveria ser um chamado para ela, e que só ela poderia escutar, teoricamente. Então, teve uma idéia:

- Eriol, pode me emprestar este bastão por alguns segundos? – disse a garota, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem, pegue. Mas tome cuidado.

- Sim, pode deixar.

No momento em que o bastão tocou as mãos de Tomoyo, uma luz imensa foi emitida em conjunto do corpo de Tomoyo e do bastão. Em seguida, o corpo de dela caiu, desfalecido no chão. Porém, os olhos da garota estavam abertos, mas sem as pupilas. Parecia que um transe tinha se efetuado. Por sua vez, parecia que o bastão estava preso à mão de Tomoyo, tanto que Eriol não queria removê-lo. 

Eriol assustou-se, e chamou todos os quatro guardiões de volta. Eles voltaram correndo, e Eriol explicou o ocorrido. Então os cinco sentaram-se no chão do templo sob uma árvore, esperando que Tomoyo recobrasse a consciência e conseguisse vencer o transe.

Tomoyo abriu os olhos. Onde ela estava? Que esquisito, parecia uma cidade grande... Parecia ter algum tipo de névoa densa recobrindo aquele lugar. Tomoyo começou a andar pela cidade. Ela viu que era um lugar cheio de movimento e gente, cheio de lojas, casas, prédios, carros... Mas tudo em um idioma diferente. Tomoyo reparou que tudo era em inglês. Onde será que ela estava?

Ela reparou que estava ficando frio, e esperava que encontrasse logo alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Estranhamente, ninguém parecia vê-la; Tomoyo tinha a impressão de que passava invisível por todos aqueles lugares.

Então, Tomoyo parou na frente de uma loja, com uma vitrine espelhada. E quase tomou um susto. Atrás dela estava uma pessoa... Professora Mizuki!!!

- Professora, eu não tinha visto a senhora!

Mizuki sorriu para Tomoyo. Em seguida falou:

- Tudo bem. Tomoyo, será que me acompanha em uma volta pela cidade? Precisamos conversar...

- Claro! 

Tomoyo emparelhou com Mizuki, e ela começou a fazer um caminho pela cidade. Então, ela começou a falar:

- Faz idéia de onde esteja, Tomoyo?

- Não, professora.

- Você está na capital da Inglaterra, Londres.

- O quê? Como eu vim parar aqui? Há instantes eu estava em Tomoeda, no Templo Tsukimine...

- Eu sei. Tomoyo, acho que você já sabe o que aconteceu com o meu corpo, não sabe?

Então Tomoyo lembrou-se do que Eriol havia falado. A professora tinha falecido.

- Eriol me contou que a senhora tinha morrido...

Ela sorriu. Em seguida continuou falando com a garota:

- Sim, teoricamente, eu morri. Mas apenas o meu corpo realmente morreu. Eu consegui preservar a minha magia e consciência. A minha magia, embora eu não possa senti-la mais, sei que está em você. E a minha consciência, está guardada no coração de todos que me conheceram, e, especialmente neste báculo.

- Então quer dizer que...

- Sim. A sua consciência, assim como a minha, estão dentro daquele bastão, na verdade um báculo mágico, com quase as mesmas propriedades do de Sakura.

- Então o que estou vendo, a cidade, o movimento...

- São lembranças minhas.

- Entendi. E por que sua consciência está aqui?

- Sabe Tomoyo, quando eu comecei a desenvolver meus poderes mágicos, eu recebi o dom da profecia. Como trabalhava em um templo, tinha muito contato com este tipo de coisa, e sempre consegui saber o que me esperava. E um dia, há alguns meses, na Inglaterra com Eriol, tive um sonho muito forte. Nele, me diziam para passar a minha magia a um sucessor, porque eu tinha pouco tempo para a missão que tinham resolvido me designar...

- Missão?

- Sim. Neste sonho, eu vi o nosso mundo coberto de desgraças, vi a Inglaterra, o Japão, e mais o resto dos países com problemas graves, afetando toda a população mundial. Só que eu não podia fazer nada, porque não se pode interferir na linha do tempo. 

Kaho suspirou e prosseguiu:

- Então, me falaram no mesmo sonho que eu deveria escolher alguém para me suceder na minha missão. As características que o meu sucessor precisava não estavam claras, poderia ser qualquer pessoa na Terra, mas achei melhor escolher alguém que realmente tivesse conhecido. A única restrição era: esta pessoa não poderia ter poderes mágicos.

Tomoyo olhou espantada para a sua antiga professora. As duas se sentaram em um banco, num parque bastante arborizado.

- Então achei que você tinha todas as características que alguém para uma missão como aquela precisaria. E passei a desenvolver um artefato que você pudesse usar como intermédio para a sua magia. Você não poderia usar o meu, já que os artefatos são feitos única e especialmente para o portador delas, não serve para qualquer outra pessoa. Então desenvolvi um báculo, simplesmente porque achei que se adaptaria melhor, já que viu Sakura usar o dela tantas vezes, além de um método de passar minha magia para você.

A garota confirmou com a cabeça, atenta às explicações da professora.

- O báculo tem afinidade total com você. Ninguém conseguirá usá-lo além de você. Mas tem que prestar atenção em uma coisa: você não conseguirá realizar magia sem ele. O que acontece é que a magia que está dentro de você está como que "trancada" no seu interior, e vai acabar precisando de um tipo de condutor para levar sua magia ao mundo. A sua magia passa através do metal normalmente, mas o que faz a diferença é o cristal na ponta. Ele consegue transformar a sua energia mágica em um feitiço que possa ser usado, senão, sua energia seria liberada e não surtiria efeito algum.

- Que nem a estrela no báculo de Sakura e o Sol no de Eriol?

- Isso mesmo. 

- Mas por que os guardiões não precisam usar báculos? Eles também não precisariam converter a energia deles em um feitiço?

- Não, é diferente com os guardiões. Os guardiões são seres mágicos, ou seja, eles já são a magia em si. Lembre-se: os guardiões foram criados através de báculos, são energia convertida em magia. Porém, quando você lança uma criatura mágica, ao invés de um feitiço, esta criatura não precisa transformar energia em magia simplesmente porque ela é magia pura, e seus poderes estão prontos para serem usados.

- Entendi agora. Mas o único meio de se usar magia por humanos é esse?

- Dentre os que possuem magia, é o mais eficiente e poderoso. Mas nem todos utilizam a magia que têm dentro deles mesmos, como no caso de Shaoran. - Ele usa a magia que está dentro daqueles...Daqueles papelzinhos?

- Sim. A espada só libera a magia já pronta em algum feitiço. Repare que ele convoca seres para realizarem o que ele precisa.

Tomoyo relembrou que geralmente Shaoran dizia o nome da entidade e depois "venha a mim!".

- Quanto ao modo que usei para passar a minha magia a você – a professora continuou com a explicação – foi descoberto depois de algum tempo de pesquisas. Descobri que é possível reunir toda a magia de um ser numa pequena esfera, que brilha de acordo com o elemento regente. Prateado para a Lua, dourado para o Sol. Depois, tem-se alguns segundos para colocar a esfera em uma caixa encantada, que deve servir para impedir que a magia se dissipe antes de chegar ao futuro dono, assim por dizer. Uma vez aberta a caixa, a esfera vai entrar na alma da primeira pessoa que estiver a sua frente.

- Mas como foi possível a descoberta desse método? Até Eriol, que tem a alma de Clow Reed nele, não sabia...

- Eriol tinha a alma de Clow e algumas lembranças dele também, além da magia que estava junto com a alma do antigo mago. Mas Eriol não sabia de tudo com exatidão, não se lembrava com certeza de tudo o que Clow sabia ou tinha pesquisado. Este método fora usado no Egito antigo, há milênios. 

- Então os faraós realmente tinham poderes divinos, como as lendas falam?

Mizuki sorriu para a garota que estava ao seu lado:

- Tomoyo, não devemos estragar crenças antigas nem perturbar aqueles que acreditam, mas eu só posso dizer que um dos faraós conseguiu realmente acumular sua magia no seu cetro, e passá-la a todos os seus sucessores. 

- Entendo... Professora, eu tenho uma última pergunta.

- Diga.

- Sabe que missão me será designada? Detalhes dela, algo assim?

Kaho Mizuki deu um profundo suspiro.

- Infelizmente Tomoyo, eu não sei nada ao certo. Apenas que desgraças serão causadas. Tudo isso se assemelha um pouco àquela maldição das Cartas Clow... Mas acho que alguém realmente mau está por detrás de tudo isso...

Tomoyo estremeceu. A professora não possuía mais poderes mágicos, mas com certeza não estava brincando.

- Mas por que esta missão foi designada à senhora, professora? 

Mizuki olhou com muita ternura para Tomoyo. Aquela garota não tinha idéia dos problemas que teria de enfrentar, a substituindo.

- Tomoyo, geralmente os seres que possuem magia têm a tarefa de guardar o mundo onde vivem, ajudando aqueles que não têm força suficiente para se defenderem. Podemos dizer que esta é a missão de Eriol, Sakura, do clã Li, e agora sua.

Ela continuou:

- Porém, às vezes toda a magia e poder acima dos demais pode acabar enlouquecendo alguém. Qualquer coisa em demasia é perigoso. E eu desconfio que alguém com poderes fortes teve sua mente transtornada. Todos os seus preceitos do que seria bom ou mau estão embaralhados, e ele não deve saber distinguir a diferença. Então deve fazer o que acha que está certo para a humanidade. Porquê foi designada a mim eu não sei.

Subitamente, a professora olhou no relógio. Se levantou, começando a caminhar de volta, e pediu para que Tomoyo a seguisse. Quando chegaram na loja com a vitrine envidraçada, a professora se despediu:

- Bom, adeus Tomoyo. Agora acho que já expliquei bastante e contei tudo o que você precisava saber para enfrentar sua nova missão. Mas seria crueldade se eu a largasse sem nada para se apoiar, mesmo com Yue e Ruby Moon ao seu lado. Por isso minha consciência e lembranças estão aqui, respondendo àquela pergunta. Quando estiver em sérios apuros, minhas lembranças serão suas lembranças. Inexistentes para seu corpo e mente, porque não são suas, mas a ajudarão. Adeus, e boa sorte! – Kaho inclinou-se e abraçou a garota – Talvez nos vejamos daqui a um tempo... E, por favor, diga a todos que estou bem e que não precisam se preocupar comigo...

Com essas palavras, a imagem das ruas, o movimento, da névoa e da professora começou a fazer um redemoinho na frente de Tomoyo, se misturando e se apagando aos poucos. Ela sentiu que iria perder a consciência e caiu.

- Diga a todos que estou bem e não... Eles não precisam... Não precisam se preocupar comigo...

- Spinnel, Kerberus!! Tomoyo está acordando!! – Ruby Moon acordava os dois guardiões que que estavam dormindo feito pedra atrás da árvore onde estavam. Yue e Eriol tinham uma expressão apreensiva no rosto, sendo que a de Yue só podia ser reconhecida por quem estivesse acostumado ao menor sinal do gélido guardião da Lua.

Tomoyo tinha sua cabeça no colo de Eriol, e seus olhos, antes sem pupilas, agora estavam fechados, e a garota parecia agoniada, falando sempre que "não precisam se preocupar comigo". Yue estava de pé ao lado do jovem mago quando os outros três guardiões voltaram.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Kerberus

- Está começando a demonstrar sinais de reação. Antes não estava falando e parecia dura, fria. Agora parece normal, apenas parece que está tentando despertar de um pesadelo... – Observou Ruby Moon

Eriol tinha sua mão esquerda sobre o cabelo de Tomoyo, afagando suavemente. Ele não tinha muita noção que sua preocupação com a garota que estava deitada ali vinha aumentando. E não percebia que cada minuto que passava longe da garota lhe dava uma espécie de angústia terrível. Mas ele ainda não havia notado... Yue, por sua vez, permanecia impassível diante de tudo e todos.

- Estou bem, estou bem e... – Tomoyo se sentou num salto, com os olhos de volta ao normal, assustada e gritou:

- PROFESSORA MIZUUUKIIIII!!!!!!!

Ela colocou a mão na testa ofegante. Eriol a amparou por trás, e percebeu que sua mão esquerda ainda retinha o bastão.

- Tomoyo? – Todos os cinco perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Anh? – ela olhou a sua volta – Pessoal! Me desculpem, eu devo ter assustado a todos vocês...

Os presentes manifestaram alguns murmúrios de "imagina, não foi nada!". Eriol se voltou para Tomoyo e perguntou:

- Está bem agora? 

Tomoyo confirmou com um movimento de cabeça, e sua respiração tinha voltado ao ritmo normal:

- Estou, estou bem melhor agora... Vamos. Acho que não tem nada que possamos fazer aqui.

Ruby Moon ia fazer menção de perguntar algo, mas Eriol a conteve com um gesto. Todos se levantaram e começaram a caminhar de volta para as casas de Eriol e Tomoyo, sendo que esta última parou, olhou para o templo, e, com o báculo nas mãos agradeceu à professora por guiá-la nisso tudo. Fez uma reverência e pediu para que fossem todos a sua casa para que ela pudesse relatar o ocorrido.

Assumiram suas identidades falsas e em questão de minutos estavam na mansão de Tomoyo. A garota pediu que preparassem a janta para todos os cinco convidados, e não precisou de muito para convencer todos, especialmente Kero e Yukito. Subiram todos até o quarto de Tomoyo, onde algumas partituras de música clássica ainda estavam no chão. Ela convidou todos a se sentarem em uma sala anexa.

- Hum... Mozart, Bach...Vivaldi!! As Quatro Estações! Esta música é lindaaa!! – Nakuru estava tendo um ataque

- Não sabia que gostava de música clássica, Nakuru – comentou Tomoyo

- Nem eu – disseram Eriol e Suppi ao mesmo tempo. Suppi lançou um olhar meio torto a Nakuru, como se soubesse de algo que os outros desconheciam.

- Bem, eu vou tocar em um jantar para a minha mãe, mas eu quero falar antes sobre outra coisa...

Antes que terminasse de dizer sobre o que iria falar, duas criadas trouxeram chá e biscoitos para um batalhão, sem que Tomoyo tivesse ordenado nada. Se acomodaram na sala e prestaram atenção no que Tomoyo tinha para contar após seu "transe". 

- Logo que toquei no báculo, a minha consciência foi "tragada" para dentro dele. Aí eu encontrei uma pessoa muito importante: a professora Mizuki.

Todos tiveram um espasmo de surpresa, mas deixaram que a garota continuasse. Ela contou sobre como a professora fez a transferência, como a consciência dela foi preservada, como ela passaria a ter lembranças que nunca existiram, como seu báculo funcionava, sua suposição do que estava para acontecer, tudo. A cada nova palavra que Tomoyo contava aos demais, mais eles ficavam espantados com o que provavelmente poderia acontecer. E mais preocupados, porque com certeza seria algo grande...

- E então, no adeus, ela falou: "Por favor, diga a todos que estou bem e não precisam se preocupar comigo..."

- Isso você falava direto antes de acordar – objetou Kero, com a boca cheia de doces 

A garota estranhou:

- Sério? Eu não sabia, pensei que tudo que falava não podia ser ouvido aqui.

- E não podia. – completou Eriol – Mas acho que você devia estar para despertar, então podíamos ouvir, não sei ao certo.

De repente, Tomoyo teve um sobressalto. 

- Meu Deus, é muito tarde, e eu tenho que treinar para o concerto... Acho que fiquei mais tempo inconsciente do que imaginava...

- É, ficou por uma hora e meia, não me admira que esteja cansada e tão tarde. – falou Suppi

- Bom, vamos indo!! Boa noite, Tomoyooo!!! – Nakuru puxou os demais e todos se despediram, sendo que Eriol ficou por último

- Boa noite, Tomoyo. 

- Boa noite, Eriol, até amanhã. 

Eriol ia saindo do quarto quando Tomoyo falou:

- Desculpe por ter ficado tanto tempo sobre...Hum...Sobre o seu colo... – a garota estava vermelha ao falar.

- Imagine, tudo bem. Você estava inconsciente. – Ele sorriu de um jeito que apenas ele conseguia – Boa noite, Tomoyo. Amanhã veremos o que fazer a respeito do báculo. – sorriu mais uma vez e encostou a porta delicadamente.

Tomoyo apoiou o báculo na cama e foi ao banheiro trocar de roupa. Gozado, uma hora e meia no colo de alguém não era brincadeira. Desmaiar em cima de Yue já tinha sido constrangedor, agora então... E por falar em Yue, tinha de se desculpar ainda com ele, não lembrou de fazer isso naquela noite.

Sentou-se na cama, imaginando como iria fazer para guardar aquele báculo prateado em algum lugar que sua mãe não descobrisse. Tinha segurado-o apenas há alguns instantes quando uma forte luz prateada apareceu e, na sua mão, havia uma fina corrente com um pingente em forma de lua pendurado. Tomoyo o colocou no pescoço, feliz em ter descoberto a resposta para a sua pergunta, e adormeceu rápido. 

Do jardim da mansão de Eriol, Nakuru e Suppi avistaram a luz prateada no quarto da garota. Subiram para o quarto dele, a fim de avisar sobre o ocorrido. Quando alcançaram o quarto, ambos abriram a porta devagar. Porém, em vez de relatarem sobre o que tinham visto, encostaram a porta devagar e foram dormir, reparando que não era um momento oportuno. No caminho, Nakuru atiçou Suppi um pouco em silêncio, mas não passou disso.

Eriol estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita, ou melhor, a poltrona favorita do Mago Clow. Ele tinha seu báculo na forma normal, e os olhos fechados. 

Naquele momento, todos os pensamentos de Eriol estavam concentrados nos seus sentimentos. O que ele realmente sentia por Mizuki? E por Tomoyo? Ele precisava analisar seus sentimentos. Claro, estar sentado na poltrona vermelha e com o báculo era apenas uma "fachada" para que Nakuru e Suppi não interrompessem a ordem de seus pensamentos.

Eriol repensou sobre tudo. Lembrou-se do dia que, ainda na sua quinta série, que propôs à professora que vivessem juntos, e da felicidade de quando ela aceitou. De todos os momentos felizes que passaram juntos na Inglaterra. Principalmente dos dias chuvosos, em que Kaho fazia um delicioso chá oriental, e os dois ficavam na sala da lareira, conversando sobre coisas fúteis, às vezes acompanhados dos guardiões. Ou nas noites de outono, quando a Lua e as estrelas eram vistas perfeitamente bem no céu de Londres. Os dois se sentavam no parapeito da janela de um cômodo pouco utilizado, no final da casa, devido a sua posição, que era a melhor para avistar qualquer coisa em um céu noturno.

Então pensou em um outro dia, também na quinta série. Um dos festivais que sempre aconteciam na Escola Tomoeda. E lembrou da belíssima apresentação de uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos violeta, com uma voz que parecia roubada de um anjo. Eriol assistira a todas as apresentações de Tomoyo, sempre maravilhado com todos os dons que a garota possuía. E claro, ela nunca soube disso. Embora fosse difícil admitir, Eriol sempre se alegrava ao vê-la, e adorava a sua companhia. Realmente eram muito parecidos, e até parecia que um completava o outro. Um dos dias mais memoráveis de Eriol junto de Tomoyo talvez tenha sido o dia em que fizeram um maravilhoso dueto na sala de música do colégio.

As lembranças de Eriol iam e voltavam cada vez mais rápido. 

Eriol lembrou-se do dia em que a carta selada, que estava em sua antiga casa no Japão, fora libertada. Lembrava da aflição que sofreu por Sakura e, sobretudo Tomoyo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, cada palavra de consolo de Kaho fazia com que ele achasse que nada mesmo iria acontecer.

Kaho. Tomoyo. Kaho. Tomoyo. Kaho. Tomoyo. Kaho. Tomoyo. Kaho Tomoyo. 

Eriol não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão exata do que sentia. Decerto, depois que Kaho morreu, e transferiu os poderes dela para Tomoyo, Eriol passou a querer ficar muito mais tempo junto da garota, que também parecia que apreciava a companhia dele. Mas... Será que ela não tinha ficado tempo demais sozinha, assim como ele? Ele não estava vendo um pouco de Kaho em Tomoyo e por isso estava achando que gostava dela?

Talvez fosse isso, e parecia que agora Eriol chegava a um ponto. O amor por Kaho ainda estava lá, enfraquecido, é verdade, mas agora estava forte outra vez, por sentir que tanto os poderes como a consciência dela ainda sobreviviam. Mas era diferente... Também tinha algo nesse sentimento próprio só de Tomoyo.

Ainda com muitas dúvidas, Eriol acabou por adormecer. 

Finalmente amanheceu. Tomoyo se espreguiçou, e resolveu descer para tomar o café da manhã. Tomou banho e vestiu uma blusa de gola alta, sem mangas, azul escura, em conjunto com uma calça preta um pouco colada. Sobre a blusa, a corrente com o pingente de cristal em forma de Lua, e ela aproveitou para colocar seu par de brincos com a mesma forma do pingente. 

Tomou o café normalmente, e, vendo que sua mãe não tinha chegado ainda, resolveu ensaiar um pouco ao piano. 

Quando estava parada no meio de uma parte complicada de uma peça de Bach, Sonomi irrompeu quarto adentro. Tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, e parecia cheia de novidades.

- Bom dia, filha!

- Bom dia, mamãe! Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem! E tenho uma notícia para lhe dar! Acho que descobri quem convidaram para fazer o dueto com você na reunião da empresa!

Tomoyo estava meio zonza com a notícia que viera tão de repente.

- Já sabe? E quem é?

A mãe de Tomoyo abriu um enorme sorriso:

- Será Hiroyuki Atsuhiro!! Tomoyo, vai ser um concerto lindo! 

Tomoyo ficou muito empolgada. Hiroyuki Atsuhiro era um ótimo violinista, e estava treinando arduamente. Na verdade, com a fama que tinha, Tomoyo não acreditava que ele tinha aceitado participar de uma reunião como aquela. Quer dizer, pessoas poderosas, mas sem uma grande influência política ou algo do tipo. 

- Nossa! Isso foi uma boa notícia! Agora vou me empenhar mais do que nunca para esse concerto!

Sonomi foi até a filha e a abraçou, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Filha, muito obrigada por tudo que está fazendo por mim!

- Imagina mãe! Eu é que fico feliz por ter me convidado!

- Ah, Tomoyo! Me disseram a data do concerto hoje. É na terça feira próxima!

- Então é...Daqui a três dias!!!

- Me desculpe, mas não tive como avisar antes...

- Tudo bem, mãe! Vai sair agora? 

- Sim, estou indo. Bom ensaio filha. – Sonomi beijou a fronte de Tomoyo, e, sorrindo saiu do quarto.

Tomoyo voltou-se para o piano, e continuou a ensaiar. Durante toda a tarde de sexta-feira ela ficou ao piano. Todos os empregados da casa estavam estranhando, mas nada comentavam ou reclamavam. Além do que, Tomoyo Daidouji era extremamente competente no que fazia, e tocava muito bem.

Por volta da hora do jantar, Tomoyo deu-se por falta da partitura de Vivaldi. Por mais que procurasse, não conseguia achar "As Quatro Estações". Muito intrigada, Tomoyo voltou ao quarto dela, onde Nakuru tinha visto a partitura. Nada. Quando voltou sua atenção a uma janela, viu que a mesma estava aberta. Balançando a cabeça, descobrira como a partitura tinha sumido. Sem muito mais o que fazer, e precisando ensaiar aquela peça, Tomoyo lembrou-se de Hiroyuki, e decidiu ligar para o jovem violinista.

Assim que achou a agenda de telefones de sua mãe, a garota discou o número da casa do jovem. Ele deveria ter a partitura, e talvez pudesse copiá-la no sábado de manhã.

- Residência dos Atsuhiro. 

- Bom dia, quem fala é Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Ah, bom dia, senhorita Daidouji. Será que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Hiroyuki, por favor.

- Um instante, por favor.

Tomoyo ouviu o telefone ser pousado em algum lugar, em seguida a voz do homem que atendeu ao telefone ordenando a alguém que chamasse o jovem. Logo em seguida, uma voz jovial e melodiosa foi ouvida por Tomoyo:

- Senhorita Daidouji?

- Sim. Senhor Hiroyuki?

- Sou eu. Devo dizer que estou encantado em ouvir sua voz. 

- Obrigada. Espero que nos encontremos em breve pessoalmente.

- De fato. Posso ajudá-la em algo?

- Ah, sim! Aconteceu algo terrível aqui. A minha partitura de "As Quatro Estações", de Vivaldi, voou pela janela. Eu precisava ensaiar no piano principalmente a parte da Primavera, mas não posso. Será que você não teria esta peça em seu poder?

- Certamente! Eu também estava ensaiando, então, será rápido. Posso copiá-la e enviar pelo correio como "urgente" ou pelo correio eletrônico agora. Prefere qual?

- Por favor, o eletrônico.

- Pode deixar. Estará aí em questão de segundos.

- Muito obrigada. Então até terça-feira.

- Até terça-feira.

Os dois desligaram, e Tomoyo retornou a seu quarto, para receber a partitura por e-mail. Não havia passado mais de dois minutos quando o e-mail chegou e ela pôde imprimir a partitura para ensaiar.

Por volta das quatro da tarde, Tomoyo terminou tudo. Como não tinha almoçado, saiu para comer fora. Naquele dia, um desejo estranho de sorvete tinha se apoderado dela. Ligou para Eriol, a fim de convidá-lo:

- Alô?

- Quem fala?

- Nakuru Akizuki, ao seu dispor, com toda graça e beleza!!

- Nakuru! Sou eu, Tomoyo! – a garota riu diante a inovadora apresentação

- Ah, oi Tomoyo!! Sabe como é, estou novamente como empregada...Ah... SUPPIII!!!! LAVE ISSO DIREITO!!!

Os ouvidos de Tomoyo doeram, mas ela suportou.

- Anh, Nakuru, será que você e Eriol não gostariam de tomar sorvete? Convidaria Spinnel também mas acho que doce nenhum faria bem a ele...

- Claro! 'Pera um pouco, acho que Eriol já terminou o interurbano com o plano superior...

Mais uma vez o telefone foi colocado sobre algo, e a voz estridente de Nakuru foi ouvida. Logo depois a resposta de Eriol veio, e ele mesmo assumiu o controle do aparelho, designando Nakuru para algum afazer doméstico.

- Tomoyo?

- Olá Eriol! 

- Me desculpe pela gritaria mas...Bom, acho que Nakuru não vai poder, ela ainda não acabou o serviço de casa...

Tomoyo escutou um berro muito semelhante a "não é justo!!" de Nakuru.

- Ah, entendo. E você?

- Por mim, tudo bem, estou livre agora. E... Com licença. – Eriol pousou suavemente o telefone, enquanto bronqueava com a jovem de cabelos castanhos do outro lado da linha. A visão de Eriol bravo era inimaginável para a garota, mas parecia ser horrível para os membros da casa vizinha. – Desculpe Tomoyo. Nakuru não está muito solícita hoje... Bom, nos encontramos em 10 minutos no portão da sua casa ou da minha?

- Na minha, pode ser. Até lá!

- Até.

Tomoyo rapidamente foi até o seu quarto, trocou a blusa e desceu, amarrando o cabelo no meio do caminho. Comunicou a uma das criadas que já voltava e saiu. Por incrível que pareça, Eriol já estava a esperando. Usava uma calça negra, com uma blusa de mangas longas e gola alta verde bem escura. Seus sapatos estavam impecavelmente engraxados.

- Vamos? – ele gentilmente ofereceu seu braço para Tomoyo

- Claro! – a garota aceitou e começaram a caminhar para a sorveteria que sempre fora a preferida dos dois desde crianças. Eriol observou o "pingente" de Tomoyo.

- Este é o báculo?

- É, é sim. O que é um pouco estranho, até. 

- Por que? Tem o formato da gema do báculo, e não é uma chave de nenhum livro.

- Sim, mas a transformação dela me foi esquisita. Eu estava pensando em como ia guardá-lo e escondê-lo das empregadas e da minha mãe quando uma luz ofuscante se deu e na minha mão, em vez do báculo, apenas este pingente na corrente apareceu.

- Deve ser uma obra de Kaho. Ela deve ter feito algo para que assim que você não precisasse do báculo, voltasse a ser um pingente. Como o da Sakura. Aliás, o seu e o dela são muito parecidos, como ela deve ter dito.

Em instantes chegaram a sorveteria. Os dois entraram, pediram os respectivos sorvetes e se sentaram, na varanda da loja.

Tomoyo e Eriol tinha acabado de sentar quando sentiram uma leve impressão de que alguém com poderes mágicos passara por ali.

Eriol achava que algo muito estranho se operara. Não sabia dizer se era mau, mas... De repente, voltou a atenção para Tomoyo. Ela deixou a colher cair, e levara a mão na altura da garganta, como que com dor, com a cabeça baixa. Quando Eriol chamou pela garota, ela levantou o rosto e Eriol notou o seu erro. Não era dor. Tomoyo estava sufocando...

FIM DA TERCEIRA PARTE

Nihao!! Aqui estamos de novo, em mais um capítulo! Peço que qualquer crítica, sugestão, elogio seja enviado, para que possa cada vez mais melhorar meu trabalho! E-mail? Mande para mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br! 

Mil obrigados a todos que estão lendo este fic, 

Mari-chan


	4. Descobertas

CAPÍTULO 4 – DESCOBERTAS

- TOMOYO!!!!!

Eriol levantou-se da cadeira, com um estrondo. A garota o fitava com uma crescente agonia no rosto, parando de respirar lentamente. Sua fala estava difícil, e ele tinha pedido para que ela não falasse.

Quando os funcionários viram o que estava acontecendo, socorreram a garota, a colocando em um dos escritórios ali existentes. Tomoyo foi deitada sobre um sofá, deixada aos cuidados de Eriol e foram chamar um médico. 

- E...E-riol...

- Tomoyo, não fale!! Vão buscar o médico! – Ele colocou a mão na testa da garota, acariciando suavemente – Se for importante, tente me dizer com poucas palavras. Falar muito será ruim.

Com uma dificuldade enorme, Tomoyo conseguiu reunir forças o suficiente para lhe transmitir a sua opinião:

- Eriol, o médico não vai poder fazer nada. Isso não é normal, é mágico, eu sinto. – ela parou, e continuou com dificuldade - Preciso dos guardiões e de você para me ajudar. Por favor, senão...Eu não tenho muito tempo...

No momento seguinte, Tomoyo desmaiou, caindo inconsciente. Eriol olhou em volta, com uma expressão decidida no rosto. Ninguém estava a vista, então, reunindo um pouco de sua magia, teleportou a garota para sua casa. 

- É aqui, doutor! A garota estava sufocando e... – um dos funcionários abriu a porta da sala, agora vazia, acompanhado de um médico – Que estranho... Os dois estavam aqui agora pouco! Até parece mágica!

De volta a casa de Eriol, os guardiões foram rapidamente convocados. Em instantes, todos estavam em volta da cama de Tomoyo. A sua respiração já estava difícil e falhava com muita freqüência. Ela não iria suportar por mais tempo.

- Ouçam rápido: Tomoyo tem certeza que essa asfixia é mágica. Portanto, devemos fazer um contra-feitiço. 

- E qual é, Eriol? – perguntou Kerberus

O garoto abaixou a cabeça. Tanta responsabilidade... E poder também. Agora não adiantava em nada ter a alma de Clow Reed dentro dele.

- Não lembro, Kerberus. Sei que existe um contra feitiço sim. Mas não lembro de qual é. – em seguida ele fechou os olhos. 

Todos mergulharam de cabeça em uma profunda aflição. Se Eriol não lembrava, dificilmente algum dos guardiões iria conseguir tal feito. E o tempo urgia. Cada segundo era precioso, e eles eram levados pelo tempo, sem que alguém pudesse fazer algo. Porém, Eriol parecia calmo. Como se soubesse do desfecho todo da história, ou talvez, tentando lembrar do feitiço.

De repente, Eriol pegou a mão inerte de Tomoyo e colocou sobre o pingente em forma de Lua, seu báculo. Então a respiração pareceu parar de vez, e um brilho opaco começou a ser emitido. Então, sobre o lençol de linho, o peito de Tomoyo começou a subir e a descer novamente, respirando outra vez com facilidade e normalmente. Porém, sob a mão da garota, não se encontrava mais o pingente, e sim o seu báculo.

Todos nas sala estavam assombrados com o ocorrido. Tomoyo curara a si própria, às portas da morte. E ela estava inconsciente. 

- Eriol, ela...

- Sim, Yue. Ela realizou o feitiço, mesmo inconsciente. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que Mizuki pode não ter sido a responsável. 

Todos os presentes se entreolharam.

Ruby Moon colocou a mão na testa da garota:

- Ela parece normal, como se estivesse dormindo, apenas. Meu Deus, o que será que pode acontecer ainda?

Kerberus suspirou. Pode ter sido impressão, mas parecia que o suspiro leve do guardião do Sol despertara a garota.

- Eriol...Kero, Suppi, Ruby, Yue! Que bom vê-los novamente!

- Nós dizemos o mesmo. – Spinnel não pareceu aborrecido ao ver que o apelido inventado por Nakuru tinha sido usado por Tomoyo

- Está se sentindo bem? – Yue tinha leves traços de preocupação no rosto, imperceptíveis para qualquer um, menos aqueles que conviviam com ele durante uma longa data. Tomoyo notou e sorriu:

- Claro, Yue. Ah, me desculpe por ter desmaiado em cima de você...

Todos tiveram a impressão de que o frio guardião da Lua, por um curtíssimo espaço de tempo, teve sua face rosada. Mas não era possível, aquele era o ser que mais tinha suas emoções controladas. Sacudiram a cabeça e ignoraram o ocorrido.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não teve culpa de nada.

- Tomoyo. – Eriol começou – pode nos dizer como fez para quebrar a asfixia?

- Eu? Quebrar o feitiço? Mas não fui eu, ou...- Tomoyo levantou-se e viu o báculo na sua frente – Não...Não sei como aconteceu!

- Bom, ao que parece, você usou seus poderes inconscientemente. 

- Ei! Sakura! Sakura já fez isso uma vez! Ela transformou a carta Sonho enquanto dormia!

- É verdade, - ponderou Eriol – mas foi diferente. Mas o que importa é que você está salva. Acho melhor marcamos o começo do treinamento para amanhã.

Ela assentiu, e Kero e Yukito disseram que viriam ali no dia seguinte. Quando Yukito estava saindo do aposento, sorriu para Tomoyo. Ela não entendeu direito, mas se pudesse adivinhar algo, diria que Yue ficaria furioso com sua identidade falsa em alguns momentos. Isso se Yue demonstrasse sentimentos alguma vez naquela vida.

- Bom Tomoyo, acho melhor ir para sua casa, não? Sua mãe deve chegar daqui a pouco. 

- Certo!

Tomoyo foi acompanhada até o portão pelos três moradores do local, despediu-se e foi embora. Nakuru e Suppi entraram rapidamente, e Eriol ficou parado no portão. Ele ainda não entendia o ocorrido com aquele báculo, nem sobre os poderes dela. Como que num estalo, saiu correndo de casa, sem avisar onde ia.

- Eriol? – Suppi virou-se e viu a figura de seu mestre correndo pela rua, enquanto a tarde morria para dar lugar a noite.

- EEEERIOOOL!!!!! Hunf, esquece! Ele não escutou. Vai saber onde foi desse jeito... Bom, eu vou terminar de guardar a louça, senão não poderemos ir amanhã na casa da Tomoyo, quer valer quanto?

- É, você está com razão, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Ahhh, seu boneco de pelúcia "made inTawain"!!! Para com isso ou eu não te levo! 

- Que medo... 

Brigando, os dois entraram na casa. Ao mesmo tempo, Eriol chegou à sorveteria onde tinha estado com Tomoyo ainda naquela tarde. Dirigindo-se a mesma mesa, viu que um dos funcionários estava arrumando o local. Ele pediu o sorvete daquela tarde, perguntando se podia levá-lo. O pobre homem da sorveteria tinha uma expressão confusa, mas assentiu. Eriol pegou o sorvete, completamente derretido, e foi embora. 

Voltando para sua casa, ele se trancou na biblioteca. Se valendo de vários recursos científicos e mágicos, ele examinou as substâncias que se encontravam no sorvete. Estranhamente, nada de anormal estava ali, apenas os ingredientes da sobremesa. Então, como Tomoyo teria se asfixiado?

Sacudindo a cabeça, com muitas dúvidas, Eriol desceu até a cozinha e começou a preparar o jantar, ajudado por Nakuru.

Tomoyo tinha acabado de jantar quando sua mãe chegou em casa. Ela veio correndo até a filha:

- Ah, Tomoyo, minha filha! Você já jantou?

- Eu? Sim, mãe. Por que pergunta? 

- Hiroyuki queria conhecer você antes do concerto, sabe? Eu também acho mais racional isso, assim vocês já têm uma idéia melhor um sobre o outro. Aí ele queria saber se você já tinha chegado em casa e jantado, e mandou um carro da casa dele para nos apanhar e lavar-nos até lá. Está disposta?

- Bom, eu tinha marcado de me encontrar com Eriol amanhã cedo. Depois eu vinha ajudar no jantar aqui em casa para ele, então tem que ser muito rápido.

- Certo. Vamos então.

Tomoyo e Sonomi saíram, e a mãe da garota deixou recomendações para que deixassem o jantar dela pronto.

Entraram no carro e se surpreenderam em como era bem cuidado, além de caro. Sonomi tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela gostava de gente que cuidasse das coisas, não importando o nível financeiro.

Depois de algum tempo, até que relativamente curto, chegaram a uma imponente mansão. As duas desceram e foram recepcionadas pelo próprio Hiroyuki Atsuhiro em pessoa, pelo que Tomoyo pôde perceber pela voz.

- Boa noite, senhora Sonomi. – o garoto, que devia ter a mesma idade de Tomoyo, beijou a mão da mão de Sonomi – Seja bem-vinda!

- Obrigada! – Sonomi entrou, e aí sim Tomoyo pôde ver Hiroyuki. Era um jovem um pouco mais alto que ela. Tinha os cabelos negros, um pouco compridos, que estavam presos em um rabo. Sua face estava sorridente e era de um tom pálido, semelhante ao de Tomoyo. Suas roupas lembravam muito o jeito de Eriol se vestir, pois eram quase idênticas. Seus olhos eram negros, muito profundos também. Dezenas das garotas da sua escola dariam tudo para que aquele rapaz estudasse ali. Mas Tomoyo... Estranho, Tomoyo não sentia nada de mais perante ele. Ela poderia até dizer que sentia uma certa "aversão" por Hiroyuki. Estranho, muito estranho. Deveria ser uma impressão, só isso.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Tomoyo. – ele também tomou a mão da garota e a beijou – Espero que possamos ser grandes amigos.

Tomoyo inclinou a cabeça e sorriu:

- Obrigada, senhor Hiroyuki.

- Por favor, sem formalidades. Me chame apenas de Hiroyuki, certo?

Tomoyo consentiu e entrou. O hall de entrada era todo adornado com pinturas, tapeçarias e enfeites caros. Ele ofereceu o braço para Tomoyo, que educadamente aceitou. Os dois chegaram à sala, onde algumas pessoas os esperavam.

Sentados em um charmoso sofá, estavam sua mãe, que conversava com outras duas pessoas. Assim que ela e o jovem violinista adentraram o cômodo, os três pararam de falar. Hiroyuki soltou o braço de Tomoyo suavemente, e os estranhos voltaram-se para ela.

- Ah, senhorita Daidouji! – uma mulher, muito semelhante fisicamente a Hiroyuki levantou e caminhou até Tomoyo – Por favor, sente-se. Sou Ayumi Atsuhiro, mãe de Hiroyuki.

- E eu, Kazuaki Atsuhiro. Sou o pai de Hiroyuki. E muito prazer, senhorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo notou que os olhos daquele rapaz eram idênticos aos de Hiroyuki. Então, ela se sentou em um outro sofá, ao lado de sua mãe. Mas, ao invés do jovem sentar ao lado dos pais, ele sentou ao lado de Tomoyo, causando uma grande surpresa na garota.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, Sonomi, Ayumi e Kazuaki não cansavam de conversar sobre cotações, alianças, mercados consumidores... Tomoyo já não estava agüentado mais quando sentiu uma mão sobre a sua:

- Hiroyuki?

- Tomoyo, sei que é sua mãe e tudo, mas não estou mais conseguindo suportar esse tipo de conversa. Será que não gostaria de conhecer o resto da casa ou fazer algo de seu interesse?

- Tudo bem, então. – Tomoyo sorriu

- Ótimo! – ele respondeu ao sorriso de Tomoyo e, após pedir permissão para sair, ofereceu novamente o braço para Tomoyo. Eles saíram da sala e Tomoyo foi guiada pelo garoto.

- Aonde deseja ir primeiro?

- Não sei, pode escolher. 

- Então, à varanda principal!

Eles subiram uma belíssima escada, com um lindo tapete vermelho, que ligava o térreo com o andar superior. Após um pouco de caminhada por corredores extensos, ele abriu uma porta. Uma ventania veio de dentro do cômodo, fazendo tanto o cabelo de Tomoyo quanto o de Hiroyuki voar. Ele sorriu e levou a garota para dentro.

Estava tudo escuro, a não ser uma porta de vidro, que era iluminada pela luz da Lua. Ele abriu a porta e deram em uma sacada imensa, com um balcão ricamente detalhado. Tomoyo podia jurar que aquilo tinha um ou dois séculos de vida. 

- Que linda Lua!! – Tomoyo soltou-se com suavidade do braço do jovem, rodopiando na sacada, para em seguida sentar no balcão.

- Gosta da Lua, não? – Hiroyuki tinha vindo por trás e sentando ao lado de Tomoyo.

- Sim, muito. É tão... Bela e misteriosa... – Surpreendentemente, pareceu a Tomoyo que esta descrição da Lua combinava com o formoso Guardião da Lua.

- Com certeza. E carrega uma no pescoço.

- Anh? Ah sim, o pingente! – Tomoyo o ergueu na mão – Ganhei de um dos sócios de minha mãe, juntamente com estes brincos. – Tomoyo afastou o longo cabelo para que Hiroyuki pudesse ver as pequenas luas esculpidas em diamante que adornavam o brinco.

- São lindas. Mas me parecem diferentes do pingente.

- Ah sim! Não são do mesmo conjunto. Tenho outro de luas. Gosto de corpos celestes.

Quando Hiroyuki ia dizer algo para Tomoyo, um telefone tocou dentro da casa. Hiroyuki pediu para que Tomoyo esperasse e foi atender.

- Tomoyo? Um dos empregados pediu para avisar que sua mãe está de saída, e está chamando você. Me acompanha até a saída?

A garota desceu do balcão, se despedindo rapidamente da Lua, das estrelas e do céu noturno, que parecia enfeitado por pequenos brilhantes. Então, atravessou o quarto que continuava imerso na escuridão e saiu com o jovem de longos cabelos negros.

Enquanto desciam as escadas, Tomoyo agradeceu pelas partituras:

- Se não fosse por você, não poderia apresentar a peça! E iria ser uma pena, porque minha mãe a adora.

Ele sorriu:

- Fico feliz em saber que fui útil. Se precisar de algo, chame, certo?

- Claro!

Conversando e com sorrisos estampados no rosto, os dois chegaram ao hall. Os pais de Hiroyuki tinham nos olhos um brilho, destinado a Tomoyo, com toda a certeza.

- Bom, nos vemos na segunda-feira de manhã, na empresa, senhor Kazuaki. Até logo, senhora Ayumi, e boa noite para você, Hiroyuki.

Tomoyo despediu-se dos pais do jovem, e quando ia despedir do violinista...

- Não. Faço questão de acompanhá-la até o portão.

Ela sorriu, e saiu, andando um pouco atrás de sua mãe. Quando estavam chegando perto da saída, ele disse:

- Seria incômodo para você se ensaiássemos antes da apresentação, talvez na segunda?

- Segunda-feira... Hum, acho que não! Posso ensaiar sim. – respondeu Tomoyo.

Ah, Hiroyuki! – Sonomi estava esperando o carro da mansão dos Daidouji, que chegaria em pouco tempo com as suas seguranças – Pode ensaiar em casa, se desejar!

Tomoyo podia jurar que sentira uma presença mágica no momento em que sua mãe fez a proposta, mas depois sumiu. Ela balançou a cabeça, estranhando aquela sensação rápida de novo. E não tinha boas lembranças. Da última vez ela sufocou...

- Algo errado, filha?

- Hum? Não, imagina mãe! Estava apenas pensando. 

Para um estranho alívio de Tomoyo, o carro chegou e tiveram de se despedir.

- Boa noite, Hiroyuki. Até segunda-feira. – Tomoyo entrou primeiro no carro, seguida por sua mãe.

- Boa noite, meu querido. – despediu-se Sonomi

- Até logo! Até segunda-feira, um longo tempo terá se passado! – ele sorriu de um modo encantador e entrou na casa. 

Durante o caminho de volta, Sonomi e Tomoyo conversavam:

- Que garoto cortês e elegante... Ayumi e Kazuaki o educaram bem.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Onde estiveram?

- Em uma sacada imensa, no andar superior! Mãe, o balcão deveria ter sido trabalhado há um século ou dois! E dava para ver uma grande parte do céu e da cidade, durante a noite...

- Que lindo! Sabe Tomoyo, os pais de Hiroyuki adoraram você!

Tomoyo segurou um suspiro. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Bastava que alguma amigo, sócio, conhecido, pessoa influente ou ilustre que conhecesse Sonomi e tivesse um filho, solicitava a visita de Tomoyo. Em dezessete anos, a garota perdeu a conta de quantos pais tinham "a adorado". Isso queria dizer que pensavam em casar Tomoyo com o filho.

- Fico honrada.

A mãe de Tomoyo sorriu:

- Você já teve dezenas de pretendentes... Sempre eram educados, ricos, bonitos, corteses... Já pensou nisso?

- Sim, e Hiroyuki é mais um nessa lista.

Sonomi olhou para a garota. Ela nunca havia respondido daquela maneira. Ela tinha leves suspeitas de que alguém especial tinha aparecido.

Para alívio de Tomoyo, o carro chegou antes que Sonomi fizesse qualquer pergunta a respeito da nova resposta. Elas entraram, e Tomoyo despediu-se da mãe, dizendo que teria que levantar cedo no dia seguinte, devido ao encontro com Eriol. Cansada, subiu para seu quarto. 

Depois de alguns minutos, Tomoyo trocou de roupa. Logo que deitou na cama, o sono lhe veio rapidamente, e ela dormiu logo. Não se lembrou do sonho que teve quando acordou, mas era algo rápido e turbulento. Mas sobre o que tinha sido, ela não fazia a menor idéia.

Levantou-se, tomou seu banho costumeiro e desceu para comer alguma coisa. O horário marcado com Eriol para seu treino estava próximo, e um atraso era a última coisa que Tomoyo desejava. Porém, chegar antes também não é muito educado, uma vez que era um sábado de manhã e Nakuru ou Suppi poderiam estar dormindo até mais tarde.

Após ter escolhido uma calça azul-marinho e uma blusa de gola alta, mas sem mangas, azul celeste e ter prendido o cabelo com uma fivela, Tomoyo saiu de casa mais cedo. Ela estava aproveitando o tempo extra para passear um pouco naquela linda manhã ensolarada. Claro, com o seu pingente em forma de lua sempre com ela.

Ao passar em frente a loja de instrumentos musicais do bairro onde ela freqüentemente encomendava várias coisas para a sua faculdade ou simplesmente vinha conversar com a balconista, muito amiga sua, sentiu que alguém a estivera chamando. Quando olhou para trás, Yuki, a balconista, lhe acenava:

- Tomoyo! Bom dia! Será que pode vir aqui um instante?

- Bom dia, Yuki! Claro, estou indo.

A garota voltou e entrou na loja. Estava vazia naquele momento, e Yuki ofereceu uma cadeira para Tomoyo, que aceitou. Em seguida, a própria balconista sentou, segurando um envelope.

- Tomoyo, outro dia, um amigo meu me entregou isto. – ela tirou um maço de folhas sulfite grampeadas – E achei estranho. 

Yuki mostrou o conteúdo do envelope para Tomoyo, e esta quase caiu da cadeira. Nas mãos de Yuki, se encontrava a sua partitura perdida!!

- Yuki... Como esse amigo seu achou a minha partitura?

- Bom, tem um carimbo na contra capa dela, dizendo que pertencia a nossa loja. E estava nesse envelope. – Yuki mostrou a frente do envelope, onde estava escrito "Tomoyo Daidouji" – ele escreveu para ter certeza de que iria chegar a você, creio eu.

- Ah, Yuki, agradeça a esse seu amigo por mim! O rapaz que vai tocar comigo me mandou uma cópia da dele, mas a minha estava cheia de anotações. Senti falta! – Tomoyo teve um impulso de olhar no relógio, e percebeu que tinha que ir até a casa de Eriol – Yuki, muito obrigada, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Claro, Tomoyo! – as duas se levantaram das cadeiras, e Yuki acompanhou Tomoyo até a porta – Tchauzinho, Tomoyo!

- Tchau! – Tomoyo acenou e começou a fazer o caminho para a casa do jovem mago.

Após alguns minutos rápidos, ela se encontrava na frente do portão. Quando fez menção de tocar a campainha, o pesado portão negro se moveu sozinho, sem nenhum ruído. Tomoyo suspirou aliviada e entrou. A última coisa que queria era que tivesse que acordar Nakuru ou Suppi.

Caminhou até a porta da casa, e esta já se encontrava aberta. Tomando isso como um convite, a garota entrou e fechou a porta com cuidado. No instante seguinte, Eriol apareceu, vindo do andar de cima, ainda descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo! 

- Bom dia, Eriol. Desculpe ir entrando desse jeito, mas achei que os outros poderiam estar dormindo.

- É, estão mesmo. Fico grato por não ter usado o interfone e nem a campainha. – em seguida sorriu, aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar. Tomoyo então reparou que Eriol estava trajando as vestes negras do Mago Clow.

- Eriol? Por que está usando as vestes?

- Hum? – Eriol parecia não ter notado – Ah! Sim, é por causa de ontem. Venho trabalhando em uma...Experiência. Às vezes, quando é intensa, uso esta roupa. Não sei ao exato porquê, mas me ajuda. Bom, vamos começar?

- Claro! Onde vamos?

- Ao quarto próprio para isso, com isolamento para que não acorde os nossos queridos amigos dorminhocos. – Eriol indicou a escada e os dois subiram. Era logo depois do escritório de Eriol. Eles pararam na porta.

- Bom, agora, preciso explicar no que realmente consiste o treinamento. É para que você possa reconhecer as presenças, controlar o báculo e descobrir que tipo de poderes você tem. Acho que de início vai ser mais difícil, mas depois, com a prática, você não precisará recorrer a mim ou ao seu professor. – Eriol abriu a porta, e, parado em frente a uma imensa janela com as cortinas esvoaçantes, estava Yue.

A garota ficou boquiaberta. Em seguida falou:

- Yue? 

O guardião se virou, desviando-se da janela e se voltando para a garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos violeta que o chamara.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Por que... Por que se ofereceu para me ajudar?

Yue suspirou:

- A minha... – Yue fez uma expressão engraçada, como se escolhesse as palavras - Outra parte implorou. Ele gosta muito de você, Tomoyo. 

A garota abriu um enorme sorriso:

- Obrigada, Yue!! – em seguida caminhou até o guardião e lhe deu um forte abraço – Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu nunca iria conseguir sozinha!

O austero guardião da Lua espantou-se com o gesto da garota, mas não foi de todo inesperado. Afinal, deveria ser horrível passar pelo que Tomoyo estava passando. Ele flexionou os lábios, numa sombra de um sorriso – Vamos começar, então.

Eriol fechou a porta. Estava sorrindo também. Se existia alguém no Japão que pudesse quebrar o gelo com Yue, descontando Touya, seria Tomoyo. Eriol achou que os treinos seriam bons tanto para Tomoyo como para Yue ficar mais... Humano. 

- Eriol? Por onde quer começar?

- Pelo báculo. Tomoyo, onde está o pingente?

- Aqui. – a garota tirou a corrente de dentro da blusa

- Certo. – Eriol se aproximou um pouco mais dela – Todas as vezes que você usou o báculo até agora, seja para transformar o pingente em báculo ou o inverso, você...Falou alguma coisa em especial?

- Não, nada. 

Eriol sorriu. Ótimo. Algo novo, criado por Kaho. Não precisava de um discurso nem nada, como ele e Sakura. Provavelmente apenas o pensamento.

- Então, segure o pingente na sua mão. Em seguida, pense no báculo, e que você precisa usá-lo. Vamos ver o que acontece.

A garota fechou os olhos, sendo que cada atitude sua era seguida com atenção por Yue e Eriol. Depois de visualizar o báculo transformado em sua mente, Tomoyo pensou em uma urgência, como se...Sakura estivesse em perigo, e ela tinha que retribuir tudo que a amiga fez por ela durante o quarto e quinto ano. Ela precisava do báculo, ele tinha que aparecer!

Do nada, a mesma luz prateada apareceu, e no lugar do pingente, o báculo. Eriol sorriu em aprovação:

- Muito bem! Já descobrimos como fazer para que o báculo apareça. 

- É verdade. – agregou Yue – Vamos ver como ela tem de fazer para retornar o báculo no seu pingente.

- Ah, eu já descobri. Apenas penso que quero guardá-lo.

Yue e Eriol ergueram uma sobrancelha:

- Já fez isso? Quando?

- Logo depois que eu ganhei este báculo! Assim: - ela estendeu a mão, fechou os olhos por um momento e a luz apareceu novamente. Na sua mão, a corrente e a minúscula Lua pendurada.

- Muito bom! – elogiou Yue

Tomoyo sorriu radiante.

- Acho que é melhor começarmos a testar o seu tipo de poder. Desconfio que você possa criar o que quiser, sem ter de usar uma carta, como Sakura – disse Yue – Concorda comigo, Eriol?

- Sim, exatamente como Mizuki fazia. Bom, eu tenho que acordar Nakuru e Spinnel. Já volto. Por favor, continuem praticando.

Eriol saiu silenciosamente do aposento. Tomoyo pensou no seu báculo e ele novamente surgiu. Então, não tendo a menor pista do que fazer, a garota fechou os olhos. Então, a mesma vozinha que a chamara para dentro do báculo falou com ela. A consciência de Mizuki:

- Tomoyo, você já descobriu que palavras não são necessárias para você. Apenas os seus pensamentos. Pense no que quer fazer e acontecerá, desde que no limite de seus poderes. Agora, você só poderá executar coisas simples e iniciar seu treinamento com os elementos. Quanto mais praticar, mais domínio você vai ter e conseguirá realizar grandes encantamentos... 

Tomoyo abriu os olhos, examinando o aposento. Hum... Ah, claro! Vamos tentar uma magia para voar. Se viesse a enfrentar aquela pessoa a quem a professora Mizuki se referiu, ela precisaria saber fazer isso. A garota andou até a janela, olhou para cima e subiu no parapeito. 

- Tomoyo? O que você vai...

Mas antes que Yue terminasse a frase, Tomoyo se jogou do segundo andar da casa de Eriol. Ela teve o cuidado de deixar a mente livre, apenas pensando em flutuar, e sobrevoar a copa das árvores. Yue pulou no encalço dela, mas antes que chegasse ao chão, o corpo de Tomoyo contrariou as leis da gravidade e começou a subir, subir, subir e subir. Ela parou um pouco abaixo da altura da janela em que ela pulara momentos antes.

Yue estava perplexo. Ele pairava no ar na mesma altura de Tomoyo, mal acreditando no que via. Atrás da blusa azul da garota, era como se uma sombra de um par de asas surgisse. Não havia asa nenhuma, mas... Um tipo de brilho. Uma leve camada de purpurina acompanhava os movimentos da garota. 

- Ah, eu consegui!! – Tomoyo virou-se e deu uma voltinha no ar – Isso é tão bom!

- Vocês estão bem?

Yue e Tomoyo olharam para cima. A cabeça de Nakuru estava apoiada na janela. Os dois subiram e entraram na sala. 

- O que foi aquilo? Desde quando você sabe voar, Tomoyo?

- Desde alguns minutos. – Yue respondeu pela garota – Ela se jogou da janela, e aprendeu.

Tomoyo tinha uma felicidade nítida no rosto:

- Me desculpe pelo susto, Yue. Apenas segui o que achei que daria certo. Eu só precisei pensar!

Nakuru assobiou, expressando seu espanto, no exato momento em que Eriol entrava na sala – Formidável, Tomoyo! Parece que você só precisa dos seus pensamentos para executar sua magia!

A garota assentiu, em seguida apertou o báculo prateado e se sentou, em um dos vários sofás macios e luxuosos da casa de Eriol:

- Mas se a minha magia depende de meus pensamentos, eu tenho que estar consciente para fazê-la. E ainda não entendi o que aconteceu direito quando eu me sufoquei... Eu estava desmaiada, não estava?

- Sim, Eriol. Esta é uma boa pergunta. Ela tinha desmaiado... – Nakuru estava cheia de dúvidas – E mesmo assim, conseguiu se curar?

- Se querem saber a minha opinião, - todos se viraram para Yue, que estava em pé ao lado de Tomoyo – acho que alguém, e não somos nós, está guiando Tomoyo, dando as primeiras explicações, no caso, Mizuki. O nosso papel é guiá-la aqui, dando o apoio de que ela precisa e supervisioná-la. Aquele dia, mesmo que Tomoyo estivesse sem os sentidos, o subconsciente dela estava ativo. Acredito que o pensamento de se curar partiu dele. 

Todos olharam admirados para Yue, até mesmo Eriol. Era verdade. Os dois lados do cérebro podiam dar ordens.

- Então... Isso que dizer que também posso fazer coisas involuntárias, isto é, comandadas pelo subconsciente! E pode ser perigoso! – Tomoyo virou aflita para Eriol

- Não creio. No subconsciente humano, está guardado tudo aquilo que nós julgamos desnecessário ou achamos que não prestamos atenção. Numa hora de desespero, por exemplo, essas informações costumam ser "destravadas" de lá. É provável que Tomoyo soubesse como fazer o contra feitiço para a melhoria dela. Mas achava que não sabia.

Todos se espantaram com a revelação, e prosseguiram durante toda a manhã incitando Tomoyo a fazer o que era pedido, com cuidado para que ela não se cansasse. Ela começou a controlar os elementos principais. Percebeu que água e vento eram muito mais fáceis do que terra e fogo. Esses dois últimos elementos pareciam resistir ao comando de Tomoyo, mas parece que cederam com o tempo. Eriol não tinha permitido que ela usasse Luz ou Trevas ainda.

Por volta da hora do almoço, Yue sentiu-se esgotado, e retornou a sua identidade falsa. Todos saíram para almoçar, sendo que Nakuru levou um Suppi amordaçado em sua bolsa. Ela não desperdiçava uma chance de brincar com Suppi, ou melhor, brigar com Suppi. Ela estava zangada porque ele tinha colocado um grampo no telefone, para interromper as conversas de Nakuru quando ela tinha o que fazer.

Depois de um farto almoço, sobretudo para Yukito, que estava morto de fome, cada um se despediu e rumou para a sua casa, não antes de marcar a próxima sessão de treinamento para Tomoyo, no mesmo lugar, às oito e meia. Logo que Tomoyo chegou em casa, apressou-se em colocar um avental e ajudar na preparação do jantar para Eriol.

A garota passou a tarde inteira na cozinha com as cozinheiras. Toda a "equipe" produziu um verdadeiro jantar, mas Tomoyo pediu para que não fosse nada muito formal. Ligou para a casa de Eriol, sendo que Suppi atendeu. Ela passou os recados para ele, dizendo o horário e avisou que era algo informal. Tinha acabado de desligar quando sua mãe chegou:

- Boa tarde, filha! O jantar para os vizinhos está pronto?

- Acabei de terminar há algum tempo. Acho que deve estar delicioso, mas sabe como é, não fiz um jantar formal. Eriol é meu amigo, e não gosto da idéia de muitas formalidades. Conheço-o há bastante tempo.

- Então está tudo bem. Tomoyo, eu vou subir para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, desço daqui a pouco. E... E eu tenho alguma coisa para te falar da faculdade. – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Sua mãe percebeu, e continuou – Não, não é nada sério. Mandaram um aviso sobre o seu horário e também... Ah! Sobre o início do ano letivo. Vejo você daqui a pouco!

Sonomi subiu apressada, e Tomoyo decidiu ligar para Sakura. Estava morrendo de saudades da amiga, e queria contar tudo à ela. Mas Eriol disse que ele faria tudo, então...

- Shaoran falando.

- Li? Tudo bem? É a Tomoyo!

- Tomoyo! Que surpresa agradável!

- Obrigada. Como vão as coisas por aí?

- Tudo bem, graças... Mas a Meilin não está muito bem...

- Sério?

- É, é verdade... Eu acho que Sakura queria falar, mas eu acabei contando... Meilin se esforçou demais em uma competição aqui na escola. Ela foi tentar praticar salto com vara, sabe como é...

- Ah, sim, eu sei. Imagino o que deve ter acontecido.

- Bom, ela nunca praticou aquilo, e fez questão de escolher uma grande altura. – Tomoyo podia imaginar a carranca de Shaoran do outro lado do telefone. Ele odiava quando Meilin tentava fazer algo que não sabia em grandes proporções – Não verificou a vara direito. Quebrou no meio do salto, antes de chegar no colchão.

- Nossa!! Como ela está?

- Bom, ela fraturou alguns ossos, foi uma queda e tanto... Mas ela é bastante resistente, vai ficar bem. Está provisoriamente em um hospital aqui perto, mas vai vir para casa logo. Todos nós nos revezamos para fazer companhia. E, lamento dizer, mas está na vez da Sakura.

Tomoyo riu:

- Tudo bem, Shaoran! Eu ligo outro dia, e espero pegar a Sakura em casa. Mas, voltando à Meilin, quanto tempo vai demorar para que ela se recupere?

- Umas duas semanas a mais. Vamos atrasar exatamente duas semanas para chegar aí do que tínhamos previsto. Meilin acha...

O telefone caiu com uma baque surdo da mão de Tomoyo. Duas semanas... Ela tinha achado que isso ia acontecer... Ela tinha que prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que sonhasse ou achasse, porque poderia ser verdade. Ela apanhou o telefone, e Shaoran pareceu não notar o ocorrido, e continuava falando normalmente.

- ...A tranqüilizou, dizendo que a culpa não foi dela e tal... Mas se ela tivesse olhado antes...- Shaoran suspirou.

- Tudo bem. O importante é que nada grave aconteceu, não é?

- É, você está certa Tomoyo...

- Li, eu tenho que desligar. Eriol e Nakuru vêm aqui em casa hoje, e eu tenho que trocar de roupa.

- Na sua casa, aquele garoto? – Tomoyo podia sentir uma raiva contida na voz do garoto. 

- Minha mãe o convidou. 

- Ah, ele... Nada, esquece! Bobagem minha. Então, nós nos vemos, certo?

- Claro. Até mais Li!

- Tchau!

Tomoyo desligou e subiu para se trocar. Cantarolava alegremente, pensando no que Li quis dizer, mas não deu muita importância. Escolheu uma blusa branca, de mangas três quartos. Colocou uma saia pregueada preta que ia até o joelho. Depois prendeu o cabelo em uma longa trança, prendendo na trança uma fita preta. Colocou o pingente por cima da blusa. Pegou as meias, sete oitavos, brancas, e desceu. Era uma roupa simples, mas bonita. E não era um jantar formal. 

Sua mãe se encontrava sentada no sofá da sala, lendo alguma coisa. Tomoyo foi até ela:

- Pronta, mãe?

- Sim, Tomoyo. Seus amigos virão logo, não é? 

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça, e percebeu que a mãe tinha atendido o seu pedido para se vestir informalmente. Usava uma saia até o joelho e uma blusa de gola alta e mangas longas, ambos vermelhos. Tinha um lenço amarrado em volta do pescoço amarelo. Sua mãe tinha um jeito de se vestir mais... Social, mas não tinha exagerado. 

- Sobre o que queria falar da faculdade?

- Ah, sim! – Sonomi se virou para Tomoyo – Suas aulas começam no primeiro dia de fevereiro! E o seu horário com as aulas chegou de manhã, pelo correio. Você estava fora, então uma das moças recebeu e colocou no meu escritório.

A garota supervisionou o fim das arrumações, se certificando que a comida estava pronta para a mesa, a decoração da sala de jantar estava em ordem e tudo mais. Quando faltavam apenas dois minutos para que as visitas chegassem, Tomoyo correu, apanhou os seus sapatos e saiu, para esperá-los do lado de fora da porta. Mas ao sair, sua atenção foi desviada para a Lua...

FIM DA QUARTA PARTE

Hoe! Mais um capítulo! Espero que estejam gostando! Agradeço a todos o apoio que recebi e por favor, sempre que quiserem falar, pedir algo ou qualquer outra coisa, mandem um e-mail, certo? O e-mail é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br.

Um super beijo para todos vocês,

Mari-chan.


	5. Profecia e Desespero

CAPÍTULO 5 – PROFECIA E DESESPERO

Tomoyo observou que a Lua brilhava mais do que de costume. Aquilo era estranho, muito estranho... A Lua pareceu brilhar mais, mais, mais... E cada raio de luar parecia refletir no seu pingente, que estava por cima da blusa.

A imagem do céu noturno começou a desaparecer lentamente, e ficar embaçada ao mesmo tempo. Tomoyo sentiu-se meio tonta.

- O que...

Um turbilhão se formou, sugando tudo no céu, em um grande redemoinho. Parecia muito com o que aconteceu quando a sua consciência encontrou a da professora Mizuki...

Então apareceu. No céu, na frente da Lua, apareceu a imagem da professora. Ela sorria para Tomoyo.

- Professora... – Tomoyo abriu os lábios, mas deles não saíram som algum. Mas ela teve a impressão de que a professora entendera:

- Tomoyo, eu estou aqui para falar algo para você, muito rápido.

A garota balançou a cabeça, indicando que concordava.

- Tomoyo, você já descobriu como usar sua magia. Pratique, e muito. A pessoa que pode causar dor e sofrimento neste mundo está próxima, Tomoyo. Mais do que você imagina. 

A garota arregalou os olhos para a professora. Ela sorriu, com uma expressão triste para Tomoyo e continuou:

- Nem sempre magia é a solução correta. Trás problemas maiores do que achamos que podemos enfrentar; e ao mesmo tempo lhe estende uma mão para ajudar. Não se engane com falsas promessas ou identidades; a única saída está na amizade de verdade...

Dizendo estas palavras, o mesmo turbilhão de imagens sendo apagadas e ao mesmo tempo tendo seu contorno difuso recomeçou. Tomoyo sentiu que era sacudida pelo turbilhão. Parecia que era puxada, com força...

- Não, pare!! – Tomoyo suplicou – O que isso quer dizer?

- Tomoyo! Tomoyo, acorde, por favor!

- Pare...

- Tomoyo! Está me ouvindo?

- Anh?

Tomoyo abriu os olhos devagar. Abrir os olhos? Ela não lembrava de tê-los fechado! Quando o mundo pareceu entrar no foco normal outra vez, achou um par de olhos castanhos vigilantes sobre ela. Encarou os olhos. Eles não queriam sair dali! Mas... Espere um pouco, tinham um nariz, uma boca e duas orelhas... Cabelo também, castanho como os olhos... E era muito familiares...

- Tomoyo! Sou eu, Nakuru! Me reconhece?

A mente de Tomoyo deu um estalo e começou a funcionar. Rapidamente levantou a cabeça, quase batendo a mesma na testa de Nakuru.

Ela se achava sentada no chão, em frente a porta da sua casa. Nakuru segurava os seus ombros para não cair, e um Eriol com traços de preocupação no rosto podia ser encontrado atrás de Nakuru. Ele sorriu ao ver que Tomoyo se recobrara.

- O que houve?

- Eu... Eu não lembro... De nada.

Nakuru olhou para Eriol, que pediu apenas com o olhar que não fizesse mais perguntas para a garota.

- Ah! Vamos entrar?

- Claro! Estamos ansiosos para conhecer sua mãe! – Nakuru deu um pulinho no ar, enquanto Eriol ajudava Tomoyo a se levantar. 

- Chegaram há muito tempo?

- Não. – respondeu Eriol – Não faz mais do que dois minutos, acho. Você estava caída aqui, e Nakuru entrou correndo na frente para ajudar você. Nenhum empregado apareceu.

Tomoyo respirou aliviada. Não sabia porquê tinha desmaiado, mas na certa cancelariam o jantar se alguém tivesse visto.

Então ela reparou que Nakuru e Eriol tinham atendido ao seu pedido, e não tinham escolhidos roupas sociais. Nakuru usava um short negro, curto e colado. Na parte de cima, usava uma blusa tomara-que-caia vermelha, mas com uma regata preta aparecendo por baixo, dando um ar alegre e jovial. Acompanhavam meias idênticas as de Tomoyo, só que eram pretas, e sapato tipo boneca preto também.

Por sua vez, Eriol estava usando uma calça preta normal, de jeans. Na parte de cima, usava um abrigo azul celeste de zíper, com um emblema do lado esquerdo do casaco, deixando aparecer uma blusa azul escura por baixo, da cor do bordado do seu abrigo. Tomoyo achava que era a primeira vez que via Eriol desse jeito. E, para maior espanto, o garoto usava um par de tênis ingleses, negros. 

Ela abriu a porta e convidou os dois a entrarem. Assim que entrou na sala, Tomoyo apresentou os dois à sua mãe.

- Mamãe, estes são Eriol Hiiragizawa e Nakuru Akizuki – apontou Tomoyo, respectivamente – Eriol, Nakuru, esta é a minha mãe, Sonomi Daidouji.

Eriol, Nakuru e Sonomi se cumprimentaram, e logo depois, os quatro foram até a sala, sentaram e começaram a conversar.

Sonomi era muito atenciosa e solícita com Eriol e Nakuru. Eles contaram e relembraram muita coisa dos tempos de quinta série de Eriol e de Tomoyo, e muitas outras coisas sobre o cotidiano, como é a vida na Inglaterra, sobre a faculdade dos dois – Sonomi deu os parabéns por Eriol também ter entrado junto com Tomoyo, devido às suas boas notas – e por aí foi.

Mais ou menos por volta de nove horas, eles se sentaram e começaram a comer. Eriol e Nakuru não pouparam elogios à comida, deixando Tomoyo muito feliz. Depois de também degustarem as sobremesas decoradas e de encher os olhos feitas pelas cozinheiras e Tomoyo, Sonomi retirou-se com Nakuru para lhe mostrar a casa toda. Tomoyo ficou de mostrar a Eriol o que interessasse à ele. Nessa hora, algumas partes do que causou o seu desmaio há pouco tempo foram aparecendo na sua mente. A garota ficou inquieta, imaginando o que seria tudo aquilo, e se era um aviso.

Eriol percebeu que Tomoyo estava aflita, e decidiu que gostaria de visitar os jardins. Tomoyo o guiou através dos canteiros, do pomar, da horta, do jardim principal e estufas. Depois de alguns minutos, Eriol pediu se Tomoyo não poderia sentar em um banco na frente de um dos canteiros de flores mais bonitos de todo o jardim.

Eriol nem precisou tomar a iniciativa de perguntar sobre o ocorrido, porque Tomoyo contou tudo o que lembrara sem hesitar:

- Eriol... Eu estou tão aflita! 

- Pode me contar o que quiser, Tomoyo. Eu vou escutar, prometo.

Tomoyo se surpreendeu com o tom gentil e reconfortante da voz de Eriol. Ela começou a contar que tinha visto algo mudar na paisagem, mas não lembrava com nitidez. Alguém apareceu, conhecido, e disse algo parecido com uma profecia. Mas Tomoyo não conseguiu lembrar de uma única linha do que ouvira. Ela não sabia explicar, mas agora que relatara o que vira, parecia que já tinha visto aquilo antes, embora achasse que nunca tinha visto aquela aparição ou o nome que aquilo tivesse.

Eriol sorriu bondosamente, e disse que Tomoyo lembraria de tudo na hora certa. Estava tudo no subconsciente, como Eriol tinha dito naquela manhã. Em seguida, deu outro de seus sorrisos próprios.

Tomoyo não pôde conter uma lágrima, que escorregou pelo seu rosto, brilhando quando a luz da Lua era refletida. Ela se inclinou e deu um forte abraço em Eriol.

O garoto não se espantou tanto desta vez. A garota soluçava baixinho, com a cabeça no ombro de Eriol. Ele tranqüilizou-a, afagando seus longos cabelos negros, sempre escovados e sedosos. 

Tomoyo sempre tivera contato com magia, mas nunca de modo tão direto e nem com tanta intensidade. Ele decidiu que iria contar tudo à Sakura no dia seguinte, de um modo indireto. Tomoyo tinha o direito de contar à sua amiga depois, com detalhes.

- Eriol...

- Sim, Tomoyo?

A garota sentou-se de novo. Enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos e sorriu:

- Acho melhor voltarmos. Daqui a pouco minha mãe volta com Nakuru, e se não nos encontrarmos na sala, vai ficar preocupada.

- Claro, vamos lá.

Os dois se levantaram e caminharam calmamente até a sala de estar. Sentaram, e Tomoyo agradeceu a Eriol:

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Eriol.

- De nada, Tomoyo. Eu quero que saiba que sempre que tiver problemas, me procure. Sempre estarei disposta a escutá-la, não importa se parece algo sem importância para você. Combinado?

A garota sorriu radiante:

- Claro!

Tomoyo mal tinha terminado de falar quando os dois escutaram risadas. Descendo a casa, Nakuru e Sonomi riam, muito a vontade.

- Pronto. Já mostrei a casa inteira para... A Nakuru. – Sonomi tinha uma lágrima no rosto, de tanto rir.

- Ah, que casa linda! Eriol, quando eu disse que tínhamos que ter consultado gente séria para decorar a casa, você não me escutou! Agora perdemos a chance de pedir para que a Sonomi ajudasse a gente! Nossa casa ia ficar linda!!

As duas riram de novo, e com gosto. Tomoyo e Eriol se entreolharam. Ambas desfrutavam de uma intimidade bem grande, e tinham se conhecido há pouco tempo. Tomoyo se perguntava se não tinham colocado álcool na bebida das duas.

Nakuru e Sonomi sentaram, e os quatros conversaram bastante. Quando questionada para onde Tomoyo tinha levado Eriol, Nakuru tinha o brilho estranho nos olhos outra vez. Por fim, já tarde da noite, eles se despediram, na frente do portão:

- Bom, até amanhã, Nakuru! – Tomoyo deu um abraço na garota e um beijo na face – E até amanhã também, Eriol. – a garota repetiu o processo feito com Nakuru. 

Os dois se despediram de Sonomi, também:

- Boa noite, senhora Daidouji. – Eriol e Sonomi apertaram as mãos, sorrindo.

- Ah, até outro dia! – Nakuru e a mãe de Tomoyo se abraçaram e trocaram olhares, caindo na risada em seguida. Depois da euforia ter serenado, os visitantes caminharam em direção à mansão vizinha e entraram. Tomoyo e Sonomi fizeram a mesma coisa.

Sonomi se despediu de Tomoyo, dizendo que deveria trazer os dois em casa mais vezes. E entrou no quarto dela, rindo outra vez.

Tomoyo estava mais alegre do que o normal. Em parte porque tinha feito um bem inestimável contar tudo o que lhe angustiava a Eriol; e também porque sua mãe parecia ter se divertido como nunca.

Com lembranças boas daquele dia, a garota rapidamente trocou de roupa e adormeceu rápido, num sono calmo e tranqüilo.

Quando amanheceu, Tomoyo espreguiçou-se demoradamente na cama, e em seguida levantou, para tomar seu banho e comer algo antes do seu treinamento.

Enquanto toda essa rotina era feita, Tomoyo cantarolava baixinho para si mesma. Percebeu, surpresa, que quase todas as músicas eram da sua infância, muitas delas quase esquecidas. A que cantava agora era Yoru no Uta.

Tomoyo gostava daquela música porque, além de muito bonita, lhe trazia a lembrança de um dia que mudou a sua vida, o dia em que Eriol regressara a Tomoeda. Certamente, ela lembraria aquela linda canção da noite para sempre.

Desceu depois de algum tempo, com um vestido azul-turquesa, de alças, que ia até um pouco depois dos joelhos, com um decote discreto em cima. Usava um rabo-de-cavalo simples, com o pingente por cima. Para usar lá fora, escolhera um par de sapatilhas azuis, que ganhara de presente de Meilin.

Às oito e meia em ponto, Tomoyo encontrava-se na porta da casa de Eriol. Outra vez entrou sem fazer barulho, pois tinha certeza de que ninguém gostaria de ser acordado tão cedo em um final de semana. Quando chegou à porta, ficou surpresa ao ser recepcionada por ninguém menos que Yue.

Os dois subiram para a mesmíssima sala do dia anterior. Yue lhe explicou que Eriol estava absorto em alguma pesquisa no seu escritório, e que iria ver os progressos mais tarde. Quando os dois iam começar a treinar, Suppi irrompeu pela porta.

- Bom dia, Yue, Tomoyo.

- Bom dia, Spinnel. – Yue não tinha nenhuma emoção na voz. Na verdade, nem Suppi nem Yue demonstravam qualquer sinal aparente de emoções quando falavam, ao contrário de Ruby Moon e Kero.

- Bom dia, Suppi! Por que não foi ontem em casa?

- Ah... A idéia de ficar enclausurado em uma bolsa de alguém pouco responsável não é uma idéia que me agrada, se é que me entende.

- Sim, eu compreendo. Outro dia convido você para ir lá, sem que ninguém esteja. Aí pode conhecer a minha casa tão bem quanto Kero.

- Ah, por falar no outro guardião, era por isso que eu tinha vindo até aqui. Tomoyo, faria o favor de dizer a ele que eu bati o recorde dele no videogame? Diga que ele precisa jogar muito para chegar ao meu nível. Até mais. – e saiu pela porta.

Tal comportamento causou um suspiro de exasperação por parte de Yue e um ponto de interrogação na cara de Tomoyo.

- Esses dois... Nunca vão parar de brigar... – comentou Yue

- É verdade. – Tomoyo fez o báculo aparecer – Mas eles me lembram você e Kero há sete anos.

Tomoyo esperava uma reação sem emoção de Yue, mas ficou muito surpresa ao ver que ele sorria docemente, como algum adulto que lembra de períodos agradáveis de sua vida ou infância.

- Sim, eu concordo. Mas a nossa convivência melhorou muito, desde então. Bom, vamos treinar.

Yue estava decidido a ver as capacidades defensivas de Tomoyo. Começou com ataques fracos, mas quando a garota superou esse nível de poder, foi preciso um lugar maior para treinar. Então, os dois passaram ao jardim da casa de Eriol, onde nenhum olho humano podia ver o que estavam fazendo.

Tomoyo parecia usar um tipo de proteção que muitas vezes lembrava o efeito da carta Escudo. Porém, algumas vezes ela improvisava, como quando girou o báculo para criar uma camada de ar que impediu os cristais de gelo de a acertarem. Depois de algum tempo, Yue desceu ao nível do solo.

- Sua defesa está ficando boa, Tomoyo.

- Obrigada, Yue. Não sabia que podia girar o báculo desse jeito. – Tomoyo fez o seu báculo voltar a ser um pingente de cristal.

- Talvez seja mais um de seus conhecimentos do subconsciente, não?

- É, talvez esteja certo.

Ainda conversando, os dois moveram-se para dentro da sombra da casa, que foi muitíssimo bem recebida. Nesse momento, Nakuru apareceu, saltitando pela cozinha.

- Acabaram por hoje? Ah, que chato, eu não pude ver o treino!

- Não se incomode. Vai poder ver daqui a alguns dias. – disse Yue

- Aceitam algo para beber? – sugeriu a jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Pode deixar que eu faço algo! – adiantou-se Tomoyo, e foi para a cozinha.

Nakuru viu se Tomoyo não estava ouvindo, e comentou com Yue:

- Ela tem potencial, não?

- Muito. Eu nunca vi Kaho ter manifestado tanto poder. Ela não deve ter usado na minha frente, mas estou surpreso. Se ela obtiver domínio sobre eles, será difícil de derrotá-la.

- Credo! Até parece que vai haver uma batalha, do jeito que você fala.

- Vai haver uma batalha, Nakuru. Só que isso foi dito para Ruby Moon.

- Anh... Que chato, eu não tenho as lembranças completas dela, sempre fica meio... Embaçado. 

- É, eu sei bem.

- Pronto!!

Tomoyo voltava com uma enorme bandeja nas mãos, com um chá gelado recém preparado. Junto com o chá, que estavam em três copos e uma jarra, havia um pratinho cheio de biscoitos.

- Tomei a liberdade de usar algumas coisinhas, espero que Eriol não se importe.

- Ah, imagina, Tomoyo! – a garota tomou um gole do chá – Humm... Aprovado, Tomoyo! Isto está delicioso!

- Obrigado.

- Heh, Yue? Não vai beber?

- Não, obrigado. Eu nunca como ou bebo.

- Mas faz um esforço! A Tomoyo fez tudo isso na cozinha e você mal agradece? Ah, pelo menos seja legal e finja que está tomando!

Tomoyo sufocou uma risada:

- Não se preocupe, Nakuru. Estou acostumada com isso. Lembre-se que conheço Yue há sete anos.

- É verdade... Ah, não sabe o maravilhoso e refrescante chá que está per...

Nakuru não chegou a terminar a frase, porque de súbito, o piso da cozinha pareceu tremer muito forte.

Os três na cozinha se entreolharam, com expressões de confusão no rosto. Saíram para o jardim, antes que o tremor piorasse. Podiam ouvir o barulho dos copos e da jarra caindo no chão, depois de provavelmente serem derrubados da mesa devido ao tremor. Num instante, Nakuru desaparecera e Ruby Moon tinha assumido seu lugar.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Apareceu Suppi

- Sabemos tanto quanto você. – Ruby deu de ombros, indiferente.

- Espere um pouco! – Yue fechou os olhos – A presença! Tem uma presença mágica muito forte aqui!

Tomoyo não pensou duas vezes, e logo o báculo prateado estava em suas mãos. Olhava de um lado para o outro, procurando uma coisa responsável pelo forte tremor. Enquanto isso, tudo continuava tremendo. Lançou um olhar para a casa vizinha, sua casa. Espantou-se ao ver que ela não parecia estar sofrendo nenhum abalo.

- É impressão minha ou... Só aqui está tremendo?

- Pode ser, mas... 

- É tão estranho...

De repente, quando estava convocando sua magia para poder voar, sua mente deu um estalo:

- Eriol!!!

- O que tem Eriol?

- Ruby Moon! Mestre Eriol está lá dentro! – Imediatamente uma pantera negra com asas de borboleta surgiu, no lugar do antigo bichinho de pelúcia – eu já volto!

A pantera deu a volta na casa, voando. Os dois guardiões e Tomoyo esperaram no mesmo lugar, tentando descobrir de onde aquilo estaria vindo. Tomoyo tinha acabado de ganhar as suas asas, na verdade, apenas sombras de asas, feitas de purpurina. A garota estava voando na direção da sua casa, quando...

- Ai!

- O que foi, Tomoyo?

- Aqui... Eu bati em alguma coisa! – Tomoyo estendeu a mão, e encostou em um tipo de parede invisível. Tomoyo segui a misteriosa barreira, e descobriu que ela ia acabar num ponto em cima da casa de Eriol, por sinal, seu ponto mais alto. Era de um feitio redondo, mais lembrando uma redoma. 

- O que será isso?

- Não sei, Ruby Moon. De qualquer jeito, esta coisa parece...

- Estar isolando a casa dos terrenos em volta da cidade. – Eriol apareceu caminhando para fora da casa, acompanhado de Spinnel. – Isso é uma barreira mágica, ninguém entra, ninguém sai. E só aqui acontecem os tremores.

- Mas o que significa tudo isso, Eriol? A casa começa a tremer do nada, uma presença forte aparece e somos trancados junto com ela. E agora?

Como que respondendo à pergunta da Guardiã da Lua, uma imensa fenda abriu-se no chão, deixando a mostra imensas galerias de rocha, além do alicerce da casa de Eriol. Das profundezas da fenda, uma torrente de lava saiu, com uma pressão fortíssima.

- Parece uma erupção vulcânica!!! – Gritou Tomoyo, que tinha voado para o lado esquerdo da fenda, assim como Eriol. Os três guardiões se encontravam de frente para eles, mas a barreira de lava se interpôs, e não conseguiam enxergar o outro lado.

- É verdade, Tomoyo. Mas...

A fria voz de Yue foi cortada por um murmúrio de espanto. A lava tinha alcançado o teto da cúpula, e parou. Meio que instantaneamente, a lava endureceu, formando uma barreira que separava os dois lados.

- Hunf! Agora isto não parece uma erupção! – a voz irritada de Ruby Moon foi ouvida – O que é isto?

- Fique calma, Ruby Moon. Temos que tentar primeiro descobrir de onde vem o poder que está controlando isso tudo – a voz de Spinnel era ouvida agora.

Eriol consentiu:

- Certo, Spinnel. Temos que destruir a fonte de tudo isso, para que a barreira invisível e a barreira de lava desapareçam. 

Todos fecharam os olhos, procurando um lugar onde a magia estivesse mais forte. No entanto, antes que alguém pudesse descobrir alguma coisa, uma forte ventania deu-se do lado de Eriol e Tomoyo, mas nada aconteceu ali. Porém, do outro lado...

Os dois jovens puderam escutar os gritos de dor que vieram das três criaturas presas do lado direito. Em seguida, um baque surdo foi ouvido.

- Yue! Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun!!

A voz de Tomoyo soara aflita e desesperada por uma resposta, uma confirmação de que eles estavam bem. Mas esse sinal, que seria um alívio para ela e Eriol, não veio.

Então, a aura de Yue, Ruby e Spinnel desapareceu.

- Eriol... Eu... Eu não sinto a aura deles!!

- Nem eu, Tomoyo.

Os dois desceram novamente ao nível do solo, mas Tomoyo sequer ficou de pé. A sombra do seu par de asas desapareceu, e ela caiu de joelhos no chão, uma lágrima furtiva escorrendo pela sua face. Eles haviam sumido.

- Yue... Ruby... Suppi... Todos... Se foram! Eriol! 

A jovem reencarnação do Mago Clow aproximou-se de Tomoyo, e ajoelhou ao lado dela. Tinha um bondoso sorriso no rosto.

- Tomoyo. Eles não se foram. Apenas estão inconscientes. 

- Mas... Mas...As auras deles! Eu não as sinto! – a garota virou a cabeça, soluçando. 

- Tomoyo, me ouça. – Eriol virou a cabeça de Tomoyo suavemente, na direção dele – Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão bem. Nada ia acabar com eles tão facilmente assim.

Ela olhou no rosto do garoto, que sorria calmamente. Ela não entendia como que ele conseguia sorrir diante de algo tão doloroso, mas estava certa de que se ele disse que estavam bem, eles estavam bem. 

Tomoyo afastou as lágrimas com as mãos rapidamente, e sorriu para Eriol:

- Me desculpe por desistir tão fácil. Sakura nunca fazia isso e tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto! Vai dar tudo certo!

Tomoyo convocou outra fez a magia para poder voar. Subiu um pouco, com a mente clara, desta vez. Como ela tinha desistido tão rápido? Dessa vez ia ser diferente! Ia procurar o que machucou seus amigos, e tinha certeza que iria exigir algumas boas explicações. Estava muito envergonhada de possuir tanto poder e parar de cara.

Forçou a barreira. Era dura como pedra! Que estranho, aquilo foi lava pura! Tinha que cortar aquilo, mas como? A mente de Tomoyo deu um estalo, e, subitamente, lembrou de como Sakura transformava seu báculo em uma espada, muito forte, que cortava qualquer coisa! Sabendo que só precisava pensar firmemente no que queria, uma linda espada, um florete, apareceu no lugar do báculo prateado.

A garota subiu até o teto da cúpula invisível. Tomou alguma distância, em seguida partindo com toda a força em direção a parede de lava, fazendo um corte desde lá de cima até o solo. 

Eriol observava. Durante alguns instantes, nada aconteceu. Mas, de repente, uma linha brilhante apareceu onde Tomoyo tinha cortado com a sua espada, e a parede se dividiu em duas, ruindo até o chão. Misteriosamente, toda aquela lava fria começou a descer pela fenda que tinha sido aberta há alguns minutos, e sumiu de vista. Logo depois, a fenda se fechou, com um pequeno tremor.

Quando tudo parou e voltou ao normal, a espada de Tomoyo sumiu, para dar lugar novamente ao báculo. Eriol sorria radiante para Tomoyo, e os dois jovens correram na direção de três corpos desmaiados.

Yue, Ruby Moon e Spinnel Sun estavam deitados no chão, os três sem sentidos. Eriol e Tomoyo rodearam os três por algum tempo, procurando ferimentos graves ou algo do tipo. Mas, não encontrando nada, ficaram muito mais aliviados. 

- Acho que falta pouco para que despertem.

Tomoyo apertou o báculo nas mãos:

- Eu espero. Ainda bem que nada aconteceu de grave com eles.

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça.

- Porque se tivesse acontecido... Eu nunca ia me perdoar, por desistir tão fácil!

Ele sorriu para Tomoyo novamente, acalmando a garota.

- Você quase não tinha tido nenhum treinamento, devia estar muito nervosa. A coisa mais importante a fazer nessas horas é ficar calma e pensar no que deve fazer. Quando você pensou melhor, não descobriu um meio de quebrar aquela barreira enorme de lava?

Ela repassou mentalmente tudo o que tinha feito, e concluiu que antes, aflita e desesperada pelos seus amigos como estava, não teria feito nada a não ser chorar.

- É verdade... Caso contrário teria ficado chorando por eles.

Eriol afirmou com a cabeça:

- Eu sei. Mas às vezes, por mais que pareçamos insensíveis, como eu sou várias vezes, estamos tentando encontrar o melhor modo de ajudar as pessoas queridas em volta. Ficar desesperado não ajuda em nada, nem a nós, nem aos nossos amigos. Por isso, controlar as emoções é um jeito muito eficaz de usar magia.

Tomoyo refletiu por um momento. Era verdade, várias pessoas não demonstravam aflição ou outras emoções durante seus problemas... A mãe de Shaoran, a professora Mizuki, Eriol... Todos eram detentores de grandes poderes, mas Tomoyo nunca os viu desesperados, ao contrário de...

- Mas e a Sakura?

Eriol suspirou profundamente:

- Sabe Tomoyo, eu até hoje me surpreendo com a Sakura. Ela não controla as emoções e os sentimentos dela são a parte vital para que as magias dela sejam concretizadas com sucesso. Talvez pelo caráter dela. Ela é totalmente uma exceção, no que diz respeito ao campo da magia.

A garota balançou a cabeça e baixou os olhos para os três guardiões ainda deitados. Ela e Eriol estavam ajoelhados ao lados dos três, esperando que acordassem. Eriol falou subitamente:

- Tomoyo! Vamos levá-los para dentro, agora!

- Está bem!

Com alguma dificuldade, porém rapidamente, os dois moveram os guardiões para o piso da cozinha. Os copos e a jarra que ouviram quebrar estavam no chão, melando todo o soalho com o chá. Tomoyo apressou-se em juntar todos os pedaços de vidro e limpar o chão, para reparar a sua bagunça. Eriol bem que tentou impedir, mas não obteve nenhum resultado. 

- É uma pena. O chá parecia delicioso.

A garota sorriu:

- Tem mais na geladeira. Mas... Eriol, acho que a sua casa inteira está cheia de coisas que despencaram, quebraram e entortaram, devido àquele tremor!

Ele suspirou:

- Tudo bem... Bom, assim que Nakuru e Spinnel se recobrarem, vão me ajudar a arrumar tudo isso. Afinal, descansaram por um bom tempo, não acha?

A garota sorriu, e percebeu que o báculo que estava em suas mãos sumira, e apenas o pingente se encontrava. Estranhou um pouco aquilo, mas se tinha feito aquilo inconscientemente, queria dizer que não precisaria mais dele.

Ela tinha acabado de pensar nisso quando ouviu alguns murmúrios. Virou-se rapidamente para os três que estavam desmaiados, e reparou que tinham recobrado a consciência ao mesmo tempo. Eriol lançou um olhar para o quintal.

- Vocês três! Estão melhor?

- Anh? Tomoyo? Eriol? – Ruby Moon tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto – E a barreira?

- Sim, o que houve? – Yue já tinha levantado, com sua pose habitual, sem emoção. Parecia profundamente abalado por ter sido socorrido por Tomoyo e Eriol. 

- Tomoyo conseguiu dar um jeito, cortando-a com uma espada.

- Inteligente, senhorita Tomoyo. – aprovou Spinnel

- Bom, acho que por hoje já tivemos aventuras que chegue. Por favor, retornem as suas identidades falsas para descansarem um pouco.

Os três seguiram imediatamente a ordem de Eriol. Yukito desculpou-se por qualquer coisa e despediu-se de todos, dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para fazer na sua casa. Sorriu para Tomoyo e chamou a garota para um canto:

- Tomoyo, sabe... – ele deu um sorriso – Obrigado por hoje. Eu sei que o outro eu está com o orgulho ferido, mas não tem coragem de dizer obrigado para você. 

Então se virou e saiu. Como podia, Yue e Yukito eram completamente opostos! Será que o guardião da Lua nunca ia ser mais caloroso? 

Voltando para a cozinha, onde os outros ainda se achavam, ela encontrou Nakuru resmungando:

- NÃO É JUUUSTO!!! Eriol, nós fomos a nocaute e você quer que a gente arrume tudo isso? – a garota lançou um olhar exasperado em volta, vendo a bagunça generalizada que estava ali.

- Nakuru, você já descansou bastante por hoje. Ficou um bom tempo dormindo, sabia? Esperamos bastante, até que você acordasse!

- Mas... Eu acabei de recobrar os sentidos e você quer que eu o ajude? Por que o Suppi não faz algo também? Ele é muito protegido! – Nakuru pulava na cozinha, com raiva de Suppi, que assistia à cena, entediado.

- Olhe para mim e diga se eu posso fazer algo!

- Pode sim! Não pode, Eriol?

O jovem mago deu um suspiro e falou em seguida:

- Os dois, quietos. Cada um tem as suas limitações, mas todos podem ajudar! Vamos logo, e podemos terminar isso cedo. Se vocês colaborarem, vamos almoçar em um restaurante na cidade.

O rosto de Nakuru iluminou-se:

- Pode deixar, Eriol! Vem, seu bichinho de pelúcia! – e saiu pela casa que nem uma doida, arrumando tudo o que encontrava pelo meio do caminho. Suppi protestava atrás dela, mas a garota parecia não ouvir.

Eriol balançou a cabeça:

- Esses dois...

- Esquece, Eriol. Eles se dão muito bem. É uma amizade forte, embora eles briguem sempre. Bom, eu ia me oferecer para ajudar, mas já é hora do almoço, e acho melhor voltar para casa e ver a minha mãe. Quem sabe não arrumou um jantar de última hora...

- Vamos, eu te acompanho até o portão.

Os dois saíram da cozinha, passaram para as salas e chegaram ao portão, do lado de fora. Tomoyo abraçou Eriol e desculpou-se pela confusão, e agradeceu seu apoio quando ficou tão nervosa. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso. 

No momento em que Tomoyo saía da casa de Eriol, percebeu que a forte presença que sentira quando a barreira de lava surgiu não tinha ido embora, mas estava tão preocupada com seus amigos que esqueceu-se dela. Eriol pareceu notar isso, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da garota.

- Eriol... Por que será?

- Não sei, Tomoyo. Talvez ainda não tenha acabado de fazer o que queria.

- Não quero pensar em um outro desastre no seu quintal! Todas as mudas de flores que plantamos iriam ficar arruinadas! As estufas não são a prova de terremotos!

Os dois riram com vontade. De repente, a presença mágica diminuiu muito, ficando muito fraca.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Me avise se algo acontecer aqui fora do comum, está bem?

- Claro, Tomoyo. Até logo.

- Até!

Tomoyo caminhou lentamente para sua casa, e ouviu Eriol fechar o portão às suas costas. Quando estava entrando na casa, pareceu-lhe que toda a presença se fora. Bem, podia ser que a magia dela finalmente tivesse se esgotado. Tanto melhor, pensou Tomoyo. Agora não teria tantos problemas.

Entrou em casa, normalmente, como sempre fazia. Sonomi estava sentada na sala, lendo calmamente uma revista, num raro momento de descanso. Assim que Tomoyo entrou, ela apressou-se em abraçar a filha:

- Que bom que voltou, querida! Estava pensando onde você tinha ido hoje de manhã!

- Estive passeando. – mentiu. Não queria que a mãe começasse a desconfiar de algo, passando tanto tempo na casa vizinha.

Sonomi sorriu:

- Está com fome, Tomoyo?

- Sim, bastante, para dizer a verdade. Tomei café cedo, e mais tarde, um copo de chá gelado.

- Bom, os Atsuhiro nos convidaram para almoçar, hoje. Fiquei pensando se gostaria de ir comigo. Hiroyuki vai ficar muito feliz. Aliás, parece que ele estava passeando de manhã também. Chegaram a se encontrar?

- Não, não nos encontramos.

- Bom, vou telefonar agora? Você quer?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Sonomi assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o telefone, do lado do sofá. Discou rapidamente alguns números e tratou de tudo rapidamente. 

- Tomoyo... Hum... Acho que sua roupa está boa, é informal. Mas, me diga uma coisa: está usando esse pingente outra vez?

- Ah, sim! Gosto muito dele, nunca o tiro!

- Entendo. Bom, veja se precisa levar alguma coisa, saímos dentro de dez minutos para o restaurante!

- Que restaurante?

- Um de comida italiana. O preferido de Ayumi e Kazuaki.

- Certo.

Tomoyo subiu as escadas correndo, para apanhar uma bolsa ou mochila, para levar suas coisas. Achou uma linda mochila azul, adornada com um bordado prateado. Não lembrava-se de tê-la comprado ou ganho. Apanhou seus pertences e desceu até a cozinha, para tomar um copo d'água. Logo depois se dirigia para o carro, onde uma das guarda-costas estava ao volante, esperando apenas a sua mãe. Sonomi chegou em poucos momentos depois, e partiram.

Em pouquíssimo tempo chegaram ao restaurante, enfeitado por dentro e por fora com fitas verdes, vermelhas e brancas, pelo que Tomoyo pôde perceber. Os Atsuhiro não tinha chegado ainda, mas havia uma mesa para cinco pessoas reservada. Sonomi e Tomoyo preferiram não sentar e esperá-los.

Porém, antes que eles chegassem, Eriol e Nakuru entraram. Se espantaram ao ver que Tomoyo e Sonomi estavam ali. Cumprimentaram-se, tanto Eriol como Nakuru fingindo que não tinha visto Tomoyo naquela manhã. Elas explicaram o convite dos Atsuhiro, e disseram que Eriol e Nakuru poderiam sentar junto com todos.

Então os Atsuhiro chegaram. Todos entraram, mas Eriol e Hiroyuki se encararam por um tempo, assim que seus olhos se encontraram. Tomoyo os apresentou. Ela tinha certeza de que a tinham escutado, mas não desviavam o olhar um do outro...

FIM DA QUINTA PARTE

Olá para todos! Estou muito contente de ter chegado até aqui com o fanfic, isso graças ao apoio de vocês. Por favor, não parem de me escrever, não importando o assunto, de críticas a elogios, para mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br!

Super beijos para todos vocês,

Mari-chan.


	6. O Espelho da Alma

CAPÍTULO 6 – O ESPELHO DA ALMA

Ayumi e Kazuaki se sentiram honrados com a presença de Tomoyo, assim como Eriol e Nakuru. O casal convidou-os de bom grado para que sentassem junto à mesa. Todos assentiram, e caminharam para o local reservado, embora Hiroyuki e Eriol estivessem pouco a vontade.

Sentaram-se, sendo que Tomoyo ficou na ponta da mesa, com Hiroyuki de um lado e Eriol de outro. A garota sentia que estava presa, de algum modo. Escolheu o prato rapidamente, e sentiu-se aliviada quando Nakuru chamou-a para fazer um favor para ela, enquanto ia ao banheiro.

Ao entrarem no banheiro femino, Nakuru virou para Tomoyo:

- Tomoyo!! De onde veio aquele deus grego?

- Quem?

- O garoto que está do seu lado, que parece ser filho daqueles dois! – Nakuru voltou um olhar para Hiroyuki, da porta do banheiro.

- Ah! Esse é o violinista que vai tocar comigo, na festa da empresa da minha mãe! Quer que eu a apresente?

- Mais tarde, mais tarde... Qual é o nome dele?

- Hiroyuki Atsuhiro.

- Ele é lindo!

- Ei! Ele vai ensaiar em casa! Pode ir lá amanhã acidentalmente! 

Nakuru ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Acidentalmente?

- É, nós fingimos... Eu esqueci que tinha ensaio e convidei você para ir em casa. Explico para ele, e você assiste o ensaio!

A garota sorriu:

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo... Eu exerci uma má influência sobre você!

As duas saíram do banheiro rindo. No caminho de volta à mesa, Tomoyo perguntou:

- Eriol já conhecia Hiroyuki?

- Sei lá, acho que não... – ela bocejou – Parecem bravos, não?

- Bravos não é a definição correta. – observou Tomoyo.

- Concordo! – uma vozinha saiu de dentro da bolsa de Nakuru. Ela se espantou e abriu a bolsa, encontrando Suppi alojado no meio das suas coisas.

- Suppi! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eriol prometeu que quem o ajudasse almoçaria fora! E eu também ajudei! – o bichinho protestava.

- Anh, será que vocês não poderiam falar mais baixo? Têm algumas pessoas olhando para cá... – Tomoyo sussurrou.

- Ok, ok... Suppi, fique quieto e não atrapalhe, tá bom?

- Mas eu ia ficar na mesa, como sempre!

- Mas hoje tem gente estranha! Nem pense nisso!

Suppi suspirou, e voltou para a bolsa de Nakuru.

- Tão teimoso...

- Ah, você não chegou a conhecer o que o Kero aprontava com a Sakura! Cada situação... – lembrou Tomoyo.

E conversando, as duas voltaram à mesa. Todos pediram o que lhes apetecia, e Tomoyo voltou-se para Eriol:

- Eriol, este é o rapaz que vai tocar comigo no concerto!

- Muito prazer. – Eriol estendeu a mão para Hiroyuki – Tomoyo falou-me de você. Você copiou a sua partitura para ela, não foi?

- Sim, e muito prazer também. – o outro jovem apertou a mão da reencarnação do Mago Clow – Eu não gostaria de ver a minha parceira triste – a acrescentou um sorriso para Tomoyo.

- Ah! Eu não te falei, mas acharam a minha partitura! 

- Sério? – Hiroyuki tinha uma cara intrigada

- Sim, o amigo de uma amiga minha achou. Estava até em um envelope, em ótimo estado! Senti falta das minhas anotações!

- Entendo.

A comida veio rapidamente, e ninguém conversou muito depois disso. Eriol e Nakuru tiveram que sair antes, devido a certas coisas para fazer na casa deles. Despediram-se formalmente. Mas antes de ir embora, Eriol pediu:

- Tomoyo, será que poderia fazer o favor de ligar mais tarde?

- Claro. Eu ligo assim que acabar o meu ensaio de hoje!

- Obrigado. Até logo.

- Até!

Eriol e Nakuru saíram, e Hiroyuki perguntou:

- Nervosa com a proximidade do concerto?

- Para falar a verdade, não. Sabe, eu costumava cantar nos festivais da minha escola, no primário e durante o colegial. Mas aprendi piano para poder entrar na faculdade, e acabei gostando.

- Você tem um dom para a música muito raro, Tomoyo.

- Obrigado, mas não chega a tanto. Eu sou bem pior ao piano do que cantando. Aliás, o melhor pianista que já vi até hoje foi Eriol.

- Eriol?

- Sim, Eriol. Ele toca muito bem. Na quinta série, fizemos um dueto na sala de música da escola – um sorriso divertido passou pelo rosto de Tomoyo – e Sakura estava assistindo. – Hiroyuki ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Tomoyo não notou – Foi muito legal. 

- Imagino.

O resto do almoço correu da melhor maneira que alguém poderia desejar, sendo que Tomoyo e Hiroyuki não foram esquecidos nas conversas, pois os adultos não tocaram nos negócios. Ambos os jovens ficaram muito aliviados com tal coisa.

Depois de algum tempo, Tomoyo e Sonomi se levantaram, e despediram-se dos Atsuhiro. Hiroyuki foi um pouco mais emotivo do que da última vez, fato que Tomoyo anotou mentalmente. 

De volta no carro para casa, Sonomi perguntou à Tomoyo:

- Viu como Ayumi e Kazuaki olhavam para você?

Ela suspirou: 

- Mãe, diga para eles que eu não gosto do filho deles, está bem?

- Mas filha, eles adoram vocês, e Hiroyuki também! Por acaso ele tem algum defeito sério, na sua opinião? – Sonomi inclinou-se para o lado da filha.

- Não, defeito algum, mãe. Ele é um ótimo rapaz, mas não... – Tomoyo tomou fôlego – Não o amo. 

Sonomi arregalou os olhos, e Tomoyo continuou:

- Não quero nada com Hiroyuki, ele apenas é o meu parceiro no concerto, e é filho dos seus futuros sócios por coincidência. Portanto, acho que a senhora Ayumi e o senhor Kazuaki devem desistir do que quer que estejam tramando.

Chegaram naquele instante na casa, e Tomoyo desceu rapidamente, subindo para seu quarto. Tinha de telefonar para Eriol, como prometera, e era isso que faria.

Enquanto discava o número do seu vizinho, Tomoyo surpreendeu-se com sua atitude. Nunca tinha afrontado a sua mãe com isso antes. Queria muito poder saber o porquê que os adultos achavam tão fascinante que Tomoyo se relacionasse mais profundamente com Hiroyuki, não encontrando um termo certo para descrever isso.

- Alô? 

- Alô e boa tarde! – respondeu uma animada voz feminina, que Tomoyo conhecia muito bem.

- Boa tarde, Nakuru! – Tomoyo riu um pouco – Tudo bem?

- Sim senhora, cara detentora dos poderes da Lua!! Em que posso servi-la? Talvez passando o telefone para o meu superior?

- Aiai Nakuru... Bom, eu gostaria de falar com Eriol, é verdade.

- Só um minutinho, eu vou correndo lá em cima!

Tomoyo podia ouvir o barulho dos passos de Nakuru, ao mesmo tempo que esta cantava algo pelo caminho. De repente, Nakuru gritou e, com um barulho forte, a ligação caiu.

Tomoyo segurou o telefone intrigada. O que aconteceu? No momento seguinte, o aparelho trepidava em sua mão, tocando.

- Alô.

- Tomoyo? Sou eu, Eriol.

Não era precisa a identificação. Tomoyo reconheceria aquele tom de voz sério e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão em qualquer lugar:

- Eu sabia. O que houve?

- Bom, eu escutei Nakuru subir a escada, pois escutei a conversa dela lá em baixo. Já ia ao encontro dela quando ela caiu na escada. O telefone bateu e se desligou.

- Ah, entendo. E como ela está?

- Tudo bem, não foi nada sério. Escorregou numa embalagem de doce que estava na escada. 

- Spinnel andou comendo escondido?

- Isso mesmo.

- Coitadinhos... Bom, espero que melhore logo.

- Direi isso a eles, esteja certa disso.

- Ah sim! Queria que eu ligasse por algum motivo especial, Eriol?

- Claro. Eu gostaria de falar sobre... Espere um pouco, Tomoyo.

A garota ouviu ele dizer o discurso, libertar o báculo e usar um encantamento. Em seguida, pediu à Nakuru que cuidasse de Suppi até melhorar.

- Mil perdões, mas tive que prender Spinnel naquela hora, para que ele não criasse encrenca. Ah, sim. Gostaria de falar sobre Hiroyuki Atsuhiro.

- Hiroyuki Atsuhiro? – Tomoyo estranhou – Tudo bem. 

- Mas não desejo falar ao telefone. Pode me encontrar na loja de música em 15 minutos? Aquela em que compramos nosso material. Acho que conhece a balconista.

- Claro, nos vemos lá.

- Até logo.

Tomoyo desligou. Até Eriol queria falar sobre Hiroyuki. Até parecia que Tomoyo se encontrava na época em que os pais escolhiam o marido das filhas... Os pais... Tomoyo sentou-se por um momento em sua cama. Não lembrava de ter tido um pai nas horas difíceis, apenas uma mãe que exercia a função de pai. Não, não estava reclamando. Tomoyo sempre tivera tudo de Sonomi, e era muito grata por isso, mas às vezes sentia muita falta de um pai.

Sonomi nunca lhe falou com clareza sobre esse assunto, sempre parecendo desconfortada. Tomoyo percebia isso, e não insistia com perguntas. Mas há algum tempo, Tomoyo descobriu uma coisa...

Ela estava estudando para uma prova da escola, junto com sua mãe. Mas, ao encontrar uma questão difícil, teve de recorrer à enciclopédia que se encontrava no quarto de sua mãe. Se dirigiu para lá.

Entrou, passou pela cama e deu a volta, pegando um grosso e pesado livro. Ia voltando para seu quarto quando algo caiu do enorme livro. Um livro menor.

Tomoyo examinou a capa, parecendo já um pouco velha. Não tinha um título nem nada, apenas a capa preta, ligeiramente desbotada. Conforme abriu na primeira página, com letras douradas estava escrito: Sonomi Daidouji.

A garota estranhou aquilo, e virou na primeira página. Tinha uma data e uma porção de coisas escritas. Começava com:

"Hoje aconteceu algo sério. Era o que eu temia. Não posso fazer nada, não posso desabafar com Nadeshiko, como faria há alguns meses, pois ela não está mais aqui. Mas tenho que registrar isso em algum lugar. O meu relacionamento com o pai de minha filha." 

Tomoyo estremeceu, e guardou aquilo rapidamente. Voltou, terminou seus estudos, e se retirou mais cedo para ler o tal livro. Não era politicamente correto, ela sabia. Mas era a sua chance de descobrir um pouco sobre seu passado, sua história e seu pai.

Sonomi relatara uma linda história de amor, desde quando conheceu o pai de Tomoyo até o seu casamento. O nascimento de Tomoyo. Uma coisa estranha era que Tomoyo não vira uma única vez o nome de seu pai escrito.

Enfim, quando começou a ler sobre o seu nascimento, notou que a letra caprichosa de sua mãe estava mais mal feita e mais tremida, como que com raiva ou ódio, ao escrever.

Nesta parte, Tomoyo descobriu uma grande coisa, o porquê de sua mãe nunca falar sobre seu pai. Talvez fosse um defeito dela, guardar rancor por tanto tempo, mas Tomoyo não era ninguém para julgá-la.

Seu pai, após o nascimento de Tomoyo, abandonou Sonomi e fugiu com outra mulher. Mais tarde, descobriu-se que aquela mulher já mantinha uma espécie de caso com seu pai enquanto ele estava casado. Sonomi se revoltou. Resolveu que iria cuidar de tudo sozinha, sem precisar da ajuda dele.

Seguia-se uma história de como ela conseguiu alcançar o sucesso como empresária, e também uma parte de seus segredos. Tomoyo sentia-se envergonhada de estar lendo meio que a "alma" de sua mãe, mas descobriu coisas que sabia que nunca iria conhecer por meio de sua mãe. Além do mais, o que está feito, está feito.

A garota não conseguia acreditar que o pai dela fizesse algo tão terrível assim. E porque o pai dela não vinha visitá-la? Será que ele não se interessou pela filha que tinha gerado? Isso sempre entristeceu Tomoyo, e muito, sendo que esta foi uma das principais razões de ser um pouco mais triste e melancólica que a maioria das crianças de sua idade. Este fato mudou após conhecer Sakura, claro.

Se bem que mais tarde, achou uma carta endereçada no meio daquele diário para sua mãe, falando de seu pai. O nome dele tinha sido rasgado. Mas Tomoyo pôde ler o que estava ali escrito: seu pai viera a falecer quando ela tinha sete anos. 

A carta estava borrada e rasgada em alguns trechos, mas ela entendeu que foi morto pelo marido da mulher com quem fugira após abandonar sua mãe. No fim das contas, aquela espécie de amante custou-lhe a vida.

Mas como seu pai teria sido antes disso? Antes de tudo, quando todos eram felizes. Ela não tinha um pai, e sinceramente, não gostava do pai que tinha conhecido. Não sabia como. Não deveria ser uma obrigação? Ela não deveria amar o pai?

- Tomoyo?

Não, ele não merecia o amor dela. Não mesmo. Largara sua mãe, a única mãe e pai que conheceu e ainda queria o amor e respeito dela? Não, de jeito nenhum. Ele nunca se interessou por ela, não é mesmo?

- Tomoyo... Está me escutando?

Mas... Mas... Ela não era tão durona. Tinha certeza de que daria muita coisa para ter sua família normalmente, vivendo em paz...

Sentiu que uma lágrima sua escorria pela face mas era estranho... A lágrima encontrou um obstáculo pelo caminho...

Virou-se, e encontrou um lenço, que tinha secado sua lágrima. O lenço era segurado por uma mão, que era ligada a um braço, que estava ligado a um corpo, que por sua vez pertencia a...

- Eriol?

Ele sorriu:

- Desculpe a invasão de privacidade, mas fazem mais de quarenta minutos, do horário que nós marcamos. Achei que algo estava errado, e me deixaram entrar. Falaram-me que estava aqui e vim ver o que tinha acontecido; chamei-a duas vezes, mas acho que não me escutou.

Tomoyo não lembrava de ter sido chamada, mas não tinha importância.

- Tomoyo, posso saber por que estava tão abatida?

- Lembranças... Tristes.

Eriol percebeu na hora que ela não desejava tocar no assunto, embora não tivesse falado isso, estava nas entrelinhas. 

- Se algum dia, achar que me contando essas lembranças se sentirá melhor, me procure. 

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, Eriol... Devaneei muito. O que tínhamos marcado mesmo? Não lembro direito.

- Eu queria lhe falar sobre Hiroyuki Atsuhiro, lembra-se?

Um espasmo de ódio passou pela face de Tomoyo, que rapidamente voltou ao normal, porém, Eriol percebeu. 

- Hiroyuki... Ele que me trouxe tantas lembranças...

Eriol franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

- Prefere dar uma volta, Tomoyo? Falo-lhe no caminho, além do que, parece muito abatida; uma boa caminha há de lhe fazer melhor.

Sem argumentos convincentes na hora, Tomoyo aceitou. Enquanto desciam as escadas, e saíam da casa ela mordia o lábio de raiva. Era odioso o modo como aquelas lembranças tinham voltado, tudo graças a Hiroyuki. Estavam muito bem guardadas há dez anos, por que tinham de acordá-las?

- Bom, Tomoyo, percebo que gosta muito de Hiroyuki, não?

- Sim. – respondeu a garota mecanicamente, quase sem dar atenção a Eriol, tamanho ódio que sentia.

- Bom, receio que talvez não acredite em mim, ou irei arruinar a imagem dele para você, mas tenho coisas nada agradáveis a respeito dele para falar.

A mente de Tomoyo deu um estalido e ela focou a atenção em Eriol. Puxou o rapaz para um banco, na plácida rua e sentaram.

- Pode falar. Eu escutarei.

Eriol suspirou antes de começar. Será que era certo tudo aquilo? Deveria mesmo contar suas suposições? O problema era que Tomoyo tinha uma índole tão meiga e doce que dificilmente iria acreditar em tudo aquilo. Mas tinha que falar. Com certeza.

- Tomoyo, hoje, durante o almoço, tive más impressões sobre Hiroyuki. Não pareceu-me que era alguém bom.

Tomoyo intensificou o seu olhar em Eriol e continuou em silêncio esperando que ele continuasse:

- Eu pude perceber pelos olhos dele, que demonstrou grande desconforto ao me ver. Aos meus olhos, todas as atitudes dele de cortesia e educação me soavam falsas, assim por dizer. Tinha a impressão de que o garoto inteiro era puro fingimento. 

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Eriol parecia muito certo de tudo o que falava.

- Também devo falar que após tanto tempo no mundo da magia, acabei por ganhar habilidade para ler os pensamentos das pessoas. É fácil fazer isso apenas olhando a expressão no rosto, mas os olhos são a parte que mais nos dizem coisas. Tomoyo, já ouviu falar que os olhos são o espelho da alma?

A garota assentiu em silêncio, com a cabeça.

- Os olhos de Hiroyuki destoavam do seu conjunto de perfeição e polidez. Ele esconde algo. Não age de maneira natural, me é uma criatura estranha. Não sei o porquê das atitudes dele, mas peço um favor: não se descuide.

- Acha que ele é perigoso?

- Não em termos normais. Para a terra inteira, com exceção das pessoas que lêem os pensamentos e distinguem o caráter de alguém, Hiroyuki Atsuhiro é um modelo. Todos deveriam imitá-lo e fazer o que ele faz. Todos acham que seus pais o criaram muitíssimo bem, e se tiverem filhas, não hesitarão em querer casá-las com alguém assim.

Tomoyo sentiu um baque. Era... Era mais ou menos a atitude de sua mãe... Algumas palavras começaram a ecoar na sua mente:

"Não quero nada com Hiroyuki, ele apenas é o meu parceiro no concerto, e é filho dos seus futuros sócios por coincidência. "

Era a frase que tinha dito depois do almoço para sua mãe.

Coincidência.

- Não existem coincidências; apenas o inevitável.

Eriol voltou-se para Tomoyo, e pôde ver que o olhar da garota estava fixo em um ponto no horizonte, quando ela pronunciou essas palavras. Eram da autoria de Kaho e Touya, ele tinha certeza. Era uma frase de grande impacto, mas Eriol não tinha pistas do porquê que Tomoyo a lembrara tão subitamente.

A garota virou-se para ele, como que tomada de um impulso invisível:

- Eriol, acredita em coincidências?

Ele espantou-se com a pergunta de Tomoyo. Ela tinha um olhar perspicaz, muito misterioso.

- Tomoyo, acredito no que Kaho costumava dizer. Coincidências não existem, apenas o inevitável, o que nós não podemos mudar.

- Então, acredita que tudo já está determinado? 

- Acredito que temos um destino. Alguém que, desde o momento em que nascemos, cria uma razão para a nossa vida. Não é de todo imutável; com as nossas ações, construímos ou arruinamos aquilo que estava a nós destinado.

De repente, o brilho no olhar de Tomoyo desapareceu, e ela escorregou a cabeça no encosto do banco.

- Eriol... A minha vida está tão confusa...

- Eu sei.

- Ganhar poderes mágicos, em seguida várias coisas parecem me ligar a um jovem que desconheço, todos ao meu redor vêem coisas falsas, visões, desmaios, perda de controle e falta de esperança... Tudo o que nunca imaginei acontecer.

Eriol prestou muita atenção nas palavras de Tomoyo. Primeiro, sobre coincidências e destino. Agora, sobre coisas que a ligavam a Hiroyuki. Parecia que algo estava começando a tomar forma.

- Tomoyo? Lembrou-se de alguma coisa daquela visão?

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, desanimada:

- Não, nada. Me parecia importante, mas não consigo resgatar mais nada da minha memória do que aquilo que lhe contei: parecia um profecia, me avisando sobre... Sobre... Eriol! Me lembrei! Me avisando para tomar cuidado, porque a pessoa que causaria todo aquele mal ao mundo estava próxima de mim. Mais do que imagino. Mas não era essa a profecia.

Eriol espantou-se. Agora várias coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido, mas Tomoyo não iria perceber tão cedo. Por ora, era melhor esquecer o assunto.

- Tomoyo, me acompanha até uma casa de ferragens a dois quarteirões daqui?

- Claro.

A garota sorriu e se levantou. Eriol analisou que ela parecia normal. Mas o estado "normal" de Tomoyo era trancafiar todos os seus medos, receios, as lembranças tristes e tudo mais dentro de si. Era muito forte; não extravasava seus sentimentos.

- O que vai fazer lá, Eriol? – perguntou Tomoyo enquanto caminhava

- Vou comprar uma válvula. Lembra-se daquela da estufa que se quebrou?

- Mas você não tinha comprado-a no sábado?

- Não pude, estava ocupado. Tenho que instalá-la o mais rápido possível. Todas as flores que plantamos lá vão morrer se dependerem de Nakuru e sua mangueira.

Tomoyo riu. O riso dessa vez, parecia sincero.

- Ela que vem cuidando dos canteiros, então?

- Sim, é ela.

- Faço idéia do tamanho da bagunça que as estufas devem ficar.

Ainda conversando sobre coisas rotineiras, os dois chegaram à loja. Eriol rapidamente comprou o que precisava e começaram a voltar. Porém, ele mudou de caminho repentinamente.

- Por que viemos por aqui? Vamos dar uma volta maior por este lado até nossas casas.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas acho que talvez compense. Veremos.

Seguindo Eriol meio sem entender direito, eles chegaram a uma floricultura, na qual Eriol entrou, pedindo que Tomoyo esperasse do lado de fora. Tomoyo achava que ele tinha ido comprar sementes para a estufa que iria ser consertada.

Depois de cinco minutos, Eriol saiu com um lindo ramalhete de flores da loja. Por sinal, eram magnólias.

- Vamos? – perguntou o rapaz

- Claro. Quer ajuda? 

- Não, acho que é uma grosseria que uma dama carregue isso tudo durante o caminho de volta para casa. – ele deu um dos seus sorrisos ímpares.

- Tudo bem.

Chegaram rapidamente, até que Eriol se despediu de Tomoyo no portão de sua casa.

- Bom, boa noite, Tomoyo.

- Boa noite, Eriol. Mande um abraço para todos da sua casa. 

- Pode deixar. 

- Ah! Onde vai colocar as flores na estufa? Tenho um bom vaso em casa, bonito, acho que ficariam bem com essas flores. Está vazio, no corredor lá em cima.

- Verdade?

- Sim, verdade. Minha mãe ficaria muito feliz se pudesse ser usado novamente.

- Então creio que ficará. – ele se aproximou de Tomoyo – Estas flores não são para a estufa, mas para você. Acho que é sua preferida, depois de flores de cerejeira, lógico. Coloque-as no vaso, e cuide bem. Acho que sua mãe ficará satisfeita.

A garota segurava o lindo ramalhete boquiaberta.

- Mas, Eriol... Eu poderia ter carregado até aqui!

- Não, seria grosseria minha. Boa noite. – inclinou-se, beijando a mão de Tomoyo e foi para dentro de sua casa.

Tomoyo ficou estarrecida na porta de sua casa, segurando o ramalhete. Por fim, decidiu entrar e seguir o conselho de Eriol. Colocou água fresca no vaso, em seguida depositando ali as flores. O contraste tinha ficado muito bonito. Mudou o vaso do corredor para a sua varanda, onde as flores poderiam desfrutar de sol, para ficaram ainda mais bonitas do que já eram. 

Assim que terminou todo esse processo, Tomoyo sentou-se na varanda, admirando as flores, e percebeu que o sol se punha. Fitou o astro rei até que ele sumisse, voltando para dentro do seu quarto. Senta-se bem melhor agora, livre das lembranças tristes e incômodas daquela tarde.

Desceu para cumprimentar sua mãe e jantar. Conversou normalmente, mas quando questionada sobre porque não desceu na hora marcada para sair com Eriol, respondeu mentindo que esquecera-se do tempo, enquanto assistia um recital que pegou na televisão por acaso.

Antes de ir dormir, Sonomi lembrou Tomoyo que teria seu último treino antes da apresentação com Hiroyuki na manhã de segunda-feira. Tomoyo agradeceu o aviso, fingindo sono, e foi recolher-se também. Tinha que convidar Nakuru para ir a sua casa "acidentalmente", como tinha prometido.

Porém, achou que ligar para falar algo que mencionasse Hiroyuki aquela hora ia lhe causar uma explosão de raiva; preferiu esperar pela manhã, quando tivesse recobrado o seu controle emocional. Além disso, tinha que tomar cuidado. Eriol não parecia falar em tom de brincadeira.

Trocou de roupa e caiu na cama. Felizmente, com a lembrança das lindas flores em sua mente, o sono não tardou, e foi tranqüilo. 

Na manhã seguinte, Tomoyo acordou e espreguiçou-se vagarosamente. Estava mais calma, e com parte da alegria costumeira. Porém, sentia um nervosismo anormal. Examinado-se para descobrir o porquê, percebeu que era a proximidade do recital. Agora, mesmo sabendo que estava firme, tinha um medo estranho. Mas por que haveria de dar errado? Sacudindo a cabeça, levantou e começou a se preparar para mais um dia.

Depois do banho, colocou um twin set roxo escuro, da cor de seus olhos. Ela gostava daquela peça porque sentia que seus olhos eram realçados, além do conjunto lhe cair muito bem. Colocou uma calça jeans preta, e prendeu o cabelo na altura do pescoço com uma fivela, deixando uma mecha solta na frente. Recolocou o pingente, na verdade seu báculo, e desceu.

Após a sua refeição, notou que sua mãe não havia descido. Uma das empregadas falou que Sonomi havia saído muito cedo, a apenas tomou alguma coisa antes de sair.

Tomoyo estranhou o fato, mas não lhe deu importância. Decidiu praticar um pouco mais, já que não queria fazer nenhum vexame na frente do famoso violinista. Depois que tirou a sua partitura do envelope, notou uma coisa engraçada: a partitura que foi cedida por Hiroyuki tinha anotações, e foram feitas com a mesma caligrafia que escreveu "Tomoyo Daidouji" no envelope. Mas quando a garota lançou um olhar ao relógio, esqueceu de tudo e começou a tocar.

Ensaiou até a hora do almoço, saindo depois, para ir até a casa de Eriol buscar Nakuru. Encontrou o portão aberto, e sabia que Eriol previra sua visita. Tocou a campainha: 

- JÁ VAAAI!!!!

Depois de instantes, a porta foi escancarada, e Nakuru, com avental e espanador na mão apareceu:

- Tomoyo! Entre, entre, por favor!

- Obrigado, Nakuru.

A jovem entrou na mansão, acompanhada de Nakuru, que a conduziu até o sofá. 

- Sente-se, por favor.

Tomoyo e Nakuru se sentaram. Tomoyo começou:

- Nakuru, eu vim aqui para levar você em casa. Vou ensaiar com ele logo mais.

Nakuru abriu um sorriso lindo, que em seguida se fechou. Ela levantou:

- Vê isto? – segurou o avental – E isto? – apontou para o espanador – Eu virei uma empregada qualquer!! Tenho um monte de coisas para fazer hoje, Eriol mandou. O Suppi é um folgado, não faz nada, mas eu tenho que fazer o jantar, lavar a louça do almoço, arrumar a válvula da estufa, polir os conjuntos de jantar, colocar cloro na água da piscina e arrumar dois quartos.

Quase não sobraram dedos para Nakuru enumerar seus afazeres. Ela largou-se no sofá:

- Não agüento isso. Tenho dezenas de coisas para fazer e nunca ganho nenhuma folga!

- Pois hoje é o seu dia de folga. – uma voz masculina conhecida falou. As duas se viraram para a escada, de onde a voz vinha. Eriol estava ali, com um sorriso no rosto, trajando uma calça preta social e uma camisa bege. Ele sempre se vestia de jeito social. – Está autorizada a ir para a casa de Tomoyo, "acidentalmente".

Nakuru piscou, e deixou o espanador cair da mão.

- Sério?

- Sim, sério.

- Seríssimo? 

- Palavra de honra.

- Aiaiai, obrigada Eriol! – a garota saltou até a escada e se pendurou no pescoço de Eriol, quase o sufocando.

- Tu-tudo bem, Nakuru... P-pode descer?

- Anh? Ah! Desculpa! Bom, eu vou trocar de roupa! Volto em instantes!

Eriol fez uma massagem na área dolorida no pescoço, enquanto caminhava para o sofá. Tomoyo tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Decidiu pelo dia de folga por quê?

- Ela merece. Vem trabalhando duro, é verdade. O pior é que não posso contratar uma empregada, devido a estranheza de nossa casa, se é que me compreende. – disse Eriol com um sorriso.

- Entendo. Ah, muito obrigada pelas flores! São lindas, estão na minha varanda.

- Imagine. Não acho que seja algo extraordinário, mas estou feliz que tenha surtido um efeito positivo no seu ânimo.

- Ahhhh, flores, Eriol? Você não me contou na-da!!!

Nakuru descia as escadas, com o velho brilho atacando novamente no olhar. Tinha colocado uma blusa vermelha com ideogramas bordados dourados. Usava uma mini-saia preta, assim como sua meia-calça e trazia na mão botas de cano alto. Nakuru tinha amarrado seus cabelos fartos em uma elegante trança. Ele suspirou e falou: 

- Comprei flores para Tomoyo ontem, Nakuru. Mas você estava ao telefone animadíssima, e achei que se interrompesse aquela ligação uma vez, não viveria muito para contar.

Nakuru ficou da cor de sua blusa, e não disse nada. Era incrível como Eriol conseguia desviar o que seria embaraçoso para ele na direção de outras pessoas. Ela desceu rapidamente e se despediu de Eriol, já mais espalhafatosa como era no dia a dia. Tomoyo também se despediu e as duas voltaram para a casa de Tomoyo.

Quando chegaram em casa, Hiroyuki e Sonomi encontravam-se na sala, conversando. Quando Tomoyo apareceu, escondendo Nakuru, Sonomi sorriu:

- Ah! Que bom que você está aí, Tomoyo! Saí para buscar Hiroyuki e não a encontro quando chego em casa! Onde esteve?

- Estive ensaiando, e, como tinha combinado ontem com Nakuru, a trouxe aqui para mostrar-lhe algumas coisas que comprei. – respondeu Tomoyo. De repente, a garota assustou-se, e bateu com a mão na testa – O ensaio! Hiroyuki, me perdoe, esqueci completamente dele! Minha mãe tinha me avisado, mas estava com sono, não prestei atenção...

O rapaz em questão sorriu, e apenas disse:

- Está tudo bem. Vamos ensaiar agora, então.

- Mas... E Nakuru?

A jovem aproximou-se da sala, saindo de seu esconderijo na parede. Sonomi sorriu ao vê-la:

- Nakuru! Como vai?

- Sonomi!

As duas abraçaram-se e começaram a conversar. Tomoyo então aproveitou a deixa:

- Será que se importa se Nakuru assistir ao ensaio? – em seguida baixou o tom de voz, como se não quisesse que Nakuru ouvisse – Não queria fazer uma desfeita...

Ele pareceu hesitar por segundos ínfimos, mas respondeu sorrindo:

- Não, não me importo. Será uma honra.

Tomoyo interrompeu as risadas e comunicou que ia para a sala de música ensaiar, e queria saber se Nakuru gostaria de assistir em primeira mão ao pequeno concerto. Nakuru sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Então, os três retiraram-se e Sonomi voltou ao seu estado sério, normalmente afetado por Nakuru. 

Já na sala, Tomoyo ajudou Hiroyuki a tirar seu violino da mala, com todo o cuidado. Pediu para que Nakuru a substituísse, enquanto pegava uma cadeira. Tomoyo saiu e voltou do aposento em minutos, e encontrou Nakuru atenta às explicações de Hiroyuki:

- Entende o valor do arco agora? É impossível tocar sem ele, não sairia som algum das cordas. Ah, Tomoyo! Podemos começar?

- Claro. Sente-se aqui, Nakuru.

Todos se acomodaram, e Hiroyuki fez questão de começar pela favorita de Sonomi. O conjunto do piano com o violino ficou muito bonito, porém com algumas dissonâncias, pois os dois tinham ensaiado com tons diferentes. Mas depois de tudo ajustado, Nakuru bateu palmas:

- Lindo!! Maravilhoso!! Tomoyo, Hiroyuki, quem estiver assistindo vocês vai adorar! Que belo concerto!

- Obrigado, Nakuru. – agradeceu o violinista, sendo acompanhado de Tomoyo.

- Ah, imaginem! Mas me expliquem uma coisa: sua mãe e seu pai são empresários, que vão fazer uma aliança comercial com a Sonomi?

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça:

- Sim, meus pais vão se tornar sócios da senhora Sonomi nesta reunião. 

- Pena que não posso vê-los no próprio concerto... – suspirou Nakuru, desapontada.

- Ora, claro que pode! Posso levar um convidado. Escolho você como minha convidada de honra! – sugeriu Hiroyuki com um sorriso.

- Sério? Nossa, hoje é o meu dia de sorte!! – Nakuru abriu um lindo sorriso, e abraçou o rapaz, com bem menos força do que usou com Eriol – Obrigada.

- Então, acho que vou levar Eriol. – falou Tomoyo – O que acham?

- Maravilhoso!! Mas, Tomoyo, não deixa ele ser chato, tá bom?

- Tudo bem, de acordo! – respondeu Tomoyo a Nakuru.

Os três riram, e voltaram a ensaiar. Já era tarde da noite quando os dois foram embora, e Hiroyuki não aceitou jantar na casa de Tomoyo, assim como Nakuru. Tomoyo resolveu subir e ir dormir.

A garota entrou cantando alegremente no quarto, às vezes dando pequenas voltas, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Quando Tomoyo deitou na sua cama e apagou a luz, sentiu uma ventania repentina.

Virou-se para ver o que era. Estranho, parecia que o vento tinha cessado. Como podia? Sentou-se na cama e decidiu levantar, intrigada com tudo aquilo. 

Caminhou até a janela. Trancada. Então do nada, uma ventania mais forte que a primeira surgiu, seguida de uma luz que se aproximava e quebrou a janela. Isso fez Tomoyo cair para trás, ao lado de um vulto que não estava lá...

FIM DA SEXTA PARTE

Oi para todos! Mais um capítulo aqui se encerra. Está bom, péssimo, razoável? Escrevam para dizer! O apoio de vocês é o fator mais importante para que este fanfic melhore sempre! Mandem para: mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br

Abraços e beijos para todos,

Mari-chan.


	7. O Piano e o Violino

CAPÍTULO 7 – O PIANO E O VIOLINO

A garota levantou e recuou para a parede, assustada com aquilo. Não dava para saber o que era devido à escuridão do quarto. Ela começou a se esgueirar pelas paredes até seu abajur, para poder encarar quem quer que ali estivesse.

Tomoyo percebeu que o vulto não se mexia. Porém, na metade do caminho, o vulto soluçou. Soluçou?

Tomoyo parou de andar e pensou consigo mesma que raio de pessoa era aquela que invadia o quarto dos outros à noite, quebrava a janela, e a jogava para trás sem ao menos um pedido de desculpas. Sem tanto medo ou receio, andou rapidamente até o abajur. Assim que acendeu, Tomoyo não conteve uma exclamação de espanto:

- Suppi!!!

O guardião estava deitado, soluçando, com as bochechas rosadas. Estava na sua verdadeira forma, a pantera negra com asas de borboleta. Decerto, deveria ter comido algum doce.

Tomoyo sacudiu o imenso animal, que olhou para Tomoyo e soluçou outra vez. Rolando os olhos, já um pouco cansada devido ao horário presente e os soluços.

Dirigiu-se até uma mesinha, discando o número da casa de Eriol:

- Ahh... Alô?

- Alô, quem fala?

- É...É... Espere um pouco, é... Ah, lem-lem – a voz foi interrompida por um bocejo – Lembrei. Nakuru Akizuki.

Tomoyo conteve um risinho para não enraivecer a outra:

- Nakuru? Sou eu, Tomoyo. Posso falar com o Eriol?

- Nessa hora? Tudo bem, acho que ele n-não – outro bocejo – não está dormindo, não. Eu vou ver.

Tomoyo escutou os passos arrastados e sonolentos de Nakuru pela escada, e bater na porta. Ouviu Nakuru mencionar seu nome.

- Tomoyo?

- Eriol! Me desculpe por ligar tão tarde! Mas... Houve um problema aqui.

- Problema? Hum, sei. Diga o que aconteceu.

- Pode me falar se Suppi possui um quarto só para ele?

- Não, dorme junto com Nakuru, mas ela o expulsou temporariamente. Está dormindo na biblioteca.

- E a biblioteca fica no segundo andar, do lado esquerdo da casa, de quem olha de fora?

- Sim, fica. Por quê? – Tomoyo percebeu um tom de leve espanto na voz do jovem mago.

- Bom, acho que Suppi saiu para um passeio noturno, só que comeu algo doce. E... Digamos que ele confundiu a casa, e entrou pela minha janela. Está soluçando no chão do quarto.

Ela ouviu Eriol suspirar:

- Mil perdões, Tomoyo, eu não sei o que dizer. Realmente deve ter acontecido o que falou, mas não posso entrar aí neste horário sem ser visto ou acordar alguém. Acho que teremos de esperar o amanhecer. Se importa de tomar conta dele até o amanhecer?

- Não claro, que não. Mas posso perguntar uma coisa?

- De fato.

- Ele fica na forma normal dele?

- Na forma normal?

- Sim, ele está na verdadeira forma dele.

- Estarei aí em dois minutos.

Tomoyo ouviu Eriol desligar o telefone e ela fez o mesmo. Caminhou até o pobre animal, parecendo bêbado. Era estranho o fato de Eriol mudar de idéia tão rápido, mas se alguém visse a pantera em seu quarto, teria problemas. Mas, se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia, ninguém acharia estranho. 

Tomoyo ia desligar a luz de seu abajur mas se conteve. Assim, Eriol poderia achar seu quarto. Realmente, após alguns minutos, Ruby Moon aparecia na varanda, carregando Eriol. Tomoyo notou que Eriol tinha trocado rapidamente de roupa, e seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente despenteados. Só então ela notou que estava de camisola. Apanhou rapidamente um casaco e vestiu-o por cima de seu pijama, indo ajudar Ruby Moon a soltar a barra de sua roupa dos espinhos de uma flor.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Eriol

- Ali. – Tomoyo apontou e os dois seguiram para ver Suppi. Eriol tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, que Tomoyo desconhecia. Contudo, parecia que um sorriso se formava no seu rosto.

- Spinnel, Spinnel... Bom, eu acho que vamos ter de dar um jeito para levá-lo de volta, mesmo sendo tarde e sabendo que você tem um importante recital amanhã, Tomoyo. – Ele acrescentou um pedido de desculpas, que Tomoyo aceitou – Mas acho que uma pantera que fala e ainda está bêbada não será bem vista na sua casa.

Sem perceber, Tomoyo já segurava seu báculo. Ela não achava que tinha pensado nele, mas de qualquer forma, ela iria precisar dele.

- Hum... Mestre Eriol? – Ruby Moon se dirigiu a Eriol. Era estranho o jeito formal de Ruby Moon, se comparado à sua forma falsa, Nakuru – Eu receio que não consigamos realizar tudo isto sem acordar alguém.

Eriol ponderou:

- É verdade. Vamos precisar colocar todos para dormir. Mesmo.

Fazendo o seu costumeiro discurso, a chave que tinha na mão começou a crescer e desapareceu, dando origem a um imenso báculo dourado com um Sol na ponta. Ele apontou para a janela da varanda, e uma nuvem de pó cintilante saiu da ponta dos raios do Sol. Imediatamente, mesmo sem estar vendo, Tomoyo sentiu que os habitantes que estavam próximos dali caíram em um sono profundo, em um raio de alguns quilômetros. 

- Pronto. Agora, temos alguns problemas. Spinnel está bêbado, mas não creio que se deixará levar facilmente...

- Não mesmo. – ajuntou Ruby Moon – Bom, vamos tentar isto tudo de uma vez. 

Ruby Moon ajoelhou-se ao lado de Spinnel Sun, e criou pequenas linhas que se amarraram no pescoço e patas dianteiras do guardião, colocando-o sobre duas patas. Ela moveu a mão, como se controlando um fantoche, e virou o corpo da imensa pantera na direção da janela. Mas quando o forçou a andar...

Spinnel soluçou, virou a cabeça e gritou:

- NÃÃÃÃO!!!!

Aquele grito certamente teria acordado todos, se não estivessem adormecidos pela magia de Eriol. Porém, o pior não foi o grito, e sim a rajada de energia que se seguiu depois, forçando uma separação dos três indivíduos sóbrios presentes no quarto, embora um pouco sonolentos.

A rajada acertou em cheio a porta do quarto de Tomoyo, fazendo um furo circular. Parecia que tinha atravessado a parede seguinte, e podia-se ver o começo do aposento próximo. Alguns segundos depois, o guardião caiu no chão, soluçando outra vez.

- Que estrago! 

- Sem dúvida, Ruby. – ajuntou Tomoyo, suspirando – Mas acho que não tem problema. Conserto isso amanhã.

- Não, eu conserto isso assim que resolvermos tudo com Spinnel Sun. – a voz de Eriol era grave, num tom sério. – Temos de levá-lo para fora já, ou causará muitos danos aqui dentro.

Tomoyo se pôs a pensar. O único meio de Spinnel atacar era usando suas patas ou sua grande mandíbula, naquele ataque de energia. Então...

- Eriol, será que eu poderia tentar algo?

- Claro. Fique a vontade. Spinnel Sun irá agradecê-la se o poupar de mais vexames, sendo que Nakuru irá atormentá-lo por um bom tempo. – Ruby Moon sorriu nessa parte – Embora não saiba de sua vergonha, no seu atual estado de consciência. – Eriol finalizou, olhando a figura do guardião, que dessa vez murmurou "doooceess", com voz lenta e sibilante.

Tomoyo virou a gema do seu báculo para as patas de Spinnel, e ali começaram a aparecer faixas. As faixas foram se enrolando nas patas do guardião, cada vez mais forte, mais forte, mais forte e mais forte. Tomoyo não queria machucar Suppi, mas tinha de fazê-lo bem feito, senão as faixas seriam destruídas facilmente. Porém, ela esqueceu-se que eram mágicas. Bastava desejar que não se soltassem. A vontade dela contra a de um guardião bêbado. Não se precisava de muita esperteza para saber quem ganharia.

As faixas não se soltaram, e Eriol aprovou. Entendo o plano de Tomoyo, com um estalido, a grande boca de Suppi se fechou, como que grudada.

- O que fez, Mestre Eriol?

- Apenas colei a boca dele com algo. Ele não vai reclamar.

- E o que é?

Eriol sorriu inocentemente:

- Doces. Alguns grudam muito bem. 

Tomoyo e Ruby Moon tiveram um acesso de risos, mas que logo foram silenciados.

Depois, com muita paciência, colocaram as linhas outra vez no corpo do animal. Ele se contorcia e protestava, mas não obtinha sucesso nenhum em se soltar. Meio desengonçado, passou pela grande varanda de Tomoyo, flutuando na frente de sua sacada. Ruby passou logo depois, controlando o guardião.

Eriol voltou-se para Tomoyo:

- Muito obrigado pelo aviso, Tomoyo. 

- Disponha. E devo desculpas por ligar tão tarde.

- Não, não deve desculpas. Vou acompanhar os dois até minha casa e volto aqui para consertar os estragos. Será que posso sair normalmente?

Ela riu:

- Claro, claro.

Tomoyo desceu as escadas e abriu a porta para Eriol. Desligou o sistema de segurança noturno, muito eficaz, e ele se foi. Voltou a ligá-lo; era bom que o último modelo de sistemas de segurança não cogitavam sequer a possibilidade de alguém entrar voando. Ela ouviu Eriol bronquear com Ruby sobre como não era educado forçar Spinnel a dar cambalhotas no ar, e depois a voz sumiu.

Tomoyo subiu as escadas correndo, e trocou de roupa rapidamente, além de pentear os cabelos. Quando saiu do banheiro, ouviu um barulho no pedaço do vidro da varanda que ainda restava:

- Posso entrar?

- Claro que pode.

Eriol atravessou para o quarto de Tomoyo, passando por cima dos cacos de vidro com extremo cuidado. Tinha penteado os cabelos naquele ínterim. Caminhou até a porta e abriu. O círculo ali formado era suficientemente grande em seu diâmetro para que Eriol colocasse sua cabeça do outro lado. Tomoyo deu a volta e ajoelhou-se do lado oposto da porta, virada para Eriol.

- Como podemos consertar isso com magia, Eriol?

- Tomoyo, a magia não é para nos ajudar nos nossos deveres, sabe bem isso. – a garota assentiu com a cabeça – E isto me chega a ser um problema. Se fosse capaz de conhecer algum tipo de encantamento ou feitiço que restaurasse os objetos, eu estaria feliz agora.

A garota riu:

- Então, como podemos concertar isso hoje? 

Eriol suspirou:

- Não podemos. Mas acho que posso dar um jeito até amanhã de manhã. Aí teremos de colocar a mão na massa ou chamar alguém que o faça. – e acrescentou, ao ver a cara de espanto de Tomoyo, ao mencionar que contratariam alguém – Me refiro a Nakuru e Spinnel.

Tomoyo riu. Ia sobrar para os dois outra vez.

- Se bem que Nakuru não merece. Só Spinnel dessa vez.

Eriol se levantou, e, apontando para onde Spinnel tinha estragado algo, – a janela, a porta e a parede - uma breve luz apareceu e sumiu, dando lugar a uma réplica perfeita dos pedaços dos objetos estragados.

- Nossa! – exclamou Tomoyo.

A garota tocou a porta com a mão, e viu que havia realmente algo sólido ali. Era perfeito!

- Usei algo parecido com a magia da carta Ilusão. Porém, é uma imagem sólida, apenas. As manterei com minha magia até amanhã, quando chamarei Spinnel para consertar.

- E as pessoas não perceberão?

- Não creio. Apenas alguém com vagos poderes mágicos.

- Entendi.

- Bom, desculpe por tudo, Tomoyo. Chame-me amanhã de manhã, quando estiver pronta. Agora, acho que deve ir dormir. Tem um importante compromisso amanhã, não é mesmo?

- Sim, obrigado. 

Eriol ia saindo pela varanda quando ela o chamou de volta:

- Eriol!

- Sim?

- Eu queria saber se pode ser meu convidado de honra amanhã. Nakuru foi convidada por Hiroyuki. Eu gostaria que fosse.

As feições de Eriol revelaram um espanto súbito, logo transformado em um lindo sorriso.

- Claro, Tomoyo. Com prazer.

Ela sorriu:

- Então, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Tomoyo recolocou seu pijama e se deitou. O sono veio mais rápido do que nunca, com sonhos alegres e calmos, aparentemente ignorando o nervosismo de todo o corpo e alma da garota.

Amanheceu. O Sol infiltrava-se sem pedir licença pela cortina da garota. Abriu os olhos bem devagar, ainda com um pouco de sono. Suppi tinha dado um trabalho... Nossa! Ela se lembrava do que acontecera na noite anterior! Isso era um progresso, devido ao seu estado de consciência, a mente começando a pegar no tranco.

Se levantou e foi andando para o banheiro. Regulou a água, e entrou no banho. No meio deste, o interfone tocou. Intrigada, Tomoyo enrolou-se em uma toalha e caminhou até o seu quarto, onde encontrava-se o aparelho.

- Alô?

- Senhorita Tomoyo? Já está acordada?

Era uma das empregadas da casa. Era um pouco óbvio que Tomoyo tinha acordado, caso contrário não estaria falando ao interfone. Ou, se estivesse dormindo, teria acordado com o alto volume da campainha deste. Porém, a moça deveria ter recebidos ordens de alguém, e não ia brigar com a empregada.

- Sim, há algum tempo. Estou no meio do banho.

Tomoyo ouviu uma exclamação de espanto seguida de uma explicação:

- Desculpe-me, senhorita. Sua mãe teve que sair para os últimos preparativos para o concerto, e quis se certificar se não tinha perdido a hora. Mil perdões!

- Imagine, está tudo bem. Vou voltar para o meu banho.

- Claro.

A moça desligou, e Tomoyo retornou para o seu banho. Não gostava que Sonomi pensasse que era uma criança; ela não iria perder a hora num dia importante como aquele! Ou poderia acontecer? De qualquer jeito, perdoou a mãe.

Saiu do banho e colocou uma roupa que se encontrava estendida sobre uma mesa. Era uma blusa branca, fechada com alguns botões na frente, com mangas compridas. Era uma blusa social, junto com uma saia preta, de um tecido fino. Serviam perfeitamente bem. Colocou a meia-calça, preta. Ótima. Faltavam apenas um lenço negro para colocar em volta do pescoço e os sapatos que calçaria mais tarde, e tinha certeza de que eram seu número. A roupa para a noite estava pronta. Tinha prometido que não provaria na última hora, para que imprevistos não acontecessem. As jóias estavam separadas.

Tirou a roupa da noite e colocou uma saia cor-de-rosa claro, com uma blusa branca, simples, com alguns bordados em rosa, da cor da saia. Trançou os cabelos rapidamente, passou o pingente por cima da blusa e desceu para tomar café.

Enquanto comia, reparou que tanto a corrente como a pequena Lua que usava, na verdade seu báculo, podiam ser expostos à água, e não oxidavam. Isso confortou a garota, já que não gostava da idéia de se separar do pingente. Terminou tudo rapidamente e se dirigiu para a sala de música.

Abrindo uma das gavetas, encontrou uma pasta, preta, com as letras em prateado, escrito "Tomoyo Daidouji & Hiroyuki Atsuhiro". Sua mãe tinha mandado fazer uma pasta para cada um, com os nomes, para usarem durante o concerto. Abriu a pasta, e se pôs a imprimir as partituras que usaria, sem tantas anotações, e mais bem cuidadas. As que usara durante os ensaios estavam um pouco deterioradas, e sua mãe não admitiria aquilo.

No meio de uma das gigantescas partituras, a tinta da impressora acabou. Constatou, com um suspiro, que não havia mais nenhum cartucho de tinta para a impressora na casa, e saiu para comprar.

Se dirigiu para a papelaria mais próxima de sua casa. Quando ia entrar, deu um encontrão em algum cliente que ia saindo da loja, que provavelmente não a tinha visto. Tomoyo acabou por cair sentada, do lado de fora da loja, e a outra pessoa do lado de dentro, com o conteúdo das sacolas espalhado.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. Antes que se levantasse, alguém perguntou:

- Quer ajuda?

Olhando para cima, Tomoyo viu a linda face sorridente de Hiroyuki contra o Sol da manhã, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou, e se ergueu.

- Mil perdões, Tomoyo. Eu não a tinha visto.

- Imagine, Hiroyuki, está tudo bem.

Os dois se puseram a recolher as coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Alguns segundos depois, tinham acabado.

- Meu Deus, além de derrubá-la, ainda lhe dou trabalho! Bom, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Estava imprimindo partituras novas para hoje à noite. No meio de uma delas, a tinta acabou. Vim comprar um novo cartucho de impressora.

- Entendo.

- Recebeu a pasta de minha mãe?

- Sim, uma preta com letras prateadas? 

- É, é essa.

- Então recebi. As partituras novas estão prontas, só falta um detalhe mínimo. 

- Que bom, Hiroyuki! Bom, eu tenho que voltar para casa, tenho que ensaiar um pouco mais... O nervosismo aumentou.

- Eu sei. Mas sabia que temos de chegar antes para tirar as dúvidas, não? Pode ensaiar lá. O recomendável é descansar durante a tarde. Ah, sim! A garota de ontem, Nakuru Akizuki. É sua vizinha, não?

- É sim.

- Poderia dizer a ela que passarei às cinco e meia para pegá-la? 

- Claro, falarei.

- Então até. Nos vemos às seis.

- Até às seis.

Hiroyuki se virou e passou a caminhar para sua casa. Ele carregava várias sacolas, e Tomoyo imaginava o que tanto tinha de comprar. Por fim, comprou o que precisava e voltou para casa.

Terminou de imprimir todas as folhas na hora do almoço, e comeu rapidamente. Em seguida, foi até a casa de Eriol. No meio do caminho, Tomoyo percebeu que poderia ter simplesmente ligado e passado o recado para Nakuru, mas decidira por vir sem avisar à casa do outro. Ignorando algumas perguntas insistentes sobre porque viera ali, Tomoyo apertou o botão do interfone no portão. Uma voz com chiados eletrônicos, devido ao aparelho respondeu:

- Quem é?

- Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Ah, Tomoyo! Eu vou abrir o portão. Para variar, ordens do Eriol. Espera só um pouco!

Tomoyo ouviu um estalo, e o portão foi aberto. Ela caminhou até a casa, e Nakuru a esperava na porta:

- Olá! Tudo bem, Tomoyo? – A jovem abraçou Tomoyo

- Claro! Vim trazer alguns recados.

- Entre, por favor!

Nakuru levou Tomoyo para a sala, onde Eriol estava com um livro nas mãos, com caracteres que Tomoyo desconhecia no título. Ele fechou o livro quando notou a aproximação das duas.

- Tomoyo! Que surpresa agradável! – sorriu-lhe Eriol, se levantando

- Vim trazer alguns recados, só isso. Coisa rápida. – Tomoyo retribuiu o sorriso.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Os três se sentaram, e Tomoyo começou:

- Nakuru. Encontrei com Hiroyuki hoje de manhã, e pediu-me para que esteja pronta às cinco e meia. Ele passa aqui nessa hora.

Nakuru abriu um sorriso, e deu um salto do sofá, pulando em Tomoyo, que acabou por afundar no sofá:

- Obrigada, Tomoyo! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigadaaaa!!!!! – a garota se soltou de Tomoyo, que pôde respirar mais livremente. Em seguida, começou a subir a escada cantarolando, e pensando em voz alta qual vestido usaria. Tomoyo se virou para Eriol:

- Está bem empolgada... – o tronco de Tomoyo ainda doía devido ao apertado abraço de Nakuru – Eriol, o outro recado é para você. A minha mãe irá nos levar às cinco e meia também. Tudo bem para você? 

- Claro, nenhum problema. Estarei pronto, embora não seja do meu feitio aceitar algo de uma dama e nem sequer levá-la ao lugar que precisa ir, – Eriol beijou a mão de Tomoyo – mas eu ainda não tenho permissão para dirigir, sabe como é. Creio que os guardas não me desculparão.

Tomoyo riu:

- Tudo bem, Eriol. Estará me devendo um passeio de carro, assim que estiver autorizado a dirigir.

- Combinado.

- Bom, tenho que arrumar o resto das minhas coisas e me aprontar. Costumo demorar menos que as outras garotas para me arrumar, mas ainda sim sou uma delas. – ela sorriu – Até mais, Eriol.

- Até. – Eriol se levantou e acompanhou Tomoyo até a porta, inclinando-se e beijando a mão da garota novamente, com um belo sorriso. Tomoyo sentiu que a sua face esquentava quando Eriol demonstrava um gesto assim, mesmo quando que educadamente.

Sua mãe já se encontrava em casa, dando ordens aos empregados, e meio vestida. A parte de cima de sua roupa era visivelmente informal, enquanto usava uma saia preta social. Era algo bem estranho, já que sua mãe sempre se vestia impecavelmente.

- Tomoyo! Ah, aí está você, minha filha! Eu já mandei algumas coisas para o salão de festas da empresa, mais algumas empregadas e parte das sobremesas. Querem que você esteja lá...

- Às seis, para acertar os últimos detalhes e ver se o piano está em boas condições. – respondeu Tomoyo prontamente.

- É, é verdade. Como descobriu?

- Hiroyuki. Encontrei-o hoje de manhã.

- Que ótimo! Bom, creio que convidou alguém, não?

- Sim, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- E Nakuru?

- Irá com Hiroyuki.

- Certo. Passamos às cinco e meia na casa de Eriol. Nakuru irá conosco?

- Não, não vai.

- Certo. – Sonomi observou o relógio. Bom, esteja pronta em pouco tempo tempo, Tomoyo. Estaremos saindo daqui a pouco.

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça, subindo as escadas. Entrou no quarto e vestiu a roupa que estava separada de manhã. Prendeu o lenço em volta do pescoço com um prendedor de prata lindo. Colocou o seu pingente, juntamente com um conjunto de brinco e anel de Lua que possuía. Maquiou-se com agilidade, e desceu, arrumando uma bolsa preta, muito brilhante no caminho. Olhou no relógio. Cinco horas. Faltava pouco para ir para o concerto. Sentiu que seu estômago dava uma volta, mas não era hora de nervosismo. Ajudou os pobres empregados da casa, tontos com tanto movimento, e às cinco e meia estava na casa de Eriol.

O rapaz esperava do lado fora. Eriol usava uma calça negra, como várias outras suas, mas parecia que o tecido desta era outro. Na parte de cima usava uma blusa de linho branco, segurando na mão um paletó. Estava ligeiramente abafado, e Eriol certamente não iria agüentar um casaco tão pesado. Penteara impecavelmente os cabelos como sempre, e os sapatos eram lustrosos de uma forma fantástica. Ele sorria, quando Tomoyo abriu a porta:

- Boa noite.

- Olá, Eriol! Vamos, pode entrar.

- Não, entre primeiro. – Eriol segurou a porta para Tomoyo, que agradeceu e sentou-se no banco do carro, seguida por Eriol, que fechou a porta suavemente. Dentro de poucos minutos estavam em movimento, indo para o lugar marcado.

- E Nakuru?

- Estava terminando a maquiagem. Hiroyuki Atsuhiro ainda não tinha chegado.

Eriol e Tomoyo conversaram animadamente durante todo o percurso, sendo que Eriol parecia mais comunicativo e alegre do que de costume, algo novo, porque Eriol sempre era mais fechado. Além disso, não se cansava de elogiar o talento de Tomoyo e a sua beleza. Mas parecia que o tempo corria mais do que o normal, e já tinham chegado ao destino. Tomoyo sentiu que o seu nervosismo parecia crescer ainda mais.

Desceram do carro, e um funcionário, designado por Sonomi, levou Eriol e Tomoyo até o camarim, onde esperariam Hiroyuki e Nakuru. A mãe de Tomoyo disse que só não levaria os dois porque tinha de ajeitar tudo para o resto dos convidados, grandes empresários, como ela. Tomoyo disse que não tinha problema.

Eriol e Tomoyo examinaram o camarim. Era espaçoso, com duas penteadeiras; uma para Tomoyo e outra para Hiroyuki. Ela encontrou um vaso de flores, com alguns envelopes.

No primeiro, a letra caprichosa de sua mãe desejava-lhe boa sorte, e parecia que escrevera aquilo com emoção. No segundo envelope, um bilhete para que tivesse uma boa apresentação veio de Hiroyuki e dos pais deles. Isso era óbvio, já que Tomoyo também escrevera um para o garoto. No terceiro envelope, achou vários elogios e pedidos para que ela tocasse novamente para...

- Sakura, Shaoran e Meilin! Eriol, esta mensagem é deles! 

- Parece que sua mãe pensou em tudo, não é mesmo? – e ele sorriu

Tomoyo sorriu e guardou o bilhete com carinho, junto dos outros. A lembrança dos seus três amigos em Hong Kong fez com que parte de seu nervosismo parasse. Sakura estaria torcendo por ela. Faltava o último deles.

Uma caligrafia muito bem feita, escrita com visível paciência em um papel perfumado. Desejava-lhe boa sorte e lhe agradecia o convite para assisti-la ao vivo. Não precisou ler a assinatura para saber de quem se tratava.

- Eriol! Muito obrigada! Como colocou isto aqui? – levantou-se e deu um abraço no amigo, outra parte do nervosismo sumindo, porque sabia da torcida dos amigos que tinha.

- Não fui eu quem colocou aí. Foi a sua mãe.

- Mas...

- Ela tinha clara suspeitas de tudo, e pediu para que lhe escrevesse algo. É claro que eu teria feito isso antes até que sua mãe pedisse, embora não seja o suficiente para agradecer por tudo.

Neste exato momento, a porta do camarim se abriu, e Hiroyuki entrou, acompanhado de Nakuru, que ria. Ela trajava um longo vestido vermelho escuro, sem fendas, com uma pequena cauda que arrastava no chão. Exibia jóias muito bonitas, a maioria de ouro, e tinha o cabelo longo elegantemente trançado às suas costas. Tinha uma maquiagem mais forte que a de Tomoyo.

Hiroyuki por sua vez usava uma calça social preta, do mesmo tipo de tecido da saia de Tomoyo, com também sapatos negros. Na parte de cima, uma camisa de mangas longas branca, fechada com botões na frente. Era idêntica a de Tomoyo, só que a dela tinha alguns detalhes para ser mais feminina. Usava o cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo na altura do pescoço. O jovem violinista estava extremamente belo, mais do que de costume. Tomoyo pensou na cara que Meilin faria se visse Hiroyuki vestido socialmente.

Todos cumprimentaram-se. Hiroyuki leu os vários envelopes que estavam em cima da sua penteadeira. Seguramente, por volta de uns dez ou onze envelopes eram de fãs suas, que ele não chegou a abrir, mas guardou. Agradeceu com um beijo o de Nakuru e Tomoyo, em seguida apertando a mão de Eriol, que tinha assinado juntamente com Nakuru um dos votos de boa sorte para ele.

Nakuru e Eriol foram direcionados para seus lugares no salão, e os dois músicos para uma sala para que afinassem os instrumentos, no caso de Hiroyuki. O piano encontrava-se no salão, e eles tiveram que usar outro para tirar as últimas dúvidas. Por fim, os dois foram aguardar a vez de tocar, atrás da porta do salão principal.

Tomoyo sabia que sua mãe tinha de recepcionar vários e vários sócios dela, e certamente aquilo demoraria um pouco. Ela se sentou numa cadeira que lhe foi oferecida, apoiando a sua pasta no colo. Hiroyuki recusou a cadeira e inclinou-se para conversar com Tomoyo.

- Acha que vamos entrar em pouco tempo?

- Não, sinceramente não acho. Minha mãe tem de recepcionar vários sócios da empresa, e sempre existe aquela conversa para saber como vão as coisas. É algo insuportável, diga-se de passagem, porque todos aproveitam para tentar saber da balança comercial e tentar uma nova estratégia antes da próxima reunião.

- Não me admira que não queira seguir a carreira de sua mãe. 

- Não mesmo. Quero dizer, sei que terei de cuidar disso algum dia, mas... Ainda não chegou a minha hora, assim por dizer. Acho que designarei esta função para alguém que compreenda melhor do que eu sobre esse tipo de coisa.

- Entendo. Mas me diga uma coisa, Tomoyo. A sua mãe comanda tudo sozinha? Quero dizer... Sem ajuda de ninguém?

- Sem ajuda de ninguém.

- Que grande mulher. É realmente difícil de encontrar gente assim hoje em dia, num mercado usualmente dominado por homens. Não que eu tenha algum preconceito em relação a isso, - acrescentou rapidamente o rapaz, sorrindo para Tomoyo, que retribuiu o gesto – mas é tudo conseqüência de uma sociedade machista antiga. Isto é algo difícil para que eu entenda... Ouvi dizer que isso começou com algum filósofo grego.

Tomoyo se perguntava onde que Hiroyuki desejava chegar com aquilo, e mais uma vez a lembrança de seu pai lhe veio à mente. Ela começou a sentir que toda a sua ansiedade e nervosismo transformavam-se em ódio, e aquilo poderia arruinar toda a sua apresentação. Ela estremeceu, e começou a pensar nos votos de boa sorte que tinha recebido, em Nakuru, Shaoran, Meilin... E sobre Sakura e Eriol. Por que Eriol subia nos seus conceitos? Certamente por ser a única pessoa que estava com ela de sua infância, e tinha muito contato com ele, desde que recebera os seus poderes. Mas... Estranho, tudo era muito estranho...

- ... Em um livro de história. Tomoyo? Está me ouvindo?

- O quê?

- Acho que não estava prestando atenção no que dizia. Preocupada?

- Não, imagine. Estava pensando nos meus amigos que estão longe do Japão.

- Longe? 

- Sim, três amigos meus com quem muitas coisas boas da minha infância foram compartilhadas... Sakura, Shaoran e Meilin.

- Shaoran e Meilin... Parecem nomes japoneses um tanto estranhos.

- Não, são chineses. Os dois moravam em Hong Kong. Aliás, moram.

- Entendo. Me pareciam nomes familiares...

- São do clã Li.

Os olhos de Hiroyuki se arregalaram:

- Do clã Li? Está falando sério?

- Sim, estou.

Os olhos de Hiroyuki demonstravam algum espanto, que não mais estava estampado em sua face. Será que Eriol estava certo quanto ao violinista?

Ele empurrou uma mecha de cabelos para trás do ombro e sorriu, de modo que Tomoyo julgava que muitas garotas teriam um ataque histérico.

- Por acaso esse garoto... Shoaran Li, tem irmãs?

- Sim, quatro.

Ele sorriu:

- Sei de quem se trata, agora.

- Sabe?

- Sim. Uma vez fui a casa deles, com meus pais, para uma pequena demonstração de minha afinidade com o violino. Depois que eu toquei, quase fui estrangulado por quatro garotas, um tanto mais velhas do que eu, puxando o meu rosto e me elogiando. Eu quase não conseguia respirar quando a mãe delas pediu para que eu fosse solto. Um garoto, com um aspecto meio... Enfezado, me observava de um canto.

Tomoyo riu:

- É, essas são as irmãs do Li. E ele realmente tem uma expressão de desconfiado. Demora para acreditar em alguém.

Tomoyo mal tinha acabado de falar quando um dos funcionários do lugar pediu que entrassem. Os dois se ajeitaram e entraram com as pastas na frente do corpo, como tinham prometido que iriam fazer para Sonomi. Pararam na frente dos instrumentos, enquanto um salão lotado de pessoas ricamente vestidas os aplaudia. Em um canto próximo de onde estavam, havia sido montada uma mesa longa com cinco cadeiras. A mesa tinha uma toalha bordada vermelha de veludo, e ali estavam Ayumi Atsuhiro, Kazuaki Atsuhiro, Sonomi Daidouji, Nakuru Akizuki e Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eles se sentaram quando os aplausos silenciaram.

Tomoyo se dirigiu para o piano, e abriu sua pasta. Hiroyuki apoiou-se no piano, desprezando a cadeira, colocando a sua pasta em um pedestal na sua frente. Ele sorriu para Tomoyo, e a garota fez o mesmo. Então, o casal começou a tocar para as várias mesas dispostas no salão.

Durante o concerto, Tomoyo reparou que todos os convidados pareciam muito entretidos com a música, e pareciam também estar gostando. Percebeu que Hiroyuki fechava os olhos durante alguns pedaços da música que decorara, acompanhando com a cabeça a melodia tocada pelo piano. Por algumas vezes, fios de cabelos caíam sobre o seu rosto, coisa que só contribuía para que ficasse mais encantador. Ele parecia ciente disso, porque durante os aplausos de uma das músicas, ele não demonstrou vontade alguma em consertar.

Tomoyo reparou que Nakuru freqüentemente sorria para Hiroyuki, e era correspondida. Eriol manteve um sorriso registrado seu durante toda a apresentação. Mas Tomoyo sabia que aquele sorriso era verdadeiro, e destinado à sua performance. Ela sentia que sua face queimava, mas logo concentrava-se e o fraco rubor sumia.

Quando o concerto acabou, todos aplaudiram de pé, e os dois foram instruídos para que saíssem rapidamente. Ainda ao som dos aplausos, Hiroyuki saiu, mas quando Tomoyo ia acompanhá-lo...

Ouviu um baque surdo. Um dos convidados tinha caído no chão. Alguns dos senhores e senhoras próximos se inclinaram para prestar socorro, mas rapidamente tombaram ao mesmo tempo. 

Tomoyo observou a mesa de sua mãe. Ela não parecia ter notado nada, e ainda aplaudia freneticamente, assim como Ayumi e Kazuaki. A garota ouviu um novo barulho de copos quebrando, e percebeu que um dos garçons caíra. A cada minuto, mais convidados do extenso salão iam caindo, e o resto das pessoas aplaudia. Ela desceu do palco, chamando por Hiroyuki, mas parecia que este não se encontrava por perto, e já tinha se retirado. 

Ajoelhou-se na frente de um dos convidados que conhecia, quando metade do salão estava já se encontrava caída. Não respondia a nenhum de seus chamados ou estímulos, enquanto a outra parte do salão ainda aplaudia com entusiasmo um concerto já acabado.

Tomoyo levantou-se, dirigindo-se a mesa onde sua mãe se encontrava. Ela estava caída sobre a mesa, porém, com um sorriso tranqüilo. No mesmo estado estavam Ayumi e Kazuaki. Porém, ninguém se encontrava nos lugares de Eriol e Nakuru

A garota sentou no chão, com medo. O que estava acontecendo? A cada minuto, mais gente tombava ao chão, aparentemente inconsciente. E onde estavam Eriol, Nakuru e Hiroyuki?

Tomoyo quase soltou um grito quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Ao se virar, encontrou Eriol, com uma sombra no rosto. Mas não estava acompanhado por Nakuru, e sim por Ruby Moon...

FIM DA SÉTIMA PARTE

Hello, people! How are you? Aqui acaba mais uma parte e eu peço outra vez para que me escrevam sempre para contar as suas impressões, certo? Os seus comentários são fundamentais!! Mandem para mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br!

Kisses for you,

Mari-chan.


	8. Novas Amizades

CAPÍTULO OITO - NOVAS AMIZADES

- Eriol?

- Tomoyo, sente isso?

- Sentir isso? O quê? Ah, desculpe. – Tomoyo se levantou do corpo caído de um dos convidados que era seu conhecido. Ela se concentrou.

- Uma presença... Mágica e muito forte... Todos esses desmaios e aqueles aplausos foram provocados por algo forte, e está por aqui...

Eriol balançou a cabeça:

- Sim, é verdade. Enquanto a pessoa que provocou isso não desejar, eles não acordarão.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos:

- O QUÊ? Não... Não acordarão... Para sempre?

Eriol não conteve um sorriso gentil diante da face sofredora da garota.

- Não, não para sempre. Vamos conseguir acordá-los.

Tomoyo sorriu, e em instantes um brilho levemente prateado inundou o salão. O báculo mágico de Tomoyo aparecera.

- Vamos conseguir! Por minha mãe, pelos pais de Hiroyuki e por todos aqui!

Ao mencionar Hiroyuki, Tomoyo percebeu que os olhos de Eriol se estreitaram, e uma mudança de comportamento se operou nele.

- Onde está Hiroyuki?

- Não sei... Eu o chamei, mas não acho que escutou-me.

Eriol refez o percurso de Hiroyuki, saindo do palco, entrando na parte de trás do palco e depois passando no corredor dos camarins. Eriol percebeu que uma porta estava destrancada, a que levava para o exterior do prédio. Mas, estava magicamente protegida. Não se podia passar por ali. Voltou até onde estavam Tomoyo e Ruby Moon. As duas conversavam até a volta dele.

- Tomoyo, será que por aqui existe algum telefone? 

- Sim, existe. Tenho um aqui... Espere! Tem um na bolsa da minha mãe! Para quê?

- Contatar Yue, Kerberus e Spinnel Sun.

- Boa idéia! Onde está Eriol?

- Estou aqui. 

- Eriol! Vou ligar para os outros três guardiões! 

- Tudo bem.

Tomoyo correu até a bolsa da sua mãe, tirou o telefone celular dela e discou rapidamente o número da casa de Sakura. Enquanto isso, murmurou que era um "empréstimo" para a mãe.

- Alô?

- Tomoyo, é bom falar com você! 

- Oi Kero! Eu preciso que você, o Yue e o Suppi, digo, Spinnel, venham para o salão de festas e convenções da empresa da minha mãe!

- O que foi que houve?

- Uma coisa horrível! Os convidados estão todos desmaiados! Por favor!

- Sim, estamos a caminho!

- Obrigado. Tchau!

Tomoyo desligou e apagou o último registro de ligação da memória do celular de sua mãe, para que ela não desconfiasse. Em seguida, voltou para onde Ruby Moon e Eriol se encontravam, ambos impassíveis. Ruby Moon parecia tentar encontrar uma resposta para tudo aquilo, mas Eriol tinha o semblante calmo de sempre. Tomoyo lembrou-se de que não era insensibilidade; estava pensando na melhor solução.

Ela examinou o rosto dos convidados. Todos tinham um sorriso no rosto, como se a última lembrança tivesse sido muito bonita ou alegre. Tomoyo não sabia se isso era referente à música que tinha tocado.

Tomoyo sentiu que duas auras diferentes tinham chegado. Na certa, os guardiões restantes, mas só dois deles? Eriol e Ruby Moon também perceberam, e a primeira coisa que fizeram foi correr para a porta. Trancada. Ruby Moon arrebentou o trinco com magia, e a porta se abriu. Yue e Kerberus estavam do lado de fora. Mas, quando Kerberus tentou atravessar a porta, foi jogado para trás com violência.

- AI! O que houve aqui?

Eriol foi mais para a frente, e tocou a barreira. Um sorriso sinistro apareceu em seu rosto.

- Outra vez. Parece que estamos lidando com alguém especialista em barreiras, aqui. Já é a segunda vez que alguém conjura uma barreira mágica.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça, se lembrando do incidente anterior, na casa de Eriol. Ele continuou:

- Isso aqui só irá se desfazer se a fonte do problema for solucionada. Portanto, eu, Tomoyo e Ruby Moon vamos tentar resolver aqui dentro do prédio. Yue e Kerberus vão tentar encontrar o problema do lado de fora. Certo?

- Certo! – murmuraram os cinco em uníssono e deram início ao trabalho.

- Eriol...

- Sim?

- Por que Spinnel não veio?

- Ele está ocupado. Vai entender depois. Além de tudo, acho que iremos conseguir dar um jeito aqui...

Tomoyo assentiu e começou a andar por entre os corpos caídos dos convidados. Todas as faces estavam sorridentes, sem exceção. O que acontecia ali?

Ela tinha de seguir alguma teoria. Alguma coisa lógica teria acontecido, mas o quê?

As pessoas começaram a agira assim depois do concerto, logo, a música tinha parado. Será que a música... Poderia ser a responsável pelo desastre? Mas... Como isso teria acontecido?

Uma vez, aconteceu de um piano andar, no meio de um ensaio de Tomoyo. Eriol o tinha enfeitiçado. Então, se tivessem enfeitiçado algum instrumento musical ali, as pessoas que escutaram sua música teriam recebido a magia e estariam sob o efeito dela.

Tomoyo caminhou até o piano. Colocando sua mão sobre a superfície do piano, não percebeu nada. O piano era normal. Decidiu vasculhar os arredores.

Nos apoios que usaram para a partitura, Tomoyo percebeu algo. Fraco, muito fraco, mas percebeu que algo poderoso tinha estado ali, ou perto dali. Refez mentalmente as posições do concerto, e se surpreendeu quando percebeu que o que estivera apoiado ali perto fora o violino!

Talvez o violino tivesse sido enfeitiçado!! Sim, Tomoyo correu atrás do instrumento, que tinha sido levado para fora do palco por Hiroyuki. Aliás, onde estaria o belo violinista? Eriol e Ruby Moon o procuravam nos vários andares e compartimentos do prédio. Às vezes, parecia que Tomoyo ouvia a voz de alguém conhecido ecoar em sua cabeça, sussurrando que estava na direção certa de raciocínio. Mas não parecia com a de Eriol. Era... Era... Que estranho! Tomoyo já ouvira aquela voz várias vezes, mas não lembrava agora. Nesse instante, ela irrompeu pelo camarim que dividia com Hiroyuki.

O violino estava ali, sobre a mesa do rapaz. Ela pegou o violino, não parecia nada alterado. Voltou para o saguão com ele, apoiando-o no local onde se encontrava durante a apresentação. Isso Tomoyo fez quase inconscientemente. 

Subitamente, o violino, aparente normal, começou a emanar um suave brilho. Parecia que ele tinha algum tipo de magia que agora começava a se revelar. 

Tomoyo tocou o instrumento rapidamente, num movimento suave. Percebeu que as expressões dos rostos das pessoas mudaram, de alegria para aparente calma. Tocou uma melodia triste, e os rostos se converteram numa expressão melancólica. Tomoyo começou a entender o que acontecia.

Os pensamentos das pessoas estavam ligados ao instrumento nas suas mãos. O que quer que ela tocasse teria influência direta nos sentimentos das pessoas, e, consequentemente, em suas expressões.

Então, ela teria que cortar essa ligação. Mas como? Este era o grande dilema. Sentiu que Eriol e Ruby Moon retornavam de sua busca pelo prédio. Encontraram Tomoyo sentada, com o violino nas mãos.

- Nada. Atsuhiro não se encontra em nenhum lugar desse prédio.

- Então, deve ter escapado daqui antes que esta barreira surgisse. – opinou Ruby Moon

- Se foi realmente isso, deve estar por perto. Não poderia ter ido tão longe. Aliás... Acho que não teve tempo para sair do prédio. – falou Eriol.

- Ele saiu um pouco antes de mim. – Tomoyo relembrou – e depois não o vi. Chamei, mas não respondeu. Mas se saiu, teve tempo de deixar o violino na sua mesa, no camarim.

- No camarim? – exclamaram os outros dois juntos

- Sim, encontrei isto no camarim. E está diretamente ligado ao que essas pessoas sentem...

Eriol sorriu internamente. Ela melhorava dia após dia, sempre percebendo as coisas com mais agilidade. Entretanto, Tomoyo tinha um único defeito. Confiança excessiva. Eriol não acreditava que todas as pessoas que se aproximavam de Tomoyo eram bem intencionadas...

- ... E tenho que quebrar esta ligação. Como? 

- Quebre o instrumento.

Tomoyo e virou para o autor da idéia. Eriol.

- O quê?

- Quebre o violino.

- Mas isso é de Hiroyuki! Não posso!

- Então, lamento dizer, mas não há outro jeito de fazer isso. As pessoas que estão aqui ficarão assim para sempre.

- Não! Não é verdade!! Deve... Deve haver um outro jeito...

- Tomoyo, me escute. Eu sei que você gosta muito de Hiroyuki. Porém, o violino dele está impregnado de magia, e fez várias pessoas ficaram nesse estado, sem consciência. Tem que destruir essa ligação. Destrua o violino. Ele poderá muito bem comprar outro.

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE?

Eriol recuou com o grito de Tomoyo. Lágrimas estavam presentes nos olhos dela, com visível indignação e agonia.

- Eriol, o instrumento musical é, para um músico, sua vida! Este violino é a vida para Hiroyuki! E jamais, escute, jamais há substituição para um artefato assim na vida!!!! – ela sentou no chão – Eriol, você não me entende... Estaria mutilando Hiroyuki, privando-o de algo precioso... E ele está sofrendo... Em algum lugar.

Eriol balançou a cabeça. O que Tomoyo falava era pura verdade, ele também tocava piano, ou ela se esquecera? Mas ali, a vida de várias pessoas estava em jogo, em troca de um sentimentalismo em relação a um objeto.

- Tomoyo... Você acha que um objeto vale mais do que a vida de todos aqui?

Tomoyo olhou o salão, repleto de pessoas inconscientes. Todas com a expressão de tristeza no rosto, causada pela última melodia que tocou. Ela se surpreendeu defendendo Hiroyuki, como se ele fosse culpado. 

É, parecia que não havia jeito. O violino teria de ser quebrado. Que situação... Nessas horas, Tomoyo desejava que a magia nunca tivesse entrado em sua vida, como agora, ou, que pelo menos tivesse Sakura ao seu lado. Ela saberia encontrar a melhor solução.

Eriol não entendia nada sobre tudo aquilo. Nada. Tomoyo estivera seguindo os conselhos de Eriol como um cachorrinho obediente, sem parar para sequer refletir sobre tudo. Será que só por ser a reencarnação do mago mais poderoso que já esteve neste mundo, ele não errava? Afinal, antes de tudo, Eriol era humano. Humano. Que nem todos.

E se o violino fosse quebrado, mas mesmo assim nada adiantasse? E para explicar o problema todo a Hiroyuki? Aquele simples ato parecia que teria um grande papel no futuro.

"Tomoyo..." 

Ela ouviu a voz que sussurrava estar no caminho certo outra vez. Não era de Eriol, então valia ver se o que propunha era aceitável.

"Tomoyo, pense bem... São muitas vidas em jogo..." 

Outra vez, o mesmo conselho! Que coisa!

"Não é egoísmo, Tomoyo... Mas saiba que se não acabar com isso agora, tudo no futuro será inútil..."

A voz se silenciou. Ela reconheceu a voz. Era da professora Mizuki.

Como poderia... Então, ela deveria quebrar aquela bela peça em nome das vidas...

De repente, uma fagulha se acendeu na mente de Tomoyo. O que era um instrumento comparado àquilo? Se Hiroyuki tivesse poderes mágicos, ele não hesitaria em sacrificar o próprio instrumento para salvar as pessoas ali presentes! Como ela tinha sido patética!

E ainda tinha brigado com Eriol! Ele sempre esteve tentando ajudá-la nos momentos difíceis, até quando teve uma crise de raiva por seu pai... Causada por Hiroyuki. 

Tomoyo inflou-se de ódio por Hiroyuki. Afinal, se o violino era dele, era muito bem feito pela dor que tinha causado à ela!

Ruby Moon e Eriol se assustaram quando Tomoyo levantou do chão, com os olhos ardendo. Eriol podia ver fagulhas de ódio nos olhos da garota. Quando se está em um estado emocional descontrolado, a magia pode ser desastrosa. Pode-se perder o controle sobre ela. E isso era perigoso.

Ela apontou o báculo para uma cadeira, onde estava o violino. Eriol se alarmou. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, uma rajada de fogo saiu da gema em forma de Lua do báculo de Tomoyo, atingindo o violino. A cadeira e o violino começaram a queimar, cada vez mais forte. Tomoyo caiu no chão exausta. 

Fumaça. Foi tudo o que Tomoyo viu quando abriu os olhos. Pôde distinguir duas outras formas através da fumaça, que começava a se dissipar.

Uma forma tinha o cabelo curto, azul escuro, e usava óculos. Parecia bem preocupado, assim como a outra forma, de cabelo castanho e curto. Parecia que uma das faces pertencia a uma mulher, e a outra a um homem.

- Tomoyo?

Tomoyo reconheceu a voz. Era de sua mãe. Se levantou devagar, assim que os dois rostos tivessem se afastado rapidamente.

- Mãe... O que aconteceu?

- Ah, você está bem, filha! – Tomoyo foi levantada num abraço pela mãe. Percebeu que a outra figura a observava. Era Eriol.

- Sim, estou ótima, mas o que houve?

- Um incêndio. Depois da sua apresentação, um incêndio começou. A fumaça fez com que todos desmaiassem. Parece que algum dos convidados deixou um cigarro aceso cair sobre a cadeira onde o violino de Hiroyuki estava.

- O violino!! E agora?

- Ele disse que acidentes acontecem. Aliás, ele é que chamou os bombeiros, que deram um jeito aqui e acordaram as pessoas. Batalhão eficiente. Mas até tinham ido embora quando acordei, porque Hiroyuki se dispôs a tomar conta de todos aqui.

Tomoyo começou a se levantar devagar, sendo amparada por Eriol e Sonomi. O canto do salão onde ateara fogo estava cheio de destroços do incêndio recente e a parede estava negra. Ela se firmou em pé, e comunicou que iria arrumar as coisas no camarim.

Ela foi seguida por Eriol, e constatou que nada ali havia sido danificado. Nakuru estava deitada sobre um sofá, e Hiroyuki estava sentando ao seu lado. Notou que ela parecia não ter acordado.

- Tomoyo? Ah, que bom que levantou!

O violinista sorriu para a garota, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Como está Nakuru?

Ela e Eriol se aproximaram da garota, que parecia dormir.

- Bem. Apenas inconsciente. Ela já balbuciou algumas palavras, e eram o seu nome e o de Eriol. Depois, se aquietou e está assim há alguns minutos.

Tomoyo olhou apreensiva para a amiga. De repente, sentiu a mão de Eriol no seu ombro.

- Sim?

- Eu vou lá fora. Tenho que fazer um pequeno telefone, tudo bem?

- Tudo. Eu vou ficar aqui até Nakuru acordar.

Eriol confirmou silenciosamente com a cabeça e saiu, não fazendo mais barulho do que um gato. Ela tornou o seu rosto para Nakuru. 

Dois minutos depois, Nakuru começou a se mexer, e despertou. 

- Nakuru! – Tomoyo sorriu, aliviada. 

- Tomoyo! Hiroyuki... Nossa, o que houve? 

- Um incêndio. Um descuido de um dos convidados acabou por intoxicar todos com a fumaça do incêndio provocado por ele. Além disso, queimou o meu violino.

- O seu violino? Mas, Hiroyuki... – Nakuru tentou levantar, mas foi impedida por Hiroyuki e Tomoyo.

- Não tem importância. É apenas um instrumento, contra muitas vidas.

Tomoyo suspirou, aliviada. Que bom que não tinha havido nenhuma conseqüência dos atos dela... Todos achavam que havia sido um mero acidente, nada mais, onde Hiroyuki recebera todos os méritos... Mas... Onde se encaixava Hiroyuki na causa do verdadeiro incêndio? Como ele poderia ter chamado o corpo de bombeiros se aquela hora o fogo não tinha ao menos começado?

Eram muitas perguntas estranhas, muitas mesmo. Mas ela não tinha tempo de pensar em respostas para elas agora, ou consultar Eriol. Eriol... Ela tinha tido, há horas atrás, ódio suficiente para lhe fazer algo ruim. Decerto, ela deveria pensar melhor sobre as pessoas... Ela confiava demais nos outros... Talvez ser mais desconfiada como Li trouxesse maiores resultados.

- Eriol!

Tomoyo despertou de seus devaneios com o súbito grito de Nakuru:

- Nakuru! Que bom que acordou!

Eriol caminhou até Nakuru, e, Tomoyo presenciou um dos raros momentos de emoção para com Nakuru. Eriol parecia realmente feliz de vê-la, e a abraçou com tanta força que quase a sufocou.

- Muito... Muito obrigado, Eriol, mas você está me sufocando!

- Ah, me desculpe, Nakuru. – ele soltou a garota – Vamos para casa?

- Sim, vamos... Eu quero tomar um banho e dormir.

Nakuru se levantou, apoiada em Eriol. 

- Mas, como vão embora? Nakuru veio com Hiroyuki, e você veio comigo, Eriol! Estão sem carro!

- Não se preocupe. Eu chamei um táxi. Nos vemos amanhã, então, Hiroyuki.

Tomoyo estranhou:

- Amanhã? 

- Sim, amanhã. Aliás, nos vemos todos amanhã. Uma reunião para todos da escola foi convocada. As aulas começam segunda, mas querem dar uma prévia de tudo amanhã.

- É mesmo! Minha mãe me tinha falado de alguma coisa, mas não tinha dado atenção. 

- Bom, vamos indo. Boa noite para todos.

Nakuru e Eriol saíram, depois se despedirem corretamente de Hiroyuki e Tomoyo. Esta virou-se para o jovem sentado ao seu lado.

- Acho que também devemos ir...

- Decerto. Posso lhe oferecer uma carona?

- Não, muito obrigada. Minha mãe está de carro, e vai me levar. Bom, eu vou indo. Até amanhã, Hiroyuki.

- Até amanhã, Tomoyo. A propósito, meus parabéns. Sua performance foi maravilhosa!

- Obrigada, mas a sua também foi espetacular!

- Imagine. Me diga só mais uma coisa: aprendeu piano por quê?

Tomoyo parou para pensar. Por que tinha aprendido piano? Porque tinha de saber tocar um instrumento musical para ingressar na faculdade, era um fato, embora gostasse mais de cantar. Mas... Por que o piano?

- Tive de aprender um instrumento para entrar na faculdade. Acho que é isso... Hiroyuki, eu realmente tenho que ir. Até

Tomoyo deu um beijo rápido na face do rapaz, e saiu apressada do quarto. Se dirigiu para onde a mãe já a esperava. Sonomi já tinha recolhido todos os pertences de Tomoyo, e tão logo ela chegou, as duas embarcaram no carro de volta para casa. 

- Tomoyo! O concerto foi um sucesso!! Você e Hiroyuki tocaram com muita habilidade! Parabéns, filha! – Sonomi abraçou Tomoyo dentro do carro.

- Obrigado, mãe. Mas... E o incêndio?

Sonomi tinha uma expressão estranha, mas respondeu:

- Bom, acho que não vão comentar. Ninguém sabe porquê, mas desconfio que Hiroyuki fez algo para que isso tudo não chegasse aos ouvidos da imprensa. Não foi um grande incêndio, mas deixou gente desacordada.

- Entendo. Mãe, por que não me avisou que tinha reunião na escola amanhã?

- Você tem? Não é uma reunião para os pais?

- Eriol e Hiroyuki disseram que não, é para os alunos. Eu não lembro de você ter me falado sobre ela...

- É, realmente acho que me enganei... Mas as aulas só começam na segunda-feira, não?

- Sim, é verdade. Estranho. Não tivemos essa reunião em anos anteriores...

Conversando sobre coisas cotidianas, as duas chegaram na casa de volta. Já era extremamente tarde, e Tomoyo não perdeu tempo. Subiu, trocou de roupa e logo dormiu.

De manhã cedo, percebeu que estava tudo nublado. O tempo tinha fechado, e parecia que uma tempestade iria cair a qualquer momento. Tomou banho e colocou o uniforme da escola. Era uma saia azul, com uma blusa branca. Era a mesma roupa para os meninos, só que com uma calça no mesmo tom da saia. Nos dias frios, um casaco muito bonito, também azul, era aceito. Ia saindo do quarto quando notou algo estranho. A presença da magia que Eriol usou para "consertar" a porta e a parede tinha sumido. Então Tomoyo entendeu porque Suppi não tinha dado as caras no seu concerto, nem aparecido quando Eriol chamou os guardiões. Ele estava em serviço. Coitado... 

Desceu rapidamente para tomar seu café. Sua mãe já tinha saído, como lhe informaram. Tudo bem, iria sozinha à escola. Afinal, era o único lugar onde as suas guarda-costas não a seguiam, por ser tão perto. Tomoyo não sabia, mas elas as seguiam sim, de longe. 

Arrumou rapidamente sua mala e apanhou um guarda-chuva, e deu início à sua caminhada para a escola. Não tinham se passado dois minutos, um temporal desabou. Ela abriu o guarda-chuva, e continuou seu trajeto. De repente, ouviu um barulho de passos crescentes atrás dela. Tomoyo se virou, para encontrar Eriol, na sua frente. O garoto estava... Encharcado até os ossos. Água escorria pelas lentes de seus óculos e todo o seu cabelo estava caído sobre o rosto. Tomoyo não pensou muito para achar que ele ficava muito melhor assim.

- Eriol! – Tomoyo cobriu o rapaz com seu guarda-chuva – Como você sai de casa com um tempo assim?

Eriol tomou fôlego, e sorriu para Tomoyo:

- É um mal dos homens. Eu sempre carrego um comigo, mas hoje tive alguns problemas, e não peguei o meu. 

Rindo, os dois fizeram o percurso até a escola. Quando chegaram, Eriol deu um "jeitinho" para se secar. Os dois entraram na sala de aula.

A sala da faculdade lembrava demais a classe onde tiveram todo o ensino fundamental. As carteiras eram dispostas mais ou menos da mesma forma, e os alunos circulavam por elas livremente antes do início das aulas. Tomoyo e Eriol se apropriaram de duas cadeiras, na mesma posição que haviam usado na quinta série. Hiroyuki chegou pouco depois, e sentou-se ao lado de Eriol, na posição que Shaoran ocupava. E, no lugar antigo de Sakura... 

- Yuki!

- Tomoyo!

As duas se abraçaram, sorrindo. Depois, Yuki, a balconista da loja de música que Tomoyo visitava com freqüência, sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo.

- Por que não me contou que iria fazer a faculdade de música comigo?

- Porque não queria estragar a surpresa! 

- É, realmente estou surpresa. Conhece alguém daqui?

- Sim, duas meninas. Aquela, de cabelo curto, preto. Sakin Iwano. E aquela outra, de cabelo loiro, mais ou menos no ombro, Nathalia O'hana. Nathalia é americana. Mas fala bem o japonês. Ela e Sakin são amigas, acho.

Tomoyo observou as duas. Pareciam ser muito legais, garotas comuns. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a qualquer conclusão, a professora entrou e todos silenciaram.

A professora, de nome Kazumi Arakami, aparentava ser mais ou menos jovem. Muito bonita, tinha cabelo liso e longo, bem negro, assim como seus olhos. Tinha uma pele clara, e lembrava Tomoyo de alguns jeitos. Usava uma blusa de gola alta sem mangas e uma saia na altura do joelho, ambas as peças azul marinho. Alguns alunos ficaram subitamente interessados no que a professora tinha para dizer.

- Bom dia a todos. Hoje é apenas uma prévia das aulas, com o sistema de avaliação, códigos de ética para a conduta correta de vocês e minha aqui dentro e mais alguns avisos.

A classe concordou silenciosamente. 

- Ah, sim! Vocês terão vários professores, cada um ensinando uma matéria diferente. Mas eu serei a responsável por ensinar a maior parte correspondente à música, propriamente dita. E também fui designada para ser a tutora desta classe.

O resto da aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas, com todos os avisos que tinham de ser dados. Algum tempo considerável depois, um sinal bateu, indicando um intervalo para os alunos.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Yuki e Hiroyuki saíram para um imenso pátio, muito iluminado. Agora o Sol tinha saído, e, embora tivessem áreas cobertas, os quatro preferiram sentar embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, como há muitos anos. Estavam na faculdade, onde havia um refeitório e tudo, mas o velho espírito de criança ainda os dominava.

- Então, o que acharam da nossa tutora?

- Ela é bonita. – disse Hiroyuki

- Só isso? Bonita? Isso não é tudo o que conta numa professora, é? – argumentou Yuki

- Claro que não. Mas é um fator que conta muito para alguns alunos prestarem atenção. – contemporizou Eriol.

- E as garotas, como ficam? – atacou Yuki.

- Nós somos mais aplicadas, Yuki. Não precisamos de estímulos extras para prestar atenção.

Risadas gerais. Parecia que um novo grupo de amigos estava se formando. Yuki correspondia à Sakura, Hiroyuki a Shaoran, e Eriol a Eriol mesmo, assim como ela, embora mudanças sensíveis tivessem se operado nos dois. Para completar, a amizade de Eriol e Hiroyuki era muito parecida com a de Eriol e Shaoran: cheia de desconfianças.

O sinal tocou, e todos voltaram às aulas. Mais avisos, mais esquemas, e, até que em fim, foram liberados. Tudo só começaria mesmo segunda-feira.

Os quatro caminhavam juntos pala rua. Tinham conseguido convencer Sonomi deixar Tomoyo tomar um sorvete, junto com o novo grupo de amigos. Bem, não tão novo assim.

Ao entrarem na sorveteria, encontraram Nathalia e Sakin. As duas conversavam animadamente, e convidaram os quatro para se sentarem. Todos aceitaram, e, depois de pegarem os sorvetes, sentaram.

- Tudo bem? Sou Sakin Iwano.

- E eu Nathalia O'hana.

- Prazer. Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Hiroyuki Atsuhiro, muito prazer.

- Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- E eu me recuso a me apresentar!

Sakin e Nathalia riram junto com Yuki, mas logo começaram a conversar. Em pouco menos de uma hora, todos já se falavam como se fossem amigos há muito tempo. Sakin disse que ficou impressionada sobre o concerto de Hiroyuki e Tomoyo, que agradeceram. Disse que sua mãe tinha sido convidada e lhe dissera que foi fantástico! Por outro lado, Nathalia e Eriol conversavam um pouco em inglês, embora houvesse um pequeno problema para a compreensão total de Yuki. 

Duas horas depois, Tomoyo comunicou que tinha de ir. Eriol decidiu acompanhá-la, e os dois se despediram. No caminho para as respectivas casas, os dois analisaram as garotas novas.

- Gosta delas?

- Bastante. São muito inteligentes e educadas.

- Me lembram Chiraru e Rika, de uma maneira geral.

- É verdade, Tomoyo. Ah! Me diga uma coisa: você e Hiroyuki estavam bem compenetrados na conversa de Sakin?

- Bem, eu sim, mas por várias vezes eu vi Hiroyuki olhando estranho para Nathalia. Acho que tentava entender a conversa. Senão me engano, ele sabe inglês, mas só o básico, e não fluente, como o de vocês.

Eriol sorriu misteriosamente, o que levou Tomoyo a indagar o porquê do sorriso.

- Nada, Tomoyo, nada. Mas é que... Bom, se me entende, Hiroyuki é um rapaz muito atraente.

Tomoyo processou a informação recebida em segundos, e começou a rir.

- Então era por isso que vocês falaram em inglês!

- Sim, era por isso.

Em instantes, os dois se despediram e entraram cada um na sua casa.

- Tomoyo?

- Sim?

Tomoyo ia subindo a escada, mas foi chamada e voltou. Na sala, encontrava-se... Sua mãe?

- Mamãe? O que está fazendo aqui? Não ia trabalhar hoje?

- Sim, mas acabei voltando. Era seu primeiro dia na faculdade... Me diga, como foi, filha?

Tomoyo se sentou. Tinha impressão de que sua mãe não se lembrava que ela já tinha 17 anos, quase 18. Mas, tudo bem.

Ela contou detalhadamente sobre a escola, sobre a professora, sobre os novos amigos. Relatou sobre o que tinha achado de Sakin e Nathalia, e sua mãe reconheceu o sobrenome de Sakin. A mãe de Sakin é uma das grandes "secretárias" de Sonomi. Bem, não exatamente uma secretária. É empregada como tal, mas é confidente e amiga de Sonomi também. Tomoyo não sabia que ela tinha uma filha da idade dela.

- Você nunca me falou sobre Sakin!

- É mesmo, querida... Ah sim! Sakin passou estes últimos três anos no exterior. Eu não a vejo há anos! Se eu tivesse sabido que tinha retornado, teria a convidado para o concerto.

Conversaram um pouco mais, e Tomoyo decidiu ir ao seu quarto, para arrumar algumas coisas. Sonomi concordou, e a garota desapareceu de vista.

Depois de terminar seus afazeres, Tomoyo se jogou em uma cadeira na varanda. Olhou o céu da tarde, e seus olhos pousaram no telefone. Estava com vontade de sair... Era uma quarta-feira, mas será que a nova "turma" aceitaria sair sábado ou sexta? Hummm... Talvez...

Então ela lembrou: Sakura! A quanto tempo não falava com a amiga? Isso era tão estranho, a pessoa a quem Tomoyo mais amava na vida era esquecida por ela própria. Mas... Por quê?

Tomoyo não conseguia compreender. Ela tinha sentido muita falta de Sakura durante todos esses anos, mas depois da chegada de Eriol, ela não pensava com tanta freqüência na amiga... Por mais que Tomoyo fosse esperta, não conseguia entender por que...

Andou rapidamente até o telefone, mas antes que pegasse no mesmo, ele tocou. Ela atendeu:

- Tomoyo Daidouji falando.

- Tomoyo! Sou eu, Yuki!

- Oi, Yuki! Tudo bem?

- Claro, já voltei para a loja... Me diga, Tomoyo, não quer sair comigo, Nathalia, Sakin, Eriol e Hiroyuki no sábado? 

- Claro que sim! Eu tinha pensado a mesma coisa, Yuki!

As duas riram, e Tomoyo retomou:

- Claro, eu vou. Já falaram com todos?

- Bom, mais ou menos... Sabe, a Sakin e a Nathalia estão confirmadas, assim como você e eu. Mas os garotos... Bem, você é quem mais os conhece, sabe? Então... Será que... Bem...

- Quer que eu os convide? Não tem problema para mim.

Yuki respirou aliviada:

- Obrigada, Tomoyo! Você não imagina como estou contente!

- De nada!

- Ah sim! O irmão da Nathalia... Um outro americano... Ele também pode vir? Ele é um pouco mais velho do que nós, idade do Hiroyuki e do Eriol.

- Pode sim. Mas por que esse tom de voz?

- Ah, Tomoyo... Ele é lindo!! Maravilhoso! A Nathalia tem o irmão mais bonito que eu já vi!

Tomoyo avaliou Yuki: ela sempre estava atrás de rapazes bonitos, e isso era um dos grandes defeitos dela. Ela não tinha noção de quão chato isso pode ser. Como amiga, Tomoyo devia dar um toque a ela, mais tarde.

- Entendo, entendo...

- Só que... – Tomoyo já conhecia esse tom de voz da amiga

- Quem está com ele?

- Ninguém, mas... A Sakin já vem suspirando por ele há muito tempo... Sem contar que os dois se conhecem desde que Nathalia e ela viraram amigas!

- E qual o nome dele?

- Vincent O'hana.

- O sobrenome eu sei, não precisa falar, Yuki!

As duas riram de novo. Depois, Tomoyo e Yuki se despediram e desligaram.

Ela ligou para Eriol e Hiroyuki, e, surpreendentemente, foram os dois que atenderam as ligações. Eles se mostraram muito contentes e aceitaram rapidamente. Eriol discutiu rapidamente um plano para deixar Hiroyuki e Nathalia a sós. Sakin ira se divertir com Vincent. O problema seria Yuki.

- Ah... Não se preocupe! Você não a conhece!

- O quê quer dizer com isso?

- Que Yuki fica muito ocupada com passeios noturnos. Vai esquecer da gente, aposto. Portanto, temos mais problemas com Nathalia, mesmo. Sakin vai sacar na hora, você vai ver.

- Bom, eu realmente não arrisco prever os movimentos de uma mente feminina, mas você tem prática. Veremos no sábado se nossas hipóteses e planos darão certo. 

- Sim, está certo. Nos vemos sábado, então.

- Ou antes.

Tomoyo sorriu:

- Ou antes, também.

- Até logo, Tomoyo.

- Até mais, Eriol.

Tomoyo pousou o telefone, e decidiu que iria comprar algo novo para usar no sábado. Não era dada a esse tipo de capricho, mas de vez em quando...

Saiu calmamente, ainda com o uniforme da escola. Foi para o centro da cidade, onde as melhores lojas se encontravam, principalmente a sua favorita. Não tinha levado mais do que quinze minutos para fazer o caminho e já estava observando a vitrine quando levou um grande encontrão em alguém.

Tomoyo recebeu as desculpas em inglês, e, quando se virou, achou Nathalia, bem ao seu lado, se desculpando. Tomoyo a tranqüilizou em seu idioma, e as duas sorriram, entrando na loja juntas.

- E então, Tomoyo? O que acha desta? – Nathalia exibia uma linda saia preta, reluzente. 

- Nathalia, perfeita! Vai ficar bem com a blusa sim! – Tomoyo pegou o cabide que a amiga segurava – Muito obrigada! Agora já tenho a roupa!

- E eu também, graças ao seu senso de moda! – Tomoyo agradeceu e rindo, as duas foram para o caixa. Tomoyo tinha comprado uma blusa de manga três quartos violeta, cor de seus olhos, mais a saia preta, com um cinto. Nathalia tinha escolhido uma calça com efeitos na barra dourados, mas uma frente única cheia de contas douradas. 

Enquanto pagava, Tomoyo percebeu uma mão no seu ombro. Era de Nathalia. Olhou para a garota. Os olhos dela não tinham pupilas...

FIM DA OITAVA PARTE

Olá para todos de novo! Como vão? Eu quero agradecer de novo a todos pelo apoio, e não parem de escrever, certo? Para enviarem críticas, elogios, sugestões ou só bater papo, o meu e-mail é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br!!

Kisses,

Mari-chan.


	9. Máscaras dos Sentimentos

CAPÍTULO NOVE –MÁSCARAS DOS SENTIMENTOS

A garota se assustou com isso. Olhou para a caixa. Também se encontrava no estado de Nathalia. Soltou as suas coisas, e levou a mão ao pingente, rapidamente convertido ao báculo.

Todas as pessoas que se encontravam dentro da grande loja de roupas estavam sem as pupilas num aparente estado de inconsciência. Com uma grande diferença: elas começaram a andar.

Tomoyo gritou, e começou a correr. Todas as pessoas ali agiam de maneira estranha, tentando pegá-la. Ela correu, e, materializando o efeito da carta salto, ela subiu em cima de uma estante de roupas. O efeito produzido pela sua magia era o mesmo da sua magia para voar. Uma leve camada de purpurina, na forma de duas asinhas, uma presa em cada, pé, idêntica a de Sakura. Na verdade, seu estilo de magia era idêntico ao da amiga mestra das cartas, mas parecia mais transparente e etéreo.

Observou a loja. Todos se dirigiam na sua direção, e começaram a balançar a estante onde estava apoiada. Antes que caísse, Tomoyo começou a saltar de estante para estante, fugindo das pessoas. 

Quando alcançou uma distância razoável para pensar, sentiu uma presença mágica forte, a mesma que sempre sentia quando um evento estranho ocorria. Ele sentia também as pessoas do local, e pareciam perturbadas. Ela tinha que tomar uma atitude, fazer algo por aquelas pessoas que estavam sendo controladas por alguém ruim. Mas o quê?

Este era o grande dilema de Tomoyo. Nessas horas, ela queria poder contar com alguém, como Sakura tinha o apoio de Kero. 

A sua mente deu um estalido. Isso! Por que ela não tentava chamar ajuda? Só esperava que não tivesse nenhuma barreira isolando a loja da cidade...

Saltou mais um pouco, fugindo do alcance de dois homens que estavam tentando subir na estante onde se encontrava. Desceu e correu para o departamento de roupas de gala. Era um bom local para se esconder e se concentrar um pouco, mesmo que rapidamente.

Pensou com muita força na figura de Yue. Por que Yue? Tomoyo não sabia, mas foi o primeiro guardião que veio à mente de Tomoyo, e, além disso, ele era o encarregado de seu treinamento.

Mentalizou o belo rosto do guardião em sua mente, sua voz, sua magia, tudo que podia se lembrar dele. No seu nível mais alto de concentração que conseguiu reunir, pediu ajuda. E abriu os olhos.

Na sua frente, Nathalia segurava um manequim, e ia acertar Tomoyo na cabeça quando esta pulou, e seguiu fugindo de todos. Ela não tinha certeza se obtivera sucesso em tentar chamar ajuda por meios não convencionais, mas valia a tentativa. 

Ela começou a chamar a garota, Nathalia. Nada, ela não respondia aos estímulos de Tomoyo, a nenhum deles. Tocou a menina num momento de distração desta, gritou com ela, nada. Resultado nenhum foi obtido.

Tomoyo não tinha mais idéia do que fazer quando sentiu que uma presença mágica mais forte, conhecida. Era a aura de Yue!

Ela se sentiu aliviada quando ouviu o som de vidro sendo quebrado, e a figura majestosa do Guardião da Lua entrar. Ela se sentia mais a vontade com Ruby e Yue, visto que compartilhavam o mesmo elemento.

- YUE!

Ele voltou a cabeça para onde Tomoyo se encontrava, indo ao encontro dela.

- O que houve aqui, Tomoyo?

- Não sei... Todos começaram a agir assim do nada, e me perseguem!

- Deve ser ordem de alguém que quer mal a você, Tomoyo. Assim como fez com Mizuki.

- Sim, com certeza... Mas eu não faço idéia de como acordá-los ou fazer qualquer coisa para que eles recuperam a consciência!

- Isso é algo novo... Não me parece um feitiço conhecido. 

- É, e sabemos que não é de Clow, tendo em vista que Eriol não faria isso.

Yue concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça, e segundos depois saltava para longe do alcance de um objeto arremessado por alguém.

- Parecem sem controle algum... – murmurou Yue. 

Ele e Tomoyo tinham se separado. A garota foi para o fundo da loja, e todos seguiram-na. Isso era estranho. Era evidente que Tomoyo não podia ajudar ninguém com magias de ataque e a sua capacidade de defesa não adiantaria, tendo em vista que ela precisava agir...Então como dar um jeito na situação.

De repente, Yue se lembrou de como pressentiu que Tomoyo precisava de sua ajuda. Ele não sabia ao certo o que era, apenas que alguém o chamava dentro da sua mente, indicando o caminho. Ele não pensou duas vezes e se dirigiu para lá. 

Isso só podia ser coisa da mente... Será que Tomoyo era capaz de entrar nas mentes das pessoas e fazer com que recuperassem a consciência? Era uma grande alternativa...Afinal, este era o único campo inexplorado até agora.

- Tomoyo! 

- O quê? – a garota tinha dificuldade em se desviar das pessoas. Yue arremessou vários cristais no chão, criando alguma dificuldade para as pessoas andarem.

- Como fez para me chamar? 

Tomoyo parou, ofegante e com os olhos arregalados, para pensar.

- Eu me concentrei na sua imagem com força, e pedi para você vir me ajudar.

Yue quase sorriu. Quase.

- Tente isso com essas pessoas. Tente pedir para elas voltarem ao normal, mas com a força do seu pensamento.

Tomoyo estranhou a expressão de Yue, mas não comentou nada. Será que pensar ia adiantar alguma coisa?

Ela não sabia, mas partindo do ponto que sua magia funcionava devido aos seus pensamentos, ela deveria possuir então algum talento mental. Mas ela nunca tinha feito nada que comprovasse isso antes.

Foi chamada por Yue, mas não escutou, ainda pensando. Foi quando despencou de cima do armário de onde se encontrava, vítima de um golpe de algum dos clientes transtornados.

Ela caiu lentamente em direção ao chão, mas com força e soltando seu báculo, que simplesmente tinha voltado a ser um pingente. Ficou estendida ali, por alguns momentos, até ser apanhada por Yue. 

A garota estava inconsciente. Sua magia tinha sido cancelada. Para dar um jeito naquilo tudo, Yue precisava que Tomoyo acordasse. Então teve a idéia de usar o que tinha falado para Tomoyo em si mesmo. 

Tentou chamar a garota de volta, se concentrando. 

Na mente de Tomoyo, tudo estava escuro. Ela não via nada, e isso a afligia. Por quê? Por quê tinha medo daquele lugar? Ela não sabia. 

De repente, um ponto prateado surgiu ao longe. Ela não pensou duas vezes, e começou a correr para lá, para onde tudo parecia menos hostil. No meio de sua corrida, o brilho aumentava mais e mais, e ela sentia que alguém a chamava, indicando o caminho que ela tinha a seguir. 

Momentos depois, Tomoyo alcançou o ponto brilhante. Tudo ficou muito claro, e ela fechou os olhos devido à claridade ofuscante. Assim que os abriu, os olhos frios de Yue a observavam. Mas eram frios. Não estavam mais.

Tomoyo podia jurar que o guardião sorriu, mas não teve tempo de perguntar ou confirmar suas suspeitas. Mais do que rápido, se lembrou de tudo.

- Yue! Eu entendi tudo! 

- Muito bom. Agora tente. – O tom de voz dele era de aprovação. 

O báculo prateado da Lua apareceu. A garota subiu em um armário alto, de onde podia ver a todos, ainda sem pupilas e naquele curioso estado de espírito. Reunindo suas forças, Tomoyo fechou os olhos e se concentrou, pensando em cada um que via ali, mesmo que não conhecesse. Pediu a cada um que se libertasse das trevas daquele lugar e corressem para o ponto de luz prateada, que os ajudariam a sair dali.

Yue unicamente observava. Depois de segundos que Tomoyo tinha fechado os olhos, as pessoas pararam completamente de andar. Depois disso, todas desmaiaram e caíram inconscientes. Tomoyo sorriu e desceu do armário.

- Trabalho feito.

Algum tempo depois, Tomoyo, Eriol e Yukito tinham terminado de reanimar a última pessoa. Eles tinham chamado Eriol, que deu um jeito de apagar as lembranças de todos. Ele tinha insistido para que Tomoyo fizesse isso, mas ela tinha medo de apagar coisas demais...

Yukito se despediu do jovem casal. Eriol chamou Tomoyo para que fosse à casa dele, se não tivesse nada para fazer. Tomoyo disse que por ela estava tudo bem, tinha apenas que guardar as roupas que tinha comprado.

- Roupas novas? – perguntou Eriol enquanto caminhavam

- Sim, para o sábado. – ela sorriu – É uma mania feminina... 

- Que coisa curiosa... Mesmo que as garotas tenham o maior guarda-roupa do universo vão sempre renová-lo?

- Claro que sim.

- Isso é definitivamente estranho...

Chegaram em poucos instantes. Nakuru estava dormindo no sofá, com Suppi adormecido no ombro dela. Os dois acharam aquilo muito estranho...

- Nakuru e Spinnel dormindo tranqüilos, e ainda por cima juntos? Houve algo sério aqui... – a voz de Eriol era um pouco esquisita.

- É, realmente não é algo cotidiano.

Eriol deu de ombros, e pegou o telefone. Ele se sentou na beirada do sofá onde Nakuru dormia, e pediu para que Tomoyo sentasse em uma poltrona de frente para ele.

- Depois do que aconteceu hoje, acho que devemos chamar Sakura e Shaoran para cá o mais rápido possível.

- A Sakura? Por quê?

Eriol suspirou:

- Sabe Tomoyo, o que aconteceu hoje naquela loja foi algo muito grande. Eu não tenho dúvidas de que alguém lhe quer fazer mal, e é só a você. Todas as últimas vezes, eu estava junto, com algum dos guardiões, e não tinha certeza se eu também era um alvo. Hoje eu tive essa certeza. Precisamos falar com Sakura.

Tomoyo concordou silenciosamente. A sua vida estava em perigo real dessa vez, então? Ela já desconfiava daquela coisa desde que a profecia tinha aparecido na forma da professora Mizuki, mas não tinha levado muito a sério. Bom, era muito bom que Sakura estivesse de volta, mas Tomoyo se preocupava com uma coisa... Ela já quase não sentia mais a falta da amiga. Isso estava ficando sério, muito sério. O que tinha acontecido com ela, durante estes terríveis sete anos em que ficou sozinha?

- Bom, vamos telefonar para ela?

- Vamos Eriol, eu acho que... – de repente, Tomoyo parou. Um brilho forte se seguiu, parecido com o que sempre surgia quando Tomoyo usava magia e tinha que fazer seu báculo aparecer. No momento seguinte, todo o corpo da garota brilhava, e os olhos dela estavam focados no nada. Com uma voz séria e sem emoção, Tomoyo proferiu algumas palavras.

- Eles não virão, porque o responsável pela escuridão quer e assim deseja. – com essas palavras, Tomoyo caiu desmaiada.

- Como ela está? 

- Acho que bem. Ela me disse algo que lembrava uma profecia. 

- Uma profecia...Que coisa interessante. Ela parece se dar muito bem com o futuro, não é? 

- É verdade...

Tomoyo abriu os olhos lentamente, e viu que estava deitada em um quarto. Aliás, foi naquele quarto que ela dormiu quando recebeu os poderes de Kaho. Se concentrando mais, percebeu três figuras distintas, conversando a meio-tom de voz para não acordá-la. Eriol, Nakuru e Suppi. Mas tinha uma enxaqueca muito forte para tentar entender a conversa.

Ela fechou os olhos de novo. Ela não sabia porque se sentia tão cansada. Parecia que tinha usado um monte de magia, que nem durante o concerto. Ela não se lembrava de nada, apenas da necessidade de falar com Sakura. Sakura... Ela gostaria tanto do apoio da sua amiga neste momento... 

Por que Sakura tinha ido para Hong Kong? Por quê? Ela se lembrava que a sua amizade com Sakura não era a mesma desde que ela e Shaoran haviam se acertado. Quantas vezes ela foi esquecida pela sua melhor amiga... Ela não fazia por querer, tinha certeza. Mas era inevitável.

Sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela sua face. Solitária que nem ela se sentiu durante sete anos. Não mais agora. Tinha dado a volta por cima e conquistado novos amigos, retomado uma relação há muito perdida e ainda tinha um ritmo de vida bem fora do seu antigo rotineiro... Então, não tinha motivos para se sentir triste, certo?

Com mais convicção, Tomoyo enxugou a lágrima. O três perceberam, e foram até ela, com expressões preocupadas nos rostos. 

- Tomoyo! Que bom que já acordou! – Nakuru lhe deu um abraço, sorridente – Como está? 

- Estou muito bem... Obrigado. 

Nakuru se levantou:

- Eu vou buscar algo para a gente comer, especialmente você! E Suuuuupiiii!!!!! – acrescentou – Você vem comigo!

Arrastando o pobre guardião porta à fora, ela deixou Eriol e Tomoyo sozinhos. O jovem mago se sentou na beirada da cama, observando Tomoyo. O ambiente estava calmo... Era nessas horas que Tomoyo sentia a face queimar, por estar sozinha e tão perto dele... Por quê? Era um sentimento estranho, não conhecido ainda...

Subitamente, Eriol tomou a sua mão, e ela sentiu a sua respiração quase falhar. Ele tinha um olhar de preocupação através das lentes do óculos e da franja que lhe caía charmosamente pela face. Falou num tom aveludado, confortável para Tomoyo:

- Como se sente?

- Bem, eu não estou mentindo... Apenas...Cansada. 

Ele suspirou:

- Não me surpreende. Você se esgotou muito há pouco tempo.

- Como assim? 

- Você fez uma previsão.

Tomoyo sentiu o seu coração bater mais depressa.

- Uma... Previsão? Do nada, assim, de repente?

- Sim, quando estávamos a um passo de telefonar para Sakura... – O semblante de Eriol fechou-se rapidamente, como que absorvendo alguma informação nova, para depois voltar ao normal – Você falou uma dúzia de palavras e caiu inconsciente...

- Meu Deus... E quanto tempo faz que eu estou aqui?

- Algo por volta de... Duas horas e meia.

Tomoyo levou a mão na testa, preocupada. Sentou-se com violência, caindo na cama outra vez com igual rapidez. 

- Preciso falar com a minha mãe...

- Tudo se ajeita, Tomoyo. Agora, eu preciso que descanse. Avisamos a sua mãe que você está conosco, conversando e relembrando sobre a quinta série. Não se preocupe com nada. Apenas descanse. – e, passando a mão sobre o rosto de Tomoyo, a garota caiu em sono profundo, sem sonhos ruins, e sem acordar com nada. 

- ERIOL!

O garoto quase caiu da cama com o grito de Nakuru.

- Não era para ter feito a Tomoyo dormir ANTES do lanche!

Suppi caiu no chão, com uma cara de tacho fenomenal, e Eriol levou a mão a cabeça:

- Nakuru, Tomoyo precisa descansar. Ela come mais tarde. 

- Mas... O lanche que eu fiz com tanta dedicação e carinho...

- Será apreciado mais tarde, eu já disse.

- Tá bom, tá bom... – com ares ligeiramente irritados, Nakuru depositou o lanche em cima de uma mesa no quarto e saiu, resmungando, deixando um Eriol sorrindo sem motivos aparentes e um Suppi desmaiado. 

Já de noite, Tomoyo acordo, sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem. Já eram por volta de oito horas da noite, e Tomoyo aceitou comer o lanche de Nakuru, muito bom, diga-se de passagem. Depois de conversarem normalmente, Tomoyo decidiu ir para casa, dormir cedo e acalmar sua mãe, que provavelmente estaria tendo um ataque àquela hora. 

Se despediu e voltou para casa. Mal tinha atravessado o saguão de entrada quando escutou vozes. Conhecidas. Isso não era nada bom... Teria que se retirar com visitas, coisa que sua mãe não gostava muito... Bom, antes de tudo, compensava ver que era... 

Quando entrou na sala, quase caiu para trás ao ver Hiroyuki. Não só ele, mas Ayumi e Kazuaki também! Que coisa, parecia que Tomoyo e Hiroyuki estavam ligados pelo destino, sempre. Não, pelo destino não. Por uma coisa chamada "pais". 

- Tomoyo!

Tomoyo vagamente percebeu que estava sendo chamada, e acordou de seus devaneios para cumprimentar a todos, normalmente. Notou que Hiroyuki estava mais bonito e mais sorridente do que de costume. O que, aliás, era algo estranho... Depois dos cumprimentos, sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe, para terminar de escutar a conversa. 

- ...Então, é isso, Sonomi. Acha que está tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. Não tem problema nenhum, além do que, amanhã é um dos últimos dias de férias dos dois...

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha... Aonde isso estava levando? De repente, Kazuaki virou-se para ela:

- O que acha, Tomoyo? Passar dois dias no campo conosco? 

- Dois dias... No campo?

- Sim, você, sua mãe, Ayumi, Hiroyuki e eu. O que me diz?

- Vai ser divertido! – ajuntou Ayumi, com um belo sorriso.

- Por favor, Tomoyo. As nossas férias estão acabando. – O violinista se manifestava pela primeira vez.

Tomoyo ponderou rapidamente. Sua mãe já havia aceitado, o que adiantava dizer não? Deu um sorriso e concordou:

- Claro, por mim está tudo bem!

Ayumi, Sonomi e Kazuaki sorriram, e Tomoyo se controlou. Outra vez. Aquela coisa de tentar casar os filhos de novo. Eles não aprenderam nada com os livros? Tomoyo tinha plenos direitos de escolher com quem ela queria casar, SE ela quisesse casar! 

- Bom, então nos vemos amanhã, às oito horas em ponto.

- Certo. 

- Tomoyo?

A garota voltou a terra, quando foi chamada por sua mãe:

- Sim?

- Ficou este tempo todo na casa de Eriol?

- Não, não fiquei. Eu saí para comprar roupas novas, e encontrei com a Nathalia. 

Sonomi tinha um ar intrigado.

- Ah, mãe. Eu esqueci de falar... Aliás, descobri hoje depois do almoço... Yuki convidou a mim, Eriol, Nathalia, Sakin e a você, Hiroyuki – ela olhou para o jovem em questão – para sair sábado à noite. Por isso saí para fazer compras. A propósito, Nathalia quer nos apresentar o irmão dela, Vincent. 

- Interessante... – murmurou Hiroyuki – Eu vou sim. Yuki, aquela moça que trabalha na loja de música, não?

- Sim, é ela. 

- Vai ser muito legal. 

- Sim, é uma boa oportunidade para você interagir com os seus colegas, filho. – continuou Kazuaki.

Ayumi e Sonomi sorriram, conversaram por mais cinco minutos sobre os detalhes da viagem e depois foram embora. Finalmente, pensou Tomoyo, louca para ir dormir. Quando saíram, Sonomi explicou rapidamente alguns detalhes:

- Tomoyo, eu gostaria que arrumasse as suas malas. Coloque roupas para o frio e calor, a temperatura é inconstante. Pode levar algo para ler ou fazer no tempo livre, embora acredite que Hiroyuki dispões de muitos recursos para deixar o passeio agradável. Bom, é isso.

- Tudo bem, mãe.

- Estaremos lá às oito em ponto. Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Tomoyo... – Sonomi andou até a filha, abraçando-a – O que você tem? Parece tão exausta... 

- Ah, não se preocupe! É apenas sono, mãe.

- Sério?

- Sério. 

- Bom, então acho melhor descansar. Eu arrumo as suas malas. 

- Não precisa, mãe!

- Não, eu faço questão. Pode ir dormir, não faço barulho nos armários.

- Tudo bem, então. Boa noite, mãe. – Tomoyo beijou Sonomi.

- Boa noite, filha. – Ela fez um carinho no cabelo de Tomoyo e as duas subiram rumo aos quartos. 

No dia seguinte, Tomoyo levantou cedo e tomou banho. Já tinha separado a roupa da viagem, uma saia azul clara, com uma blusa de manga curta branca, com alguns bordados no tom da saia. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, e desceu para tomar o seu café. 

Na mesa, encontrou a sua mãe, já pronta, e dando ordens aos empregados ao mesmo tempo em que terminava sua refeição. Cumprimentou Tomoyo com um grande sorriso:

- Bom dia, filha! Tudo arrumado?

- Sim, tudo pronto. Só preciso comer e podemos ir para a casa do Hiroyuki... 

- Não parece muito animada, Tomoyo. Você está bem?

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. Tinha que parar de agir desse modo, ou sua mãe ficaria preocupada. Deu um lindo sorriso:

- Imagina, mãe! Estou perfeitamente bem!

As duas terminaram o café e logo tudo estava pronto, num dos carros. Tomoyo e Sonomi entraram, chegando em pouco tempo à mansão dos Atsuhiro. 

Descarregaram tudo e colocaram no imenso carro de Ayumi e Kazuaki. As duas se espantaram que tanta bagagem coubesse ali dentro, ainda mais com cinco pessoas. Mas parecia que o carro era realmente espaçoso e apto para grandes cargas. 

Esperaram um pouco do lado de fora, quando Ayumi, Kazuaki e Hiroyuki apareceram, todos com roupas leves e mais para o estilo casual. Tomoyo não conseguiu deixar de notar que seu amigo estava muito, muito bonito. Parecia que todas as vezes que se encontrava com ele, ele sempre conseguia parecer mais deslumbrante. Sonomi percebeu o espanto da garota, mas não falou nada. 

Enquanto os pais se cumprimentavam, Hiroyuki caminhou na direção de Tomoyo. Ela pensou que Hiroyuki fosse apenas dar uma aperto de mão ou então, como sempre fazia, fosse beijar sua mão. Mas dessa vez o comportamento dela superou todos as expectativas. 

Hiroyuki abraçou Tomoyo, que arregalou os olhos ante este gesto. Ele trouxe a garota para muito perto do seu corpo, e ela se viu com o rosto quase enterrado nos cabelos escuríssimos e perfumados dele. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele, na sua nuca. Em seguida, quebrou o abraço, beijou a mão de Tomoyo, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela:

- Fico muito feliz por ter vindo. – e foi atrás dos pais.

Os outros tinham dado a volta no carro, e não puderam ver nada, para o alívio de Tomoyo. Ela resolveu se juntar a todos, para não ficar parada ali no meio feito tonta. Todos se encontravam examinado um grande mapa. 

- E esta é estrada por onde saímos. Mais alguns quilômetros e chegamos na residência de campo. 

- Certo. Vamos então. – sugeriu Ayumi. Todos entraram no carro. 

Para surpresa de Tomoyo, ninguém iria dirigir para eles. Somente os cinco estavam saindo de viagem, para a casa de campo dos Atsuhiro, que não deveria ser pequena, pensou a garota. Kazuaki ia dirigir, tendo ao seu lado Ayumi. No banco de trás, Hiroyuki, Tomoyo e Sonomi. 

Os cinco saíram de Tomoeda dentro de poucos instantes. Durante o caminho, todos conversavam animadamente, e Tomoyo tentava dar o melhor de si para parecer animada. O fato é que ela não conseguia se sentir "normal" com tantas coisas acontecendo em paralelo... 

Aquela profecia que ela falou. Ela não se lembrava das palavras. Da última vez, Kaho fez uma, e ela ainda não sabia todas as linhas. Agora, ela que profetizava algo. Mas da primeira vez, que previu algo com Meilin, não tinha desmaiado nem nada. Estranho...

No meio de tudo aquilo, se lembrou de Eriol. Ele estava um pouco estranho, ultimamente, aliás, estranho desde o caso do violino, na terça-feira daquela semana. Ele não estava mais tão espontâneo. Sorria e falava como sempre. Andava e se vestia como sempre. Mas parecia que algo faltava.

Sim, algo estava faltando. Eriol tinha uma máscara, que nem a de Tomoyo. Por mais que ela negasse, sabia que era verdade. Ambos raramente eram verdadeiros com seus sentimentos. Raramente deixavam-se corar ou ficar envergonhados. 

Eles eram parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo diferentes. Tomoyo nunca tinha se imaginado tão próxima de Eriol como estava agora. E ainda se sentia de um jeito novo, quando estava sozinha com ele. O que será que poderia ser aquilo?

Tomoyo tinha a sensação de que aquele sentimento era algo que estava sento retomado. Ela tinha a intuição de que aquilo já tinha sido vivido, só que muito antes. Agora, um novo estímulo estava provocando o despertar daquela sensação. 

Tomoyo interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio para rir de uma piada muitíssimo bem contada pelo pai de Hiroyuki. Ela participava da conversa, enquanto a cidade já tinha sido substituída por um meio mais arborizado, em direção ao campo. Porém, apenas seu corpo estava ali, agindo sozinhos. Sua mente vagava em outro canto, longe dali...

Por mais que tentasse, Tomoyo não conseguia recuperar mais a linha de seu pensamento... Só depois que estivesse muito mais concentrada poderia pensar novamente naquilo tudo. Então virou para o lado.

Hiroyuki olhava para ela, com os belos olhos negros de que era dono. Ela rapidamente comparou-os aos de Eriol. Intenso azul, verdadeiros mares, onde ela gostaria de se perder... Ora, o que ela estava dizendo? Voltou à sua comparação: contra os de Hiroyuki, onde nada se via, a não ser um brilho leve da luz externa. 

Não trocaram palavras, mas Tomoyo teve certeza absoluta de que ele sabia que ela não estivera presente, ali em corpo e mente, nos últimos minutos. Seu rosto não tinha uma expressão definida. Nem seus olhos. 

Então ele sorriu. Um belo sorriso, num belo rosto. Tomoyo mais um vez percebeu que Sonomi a observava. Ela não ligou, e olhou nos olhos de Hiroyuki. Então, instintivamente, levou a mão ao pingente. 

Seu rosto tinha uma expressão quente, alegre. Mas seus olhos não. Estavam inexpressivos, frios.

Lembrou-se que Eriol falou que os olhos eram o espelho da alma. Se aquilo fosse verdade, deu a Tomoyo uma péssima impressão da alma cuja qual Hiroyuki era dono. Apertou o pingente e esfregou os olhos. Quando o encarou novamente, nada mais viu. Tomoyo conteve uma expressão de dúvida e se voltou para a estrada, como antes.

Naquele momento, Tomoyo foi surpreendida pelo pedido de uma canção. Ela se assustou. Parecia que todos eram uma grande família. Ela não se importava com isso, nem se importava em cantar, mas que era estranho além do comum, isso era. Aliás, Sonomi, Kazuaki e Ayumi estavam MUITO íntimos, se levado em conta o tempo que os três se conheciam. 

Tomoyo concordou, e escolheu uma música linda, que sempre gostou muito e cantava com o seu coral. Ela já tinha ouvido essa música no piano. Aliás, Eriol a tocara no piano. Uma canção inglesa, talvez. Mas que Tomoyo adorava, e sabia em japonês: Kureyuku Hitotose. 

Tomoyo deu início à canção, afinando a voz. Ela agradeceu pela estrada não estar esburacada, caso contrário, teria problemas para segurar um tom ou outro. Mas isso não aconteceu. 

Durante a música, percebeu que todos sorriam ao escutá-la. Depois que acabou, recebeu palmas, menos do motorista atual, que se desculpou. Tomoyo riu e explicou a origem da música, como tinha ouvido de Eriol. 

- Esse rapaz deve ser muito bom mesmo! – exclamou Kazuaki

- Bom, não sei se é opinião de todos, mas eu o admiro. – continuou Tomoyo – muitas das coisas que aprendi devo a ele. E muito do que sou hoje também. Se atualmente estou feliz, também é uma dívida minha com ele.

- Mas... Ele voltou quando da Inglaterra?

- Este mês. Nós nos correspondíamos por cartas. Aí ele se mudou para casa vizinha. 

- Para a casa vizinha? – exclamaram os pai de Hiroyuki exatamente ao mesmo tempo, numa reação cômica. 

- Sim, para a casa vizinha. – Tomoyo aproveitou – Eu passo muito do meu tempo livre lá. Gosto da casa dele, ajudei-o a arrumar a mansão depois que chegaram aqui. 

Tomoyo se divertiu com os olhares trocados entre todos. Até Hiroyuki parecia que não tinha desconfiado de tanta intimidade entre Eriol e Tomoyo. Mas de longe, ele era o que menos se espantou.

Porém, logo a conversa se estendeu para outros assuntos, caindo num marasmo total, e Tomoyo voltou aos seus devaneios. Para ser mais exata, aquele era um pedaço extremamente chato da viagem, que foi aliviado com uma parada para o almoço. Só aí Tomoyo se deu conta que estavam há horas na estrada. 

Pararam num restaurante conhecido pelos Atsuhiro, que garantiram a qualidade da comida. Todos desceram e se acomodaram. Porém, assim que Tomoyo chegou, pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

Lavou o rosto, as mãos e tentou dar um jeito no seu rabo-de-cavalo, que tinha desmoronado. Com muita paciência, recolocou a fita azul que prendia seu cabelo e saiu do banheiro. Porém deu uma escapadinha do restaurante, saindo para o estacionamento rapidamente. 

Ela se sentou e se pôs a observar o movimento. Viu o carro deles estacionado, a poucos metros de distância. Tinha que voltar para mesa, mas parecia que algo a impedia. 

Ela levou a mão ao pingente pela segunda vez, olhando cada vez com mais perspicácia cada carro que entrava ou saía. Então ela reparou. 

Durante todo o percurso, um carro comum havia sempre estado atrás deles, ou mudando de faixa, de vez em quando. Isso era definitivamente estranho, uma vez que aquele carro não era conhecido. Uma outra peculiaridade era o vidro do carro. Era mais escuro, impossibilitando qualquer pessoa de identificar os acompanhantes, bagagem ou sequer o motorista. 

Ainda segurando o pingente, ela teve impressão de sentir uma presença. Uma presença que ela estava acostumada no dia a dia, mas não ali, com certeza. A presença de Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

Mas isso era completamente impossível! Como Eriol estaria ali, naquele exato momento? Por mais que Tomoyo quisesse que aquilo ocorresse, por motivos ainda não muito bem definidos pela própria garota, aquilo não deixava de ser uma fantasia.

Eriol não sabia da viagem de Tomoyo, não tinha como saber. E mesmo que soubesse, não a seguiria, não é mesmo? 

Talvez sim, talvez não... Ah! Mas que besteira! Eriol tinha os seus afazeres, não perderia tempo perseguindo uma amiga! Balançando a cabeça, Tomoyo se levantou e voltou para mesa.

Mesmo não acreditando que Eriol pudesse estar ali, ela voltou examinando as mesas com calma, até sentar-se de novo na sua.

- Nossa, Tomoyo. Você demorou!

- Me desculpe, mamãe. Acho que a minha pressão tinha caído por causa do calor, então eu saí no estacionamento rapidinho. 

- Pressão baixa? – indagou Ayumi, se inclinando para a frente.

- Sim, pressão baixa. Acho que estava muito quente dentro do carro, e acabei por me sentir um pouco mal. 

- O estacionamento estava mais fresco, com brisa? 

- Sim, estava. Por isso eu demorei, me desculpem.

Todos murmuraram que não era nada, e Kazuaki até mesmo fez menção de ir comprar algo para Tomoyo, que recusou. Disse que aquilo era um mal-estar temporário, e logo passaria. Então, Ayumi ofereceu seu lugar na frente do carro, onde era mais fresco e perto do ar condicionado, o que faria melhor para a garota.

Tomoyo agradeceu, e o pedido chegou. Todos comeram bem, exceto Tomoyo, que não encontrou muito apetite para a gigantesca refeição. Tudo terminado, os cinco voltaram ao carro, e trocaram as posições. 

A viagem recomeçou. Porém, com o vento no rosto, a viagem foi muito melhor agora para Tomoyo, que tinha apenas o senhor Atsuhiro ao seu lado. Ela notou olhando no espelho, umas duas vezes, que o próprio Hiroyuki não gostou muito dessa parte da viagem, sendo bastante excluído por Ayumi e Sonomi. Fato engraçado, por sinal.

Tomoyo também percebeu que o carro continuava a seguindo. Ou melhor, o carro onde estava ainda era seguido. Mas a presença... Tinha sido muito rápido, muito mesmo. Mas o suficiente para que Tomoyo imaginasse coisas...

Exatamente uma hora e meia depois, eles se afastaram bastante da estrada e chegaram a um lugar lindo. O campo era vasto e bem verde, o dia estava lindo e o Sol brilhava muito. Uma grande casa começou a aparecer no fim da estreita estrada de onde estavam. Kazuaki sorriu:

- Chegamos. 

Tomoyo admirou a casa. Definitivamente, era uma linda casa. Com dois andares, toda pintada de branco por fora, cheia de sacadas. Tomoyo pôde ver uma piscina fantástica, um pouco de mata e ainda quadras esportivas, duas ou três, mais ou menos. Ela estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo.

Descarregaram tudo pacientemente, sendo que alguns empregados da casa fizeram o serviço. A casa não estava cheia de gente, apenas com o necessário para cuidar da manutenção local. 

Uma senhora indicou o caminho do quarto de Tomoyo. Era amplo, com uma grande cama em estilo antigo. Atrás tinha uma imensa varanda, com vasos de plantas, flores e algumas cadeiras. O seu quarto também tinha dois armários grandes, lindos tapetes e era anexo a um banheiro, igualmente bonito. Tomoyo não pôde deixar de notar que seu quarto ficava bem no meio do segundo andar, de frente para o local onde o Sol se punha. Era uma vista privilegiada.

Ela arrumou tudo rapidamente, e tratou de tomar um bom banho. Ela detestava quando não podia se refrescar depois de uma viagem! Assim que terminou tudo, colocou uma roupa limpa, um vestido leve verde claro, amarrou o cabelo e desceu. 

Encontrou os adultos na sala, sentados. Ayumi e Sonomi tinham trocado de roupa, mas Kazuaki ainda não. Ele estava sentado em um sofá, assistindo a algo muito interessante na televisão. Ayumi e Sonomi conversavam. Quando Tomoyo chegou na sala, Ayumi se virou para ela:

- Tomoyo, tudo bem?

- Tudo, obrigada. Eu me sinto bem melhor. A propósito, que lugar lindo! Adorei a casa!

Kazuaki sorriu:

- Sabia que iria gostar! Daqui a algumas horas, suba ao seu quarto para ver o por-do-sol. É deslumbrante. 

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça, quando Hiroyuki apareceu. Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa do mesmo tom de verde do vestido de Tomoyo. Ele sorriu:

- Você não pode perder esse acontecimento que o meu pai falou, Tomoyo. Acredite, é bonito mesmo 

- Acredito! – sorriu Tomoyo

- Hiroyuki, porq que não mostra a casa para Tomoyo? Assim, amanhã de manhã, vocês tem o dia todo livre e podem ir onde desejarem. – sugeriu Kazuaki.

- Tudo bem. Voltamos quando para Tomoeda? 

- Sábado de manhã. Senão, vocês perderiam o passeio com seus colegas à noite. 

- Certo. Vamos? – Hiroyuki ofereceu o braço para Tomoyo, que aceitou. Ele começou pelo andar de baixo, mostrando todas as salas, a cozinha, salão de jogos, tudo. Do lado de fora, mostrou três quadras, para vários tipos de esporte, a piscina, a sauna e uma parte que tinha uma piscina aquecida com cascata. Mostrou também uma trilha que tinha sido aberta na mata, para caminhadas. Ele contou que havia uma clareira aberta em um ponto da trilha, onde tinham construído uma espécie de área para piquenique. 

Voltando para dentro de casa, ele mostrou todos os quartos, suítes, na verdade e as sacadas das pontas do corredor. Ele falou que o quarto de Tomoyo era sim o melhor da casa, com a melhor visão da propriedade e tudo mais. Os dois resolveram usufruir da varanda do quarto da garota.

- Mas, me fale: gostou da casa?

- Adorei! Hiroyuki, muito obrigada pelo convite!

- Imagine, Tomoyo. O prazer é todo meu.

Os dois apoiaram-se no balcão da varanda. Eles tinham demorado bastante naquele passeio, e já estava começando o por-do-sol.

Tomoyo não conteve um gesto de espanto. Era maravilhoso! Os campos, até onde ela enxergava, iam sendo tingidos de laranja claro, passando para um laranja forte, para vermelho, vermelho mais intenso para depois começar a desbotar e ficar mais escuro, indo para o azul, para o roxo e para o negro da noite estrelada. Tomoyo viu que todos tinham saído da casa para presenciar o fato. 

Quando tudo estava escuro, a Lua saiu detrás das nuvens, assim como as estrelas. A luz da Lua refletiu no pingente de Tomoyo, criando um bonito espetáculo. Ela teve a sensação de que a professora Mizuki, agora, ali, naquele momento, falava dentro dela um "muito obrigado", e continuava junto dela, a apoiando para continuar na sua missão, perante uma escuridão desconhecida...

Então Tomoyo desviou os olhos do céu e voltou a cabeça para o solo. Notou que Hiroyuki ainda olhava o céu. Então, um pouco mais adiante, na pequena estrada, ela notou um movimento. Era estranho, porque não existiam casas ali, a não ser a de Hiroyuki. Apertou mais os olhos, tentando descobrir o que era, ao mesmo tempo sem chamar a atenção de Hiroyuki. Então ela viu algo que quase fez com que caísse para trás.

Vindo devagar pela estrada, com os faróis apagados, vinha o carro que tinha a perseguido por todo o caminho... 

FIM DA NONA PARTE

Oi pessoal! Eu estou muito feliz de ter chegado até aqui! E eu vou ser chata de pedir novamente para que escrevam e comentem sempre, para que a história fique do agrado de vocês. O e-mail é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br!

Adoro todos vocês, e super obrigado pela paciência! 

Mari-chan.


	10. Emoções Paralelas

CAPÍTULO DEZ – EMOÇÕES PARALELAS 

Como podia ser aquilo? Um carro que os tinha seguido o dia inteiro ter chagado até ali? Não, Tomoyo estava vendo coisas... Olhou de novo, e percebeu que Hiroyuki ainda admirava o céu noturno, não notando nenhum barulho anormal ou até mesmo seus movimentos.

Um carro, um carro... Um carro que só ela pareceu notar. Por quê? Só ela podia ver o carro, então? Será que isso poderia ser uma espécie de... aviso? Para ela, somente ela?

Mas se fosse um aviso, não teria sido perseguida daquele jeito, teria? Quantas dúvidas... Continuando a observar o carro, Tomoyo esfregou os olhos, mas o carro não saiu dali, e entrou numa trilha, na floresta próxima. Ouviu o barulhinho do motor sendo desligado, e o jovem do seu lado nada notava.

Tomoyo estava ficando preocupada e ao mesmo tempo nervosa. O que aquele carro estranho queria? Nesse momento, o jovem se mexeu, e Tomoyo olhou para ele.

- Algum problema, Tomoyo? Parece meio... Preocupada.

- Não, Hiroyuki. É impressão sua. – a garota olhou para a linda Lua de novo, e acrescentou – A Lua daqui é ainda mais linda do que vista da cidade, até mesmo da sua sacada maravilhosa!

Ele riu:

- Sim, aqui não tem nada que atrapalhe o céu noturno. Se não tiver sono hoje, podemos estudar as estrelas. É algo fascinante. E ao mesmo tempo único. É bem mais difícil em Tomoeda. 

- Não é preciso de um telescópio ou algo do gênero?

- Não, não é preciso. – Hiroyuki balançou a cabeça negativamente – O céu é tão limpo que apenas um mapa das constelações é tudo o que temos que ter em mãos.

- Então, eu não vejo porque não observar o céu depois do jantar.

- Está combinado. – ele sorriu.

Tomoyo sorriu de volta, se sentando em uma cadeira ali presente. Ela fechou os olhos, e a imagem da Lua estava na sua mente. Ela, ao contrário de muitos, não achava a Lua uma coisa fria e distante, mas sim algo ao alcance de nossas mãos, capaz de nos confortar com luz quando tudo escurecia. Uma visão diferente, decerto, com certeza causada depois que tinha recebido poderes mágicos.

Ouviu um barulho ao seu lado. Hiroyuki acabava de sentar-se, Tomoyo não precisava sequer abrir os olhos para saber disso. Ela ouviu a voz dele novamente:

- A imagem da Lua está em sua mente?

Ela abriu os olhos:

- Da Lua?

- Sim, da Lua. – ela viu que agora era Hiroyuki quem estava com os olhos fechados – A Lua daqui exerce um fascínio maior em algumas pessoas do que o por-do-sol, assim por dizer. E eu acho que esse é o seu caso.

Ela se levantou devagar, se sentando no balcão, pensando nas palavras de Hiroyuki, virada de costas para ele, e de frente para a Lua.

- Sim, é verdade. Você está certo.

Ela o ouviu se levantar, e escutou o barulho de algo que lembrava um riso bem baixo.

- Que coisa incrível. Acho que eu consigo acertar o seu perfil, então.

- Como assim? 

- Eu acho que consigo definir sua personalidade e seus gostos, pelo que conheço de você e também através do que a Lua me diz. 

- A Lua?

- Sim, essa Lua é especial. Ela hipnotiza as pessoas. Quando as pessoas estão hipnotizadas, elas se abrem interiormente, até a alma, através dos olhos. É possível enxergar algumas coisas, e tentar interpretá-las. 

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, e voltou-se para Hiroyuki.

- Fala sério?

- Depende. Acredita no que eu disse agora?

- Sim e não. Acho que dá para se saber sobre a pessoa através dos olhos, porque eles não mentem. – Sentiu Hiroyuki conter um gesto de espanto quando falou isso – Mas discordo sobre a parte da interpretação. Qualquer um pode se enganar.

Ele sorriu:

- Você é a primeira que não se deixa levar por adivinhações. – ele andou até o lado de Tomoyo.

- Hiroyuki, eu nunca me deixei levar. – Tomoyo tinha um tom de voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritário.

- Eu acredito. Mas algumas vezes o seu controle tão rígido deve ter sido quebrado. – ele se virou para ela.

- Não tenho um controle rígido, mas sim um controle normal. Mas se quer realmente saber, esse controle já me faltou algumas vezes sim...

- Isso é ótimo... Nem sempre o corpo segue o coração e vice-versa... 

Tomoyo se virou para perguntar o que aquilo significava quando sentiu que os braços de Hiroyuki a enlaçavam. Ela não entendeu nada. Ele aproximou os dois corpos cada vez mais, mas não abraçou Tomoyo. Ela não sentiu a cabeça de Hiroyuki encostar em seu ombro, como de manhã.

O perfume do jovem começou a impregnar o ambiente. Tomoyo começou a se sentir embriagada pelo aroma suave dele. Ela fechou e abriu os olhos, para encará-lo.

Quando os abriu, encontrou os olhos de Hiroyuki a menos de centímetros dos seus, com a ponta dos narizes quase se tocando. Ela sentiu sua face esquentar, mas ele não tinha nenhum traço de mudança aparente na sua face, apenas um sorriso leve e encantador. 

Aproximando-se mais, Tomoyo não fechou os olhos, porém ainda mais corada. Então sentiu algo que ela jamais esqueceria. 

Os lábios de Hiroyuki encontraram os seus. Ela sentiu uma sensação cálida, que ia preenchendo lacunas no seu corpo, frio do sereno da noite. E a sensação aumentava, cada vez mais. Um misto de prazer, nervoso, ansiedade, curiosidade, culpa, estranheza e muito mais circulava pelas suas veias, ao invés de sangue, como pensava Tomoyo.

Ela sentiu que as mãos dele dançavam no seu cabelo, agora solto, com carinho. Era um sentimento bom, mas parecia ter algo de errado nisso. Tomoyo não conseguia analisar aquilo direito, sempre tendo sua consciência nocauteada pelo suave perfume de Hiroyuki. Ela quase não oferecia resistência. 

Hiroyuki a puxava para junto dele, sempre, em um beijo longo. Involuntariamente, Tomoyo passou seus braços pela nuca de Hiroyuki, sem soltar-se dele. Ela estava em um estado de espírito tão estranho que não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia falar. Não conseguia se mover direito. Não conseguia separar-se dele. Não conseguia parar com aquele beijo. De vez em quando, Tomoyo lembrava-se de respirar.

Com um movimento brusco, Tomoyo soltou Hiroyuki, e eles se afastaram. A consciência retomou seu lugar, e com um estalido, todas as funções básicas de Tomoyo voltaram a funcionar. Sua mente clareou, e ela se pôs a pensar novamente. 

Ofegante, ela assustou-se quando percebeu o que a tinha separado de Hiroyuki. A presença de Eriol.

O rapaz sorriu, caminhou até Tomoyo e colocou a mão direita no rosto dela, com suavidade, olhando nos olhos dela por alguns instantes. Tomoyo recuou um pouco, mas ele logo virou-se de costas e saiu do quarto. 

Tomoyo escorregou para o chão da sacada, ainda respirando pesadamente. Primeiro, recapitulou a sensação do beijo.

O beijo... Tomoyo tinha sido beijada daquele jeito pela primeira vez. 

A primeira vez.

A primeira vez, a que nós nunca esquecemos.

A primeira vez, a que nós nunca esquecemos, porque é algo único.

Único?

Será mesmo? Tomoyo colocou o dedo indicador e médio sobre os lábios. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios de Hiroyuki. Tentou analisar aquela sensação.

Era uma mistura de tudo da vida. Mas, por que havia um ou outro sentimento negativo?

Segundo o que conhecia e ouvia sobre o primeiro beijo, era algo que só trazia coisas boas. Mas alguns sentimentos como culpa, remorso, até alguma raiva estavam presentes... Então havia algo errado ali.

E por que não tinha conseguido pensar direito? Por quê? Na teoria, aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. Ela deveria ter sentindo o beijo, tudo bem, mas não ao ponto de não conseguir pensar e se separar dele, ao ponto de quase esquecer de respirar. 

Então lembrou do fato que a fez recobrar os sentidos, e praticamente fazer com que voltasse a si. A presença. Mas não de qualquer um. De Eriol.

Mas por que ele? Ela levantou-se. A presença já tinha sumido novamente, aparecendo e sumindo tão rápido quanto no almoço daquele dia. Eriol... Estava imaginando coisas ou aquela presença realmente estivera ali?

E o carro? O carro que ninguém parecia ver, mais a presença. Pareciam estar interligados. Toda vez que Tomoyo via um, sentia o outro. Achou melhor descer e verificar se um carro realmente estava ali. Se fosse sua imaginação, bem... Achava que teria que contratar um analista. Tomoyo não riu dessa observação. Era bem sério. Nunca a magia tinha trazido problemas antes, não haveria de começar agora.

Se levantou e caminhou para dentro do quarto, se largando na cama imensa. Olhando para o teto, deixou a consciência fluir. Era bom não pensar em nada para refletir. Nada...

- Tomoyo!

Mas não conseguiria pensar em nada agora, com a sua mãe chamando...

Elas se sentou devagar, focando os olhos na porta, na figura de sua mãe, e começou a falar:

- O que foi, mãe?

- Telefone. É a Nakuru. - sua mãe começou a rir sozinha, como sempre, quando mencionava Nakuru. Tomoyo se levantou para pegar a extensão do telefone. 

- Obrigada, mãe. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Po-pode sim, fi...Filha. 

- Por que você veio me avisar que era a Nakuru, não alguém da casa? 

- Uma das moças vinha aqui. Mas como eu queria ver você e era a Nakuru... Eu aproveitei. Bom, mande lembranças minhas para ela!

Sonomi virou-se, fechou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas, segundo deduziu Tomoyo, pelo barulho. Pegou o fone, pensando em como sua mãe ficava estranha quando falava com Nakuru. Era algo parecido com um descontrole... Não, era uma máscara. A máscara de seriedade de Sonomi caía quando Nakuru aparecia.

- Alô?

- Oi, Tomoyo!

- Nakuru! Tudo bom? Como me achou aqui?

- Minha amiga, temos meios de achar você até da Lua!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Me diga, algo em especial?

- Hum-hum. Quantos dias vai ficar com Hiroyuki? – Tomoyo sentiu um certo desespero na voz de Nakuru.

- Dois dias. Volto sábado de manhã.

- SÁBADO??

- É, sábado.

- Ah, Tomoyo! Quanta sorte você tem!

- Calma, Nakuru! O Touya está aí, lembre-se!

- Ah, ele é meu desde o início dos tempos! Eu estou preocupada com a minha outra propriedade particular!

- Propriedade particular?

- Sim, o deus grego do Atsuhiro!

Tomoyo quase caiu. Quase.

- Nakuru! 

- Anh... Que aflição!

- Olha, eu cuido dele direitinho, está bem?

- Tá, eu confio em você... – Nakuru tinha um tom choroso.

- Obrigado. – Tomoyo sorriu, mesmo que Nakuru não visse. Então notou – Como as coisas estão quietas por aí...

- Sim, estão. Eu dei um jeito em tudo!

- Como? – Tomoyo escutou barulho de algo estalando. Madeira. 

- O Suppi tá bêbado. Então ele para quieto.

- Para os seus parâmetros. Mas e o barulhinho de madeira estalando?

- É da gaveta.

- Gaveta? 

- É. O Suppi tá trancando lá dentro.

- Nakuru... – Tomoyo olhou o relógio – Meu Pai! Tenho que descer para jantar, Nakuru. 

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, então, Tomoyo!

- Para você também. Dê boa noite aos outros também!

- Ah! Aproveite as estrelas! Dizem que é maravilhoso aí!

- Como sabe?

- A telefonista me contou. Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

Tomoyo desligou, pensando em Nakuru. Propriedade particular... Essa era nova....Bom, era hora de jantar, e encarar Hiroyuki... Arrumou-se melhor, ajeitando a roupa e desceu. 

Dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar, mas não encontrou ninguém, apenas a mesa posta. Dando um tapa na própria testa, lembrou que todos deveriam estar na sala de estar. Quando refez o caminho e seguiu até a outra sala, ela queria que não tivesse de entrar ali.

Todos já se encontravam ali, e conversavam. Mas, quando Tomoyo entrou, todos olharam para ela com uma expressão de alegria difícil de ser escondida, por mais que tentassem. Hiroyuki era exceção, calmo e com um belo sorriso, apenas. Mas parecia que todos os adultos já sabiam do ocorrido. Mas... Como? Hiroyuki já adiantara-se tanto? 

Kazuaki levantou-se e pediu para que o acompanhasse até a sala de jantar, onde todos tomaram seus lugares e sentaram. O jantar foi servido, e enquanto os empregados da casa passeavam por entre pratos fumegantes e copos de bebidas, eles conversavam.

- O que Nakuru queria, filha?

- Saber quando eu retornava para Tomoeda. – respondeu Tomoyo, rapidamente apanhando um copo com água para beber e desviar o olhar de Hiroyuki, focado nela durante todo o jantar.

- Hum... Entendo. Como ela vai?

- Muito bem.

- Mande os nossos cumprimentos a ela, da próxima vez que a vir, Tomoyo, por favor. – pediu Ayumi. 

- Claro, senhora Ayumi. Eu farei isso. Com licença. – Tomoyo se levantou da mesa.

- Já terminou tudo? – perguntou Kazuaki.

- Sim, tudo estava ótimo, obrigada. Eu vou subir para o meu quarto. Boa noite.

Saiu da sala e subiu para o seu quarto, caminhando elegantemente. Que raiva estava sentindo daquele olhar de Hiroyuki... Era muito penetrante, parecia que ele podia enxergar a sua alma... Lembrava muito o que Eriol exibia naturalmente. Eriol...

Abriu a porta e se jogou na cama, tentando voltar seus pensamentos antes do telefonema de Nakuru. Fechou os olhos, pensando outra vez em Eriol.

Mas que coisa interessante de ser notada... Tomoyo pensava com uma freqüência constante nele, de tal forma que parecia sentir a presença do jovem mago ali perto. Mas que absurdo...

De repente, com um estalo, lembrou que precisava falar com Sakura. Fazia quase uma semana que não ligava para a amiga. Estava tão confusa, precisava do apoio dela.

Discou o número de Sakura. Depois de algum tempo gasto com telefonistas e outras coisinhas, alguém atendeu, em chinês. Tomoyo rapidamente retrucou em japonês, e a pessoa do outro lado mudou para o japonês imediatamente. 

- Residência do clã Li.

- Por favor, a senhorita Sakura Kinomoto se encontra?

- Sim. Um momento, por favor. Quem deseja?

- Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo esperou alguns minutos. Nesse meio tempo, ela ouvia várias vozes de mulheres, provavelmente das irmãs de Shaoran, pelo que lembrava delas. Finalmente, alguém pegou o fone.

- Tomoyo?

- Sakura! Há quanto tempo!

- É mesmo, amiga! Como vão as coisas em Tomoeda? Você, meu pai, meu irmão, o Kero, o Yukito e o Yue...

- Todos vão muito bem, Sakura, não se preocupe! – Tomoyo sorriu – Estamos todos com saudades!

- Eu também... Mas eu prometo voltar logo, logo... Se não fosse pelo acidente da Meilin! 

- É, o Shaoran me contou. Que horror! Ela melhorou?

- Hum-hum. Ela não gosta muito do hospital, mas está convivendo... – as duas garotas riram - Ela não suporta ficar ali parada.

- Acho que você também não gostaria, não é?

- É verdade! E o Eriol?

- Eriol?

- Sim. Ele não está mais na Inglaterra, acabei de descobrir. Ele agora é seu vizinho!

- Como soube?

- Eu não fazia idéia até ele me contar. E você não me disse nada! – Sakura começou a rir, seguida por Tomoyo.

- Era uma surpresa, Sakura... Mas você já descobriu...

- Ah, nesse caso, me desculpe então!

- Não, está tudo bem!

- Que bom! – Sakura animou-se – É legal a casa onde você está?

- Anh?

- A casa onde você está agora... Você não viajou com um amigo?

Tomoyo nem pensou em quem tinha contado isso à Sakura. Se Nakuru sabia, ou Eriol tinha contado ou ela tinha descoberto. Dava tudo na mesma, no final das contas...

- Eriol te contou isso também?

- Sim! Mas me fala, como é esse menino?

- O Hiroyuki?

- Isso! Eu não lembrava o nome dele, uiui!

- Ele é muito gentil, educado... Além de um ótimo violinista! 

- Shaoran me disse que ele já tocou aqui.

- É, ele me contou. 

- E as irmãs dele gostaram muito dele. Eu não sabia que elas gostavam de música clássica.

Tomoyo riu:

- Sakura, acho que você não deve ter visto uma foto ou descrição dele, mas Hiroyuki Atsuhiro é um rapaz muito bonito. Pergunte para Nakuru.

- Ah é? Eu não sabia dessa... 

- Agora sabe. 

- Mas nada supera o meu Shaoran! – as duas riram de novo.

- E o que vão fazer hoje? Ou o que já fizeram, não sei. Me conta, vai! – Sakura retomou a conversa, ainda rindo.

Tomoyo engoliu em seco, mas a amiga não percebeu.

- Não fizemos nada de importante até agora, só conheci a casa e desfiz as malas. Combinamos de estudar as estrelas de noite, no balcão da sacada do meu quarto. É o melhor lugar para isso.

- Nossa, que romântico, Tomoyo!

- Sakura!

- Não me leve a mal, é apenas um ponto de vista...

- Eu entendo... Mas aqui é muito bonito. O céu é mais claro, e as estrelas, assim como a Lua, são muito mais brilhantes.

- O interior deve ser de tirar o fôlego!

- Ah, isso eu posso garantir!

- Acredito. Bom, Tomoyo, eu tenho que ir tomar banho, aiaiai...

- Tudo bem, Sakura. 

- Depois eu ainda vou comer alguma coisa... Não jantei hoje.

- Não? 

- Não, estava sem fome. Mal estar.

- Está melhor agora? – a voz de Tomoyo tinha um tom de preocupação com a amiga.

- Sim, falar com você me fez muito bem! 

- Imagine! Fez bem para mim!

- De qualquer jeito, obrigado, Tomoyo. A gente se fala, né?

- Claro que sim!

- Então tá. Boa noite e espero que tenha um bom estudo das estrelas com o seu amigo!

- Obrigado. Dê boa noite para todos aí, especialmente para a senhora Yelan e para o Shaoran!

- Está bem. Tchauzinho!

- Tchau!

Tomoyo desligou, e deitou-se na cama. Era tão bom falar com Sakura! Encostou no travesseiro e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, mas os abriu rapidamente quando escutou o barulho de um graveto sendo partido ao meio.

O barulho tinha sido distante, isso era certo, mas intrigou Tomoyo do mesmo jeito. Ela se levantou e se debruçou no balcão, de onde tinha uma visão ampla do local, e olhou invariavelmente para o lugar onde o "misterioso" carro se encontrava, da última vez que o tinha visto. E tomou um susto.

No meio do mato, tinha uma tênue linha de fumaça, subindo em direção ao céu. Tomoyo achou que via alguns clarões pequenos, como os que são produzidos por uma pequena fogueira.

Então os ocupantes do tal carro resolveram acampar... Que interessante... 

Tomoyo tomou todo o cuidado do mundo para ver se ninguém a observava e colocou a mão no pingente, com o báculo nas suas mãos logo em seguida. Ela se sentia bem com ele, dava uma sensação de apoio, vinda com certeza da professora Mizuki. Ela invocou a sua magia para descer até o solo, silenciosa e graciosamente. Segundo depois, o seu báculo já estava na forma de pingente, e ela começava a caminhar para a direção de onde achava ter visto uma fogueira.

Seria bom se ela tivesse um jeito de não fazer barulho. Claro! Podia tentar uma magia que silenciasse seus passos, mas... Não. Não iria usar magia. Iria perder a graça da "pequena" aventura que tinha arranjado.

Seguindo sem usar magia, apenas com seus esforços, Tomoyo entrou na orla da pequena floresta próxima. Notou algumas vozes, bem baixas. Mas não estavam longe, as pessoas estavam conversando baixo.

Parou para tentar identificar quantas pessoas falavam. Contou duas, uma voz masculina e uma outra feminina. Conversavam aos sussurros, e Tomoyo teve que chegar mais perto.

Tomando cuidado com galhos no chão e folhas secas, Tomoyo avançou um bom pedaço, até chagar perto o suficiente para ver o tal carro misterioso estacionado, com os vidros obscuros. O carro também era negro, e não dava para ver maiores detalhes da posição de Tomoyo. 

Andando mais para a esquerda, ela pode vislumbrar um tecido amarelo fosforescente, de uma barraca de acampar. Dessa vez, as vozes estavam mais próximas, mais ainda à sua esquerda.

Caminhando com a proteção da vegetação local, Tomoyo conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa. Notou que mais um barulho podia ser ouvido, como um murmúrio, mas não pertencia a nenhuma das duas vozes anteriores. Deveria existir um terceiro ocupante do carro. Ou mais.

Ela se deitou devagar no chão fofo, coberto de folhas secas, e se pôs a escutar a conversa. Meu Deus, como falavam baixo...Tinha chegado perto o bastante e não conseguia captar a conversa por inteiro. Existiam momentos em silêncio, era verdade, mas mesmo assim...Tomoyo entendia apenas algumas frases picotadas.

- ... Fizemos bem.

- Fique calmo. Eu sempre sei o que estou fazendo.

Tomoyo não ouviu palavras, mas sim um barulho que supôs ser um protótipo de uma risada silenciosa. Trocaram algumas palavras inaudíveis para Tomoyo, e retomaram a conversa em um tom mais acima.

- ... Mantê-los sozinhos?

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Manter o quê ou quem sozinhos?

- Acho que sim. Embora eu ache que isso não é nada educado, será o jeito mais fácil de ninguém perceber a nossa presença. – completou a voz masculina.

Tomoyo pensou triunfante que eles não tinham mais aquele segredo. Fossem quem fossem, alguém já sabia da idéia deles. Deveria avisar a presenças dessas pessoas para os seguranças da casa? Era estranho que eles não tivessem percebido nada...

Ela se mexeu um pouco, um tanto desconfortável da posição anterior. Porém, fez alguns ruídos, o suficiente para ouvirem.

- Escutou isso?

- Escutei. Acho que devemos parar com a idéia de mantê-los a sós, olha no que já está dando...

- Finalmente... Mas não acho que o barulho seja o que está pensando.

- Não?

As vozes ficaram subitamente conhecidas para Tomoyo. Não sabia de quem eram exatamente, mas estavam muito familiares. Ela não agüentou, se levantou e resolveu encarar quem quer que ali estivesse.

- Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui??

Tomoyo adentrou a pequena clareira de olhos fechados e com voz autoritária. Quando abriu, deixou escapar um pequeno grito de surpresa.

- TOMOYO? – exclamaram as pessoas que ali se encontravam.

- Eu... Não acredito que vocês estão aqui...

Tomoyo olhou a pequena roda em torno da fogueira. Eriol, Yuki e Nathalia se encontravam ali, sentados. E ela ainda viu que outras duas figuras se encontravam por perto, acabando de retornar ao círculo, carregando lenha. Sakin e um rapaz alto e loiro, parecido com Nathalia, de olhos verdes. Era dono de traços bonitos de se olhar, e o abrigo que vestia deixava escapar a vista de um corpo bem trabalhado. Os feixes de lenha caíram imediatamente no chão.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, na propriedade de campo dos pais do Hiroyuki? 

Tomoyo cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta. Os cinco jovens se sentaram, sorrindo, mas com caras culpadas. 

- Sente-se, Tomoyo. – ofereceu o rapaz que acompanhava Sakin – Aliás, não nos conhecemos. Eu sou Vincent O'hana, irmão de Nathalia.

- Prazer, Tomoyo Daidouji. – os dois apertaram as mãos, e Vincent cumprimentou Tomoyo à moda da América, dando um beijo no rosto de Tomoyo. – Feliz por conhecê-lo, mas decerto, não AQUI.

Todos se entreolharam. Então, Yuki tomou a palavra.

- Tomoyo, minha amiga. Nossa amiga. Eu soube que iria passar dois dias com Hiroyuki...

- Interessante. Prossiga. – Tomoyo se esforçava para ser o mais séria possível, porque não se agüentava por dentro. As caras dos cinco eram tão cômicas que não rir parecia impossível.

- Daí eu liguei para todo mundo, e resolvemos combinar um passeio também...Anh...Coletivo.

- Sei...

- E aí que aconteceu uma coisa horrível...Nos perdemos!

- Não me diga!

- Seguimos um carro escolhido a dedo, e chegamos aqui. Veja só que coincidência, logo na propriedade onde você estava, na casa do Hiroyuki!

- Sim, de fato uma coincidência. Mas é estranho que tenham parado no mesmo restaurante que nós, que não pedissem ajuda na imensa casa que está logo ali na frente e que viessem pela a mesma estrada... E podemos considerar o fato de que você mente muito mal, Yuki.

Risadas gerais, e todos se descontraíram. Os homens acabaram assumindo a fala, e explicaram que tinha sido idéia de Yuki seguir Tomoyo e Hiroyuki para ver no que daria. Seria bastante divertido, e todos também aproveitariam o restinho das férias. 

Tomoyo explicou que viu o carro deles o tempo todo atrás do carro onde ela tinha viajado, e achava tudo isso muito estranho. Contou que o fato que mais chamou a atenção foi a fogueira, e Vincent e Sakin quase partiram pra cima de Nathalia, que os tinha feito pegar lenha para nada, já que não poderiam acender a fogueira mais tarde para não despertar curiosidade em ninguém da casa. Porém, os dois não pareciam nem um pouco arrependidos de terem gasto o seu tempo...

Conversaram normalmente por algum tempo, e Tomoyo pôde conhecer melhor a todos, principalmente Vincent. Quando Nathalia estava fazendo uma emocionante narrativa de quando visitara um safári na África com sua família e Sakin, ouviram passos e vozes.

Alguns segundos depois, a face de Sonomi, Kazuaki e Hiroyuki eram iluminadas pelo resto do fogo e por lanternas de alguns seguranças, que apontavam para o grupo. 

- Mas o que está havendo aqui...?

Hiroyuki tinha um sorriso nos lábios, causando um suspiro mínimo em Nathalia. Ele e Eriol desviaram os olhares assim que estes se encontraram. Sonomi e Kazuaki tinham expressões divertidas.

- Ora... Boa noite para todos.

Tomoyo levantou-se e conversou rapidamente com os três, que dispensaram os seguranças. Depois, todos se sentaram, e Yuki tratou de dar a história verídica desta vez. Sonomi e Kazuaki riram muito, assim como Hiroyuki, mas parecia que os três estavam ligeiramente desconfortáveis com a presença de tanta gente, por alguns segundos.

- Bom, acho que todos são bem-vindos nesta casa. Há quartos de sobra e tenho certeza que poderemos acomodá-los bem. Me acompanhem.

Os jovens seguiram Sonomi, Kazuaki, Hiroyuki e Tomoyo até a casa. Horas depois, todas as malas estavam nos quartos dos respectivos donos, e o carro devidamente estacionado. A barraca tinha sido desmontada, e todos conheceram a casa depois de uma rápida refeição. Logo depois, todos se dirigiram para os quartos e foram dormir.

Não se comentou outra coisa na casa a não ser sobre a chegada daqueles adolescentes sem aviso prévio. Eles passaram os dois dias lá, nadando, fazendo trilhas, jogando várias coisas nas quadras, observando o céu de noite e tudo mais a que tinham direito.

Isso foi uma surpresa que tirou uma grande angústia de Tomoyo. Desde a chegada de todos, ela não tinha mais como ficar sozinha com Hiroyuki, e isso era muito bom. Depois de ser beijada daquela forma, ela não apreciava a pessoa de Hiroyuki menos de três metros dela, e sem ninguém por perto. Graças a Eriol, Tomoyo e ele deram várias indiretas e jogaram Nathalia e Hiroyuki várias vezes perto um do outro.

No sábado de manhã, todos já tinham as malas prontas e acomodaram tudo nos carros. Tinha sido uma excelente viagem, para Tomoyo, pelo menos. Ela não tinha tido mais que suportar olhares por parte de sua mãe ou dos Atsuhiro. Graças.

A viagem de volta foi sem paradas, e correu muito mais rápido do que a de ida. Assim que chegaram em Tomoeda, o grupo se dispersou. Todos foram para as suas casas se arrumarem e descansaram para a noite.

Tomoyo desfez as malas e foi direto para o banho. Selecionou a roupa que tinha comprado na quarta-feira, e a vestiu. Perfeito! Tirou, colocou uma roupa qualquer e desceu para almoçar. No meio da refeição, recebeu um telefone de Sakin, avisando que todos se encontrariam às seis da tarde, em frente a casa de Hiroyuki, o melhor lugar para todos.

Eram por volta de três da tarde, e a garota fez tudo o que podia ser adiantado. Por fim, subiu, vestiu a roupa combinada e maquiou-se levemente. Fez três tranças que se juntaram em uma só depois, dando um penteado exótico. Apanhou uma bolsa, colocou dinheiro, documentos e etc., e já ia saindo quando tocou o telefone, com Eriol pedindo se ela podia acompanhá-lo.

Os dois caminharam até a casa de Hiroyuki, e encontraram todos já prontos. Sakin vestia uma calça larga, preta, com uma blusa de manga longa, branca. Os cabelos estavam presos com fivelas, brancas e pretas. Os rapazes tinham poucas alterações no vestuário, sendo que apenas a cor mudava. Todos usavam calça preta, sendo que na parte de cima, as camisas mudavam ligeiramente de tom, com verde para Vincent, que combinava com seus olhos e ressaltava o tom de seu cabelo, preto para Hiroyuki, que estava maravilhoso, e azul para Eriol, que também dava um contraste bonito com seus olhos. Yuki atrasou-se um pouco, e vestia uma saia vinho, com uma blusa solta cor-de-rosa claro, com sandálias. 

Todos se dirigiram para a danceteria que Sakin e Yuki tinham escolhido. Era uma das mais badaladas do momento, e tinham comprado os convites na quarta-feira. 

Chegaram. Era um local agitado, com várias luzes. Na entrada, Sakin e Yuki já estavam dançando, até mesmo do lado de fora, ao som do altíssimo volume da música. 

Lá dentro da boate, o grupo se dispersou. Porém, como numa partida de vôlei, Eriol e Tomoyo já tinham um esquema muito bem definido. 

Yuki tinha desaparecido de vista, e eles não precisaram se preocupar. Restava mandar Vincent e Sakin para um lado, Hiroyuki e Nathalia para outro.

- Eu estou com sede... – murmurou Sakin para Tomoyo, piscando um olho, que só foi percebido por ela mesma e Eriol.

- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa, então. 

- Não, o que é isso, Tomoyo! Os rapazes servem para quê? – Indagou Sakin, olhando para Vincent.

- Já recebi a mensagem. Vou comprar as bebidas, mais alguém quer?

Todos sacudiram a cabeça negativamente, e Vincent e Sakin sumiram no meio da multidão para comprar as bebidas. Ela apoiou-se no braço dele, e rindo, se foram.

Restavam agora Nathalia e Hiroyuki. Eriol e Tomoyo sabiam que Hiroyuki tinha captado o jeito que tinham usado para separar os outros dois do grupo, então, não podiam dar na vista.

Desceram para a pista de dança, e todos seguiram ali por algumas músicas, sempre conversando animadamente e sem intenções aparentes de alguma separação no grupo.

Tomoyo estava adorando. Havia anos que ela não se divertia, e era a primeira vez numa danceteria. Ela foi guiada por Sakin e Yuki para se cuidar lá dentro, e tinha aprendido rápido. Claro, ela tinha estudado um pouco sobre o local e tinha descoberto algumas coisas úteis, como, por exemplo, que o lado esquerdo e o lado direito do pavimento superior não se comunicavam, mas a impressão era o contrário. Era tudo o que precisava para que Nathalia e Hiroyuki se perdessem de Vincent e Sakin que estariam do outro lado...

- Nathalia!!

A jovem em questão olhou para cima, e viu seu irmão acenando. Ele gesticulou, devido ao alto volume da música, e ela entendeu que tinha que subir para falar com ele. Ela já ia saindo quando ouviu que Hiroyuki devia ir também. 

Ela perguntou por que, e Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam. Tinham que ter arranjado um álibi perfeito para que Hiroyuki acreditasse e fosse junto com a garota para o andar de cima, justamente para onde não existia acesso.

A cara de Sakin apareceu, apontando para o bar do piso de cima, e disse que precisava que uma pessoa guardasse os lugares enquanto o restante ia pegar a comida, devido ao número espantoso de freqüentadores da casa noturna.

Surpreendente, os dois aceitaram e subiram, sem contestar nada. Eriol e Tomoyo, após verificaram que estavam fora do alcance de vista de qualquer um, suspiraram aliviados.

- Conseguimos!

- É verdade... – Eriol enxugou uma gota de suor do rosto –Será que podemos nos sentar um pouco?

- O quê? - Tomoyo não ouviu nada.

- Será que podemos nos sentar um pouco? – Eriol falou mais alto.

- Ah, claro! Mas aqui? 

- É, eu queria, mas acho que não temos lugares vagos na pista... 

Os dois começaram a se locomover para fora da pista de dança, levando alguns empurrões no meio do caminho, aos quais não deram importância. Quando conseguiram um lugar com um menos trânsito de pessoas, pararam para pensar.

- Ah! Lembrei que aqui no fundo existe uma sala que dá para os fundos da boate, e dá para uma...

- Cachoeira artificial.

- Como sabe? 

- Eu também pesquisei, Tomoyo. – respondeu o garoto sorrindo.

Os dois decidiram ir para o fundo, e realmente, estava tudo mais calmo. O barulho da pista estava mais longe, e não havia ninguém por ali. Os dois desabaram em um sofá muito fofo, lado a lado.

- Quatro músicas seguidas... Achei que Sakin não fosse se lembrar do trato!

- É verdade... – respondeu um Eriol sorridente. – Eu achei que teríamos de ficar lá a noite inteira!

- Não seria uma má idéia...

- Ah, tenho minhas dúvidas. 

- Anh? 

Eriol virou-se para Tomoyo, com um semblante terno. Tomoyo sorriu. Eriol raramente demonstrava esse tipo de afeto tão explicitamente. Deveria haver um motivo especial.

- Eu queria que Sakin desse logo o sinal porque preciso falar com você a sós, Tomoyo.

- Comigo? A sós? 

Eriol não respondeu. Apenas colocou seus braços ao redor do corpo de Tomoyo, trazendo-o mais para perto do seu.

- E-Eriol...

- Me desculpe, Tomoyo... Por favor, me desculpe...

Tomoyo sentiu que Eriol apoiava a cabeça no seu ombro. Ela abraçou o rapaz, que parecia para ela, naquele momento, desprotegido, frágil, nem de longe semelhante ao grande mago Clow. Ela sentia que ele chorava.

Ela não fez perguntas, sabia que não era hora para isso. Afagava o cabelo de Eriol suavemente, ao mesmo tempo que o acalentava, apertando o seu corpo contra o do rapaz.

Não sabia se tinha conseguido transmitir a sensação de segurança e conforto que ela sentia quando os papéis eram invertidos, mas ficaram assim por algum tempo. Às vezes, a garota balançava suavemente, como que embalando o jovem rapaz. Tão forte, tão fraco. 

Minutos depois, o choro baixinho que Tomoyo julgou ouvir tinha cessado. Eriol voltou com o corpo lentamente para trás, e Tomoyo, já acostumada com o abraço, quase se assustou.

Então, olhou para o rosto de Eriol. Lágrimas tinham manchado toda a sua face, mas ele tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Ela delicadamente tirou os óculos dele, dobrou-os e colocou em uma mesinha próxima, tirando um pequeno lenço bordado de sua bolsa.

Ela delicadamente enxugou o rosto do rapaz, a o abraçou novamente, acalmando-o e confortando-o, mesmo sem saber a razão da tristeza do jovem. Ela também não sabia por que, mas não gostava da idéia de perder o calor do corpo do amigo. Amigo? 

Será que era realmente amizade o que sentia por Eriol?

Parecia algo diferente do que sentira por Shaoran, do que sentia por Hiroyuki, Vincent, Yamazaki... 

Então Eriol se separou de novo dela. Tomoyo sentiu que o ar tinha ficado mais frio, mais triste.

- Obrigado...

Eriol falou tão baixou que Tomoyo quase não ouviu. Ele sorria. Sorria luminosamente, sem dor. Era uma linda visão. Tomoyo também sorriu ao contemplá-la. 

- Imagine. É o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir. 

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não é verdade, você sabe. Já me deu muitas alegrias... Não está em débito comigo, e nunca estará. Eu é que lhe devo muito... – Eriol falava com um fiozinho de voz.

- Bobagem.

- Não é. Me permite pagar uma parte de minha dívida?

- Se quiser...

Tomoyo achou que Eriol iria lhe dar um terceiro abraço, mas não foi isso. Foi muito mais do que isso. Mais do que Tomoyo podia imaginar.

Em vez da cabeça de Eriol desviar de seu rosto, ela não mudou seu trajeto. Foi na direção da face de Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo sentiu, quase ao mesmo tempo, as mãos de Eriol atrás, nas suas costas, puxando-a para si, enquanto um calor diferente começava a penetrar no seu corpo, pelos seus lábios. Ela sentia o calor do corpo de Eriol em comunhão com o seu, através da boca do rapaz.

Tomoyo piscou por algumas vezes, fechando os olhos em seguida. Não relutou em também abraçar o rapaz, como se não quisesse perder de jeito algum o novo calor adquirido. 

Através daquele contato, daquele beijo, era como se Tomoyo tivesse sido elevada a um estado emocional e espiritual acima do normal. Ela sentia que todos os bons sentimentos, as boas lembranças, tudo que ela já havia conhecido ou nem fazia idéia que já existia; tudo que ela pensava ser possível e ao mesmo tempo longe da realidade; tudo o que lhe dava várias sensações, num misto de prazer, alegria, felicidade, realização...

Era algo muito bom...Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela desejava que aquilo nunca acabasse, que aquele momento perdurasse até o fim dos tempos... Não importava quem estivesse ao redor, se é que alguém realmente estava por perto. 

Ela percebeu que uma das mãos de Eriol agora subia e descia com movimentos suaves pelo seu rosto, sem ousar interromper aquele contato que mantinha unidos dois corpos, dois seres, duas almas e várias emoções e reações além do que uma pessoa era capaz de prever. 

Então lembrou-se que precisava respirar. Não porque não podia fazer aquilo, como da outra vez, mas sim porque não queria estragar aquele momento. Por incrível que pareça, os dois pararam simultaneamente, devido a um único fator.

O estardalhaço de uma taça que acabava de alcançar o chão.

FIM DA DÉCIMA PARTE

A-CA-BEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gomen, eu não podia deixar de dizer isso... A 1a parte do Rumos Inesperados acaba aqui! ^^ 

Nessa hora, eu agradeço sinceramente a todos que me apoiaram, a todos que foram obrigados a me ouvir, empolgada, contar sobre o próximo capítulo, que agüentaram todos os meus e-mails. 

E hoje, ao ver todo esse trabalho concluído, eu tenho apenas uma palavra, não muito grande para dizer:

Obrigado.

Adoro todos vocês. Mesmo! Valeu pelo apoio, e espero vê-los em breve! 

Até o nosso próximo encontro!

Nota: eu fiz um documento especial para esclarecer certas coisas sobre a 1a fase. Portanto, a 2a fase virá DEPOIS desse documento, e não tão já, porque eu vou dar uma parada com os fics, breve, prometo. 

Realmente, para maiores informações, vide o meu "documento especial", o Warning!, como apelidei o coitado...

Sayounara!

Kisses, Mari-chan.


	11. Warning!

WARNING!

Olá para todos! ^^

Como eu tinha falado, este é o meu "documento especial" para esclarecer algumas coisinhas da 1ª fase do Rumos Inesperados. Digamos que está mais para um FAQ... Bom, vamos lá!

Por que esse monte de personagens novos? 

Eu não tinha intenção de criar novos personagens para esse fic, mas acabou acontecendo...Tudo da necessidade de um nome para o violinista que iria fazer par com a Tomoyo! -__-"

De onde vieram os nomes? São invenções suas? 

Como eu sou péssima para isso, eu peço desculpas sinceramente pelos nomes. Embora eu tenha pesquisado alguns japoneses verídicos, não sei direito no que deu... Mil desculpas! E os nomes foram retirados de créditos de anime, diretores, personagens pouco conhecidos ou bastante conhecidos, e por aí vai.

Por que este intervalo? 

Eu optei por fazer esta "parada" para depois continuar bem mais para frente por um único motivo: o tempo.

Como estava no sistema dia por dia, com exceção do último capítulo que eu tive que correr, jamais daria para terminar esse fanfic onde eu pretendo terminar, devido a toda essa lentidão, que me dá a possibilidade de detalhar mais, porém, se contarmos desde o início do fic, não se passaram duas semanas sequer em mais de 150 páginas!

Portanto, a 2ª fase terá um andamento mais veloz e estará alguns meses distante da 1ª. 

Haverão casais? 

Sim, este fanfic tem um pouco de romance... Eu gostaria de deixar claro que eu pretendo formar vários casais entre os personagens, pode-se notar isso, mas NADA está decidido. Vai ter muita confusão...

De onde saíram as teorias sobre elementos, magia e etc? 

Durante a história toda, eu escrevi várias "teorias" sobre magia, sobre a Sakura, Mizuki, Tomoyo e Eriol, criei algumas coisas estranhas e tudo mais. Esclarecendo uma coisa:

Todas as explicações sobre MAGIA deste fanfiction foram tiradas da minha cabeça, seguindo o que eu achava que fazia lógica. Portanto, não esperem que coincida com alguns pontos do CLAMP. O meu intento é fazer algo novo. Eu misturei bastante com conceitos básicos (ou não) de RPG.

Vai ter continuação? 

O fanfic vai ter uma segunda fase, isso é certeza. Ainda não comecei a escrever nem nada, mas está tudo certo. Porém, eu não tenho tanto tempo para escrever os capítulos no ritmo antigo (minha grade horária está apertada), e eles são bastante longos. 

Isso quer dizer que eu provavelmente vá demorar mais para fazer um upload do fanfic, mas eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para dar tudo certo! ^^

Nesse meio tempo, enquanto eu estruturo a 2a fase, eu vou ver se publico um fanfic antigo escrito em parceria com uma amiga, que está no papel e escrevo mais dois fanfics, curtos, que já tenho mais ou menos bolados na minha cabeça. Veremos no que vai dar...

Bom, é isso. Eu pretendo, daqui a algum tempo, retornar com um documento de texto para esclarecer essas pequenas dúvidas. Mas o mais importante é a participação de vocês!

Não entendeu alguma coisa? Quer fazer uma pergunta, sugerir, criticar, elogiar? Apenas papear? Emeiê-me! ^^ Eu responderei com a maior agilidade possível, promessa. O endereço é: mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br!

Tchauzinho para todos e super obrigado pela atenção,

Mari-chan. 


	12. Volta às Aulas

CAPÍTULO 1 - VOLTA ÀS AULAS

Tomoyo suspirou durante mais uma aula de história da música. Era incrível como aquele período era monótono! A música tinha se desenvolvido praticamente só na Europa. E em mais nenhum lugar.

Vários compositores clássicos estavam sendo estudados, e o grupo se reuniu. Era algo bastante complexo. O professor tinha pedido que criassem um trabalho criativo em cima de algum dos célebres compositores clássicos europeus.

Os seis se viraram, para conversar sobre o escolhido:

- O que vocês acham?

- Sei lá, história da música é chato, eu queria fazer sobre coisas modernas! - suspirou Yuki.

- Mas, Yuki, nós não podemos, ainda. Vamos, temos que escolher alguém desta lista. - Nathalia desenrolou uma lista, com vários nomes.

- Ué, mas não são da mesma época!

- Tudo bem, desde que seja um compositor clássico.

- Humm... Acho que Bethoveen e Mozart vão ser muitos conhecidos. - comentou Eriol, olhando a lista.

- Vamos fazer algo diferente neste trabalho! - empolgou-se Sakin - com alguém mais diferente! Que tal... Vejamos... - Sakin passeou com o dedo pela lista da amiga - Chopin ou Bach?

- Acho que ainda não. O que acham de Tchaikovski? - sugeriu Hiroyuki

- Aprovo.

- Eu também!

- De acordo, então. Vamos fazer sobre Piotr Ilitch Tchaikovski! - Sakin quase se engasgou no meio do difícil nome - Ele é...

- Um russo. - sorriu Hiroyuki.

-Ah, sim. Obrigada! - a garota sorriu de volta.

- Eu vou dar os nomes para o professor e o compositor. 

Tomoyo se levantou, deixando o resto do grupo decidindo sobre o que iriam fazer. Caminhou calmamente entre as mesas de outros alunos, notando o que Eriol havia falado. Era bom escolher um tema menos conhecido.

Percebeu que o professor se ocupava com listas de chamadas e não interrompeu-o, até que ele tivesse a notado.

- Senhorita Daidouji! Me desculpe, não percebi que estava atrás de mim!

- Não tem problema, professor. Posso dar os nomes do meu grupo?

- Claro, por favor.

- São Eriol, Hiroyuki, Sakin, Yuki, Nathalia e eu.

- Certo. Anotei. O compositor?

- Tchaikovski. 

O professor ergueu uma sobrancelha: 

- Tchaikovski? Interessante. Ninguém escolheu nada muito fora dos padrões.

A garota sorriu:

- É, eu sei. Bom, posso me sentar?

- Claro, o sinal já vai tocar mesmo.

O professor de história da música pediu para os alunos voltarem aos seus lugares, e arrumarem a sala. Era última aula do dia, e todos estavam bastante cansados. O professor acabou liberando os alunos cinco minutos antes do término da aula, tendo em vista que ninguém renderia mais nada aquele dia.

- Ufa! O Shiro segura muito a gente!

- Não acho, Sakin. Ele tem as últimas aulas, quase nunca prende depois do horário, que nem a professora Arakami. 

- Argh! Análise musical! Essa é a pior!

- Mas a Kazumi é super legal! A aula dela não é chata...

O grupo continuou conversando sobre os professores, até o portão da faculdade. Eles ainda tinham que decidir o que fariam com Tchaikovski. 

- Sei lá, viu... O professor pede cada coisa!

- Não é nada do outro mundo, mas se vocês querem inovar... - comentou Eriol - por que não um arranjo do "Lago dos Cisnes"?

- Boa idéia! - aprovou Tomoyo - então vamos ao laboratório de música pegar algum material!

- Hum, não posso agora, Tomoyo! - Nathalia olhou no relógio - Eu e Vincent vamos sair com nossos pais, temos que ir embora agora. Ele saiu mais cedo da faculdade também.

- Você também, não é, Sakin? - perguntou Hiroyuki, meio malicioso.

Ela riu:

- Sim, eu tenho que ir também. Yuki?

- Eu tenho que voltar para a loja.

- Bom, eu vou com a Tomoyo no laboratório. - ofereceu-se Eriol.

- Eu tenho que ir. Confio em vocês.

- Tudo bem, Hiroyuki. Até amanhã, pessoal.

- Até!

Todos se despediram, e os dois restantes voltaram para dentro do prédio, caminhando para o laboratório de música.

- Percebeu que a Sakin chama sempre os professores pelo primeiro nome?

- Notei! - riu Tomoyo - Ainda bem que o professor Kawauchi não sabe de nada e...

- O quê disse, senhorita Daidouji?

- Professor Kawauchi!! 

Atrás dos dois jovens, com a cabeça saindo de dentro de uma das salas, encontrava-se o professor de história da música, Shiro Kawauchi. O professor tinha por volta dos trinta e dois anos, e era bastante alegre. A aula de história ganhava cor com ele. Mesmo naquela parte monótona.

Tinha a estatura de um homem japonês comum, e sua franja caía na frente dos olhos, e era freqüente o número de vezes que o professor tinha que remover o cabelo enquanto explicava algo. Diziam as más e desocupadas línguas da escola que o professor outrora tivera uma "quedinha" pela professora música contemporânea, o ponto oposto de sua matéria, Suzuki Maeda. Mas não era nada comprovado...

- Ouvi meu nome ou estou enganado?

- Não, não está enganado. Estávamos comentando sobre o trabalho, e queríamos perguntar sobre o que acha da nossa idéia de fazer um arranjo.

O professor saiu para o corredor, parando ao lado dos jovens, aprovando a idéia, e conversaram por quase meia hora, sobre o projeto. O professor deu a autorização para que usassem o laboratório em tempo integral, para eventuais testes ou pesquisas. Minutos depois da conversa, voltavam para casa.

- Bom, ainda bem que amanhã não temos nada para fazer, só o início do trabalho! - espreguiçou-se Tomoyo, encanto caminhava.

- É verdade. Acho que vou ter que sair com Nakuru amanhã depois de aula. Quer comprar roupas novas.

Tomoyo riu:

- Você não parece à vontade. 

- Não estou muito à vontade, pode ficar certa disso. Mas eu tenho que fazer isso. 

Os dois se despediram no portão da casa de Tomoyo, e Eriol devolveu os livros de Tomoyo para a dona.

- Obrigada, Eriol. Não precisava tê-los trazido até aqui.

- Tudo bem, Tomoyo. Nos vemos amanhã, então.

- Não quer entrar para tomar alguma coisa ou comer uma fatia de bolo? Mando servir no meu quarto.

- Tudo bem, aceito. Mas não tem problema?

- Claro que não! Entre!

Algum tempo depois, eles estavam na espaçosa varanda de Tomoyo, comendo e conversando. Como de costume, o bolo pedido por Tomoyo não veio sozinho, e sim acompanhado por sucos, chá, biscoitos, doces, chocolates e por aí vai.

- Eriol...

- Sim?

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Aquilo?

- Sim. Sabe do que falo.

Os dois se recordaram do momento, que com certeza tinha marcado a vida de ambos os jovens.

Os dois se separaram do beijo devido a um barulho estranho, de um copo quebrando. Ao se virarem, o resto da turma estava na porta do recinto. As meninas estavam com uma cara surpresa e ao mesmo tempo sonhadoras. O único garoto, por sua vez, Vincent, parecia feliz. Hiroyuki não se encontrava por perto.

A mão de Yuki segurava absolutamente nada no ar. A taça, com o conteúdo de alguma coisa avermelhada, manchava o piso branco do lugar. 

Todos se entreolharam, até que Yuki começou a rir. Em seguida, Nathalia e Vincent a seguiram, acompanhados depois por Sakin, então pelos dois jovens, ainda chocados pelo barulho da taça. Logo, se aproximaram, sendo que Sakin quase escorregou no piso molhado, sendo amparada elegantemente por Vincent. A jovem sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, e todos aplaudiram em seguida. Rindo, todos se levantaram e voltaram para o salão, onde dançaram durante um bom tempo. 

Hiroyuki apareceu depois, dizendo que estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Tomoyo o acompanhou até a casa dele mais tarde, e de lá foi levada por empregados dos Atsuhiro para a sua casa.

Depois da noite de sábado, Tomoyo enfrentou um período de confusão. Havia sido beijada duas vezes, com sentimento, em um curto espaço de tempo. Não teve tempo de analisar nada para concluir uma coisa: os beijos tinham sido diferentes, assim como a reação de Tomoyo aos dois fatos.

Hiroyuki foi algo estranho. Ela parecia entorpecida, como se não conseguisse parar e não estivesse no controle de seu corpo. Na verdade, ela não estava. Lembrou-se da presença de Eriol, e tinha certeza de que até não respiraria de novo se não tivesse sentido a presença do amigo.

Amigo? Será que aquela era a palavra certa para definir Eriol, como ela se indagava?

Tomoyo pensou em várias vezes que Eriol sentia muita falta de Mizuki, e que fazia coisas com ela que faria normalmente com Kaho. Só que ela achava que o jovem tinha autocontrole suficiente para não beijá-la, mesmo que tivesse adquirido leves características daquela professora de matemática.

Por que será então que Eriol a tinha beijado?

Se fosse por ver nela algo de Mizuki, Tomoyo teria uma resposta. 

Se não fosse por Mizuki, então Tomoyo ainda não teria uma resposta. 

Ainda não?

Tudo era estranho. Eriol parecia querer conforto, naquela hora. Mais nada.

Então as aulas começaram, e um novo tormento se iniciou. Ela tinha certeza de que Hiroyuki não sabia de nada do ocorrido, do contrário, conhecendo o rapaz como conhecia, ele teria dado uma mínima demonstração de tal fato. Se ele sabia, Tomoyo estava abismada. Desta vez, a máscara de desinformação do garoto estava muito bem amarrada.

Máscaras... Ela voltou a pensar nelas com muita freqüência. Depois dos fatos recentes, ela começou a prestar mais atenção nos verdadeiros sentimentos das pessoas ao seu redor, não se deixando levar pelo exterior. Ela nunca tinha se deixado enganar pelas aparências, mas desta vez, as máscaras estavam muito bem colocadas.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Às vezes, era capaz de sentir que um olhar lhe queimava a pele, mesmo que estivesse sozinha. Sentia-se estranha quando estava perto demais, longe demais de Eriol. O mesmo não acontecia com Hiroyuki.

Teoricamente, não deveria agir igual?

Sim, era a resposta que martelava na sua mente. Mas por que então não seguia o que sua mente respondia?

Ela não sabia dizer, era mais complicado do que ela conseguia entender. Mais difícil do que passar por algum de seus desafios anteriores. Do que fazer Yue sorrir ou mesmo da dor que foi superar a perda de Sakura para uma outra pessoa.

Às vezes, o sentimento que tinha para com Sakura apresentava vagas semelhanças com o de Eriol. Teria algo a ver ou só imaginava, ou melhor, sentia coisas?

Olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, que tinha a cabeça baixa.

- Tomoyo, amanhã é sexta-feira. Venha comigo depois da aula para minha casa, precisamos conversar. 

- Mas... E Nakuru?

- Tudo bem, ela fará suas compras no sábado.

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça, em um tímido sim.

O silêncio imperou entre os dois. Ninguém falava nada. Um lenço seria capaz de ser ouvido ali, se caísse no chão, até que o telefone tocou.

Tomoyo apressou-se em atender o aparelho:

- Residência dos Daidouji.

- Por favor, a senhora Daidouji se encontra?

- Sim, só um momento, por favor. Quem gostaria?

- A secretária das Corporações Daidouji.

- Senhorita Iwano?

- Sim, sou eu. Quem está falando?

- Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Ah, senhorita Tomoyo! Como vai?

- Muito bem, senhorita Mirai. Já vou chamar minha mãe.

- Obrigada, minha querida. 

- De nada, apenas um minutinho.

Tomoyo cobriu digitou alguns números no teclado do telefone:

- Alô? Mãe, é a senhorita Mirai, no telefone.

- Obrigada, Tomoyo. Transfira para cá, por favor.

Tomoyo digitou mais algumas teclas e a ligação foi para o escritório de sua mãe. Desligou a extensão do seu quarto e voltou à varanda, com Eriol.

Ambos colocaram máscaras de novo, e o assunto do beijo foi esquecido. Os dois se comportavam normalmente, conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se alguém de fora os visse, não notaria nada de anormal. Mas os corações dos dois jovens sabiam que aquela não era uma conversa sincera. 

No dia seguinte, após as aulas, o grupo decidiu ir ao laboratório para começar o ensaio do arranjo. Tomoyo olhou para Eriol, como que questionando sobre a conversa que ele queria ter com ela. Ele apenas disse à noite, e ela esqueceu o assunto momentaneamente.

No meio da tarde, receberam a visita de Vincent. Ele tinha saído da faculdade, e viera trazer um recado para sua irmã, mas resolvera ficar por ali mesmo. No momento que ele chegou, Yuki teve que retornar para seu trabalho.

- Vejamos... Se substituirmos este compasso por este aqui e cancelar esta repetição...

- Vai ficar mais curto, Eriol.

- Sim, é o que eu pretendo. 

- Certo. Tomoyo, tem as partituras originais?

- Sim, aqui. Não, espera, estão com a Nathalia.

- Aqui! Pegue Eriol. Veja se fica legal com a nossa modificada.

Os quatro sentaram apreensivos. Eriol tocou a melodia criada pelo grupo, que encaixou-se perfeitamente no que eles desejavam. Nathalia, Eriol, Tomoyo e Hiroyuki suspiraram aliviados.

- Pronto! Mais uma parte! Já foi quase um quarto do trabalho! - murmurou Tomoyo folheando a partitura completa.

- Vai, Sakin...

- É verdade. O professor Kawauchi gostou da idéia.

- Não, Vincent!

- Gostou?

- Sakin! Só um, o que custa?

- Adorou! Ele ficou bastante empolgado. 

- Muito, muito, senhor O'hana...

- É, o resto da sala vai fazer o tradicional, não é?

- Sakin!

- Vão sim... É uma pena!

- Vincent! Ah, larga, larga!!! Me solta, Vincent!

- DÁ PARA PARAR AÍ ATRÁS?

Nathalia estava de pé, enfurecida. Os outros três jovens só olhavam a cena. Nunca tinham visto a garota tão brava como agora. Apenas Tomoyo tinha visto a menina brava, mas não estava consciente. 

- VINCENT! SAKIN! 

As caras culpadas dos dois jovens mencionados surgiram atrás da mesa da sala. Sakin segurava uma embalagem de biscoitos aberta, e lutava para manter o pacote longe do alcance do outro, que tentava, a todo custo, alcançar a comida.

- Se vão brigar por comida, façam isso lá fora!

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas"! Vincent, você vai para casa já! E, Sakin, ou ajuda no arranjo ou vai embora! Ajuda que nem a sua nós não estamos precisando!

Os dois coraram, e o pacote foi esquecido em cima da mesa. O jovem americano foi embora, e Sakin resolveu sair também, dizendo-se indisposta para fazer o trabalho. Compensaria mais tarde.

Sobrando apenas os mais dedicados ao projeto, mais duas longas horas se passaram, até que completassem metade do arranjo.

- Nossa...Estou quebrada! - Nathalia espreguiçou-se na cadeira que ocupava, enquanto Hiroyuki e Tomoyo relaxavam o pescoço de ficar tanto tempo inclinados sobre partituras. Eriol fazia uma pequena massagem nos dedos de suas mãos, um pouco doloridos da prática no piano.

- Eu estou com vontade de pedir para o professor diminuir a nota da Sakin!

- Calma, Nathalia. Ela falou que vai compensar. 

- Claro! E nós vamos ter que escrever de novo a parte dela! Não vai sair direito!

- O que houve com vocês duas? Eram tão amigas! - observou Tomoyo

- Somos amigas, Tomoyo. - a jovem desabou numa cadeira - mas desde aquele nosso passeio a discoteca, eles engataram firme no namoro. Tudo bem, o namoro não seria motivo para problema na teoria. O pior é que este é o motivo! De uma hora para outra, meu irmão não tem mais tempo para mim! E ela também não! 

Tomoyo passou um braço pelo ombro da amiga:

- Calma, isso é uma euforia passageira. Tenho certeza que vai melhorar.

Nathalia sorriu em agradecimento:

- Obrigada, Tomoyo. Eu espero que sim.

- A Tomoyo está certa. Eles vão perceber que erraram cedo ou tarde. 

As duas jovens viraram-se para Hiroyuki, que sorria charmosamente. Nathalia não corou, felizmente, devido ao seus esforços para se controlar. Tomoyo reprimiu uma risadinha.

- Obrigada, Hiroyuki.

- Eu acho que já fizemos o bastante por hoje e está tarde. Vamos indo para casa? Eu te acompanho, Nathalia. - ofereceu-se Hiroyuki.

- Claro! Vamos indo então. Até amanhã Tomoyo, Eriol!

- Até! - disseram os dois em coro.

Quando o casal saiu, os dois afundaram nos respectivos lugares.

- O Atsuhiro sabe mesmo confortar uma garota, não é?

- Sabe, muito bem. Ainda mais uma apaixonada por ele.

Os dois riram com gosto, enquanto se levantavam e colocavam ordem no laboratório. O horário já beirava as oito da noite, e aula os esperava no sábado. 

Recolheram as partituras, fecharam o piano, colocaram as cadeiras nos lugares antigos e pegaram o pacote de bolacha, alvo de discórdia daquela tarde.

- Vamos indo?

- Vamos, acho que não esqueci nada.

Tomoyo apagou a luz e os dois iniciaram a volta para casa. No caminho, conversando sobre coisas triviais, terminaram o pacote de biscoito. Quando finalmente chegaram, ambos pararam para resolver o horário da conversa.

- Não vai dar hoje, estou cansada do trabalho.

- Eu também. Quer fazer companhia a mim e Nakuru amanhã? Ela certamente vai ficar feliz e podemos deixá-la passeando pelo shopping, enquanto resolvemos nossos assuntos. 

- Claro. 

- Está combinado. Um pouco depois da aula, para você poder trocar de roupa e tomar banho, está bom?

- Perfeito. Nos vemos amanhã, então.

- Até amanhã.

Os jovens beijaram-se no rosto e cada um foi para sua casa. Quando entrou, encontrou a sua mãe andando em círculos pela sala, com aparente ar de preocupação.

- Sim, sei, eu sei! Mas eu não entendo isso!

Tomoyo passou atrás de sua mãe, que não notou sua presença, e ficou observando da escada. 

- Não, esqueça aqueles recibos. Provavelmente estão errados. 

Uma empregada apareceu na sala, com uma postura tímida:

- Aceita uma bebida, senhora Daidouji? Está há muito tempo sem comer nem beber!

Sonomi gesticulou um "não" apressado, e a empregada voltou aos seus afazeres na cozinha. Tomoyo aproveitou e a seguiu.

- Por favor.

- Ah, senhorita Daidouji! Em que posso servi-lhe? Aceita um suco, um chá?

Tomoyo ia abrir a boca para perguntar de sua mãe, mas acabou aceitando um copo de chá. Quando começou a beber, sentada na mesa da cozinha, notou o quanto estava com sede, principalmente depois daquele pacote de bolacha.

- O que houve com minha mãe?

- A mãe da senhorita?

- Sim, você disse que ela está a horas sem comer nem beber...

- Ah, sim! É verdade, senhorita. Sua mãe chegou no meio da tarde, desde então, está o telefone, andando de um lado para o outro, conversando com alguém da empresa, é tudo que sabemos.

Tomoyo olhou para os rostos apreensivos das funcionárias. Que estranho, o que poderia ter sido?

Ela agradeceu o chá e foi para a sala, tentar descobrir o que podia ter acontecido. Sua mãe agora estava sentada no sofá, ainda no telefone, de olhos fechados.

- Mãe?

Sonomi abriu os olhos devagar:

- Tomoyo! Minha filha, onde esteve? Anh? Ah, só um pouco, minha filha acabou de chegar. Já retorno.

Sonomi desligou e colocou o telefone sobre a mesa, e abraçou a filha. Tomoyo pôde sentir a tensão que dominava o corpo da mãe.

- Como foi de trabalho? O arranjo está difícil?

- Não, não muito. Já fizemos metade. 

- Que bom, filha! Vão ficar amanhã também para trabalhar?

- Não, depois da aula não. A propósito, vou sair com Eriol e Nakuru. Vamos acompanhá-la para comprar roupas novas.

Sonomi deu um sorriso cansado:

- Que bom, querida! Divirta-se amanhã. Acho que não vou poder almoçar com você, como tinha prometido. Aconteceram muitas coisas na empresa hoje.

- Que coisas? Mãe, porque não me conta durante o jantar? Vá tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco, você está muito estressada.

Ela sorriu:

- É verdade. Eu vou sim. 

Sonomi se levantou e beijou a testa da filha, indo para o seu quarto. Tomoyo se levantou e foi para o seu quarto, tomar um banho também. Não sabia o porquê da agitação da mãe, mas tinha certeza de que era algo envolvendo de médias a grandes proporções.

Logo depois, Tomoyo descia com uma calça jeans bordada, verde escuro, com uma blusa leve verde-água. Com apenas o pingente sobressaindo, prendeu o cabelo com um elástico comum, deixando duas mechas na frente. Sentou-se na sala, esperando a mãe.

Enquanto sua mãe não descia do banho, Tomoyo começou a ler um livr de histórias fantásticas, escrito por Naoko. A garota tinha acabado de lançar seu livro em Tóquio, e dissera, na carta que Tomoyo recebeu juntamente com o livro, que enviara uma cópia para cada um de seus amigos. 

A garota estava no meio de uma emocionante batalha entre um dragão negro e uma delicada fada, quando ouviu barulho e viu que sua mãe tinha descido. Marcou a página do livro rapidamente e acompanhou sua mãe até a mesa. 

Sonomi vestia uma cacharrel vermelha na parte de cima e uma saia preta na parte de baixo, com um lenço preto amarrado no pescoço. Não usava muitas jóias, apenas uma pulseira e um par de brincos dourados. Ela sorriu e ambas sentaram-se à mesa.

Enquanto eram servidas, Tomoyo perguntou à sua mãe:

- E então, mãe? O que aconteceu?

Sonomi respirou fundo:

- Dias atrás, Mirai recebeu algumas mensagens pela internet falando de contas no estrangeiro da nossa empresa.

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Contas em paraísos fiscais?

Sonomi confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Nas Bahamas.

Tomoyo forçou a memória, e colocando um mapa-múndi na sua cabeça, localizou o arquipélago na porção insular da América Central.

- Mas o que tem a ver a empresa com isso? Todas as finanças estão aqui no Japão, não estão?

- Sim, claro. Menos algumas ações, que são do estrangeiro. Mas isso é menos que 5% da empresa.

Tomoyo fez que compreendia com a cabeça e deixou que a mãe prosseguisse.

- Então, hoje de manhã, Mirai recebeu uma carta oficial do governo, decretando que uma investigação havia comprovado que uma imensa quantia de dólares estava sendo guardada nas ilhas, fruto de negócios ilegais!

Tomoyo não pôde evitar que seu queixo caísse. Um arrepio percorreu toda a sua espinha, mas não um arrepio comum, de medo, angústia, adrenalina. Parecia que ela já tinha sentido aquilo antes, em algum lugar. Alguma coisa na sua cabeça dizia que aquilo não era por acaso. Mas tão rápido como apareceu, o pressentimento foi-se embora.

- Como?

- Eu não sei, querida. Simplesmente aconteceu.

- Mas... Eu não entendo isso!

- Nem eu, filha.

- Acha que alguém fez isso para colocar você em uma situação desfavorável?

- Não creio. Todos os meus aliados comerciais são de longa data, assim como os acionistas. Não sei quem pode ter feito isso, se é que realmente existe dinheiro em nosso nome nas Bahamas. 

- No nosso nome? 

- Não, no de Mirai. O dinheiro está lá em nome de Mirai Iwano. 

- Mirai! A mãe da Sakin! Que absurdo!

Sonomi se limitou a concordar com a cabeça.

- É verdade... Sakin andava meio estranha...

- Estranha, Tomoyo?

- Estranha não é a palavra certa...Aérea, meio avoada. Desligada de tudo e todos, e Nathalia estava se queixando disso hoje.

- Hoje, durante o trabalho?

- É sim. Ela e Vincent estavam ignorando-a.

- O próprio irmão e a melhor amiga...Nossa, deve ser horrível para ela!

- É, mas não é sobre Nathalia que estamos falando.

- Sim, conte-me mais sobre a Sakin.

- Bom, é basicamente isso...Não tem muito mais, mas se ela sabe de alguma coisa, é de se esperar que vá buscar conforto no namorado, não é?

- É, sim.

Tomoyo e Sonomi conversaram mais um pouco, até que Tomoyo resolveu que estava tarde e foi deitar-se. Quando já estava deitada, começou a pensar que era absurda a acusação feita contra a sua mãe e a de Sakin. Que coisa estranha... Em tanto tempo de funcionamento das Corporações Daidouji , nada tinha acontecido... Nada. Por que isso agora?

Ainda pensando, Tomoyo ouviu duas batidas suaves na sua janela. Estranhando, virou-se na cama, de modo que pudesse ver o vidro da sacada. A sombra de uma figura encontrava-se do lado de fora, e com a luz da lua, podia-se distinguir uma forma alada através da cortina de seu quarto. 

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar lentamente, um pouco com sono. Quando abriu a cortina, deu-se conta que não tinha vestido nada por cima de seu pijama, uma camisola. Mas não teria problema se fosse Ruby Moon. Mas ela teve problemas, porque Yue encontrava-se parado ali.

Ela corou e colocou a cortina na frente, bem rápido. Yue pareceu não notar o constrangimento da garota, para alívio de Tomoyo. Ela destrancou silenciosamente a porta da sacada, deixando que a criatura adentrasse seu quarto, enquanto vestiu um casaco próximo por cima.

- Yue. O que faz aqui a esta hora?

- Me desculpe, Tomoyo. É realmente inconveniente este horário, mas eu não pude vir até que Yukito terminasse seus deveres de hoje. Percebi que anda ligeiramente irritado toda vez que saio e ele deixa tarefas pendentes. 

Tomoyo não conseguiu conter uma risada, e sentou na beirada da cama. Ofereceu uma cadeira para Yue, que agradeceu, mas continuou de pé, como sempre. 

- Me diga, o que aconteceu? 

- Não sei se tem muitas preocupações, mas não sentiu uma energia estranha hoje?

- Hoje? 

- Sim, hoje. Kerberus disse que recebeu uma carta de Sakura, que falou ter sentido algo forte, por alguns momentos, em Hong Kong. Mais nada. 

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e se concentrou no dia que ela tivera. Não sentira nada de estranho durante todo o dia. A não ser...

- Bom, eu tive... Um arrepio durante o jantar, como se eu tivesse tido uma premonição, não sei...

Yue olhou mais atentamente para a garota.

- Faz tempo que não usa magia?

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, venho treinando durante as aulas também. Ora com Eriol, ora com Spinnel, ora com Ruby Moon, Kerberus e...

- Eu mesmo, eu sei. Bom, eu não nego que senti algo por volta da hora do jantar de Yukito. Bastante rápido.

- Mas... Não era uma energia, parecia um pressentimento.

Yue balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- É, eu sei. Mas se você prestar bastante atenção, verá que era uma presença.

- Presença? 

- Sim, era. E, se você concentrar-se ainda mais nela, perceberá que era a presença que sempre sentimos quando algo acontece, ou está para acontecer.

- A mesma!?

- Tomoyo? Está tudo bem?

A voz de Sonomi veio do lado de fora, acompanhada de passos que vinham aumentando em matéria de volume. Tomoyo olhou aflita para o guardião da Lua, e falou mal abrindo a boca.

- Rápido, atrás daquele armário!

O guardião escondeu-se rapidamente, enquanto Tomoyo entrava de novo na cama, virava-se para o lado onde estivera antes e fechava os olhos, no exato momento que sua mãe irrompeu pela porta.

- Tomoyo?

A garota virou-se para encarar a mãe, a claridade do corredor afetando a sua visão e dando a impressão de sono.

- Mãe? O...O que aconteceu?

- Ah, minha filha! Você estava dormindo...Me desculpe... - Sonomi adentrou o quarto escuro, deu um beijo na filha e desculpou-se outra vez, indo na direção da janela - Um dos funcionários do jardim disse ter visto alguma coisa na sua sacada, branca, esvoaçando agora pouco. Ele me avisou e vim ver, fiquei preocupada. 

Tomoyo levou a mão ao pingente, e com um breve clarão, seu báculo estava em suas mãos, debaixo dos lençóis. Sonomi virou-se:

- O que foi essa luz?

- Luz? Deve ter sido o corredor, a lâmpada vem estranha há dias...

Sonomi começou a abrir a porta da sacada, e Tomoyo, rezando para que desse certo, pensou com toda as forças no que queria que acontecesse lá fora.

- Ah... Então era isso! Tomoyo ouviu o barulho da mãe ajeitando alguma coisa, e aproveitou para fazer o báculo retornar ao seu estado de pingente sem que a mãe presenciasse o clarão novamente.

Segundos depois, Sonomi voltava ao quarto de Tomoyo e saía:

- Me desculpe querida, era apenas a toalha branca da mesa. Ela se desprendeu e estava presa em um dos vasos do chão, metade dela flutuando no ar. Parecia até a asa de um anjo com as pregas! Bom, boa noite.

Sonomi fechou a porta, e Tomoyo contou os passos, até que eles tivessem morrido. Tomoyo suspirou, e imaginou ter ouvido um segundo suspiro bastante discreto.

- Pronto.

Yue se retirou das sombras, e voltou a ocupar seu lugar de antes.

- Por pouco sua mãe não descobre. 

- Temos que correr riscos nesta vida.

- Com certeza. Mas, voltando ao assunto, era aquela presença sim. Sakura se referiu com energia porque não a tinha sentido antes. 

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça. Coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo naqueles dias. Uma mais estranha que a outra.

- Bom, eu me retiro agora, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo levantou, abriu a porta da sacada e Yue foi embora, tomando o máximo de cuidado para que não fosse visto. Não daria para disfarçar uma segunda aparição de algo na sacada.

Tomoyo finalmente deitou-se e dormiu, tendo sonhos acompanhados pela melodia do arranjo que faziam para o "Lago dos Cisnes".

No dia seguinte, as aulas transcorreram sem maiores problemas, e era visível que o estado emocional de Nathalia encontrava-se recuperado. A garota sorria durante todas as aulas, e não parava de conversar com Hiroyuki. Durante o intervalo, eles começaram a falar em inglês, sendo que o violinista fazia visíveis progressos no idioma.

Sakin e Vincent pareciam um pouco indispostos, cansados, até. Segundo fofocas de Yuki, que parecia saber através de fontes que ninguém conhecia sobre o que tinha acontecido com as pessoas, os namorados tinham saído até tarde, e não voltaram cedo para casa, resultando naquele cansaço aparente.

No fim da aula, todos se despediram cordialmente, e Tomoyo foi para casa, para depois finalmente sair com Nakuru e Eriol. Fazia um bom tempo que não via Nakuru, desde que suas aulas tinham começado, para ser mais exata. A faculdade tomou quase todo o tempo de Tomoyo. A antiga tarde livre de sábado que ela tinha, agora era dedicada a deveres variados.

Tomoyo comeu algo rapidamente na cozinha, tomou banho e vestiu-se informalmente, com uma saia vermelho escuro, acompanhado de uma blusa verde escuro, de mangas compridas, com detalhes na frente da cor da saia. Prendeu o cabelo com uma presilha normal, colocou brincos em forma de Lua, mais o seu pingente, a apanhou os sapatos, da cor da sua blusa.

Sua mãe não se encontrava em casa naquela hora. Devia estar no escritório, muito provavelmente. Era muito triste o estado em que Sonomi andava. Desde que aquelas contas estranhas apareceram, envolvendo ela, Mirai, a mãe de Sakin, e a empresa, a mãe de Tomoyo andava com um esgotamento físico e mental muito grande. Ela deveria fazer algo para relaxar um pouco, senão não conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem e agir com clareza.

A garota apanhou uma bolsa e saiu da casa, tocando a campainha da casa vizinha nos momentos seguintes. Nakuru atendeu, alegre e jovial como sempre.

A garota estava vestida com uma calça bailarina preta, justa, bastante brilhante. Na parte de cima, usava uma blusa de manga três quartos laranja, com bordados em forma de luas nos pulsos, barra e gola da peça. Dois anéis ostentando miniaturas de planetas e os brincos em forma de sóis gigantes completavam o visual, com o seu cabelo solto, apenas com a trancinha costumeira.

- Oiiii, Tomoyo! Bem-vinda!

- Oi, Nakuru! Tudo bem?

As duas se abraçaram e cumprimentaram. Tomoyo elogiou o figurino da amiga:

- Ah, obrigada! Mas sabe como é, os brincos são em homenagem para o Suppi!

Nisso, o outro guardião do Sol vinha voando sobre as escadas, e cumprimentou Tomoyo polidamente.

- Suppi! Estávamos falando de você!!!

- Suppi? Quem é Suppi?

- SUPPI! NÃO SEJA GROSSO!

- Vê algum Suppi aqui, Tomoyo?

A garota riu:

- Não, Spinnel. 

- Ah, seu boneco chato! É um nome tão bonito!

- Spinnel Sun é bonito.

- Suppi!!!

- Quem é Suppi?

Neste momento, Eriol surgiu no topo da escada, e, com uma voz calma como sempre, apartou a briga. Ele vestia uma roupa que lembrava muito a que usou quando foi à casa de Tomoyo. Calça semi-social azul, com sapatos azuis muito bem engraxados. Na parte de cima, uma camisa branca era usada. Tinha um casaco azul nas mãos, e parecia que iria colocá-lo mais tarde.

Todos se despediram de Spinnel e saíram para o shopping. Nakuru não se agüentava de felicidade, e ia conversando pelo caminho sobre as tendências da moda com Tomoyo, que aconselhava a outra.

Em pouco tempo, o trio chegou no paraíso das compras de Nakuru. Ela saiu saltitando, com um telefone celular na mão, para chamá-los quando tivesse acabado. Os dois se dirigiram para uma sorveteria.

Sentaram-se, e fizeram os pedidos. Momentos depois, ambos tiravam os casacos, devido ao calor do ambiente. Do nada, os funcionários do estabelecimento saíram correndo, de repente. Mas... Sem motivo?

Então ambos compreenderam o porquê de um calor repentino... 

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE

Há quanto tempo, pessoal! Tudo bem? Eu finalmente coloco o primeiro capítulo da 2ª fase! Desculpem pela demora, eu prometo escrever mais rápido, agora! Qualquer coisa, emeiem-me! O endereço continua sendo mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br. Espero que gostem dessa nova fase, e continuem com as reviews! ^^

Beijos para todos,

Mari-chan.


	13. À Procura de Explicações

CAPÍTULO 2 - À PROCURA DE EXPLICAÇÕES

Os dois se levantaram, mais do que rápido. Clientes e funcionários passavam direto por eles, olhando de vez em quando para trás, com espanto impresso nas faces.

Eriol e Tomoyo, no contra-fluxo das pessoas, avançaram para dentro do estabelecimento. Ninguém mais se encontrava naquela parte, e apenas uma fumaceira densa restava, encobrindo a cozinha do local.

Andando cautelosamente pela cozinha, Tomoyo fez aparecer seu báculo, não se importando se haveria ali alguém que a estivesse observando, realmente. O perigo do local era imediato; o shopping inteiro poderia pegar fogo, mais tarde, se nenhuma atitude fosse tomada, se o fogo viesse a alcançar o cano do gás.

Ela podia sentir a presença de Eriol, caminhando atrás dela, silencioso como um gato. Parou por um momento, olhando para trás, e reparou que o amigo - seria apenas um amigo? - olhava fixamente para a porta que levava a grande geladeira do local.

A porta estava trancada. Podia-se ver que a fumaça vinha debaixo dela, algo bastante estranho, partindo do ponto de vista que ali era um lugar gelado e pouco provável para ser o local do aparente incêndio. 

Os dois caminharam até a porta. Emperrada. Empurraram, com força, e nada aconteceu. Teriam que tentar por magia. Eriol fez o seu discurso e o báculo com o Sol na ponta apareceu. Fazia bastante tempo que aquele báculo tinha sumido da vista de Tomoyo, e a garota fez uma anotação mental para perguntar o porquê disso ao dono do báculo mais tarde.

Eriol olhou para a garota e apontou a porta com os olhos, apenas. Tomoyo entendeu perfeitamente o quê ele queria dizer. Teriam de abrir o local com a magia, juntos e bastante sincronizados. 

Ambos apontaram a ponta dos báculos para a porta, concentrados. Eriol contou em voz baixa, mas suficientemente alta para que Tomoyo pudesse escutá-lo:

- Um...Dois...Três...JÁ!

Duas rajadas de energia saíram dos dois báculos. A de Eriol, dourada, e a de Tomoyo prateada. A porta foi atingida em cheio, e abriu para dentro, batendo com estrondo na parede de trás. Os dois não se importaram muito para saber se alguém tinha escutado, aliás, o que teria sido bastante provável, tendo em vista que o local não tinha muito barulho e a porta da geladeira era bastante pesada.

Entraram. Um local congelante, que fez Tomoyo passar os braços em torno do corpo. Talvez dezenas de geladeiras menores, daquelas normais, que exibem os sorvetes normalmente, estavam lá dentro, com mais caixas e caixas cheias de produtos perecíveis. 

Andaram um pouco mais para dentro. Era muito estranho, aquilo tudo. Tinham acabado de encontrar problemas devido à fumaça, e o local estava perfeitamente limpo. A fumaça continuava apenas do lado de fora. 

Tomoyo saiu do compartimento, notando que a fumaça realmente vinha de dentro da geladeira. Quando entrou de novo, sentiu a já familiar presença que sempre dava as caras quando alguma coisa daquele jeito acontecia em Tomoeda. 

- Sentiu agora?

- Senti, a mesma de sempre.

- Alguém realmente gosta de brincar conosco.

- Ou está a nos testar.

Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha ante o comentário da garota, feito entre lábios sorridentes. Era uma leve indicação ao que fizera há longos sete anos.

Adentrando ainda mais a enorme geladeira, perceberam que a porta tinha se trancando sozinha. Os dois suspiraram. Que coisa típica desses eventos. Barreiras e mais barreiras mágicas. 

Eriol parou de andar por um instante, levando a mão que não segurava o báculo a cabeça, com os olhos cerrados. Quando abriu, comunicou em voz ágil a Tomoyo a mensagem que recebera:

- Ruby Moon também sentiu. Disse que é possível ver a fumaça de outros andares, e que os clientes estão assustados. Parece incrível uma segunda coisa: ninguém consegue entrar no prédio.

- Ninguém? 

- Ninguém. A saída parece ser permitida, mas ninguém entra. E, curiosamente, todos os sistemas de telefones públicos próximos daqui estão fora de operação. Ou seja, vão ter que chamar o corpo de bombeiros de algum outro jeito. A fumaça não é visível do lado de fora do shopping. 

- Não acredito. Desta vez, quem quer que seja que anda armando estas coisas, se superou. 

Eriol concordou com um aceno de cabeça. 

- Precisamos descobrir o quanto antes possível quem é o responsável. Bem, Ruby Moon e Spinnel cuidam das coisas nos pisos de baixo.

- Spinnel? 

- Veio escondido na bolsa de Nakuru, é lógico. Acho que nem ela sabia, o tom de voz dela era de surpresa sincera, mas acabou gostando. Vamos.

Andaram rapidamente para o centro da geladeira, encarando suas paredes. Nada. Quando olharam para o teto...

- Olha aquilo, Eriol!

O teto estava recoberto por chamas azuis, diferentes de tudo que eles já tinham visto antes. A fumaça vinha delas, e saía para o resto do shopping. Mas era curioso o modo como faziam isso: a fumaça apenas flutuava rente ao teto, saindo quase que imperceptível pela porta, trancada, mesmo depois de ser estourada pelos dois jovens. 

- O que será isso, E...

Tomoyo não chegou a terminar a sua frase, a tempo de escapar de uma fagulha grande que tinha despencado do teto em sua direção. Os dois se separaram, usando magia para saltar mais rápido ou flutuar com mais agilidade, dependendo da situação.

Fagulhas se desprendiam a todo momento do teto e caíam visando atingir qualquer um dos dois. As chamas pareciam controlados, e nunca caíam distante o suficiente para que Tomoyo e Eriol tivessem tempo para respirar, desviando-se a todo momento. 

Várias dessas fagulhas foram rebatidas com os báculos, e reparam que aquelas chamas pareciam um tipo de fogo mágico, só que ao invés das chamas de cores quentes, frias e azuladas, quase se confundindo com as paredes e os restinhos de teto que podiam ser vistos da geladeira.

Uma das fagulhas atingiu a ponta da camisa branca de Eriol, que começou a ser queimada, como fogo normal. Aquilo estava um verdadeiro quebra-cabeça, não fazia sentido que chamas azuis e aparentemente frias fossem capazes de queimar como fogo comum.

Os dois se agruparam, para poder tentar chegar a uma solução para aquele perigoso impasse, que precisava ser resolvido logo. 

- Entende isso? 

- Não muito bem, não faz sentido.

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Atacar com água?

- Podemos tentar. Mas tenho um pressentimento que não vai surtir efeito.

- Eu também, mas esse fogo tem características de um fogo comum, olha o que fez na sua blusa. - Tomoyo apontava a ponta chamuscada.

- É verdade, Tomoyo. Mas tem um problema. Do jeito que este local é frio, a água congelaria com muita facilidade, talvez antes de chegar a esse teto. 

Tomoyo então se deu conta de quão frio estava lá dentro. Estivera pulando, saltitando, correndo e flutuando durante os últimos minutos, e não havia reparado.

Mais uma fagulha generosa surgiu, e eles se separaram, pensando naquela situação. Alguma coisa tinha de ser feita, e rápido.

Tomoyo começou a analisar o fogo comum. Para que ele exista, são necessários ar, combustível e calor. Qualquer chama desaparece se qualquer um desses fatores se extinguir. Porém, não era o caso daquelas chamas, que estavam em um local muito frio.

Então Tomoyo pensou uma coisa meio maluca, mas que fazia seu sentido, dentro da lógica do momento. 

Se aquelas chamas obviamente desrespeitavam a ordem do fogo natural, era porque algo daquela ordem estava incorreto para o fogo mágico da geladeira. Tomoyo deduziu que o ar e combustível continuavam. Mas o calor ali não era necessário, o que não aconteceria em situações comuns. 

Portanto, o último componente básico para a composição daquele fogo deveria ser o frio. Nada mais sensato do que retirar um suporte da chama, naquele caso, o frio, tendo em vista que não conheciam o combustível. 

- Eriol!

O rapaz olhou para a garota:

- Pode me ajudar a tentar uma coisa com essas chamas?

- Uma coisa? 

- Tive uma... - Tomoyo esquivou-se de uma fagulha que ia na sua direção - Tive uma idéia bastante estranha, mas faz sentido.

Ele concordou com a cabeça:

- Tudo bem, apenas diga o que quer que eu faça. 

- Parece que esse fogo não precisa de calor para existir! Portanto, nada mais lógico, aqui do que...

- Atacar o fogo mágico com fogo normal.

- Isso mesmo!

- Entendi! Vamos nos agrupar e atacar no mesmo instante, certo?

- Certo! Agora! 

Os dois saíram na direção um do outro, parando no meio da câmara gelada. Encostaram-se, cada um se apoiando nas costas do outro. Ambos miraram para lados diferentes do teto.

- Já!

Ao sinal de Eriol, os dois concentraram a maior quantidade possível de magia nos báculos, e duas imensas rajadas de fogo surgiram, encontrando o estranho fogo mágico. As chamas pareciam brigar, mas, de repente, as chamas quentes do fogo normal venceram, liquidando as chamas azuis.

Os dois magos sorriram interna e externamente, não demorando para acabar com todas as chamas do fogo estranho e mágico. Assim que a última fagulha se "apagou", se é que podiam usar este termo naquela ocasião, a porta pesada da geladeira se destrancou, com um baque surdo.

Ambos saíram correndo para o lado de fora, de volta a cozinha da sorveteria o mais rápido que puderam. Os dois pararam, ofegantes, do lado da porta. Encostaram-na, devido a corrente fria que vinha da geladeira.

- Acho que devemos nos encontrar com Ruby Moon e Spinnel para termos idéia do que fazer para acabar com essa fumaça toda.

- Está bem, espero que consigamos achá-los logo.

- Claro, vamos conseguir e...Atchim!

- Acho que se resfriou, Eriol. - Tomoyo começou a ajeitar o casaco do jovem, que escorregara durante toda a movimentação dentro da geladeira, para conseguir escapar das chamas. Quando tocou a parte caída, sentiu a mão de Eriol.

Os olhares se encontraram. Aparentemente, ambos tiveram a mesma idéia. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, parecendo perdidos no olhar alheio. 

Tomoyo lembrou da conversa. Ainda não haviam acertado os detalhes. Tirou a sua mão debaixo da de Eriol, e se virou para sair da cozinha:

- Vamos. Ruby e Suppi devem estar em algum lugar aqui no prédio. - ela falou e deixou a cozinha, indo para o piso da praça de alimentação.

Eriol ficou observando Tomoyo enquanto esta se afastava. Uma explicação não tardaria a ser dada. Arrumou o casaco e saiu.

O prédio parecia deserto. Ninguém nas lojas, nos elevadores, nas escadas. Tudo tinha sido largado, vários aparelhos ligados ainda, luzes acessas, televisores funcionando. A fumaça estava bem menos densa, quase imperceptível. A partir do momento em que as chamas foram apagadas, a fumaça dissolveu-se quase que por inteiro, depressa. Decerto teria parecido mágica se aquele fogo já não fosse encantado.

Depois de descerem dois andares, duas figuras aladas, uma de forma humana e outra de forma felina, puderam ser vistas. Os dois seres pousaram bem na frente de Tomoyo e Eriol, com expressões meio de alívio, meio de preocupação.

- Mestre Eriol, Tomoyo. Que bom vê-los. - Ruby e Suppi fizeram um coro.

- É também gratificante reencontrá-los, Ruby Moon e Spinnel - agradeceu Tomoyo.

Eriol acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo:

- Muito obrigado pelos avisos. Me digam, acharam um ponto mais forte da barreira, de onde vem a energia?

- Sim, achamos. Exatamente no saguão principal.

- No saguão principal? Que lugar mais inoportuno!

- Mas é onde estaria melhor escondido, não acha? Os lugares mais óbvios são os que menos cogitamos procurar.

- Vamos lá, então. Temos que acabar logo com isso, antes que qualquer suspeita seja levantada.

Os quatro se moveram rapidamente para o saguão de entrada, onde a porta indicada por Spinnel se encontrava. Parecia normal. Tomoyo usou seu báculo para criar uma cópia do mesmo, sem poderes mágicos, e o atravessou pela porta. Passou normalmente, mas Tomoyo tentou puxar o báculo falso para dentro. Nada. Ele ficara aparentemente preso no ar. 

- Intrigante, não é? Cada hora damos de cara com uma barreira mágica diferente.

- Não era a mesma coisa que você fazia quando criava os incidentes para forçar Sakura a mudar as cartas?

- Não, eu só afastava as pessoas. Impedi-las de entrar ia ser muito mais trabalhoso, suspeito e... - acrescentou, olhando para um ponto no teto - exigiria mais poder. Além disso... 

- Além disso... - incitou Ruby Moon.

- Além disso, eu teria que ficar do lado de dentro dessa barreira, para poder controlar melhor seus efeitos...

Os três se entreolharam. De repente, sem aviso prévio, uma forte rajada de fogo saiu da ponta do báculo do jovem mago, quebrando um pedaço da janela para qual o báculo se encontrava apontado. 

No exato momento em que a janela se quebrou, a cópia do báculo de Tomoyo caiu no chão, e a presença mágica se esvaiu, deixando tudo em seu estado normal. Rapidamente, os quatro saíram correndo por fora na direção da janela atingida.

- É, desta vez, pegamos quem quer que esteja provocando essas coisas! - falou Ruby Moon.

- Talvez não, vamos ver em breve - respondeu Eriol, com o vento bagunçando sua franja e deixando seu rosto determinado ainda mais belo.

Tomoyo notou isso, mas não parou de correr. Os quatro chegaram no local indicado, e observaram o jardim. Estilhaços de vidro eram visíveis, e ainda estavam quentes. Uma ou duas plantinhas tinham sido chamuscadas pelos pedaços de vidro fumegantes. Porém, nada disso chamou a atenção dos quatro.

Na grama, além de ligeiramente marcada pelo peso de alguma coisa, havia sangue. Em pouca quantidade, manchando um ou outro pedaço de vidro. Ruby Moon se abaixou e tocou a mancha do gramado.

- Sangue humano. 

- Então quer dizer que o responsável por isso...

- Tem corpo de carne e osso, e foi pego de surpresa desta vez. 

- Isto está começando a ficar mais confuso...

- Spinnel, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que explicações vão ser as últimas coisas que encontraremos. - sentenciou Tomoyo.

Eriol concordou com a cabeça lentamente, ainda observando o gramado.

- Isso se não tivermos que sair à procura delas...

Aquela frase encerrou a conversa, e as duas criaturas mágicas retornaram a sua forma falsa, todos saindo rapidamente do local, sem que fossem vistos. Ou pelo menos, sem terem a intenção de serem vistos ou observados.

Naquela noite, Tomoyo teve um estranho sonho. Ela sonhou com uma voz conhecida e amigável, que dizia que ela tinha as soluções para todos os problemas, bastava querer.

A mesma voz disse também que, embora não parecesse, a verdade estava bem na frente dela. Não tardaria a sua descoberta, e para que ela pensasse com cuidado depois de tudo esclarecido.

Por fim, a falou também de sua mãe. Não adianta esperar pela ajuda de ninguém, porque ninguém, a não ser ela própria com alguma ajuda, poderia desvendar aquele estranho quebra-cabeça. 

- É, minha mãe anda do mesmo jeito.

Tomoyo e Sakin conversavam, dois dias depois do incidente no shopping, em um parque, depois da aula. As duas comentavam sobre o violento stress que ambas as mães enfrentavam, e tudo injustamente.

- Sabem quem denunciou isso?

- Não, a pessoa preferiu o anonimato.

- Que coisa estranha! Minha mãe nunca fez nada fora do país, poucas ações da empresa estão no estrangeiro! Nem sua mãe, posso garantir.

- Ai, Tomoyo. Elas estão muito nervosas, se pudéssemos fazer algo pelas duas...E pelo resto da empresa... - Sakin suspirou, encostando a cabeça no banco onde estava sentada.

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam. Será que elas podiam ajudar de alguma forma? Claro! O sonho! Era isso! Por que não tinha lembrado antes? Só ela e talvez Sakin pudessem enxergar as coisas e arrumar tudo de vez. Ver as duas mulheres trabalhadoras ali, sofrendo, era muito cruel. 

- Sakin... E se nós investigássemos?

- Nós? - Sakin se desencostou para olhar Tomoyo melhor.

- Claro! Parece que tudo isso foi armado, certo?

- Hum-hum... - A garota tentava acompanhar o raciocínio de Tomoyo.

- Portanto, é previsível que as nossas mães vão tentar contratar os melhores para livrar a empresa da calúnia injusta, não é?

- Sim, e onde entramos nisso?

- Ora, Sakin! As pessoas que eles ou quem quer que sejam os responsáveis por detrás disto tudo, nunca imaginariam que nós, simples adolescentes, iríamos assumir tal coisa!

Sakin meditou por um tempo:

- Tomoyo, isso é arriscado. Esta certa disso?

- Estou.

Sakin olhou a amiga. Tomoyo parecia muito determinada, algo que não combinava com a aparência dela. Tão calma e paciente, parecia que seus olhos irromperiam em chamas a qualquer segundo. Era impressionante. Uma mudança grande tinha se infringido ali.

Tomoyo não pensava duas vezes. Tinha certeza que precisava agir, e a hora era aquela. Ficar esperando um socorro divino não adiantava. A melhor coisa era confiar na própria capacidade, não na de outras pessoas...

A menina colocou a mão sobre a de Tomoyo, com delicadeza, fazendo com que ela "despertasse":

- Certo. Estamos juntas.

As duas se abraçaram, sorrindo. Iriam fazer o possível.

- Vamos começar, então.

- Como?

- Escuta, o que vai fazer amanhã, depois da aula?

- Amanhã é terça...Hummm... Eu não tenho nada. 

- Ótimo. Me encontre aqui, assim que terminar a aula. Eu vou recolher o máximo de informação que conseguir hoje, do escritório da minha mãe.

- Tá bom. Confio em você.

As duas se levantaram, sorrindo.

- Até amanhã!

- Até!

As duas se despediram, e Tomoyo rapidamente foi para casa. Sua mãe não se encontrava, precisava que ela não a visse para não estragar o plano. No fim das contas, investigar uma denúncia que parecia tão bem armada como aquela, não era coisa para duas universitárias.

Tomoyo correu para seu quarto, assim que chegou em casa, quase jogando a mala em cima da cama. Voou para o escritório da mãe. Trancado. Bom, nessas horas, magia é útil. Se utilizando da sua magia regida pela Lua, que, para sua sorte, ninguém a viu utilizar, Tomoyo conseguiu entrar pela sacada, que estava com a porta aberta, através do balcão de seu quarto.

O escritório estava parcialmente desarrumado. Algumas coisas tinham sido bagunçadas pelo vento, tendo em vista a janela aberta, mas outras coisas estavam reviradas. 

Folheando alguns papéis, Tomoyo anotava a data que os e-mails começaram a chegar, e o que diziam. Anotou também números de telefones que estavam indicados na conta da empresa com caneta verde; segundo a letra corrida de sua mãe, aqueles números eram desconhecidos de qualquer funcionário que trabalhasse na Corporações Daidouji. As únicas pessoas que ainda não tinham sido questionadas a respeito eram os sócios da empresa, que eram difíceis de serem localizados.

Tomoyo anotou o nome do banco onde aparentemente estava depositada a grande soma em dólares ilegais. Quando estava começando a guardar o número da conta, Tomoyo ouviu passos. 

Uma aflição tomou conta da garota. Olhou ao redor, para se esconder, a medida que o barulho aumentava no corredor. Acabou por correr e se colocar atrás de uma poltrona, que estava encostada a parede ao lado de uma vasta estante.

Prendeu a respiração e ficou ouvindo o que vinha a seguir.

Tomoyo ouviu a porta sendo destrancada. Depois disso, o ruído da mesma abrindo, e três pessoas adentrando o cômodo.

- Minha filha já chegou? - Tomoyo identificou sem maiores problemas a voz de sua mãe.

- Sim, senhora. Quer que eu vá chamá-la? - Tomoyo gelou perante a pergunta. A voz era de Arisu, uma das empregadas.

- Não, não precisa, obrigada. Pode se retirar.

Tomoyo quase suspirou aliviada, mas lembrou a tempo que um suspiro poderia ser "fatal" naquelas circunstâncias. Escutou a porta sendo fechada e o barulho de duas pessoas se sentando, em tempo diferentes.

- Bom, vamos ao que nos interessa de fato.

- Claro.

Tomoyo processou o som daquela voz. Era familiar, mas não ouvia há um certo tempo. De quem era mesmo?

- Bom, com esse terrível engano sobre os bens da empresa, minha filha pode sofrer mais do que nunca a perda de várias coisas, se nós não conseguirmos provar a nossa inocência nesse caso.

- Decerto.

- Por isso, eu gostaria de assegurar uma futura união entre ela e seu filho, evitando qualquer sofrimento assim.

Tomoyo congelou no seu lugar. Sua mãe...Estava querendo... Não, sua mãe não estaria tentando fazer o que Tomoyo estava pensando que sua mãe estava pretendendo fazer...

Barulho de duas pessoas se ajeitando nos respectivos lugares, silêncio. Tomoyo não agüentou aquilo. Não era possível...

Exatamente no momento em que os dois retomaram a conversa, veio à mente de Tomoyo quem era o dono da voz. Kazuaki Atsuhiro. Era com Hiroyuki toda a coisa. 

Ainda bem que falavam em um tom suficientemente alto e que o vão entre a poltrona e a parede era bastante grande, senão teriam reparado o som surdo e baixo de um corpo desfalecido tombando ao chão.

Tomoyo abriu os olhos devagar. Piscou algumas vezes, se acostumando ao ambiente, escuro. Silêncio. Tomoyo tentou se recordar do que estava fazendo ali ou até mesmo onde estava. Olhou para o lado de seu corpo, mal acomodado em um vão entre uma poltrona e uma parede: papéis e uma caneta. 

Lembrando de onde estava, Tomoyo se sentou rapidamente, com o menor ruído possível. Por que teria desmaiado? Não queria saber porque naquela hora, talvez causasse um espasmo de ódio ou outro desmaio. Era melhor não.

Olhou para seu relógio, quase hora do jantar. Se deu conta que não tardaria ouvir alguém lhe chamando para comer, se é que já não estavam a procurando. 

Levantou, saindo de seu esconderijo, e caminhou até a porta. Aberta, para o alívio de Tomoyo, que poderia sair normalmente pelo corredor.

Guardou os papéis na roupa, e quando ia fechando a porta pelo lado de fora, ouviu o barulho de passos agitados:

- Tomoyo! Onde estava? 

- Mãe? Ah, eu... estava aqui, vim pegar algumas coisas...

Sonomi olhou para a filha:

- Não estava trancando?

- Não, não estava. Senão, como teria entrado?

- Bom, venha, venha jantar. Achou o que procurava?

- Sim, achei. Era papel para rascunhar algumas coisas da escola, o meu tinha acabado.

- Que ótimo! Bom, coloque suas coisas no quarto e desça, está tudo pronto.

Tomoyo fez o que sua mãe tinha falado, guardando muito bem guardado todos aqueles papéis. Parou em frente do espelho, deu uma ajeitada na roupa, nos cabelos e tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto. Colocou a mão por dentro da blusa para puxar o pingente.

Mas não achou-o. Um pânico tomou conta da menina. Onde estava seu báculo? Não, não podia tê-lo perdido, tinha entrado com ele no escritório, só podia tê-lo perdido lá dentro. 

Isso era uma grande encrenca. Precisava de sua magia, e para isso do pingente. Que desculpa daria para entrar no escritório e procurar o pingente, sendo que não era nem certeza que ele se encontrava lá? Pior seria se alguma das serviçais achasse o pingente, uma coisa tão querida de Tomoyo num lugar como aquela, haveria confusão...

Pensando que era melhor comer para poder pensar, Tomoyo desceu e começou a jantar com sua mãe, como sempre, fingindo que nada de importante tinha acontecido naquele meio-tempo.

Depois que subiu para seu quarto, Tomoyo pensou que seria meio difícil recuperar seu pingente. Que falta de sorte... Ou ela tentava aquela noite, por dentro da casa, sem que ninguém visse, antes que alguém arrumasse o cômodo na manhã seguinte, ou... Espere um pouco, ela podia pedir para alguém entrar por fora, por que não?

A primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi Suppi. Ele era pequeno e não tinha cores claras, o que facilitaria a entrada pelo céu noturno. Valia a pena tentar.

Discou o número da casa de Eriol. Hilário, pensou enquanto esperava ser atendida. Toda vez que tinha de discar aquele número era para pedir ajuda... Sentia-se fraca diante de Eriol, Nakuru e Suppi. Mas era o curso normal das coisas, nada podia fazer.

- Pronto.

- Alô, Suppi?

- Sim, sou eu. Quem é?

- Tomoyo!

- Ah, senhorita Tomoyo! Há muito tempo não nos faz uma visita, não é mesmo? 

- É verdade, Suppi. Eu prometo que farei, mas queria lhe pedir um favor.

- Pode dizer.

- O meu pingente ficou dentro do escritório da minha mãe, atrás de uma poltrona, do lado de uma estante. É a única nessa posição, dentro do cômodo. Eu tenho que resgatá-lo até amanhã de manhã, mas não posso entrar lá dentro. Faria esse favor para mim?

- Mas é claro! 

- Ah, muito obrigado, Suppi! Lembra de onde fica meu quarto?

- Com certeza.

- Me encontre na varanda, falo com você!

- Tudo bem. Estou indo.

- Muito obrigada, Suppi!!

- Disponha, senhorita Tomoyo.

Tomoyo desligou o fone, e correu para a varanda, de onde logo avistou Suppi, embora fosse difícil encontrá-lo naquele breu. 

- Ah, Suppi! Muito obrigado!

- Não é nada. Onde é a janela?

- Ali, a terceira, vê? Esta é a primeira, passe mais uma e é a próxima!

- Certo. Eu já volto.

- Lembra de onde está?

O pequeno animalzinho balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto alçava vôo. Tomoyo sentou em uma cadeira, de onde acompanhou a trajetória do bichinho de pelúcia, como Nakuru o chamava. 

Antes que meio minuto se completasse, Suppi voltou.

- Problemas. A luz de lá está acesa, preciso que você distraia quem quer que esteja lá.

- Certo. Eu vou sair agora, e você fica a postos, assim que escutar batidas na porta, tá bom?

Suppi afirmou com a cabeça e ambos foram para o mesmo cômodo.

Tomoyo parou diante da porta, pensando no que falaria. Tinha que ser rápida, provavelmente sua mãe estaria pesquisando sobre as contas falsas... Hummm...

A mente de Tomoyo deu um estalo: ia perguntar sobre Mirai, e convidar a mãe para tomar um chá e dormir, porque aquela hora estaria cansada demais. Soaria real, sem segundas intenções. É, era isso. Bateu.

Passos, murmúrios. A mãe de Tomoyo não estava sozinha. A porta mal se abriu, deixando apenas uma pequena parte para a visão do cômodo, felizmente, o canto da poltrona. Sonomi apareceu:

- Pois nã...Tomoyo? O que faz aqui, pensei que tinha ido dormir!

- Eu ia, só parei para dizer boa noite, mãe. 

- Obrigada, filha! - Sonomi largou a porta e abraçou a filha, que pode ver Suppi entrando atrás da poltrona, e logo depois saindo, com uma coisa que emitia um claro brilho prateado. O pingente.

- De nada, mãe. Me diga uma coisa, está sozinha?

- Eu? Eu... Bem, sim, estava falando no telefone com Mirai...

- E como ela está?

- Bem, Mirai está bem... - Tomoyo notou insegurança na voz de Sonomi, como se estivesse meio que mentindo.

- O que está havendo, mãe? 

Abrindo a porta com força, Tomoyo enxergou todo o quarto. Quando olhou para o canto oposto da poltrona, quase caiu, tamanho o susto:

- Professor Sayuri! 

Estava sentado ali o professor de canto coral da universidade, Kyoshi Sayuri. Ele era um dos professores mais novos, com mais de vinte e poucos. Era bastante popular entre as garotas; sempre educado, dedicado e muito bem-arrumado, o professor Sayuri atraía atenção de todas as meninas. Usava o cabelo curto, com uma franja que caía sobre os olhos, mas não que nem a do professor Kawauchi, que atrapalhava a visão. Ele via as coisas perfeitamente, e ainda tinha um olhar sedutor. Usava sempre roupas elegantes e que davam uma pista sobre o seu corpo, definido.

O professor abriu um sorriso cativante para Tomoyo, que ainda piscava, abobada, antes de cumprimentá-lo. Ele dispensou a formalidade e disse que estava ali apenas para conversar sobre Tomoyo e as aulas dele. Ele convidou a garota para sentar-se, e Sonomi fechou a porta, retomando seu lugar.

- Bom Tomoyo, vim aqui para fazer uma pergunta à sua mãe, mas acho que você pode responder melhor: o que acha de minhas aulas?

- Bom... - Tomoyo começou a pensar - A aula de canto coral é uma das melhores, sobretudo para mim, porque sempre gostei de cantar, desde o primário. Eu acho que todas as técnicas que o senhor passa durante as aulas melhora a minha capacidade para atingir notas agudas ou graves demais, ou até mesmo na pronúncia ou afinação. 

- Que também são ensinadas com mais profundidade na aula de técnica vocal.

- Sim, mas lá o conjunto não existe. Essa é a principal diferença; a aula de canto torna a sala unida.

O professor sorriu para Tomoyo e Sonomi:

- Era o que tinha dito, senhora Daidouji. Tomoyo é uma das únicas alunas que consegue reter tudo que é ensinado na aula. Principalmente as garotas, não evoluíram nada desde o primeiro dia de aula nosso. E isso me preocupa.

- Não assimilaram nada de novo?

- Não Tomoyo, nada. - o professor balançou a cabeça devagar - e isso está me tirando o sono. Não entendo isso, tem alguma idéia do que pode estar acontecendo?

- Eu? - Tomoyo recuou, parando no encosto da cadeira - Eu... Bom...

- Se tem uma idéia, diga, minha querida. O professor tentará ajudar suas colegas a ficarem tão boas quanto você!

- Ah, isso não, senhora Daidouji! Tomoyo tem uma voz especial. Ninguém se iguala a ela na minha aula, nem se igualou até hoje.

Os dois riram, mas Tomoyo estava aflita, por Suppi e pela resposta. Melhor responder logo e sair do escritório. Era óbvio que as meninas não prestavam atenção na aula porque o professor em si era mais interessante, mas falar isso na cara dura era demais! Pensou nas suas amigas da escola.

Nathalia era tão reservada que mal olharia para o professor sem corar. Sakin... Essa era um caso perdido, talvez esquecesse completamente que era seu professor e faltasse com a educação necessária. Nem cogitou Yuki, ela estaria hipnotizada e só responderia depois de alguns estímulos elétricos ou muitos gritos.

- Teve alguma idéia? - o jovem professor tinha se inclinado para a frente, e Tomoyo quase podia ver parte de seu corpo, através do casaco, que estava aberto e deixava aparecer uma parte da camisa, não abotoada em cima. 

Ela suspirou.

- Professor, quer que eu seja sincera?

- Claro, por favor.

- Bom, o problema das minhas colegas é o seguinte: o senhor tem uma namorada? 

A mãe de Tomoyo e Kyoshi estranharam a pergunta:

- Não. E o que isso tem a ver? 

- Então, assim que surgir uma oportunidade, diga que tem uma, mesmo que não tenha. Vai ver como o desempenho das meninas vai melhorar. Se me dão licença, eu tenho que me deitar. A primeira e a última aula amanhã de manhã são canto coral. Boa noite, mãe, professor Sayuri.

Tomoyo se levantou com toda a pose que tinha e saiu, retornando ao seu quarto. Pena que ela não pôde ouvir os comentários que sua mãe e seu professor tinham feito, ao ficarem olhando para a porta, mesmo depois de Tomoyo ter deixado o cômodo.

- Senhora Daidouji, sua filha é espetacular.

Tomoyo encontrou Suppi na varanda. Ela pediu desculpas, agradeceu, conversaram rapidamente e Suppi foi embora. Ela tinha falado sobre o professor, e o guardião não tinha acreditado na burrice do mesmo. Ela disse que iria levar alguma coisa em agradecimento na casa de Eriol assim que pudesse.

No dia seguinte, logo na primeira aula, o professor estava muito bem animado, e a aula foi divertida. Eles voltariam a ter aula no último horário, e foi quando, no final, o professor sentenciou:

- Bom, quem acha que está com dificuldade nesta matéria? 

Dois meninos levantaram a mão, mais três garotas. Ele olhou bem e continuou:

- Bom, eu quero avisar que para vocês, eu darei aula de reforço, depois das nossas aulas, as...

- Mas, professor Sayuri, será você mesmo?

- Sim, eu mesmo.

Houve um rebuliço geral na sala, várias meninas levantaram a mão, falando que precisavam de um auxílio extra e todo aquele papo furado. Tomoyo começou a rir. Ela encontrou o olhar do professor, e viu que ele tinha piscado para ela. Tudo bem, era verdade que as meninas que estavam a sua frente quase desmaiaram achando que o professor tinha olhado para elas, mas ela não se importou.

- Atenção, silêncio, pessoal! Eu só darei reforço todas as terças e quintas, depois do término das aulas, certo?

- E nos outros dias? - perguntou alguém

- Professor também é ser humano. Precisa descansar, preparar aula, ler, sair com a namorada também! Bom, pessoal, por hoje é só! Até amanhã!

Todos se levantaram e saíram ruidosamente da sala, quando só sobraram Tomoyo e o próprio Kyoshi. Ele veio até ela:

- Obrigada por ontem, Tomoyo. Sua dica me ajudou bastante.

- Hum? Ah, fico feliz! - Tomoyo tinha acabado de segurar todo o seu material, mas o professor foi mais rápido e segurou o mesmo para ela. - Professor! Não precisa, pode me devolver! 

- Não, você merece. Para onde vai?

- Me encontrar com Sakin. Vamos conversar um pouco. 

- Certo, eu acompanho você até lá. Preciso conversar com você também.

Os dois deixaram a escola, quando ninguém mais era visto pelas dependências da faculdade. O professor continuava carregando o material de Tomoyo, e ambos conversavam como se fossem colegas. Aquilo era tão estranho! Porém, soava como se nada estivesse errado na cabeça dela.

- Bom, eu lhe deixo aqui, Tomoyo. - ele devolveu as coisas de Tomoyo.

- Obrigada, profes...

- Não, pode parar com isso. De hoje em diante, me chame de Kyoshi, assim como eu a chamo de Tomoyo, quando ninguém estiver por perto. Devo-lhe uma grande ajuda. 

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça, olhando para o professor, um pouco mais alto que ela, forçando-a a inclinar o pescoço para trás. 

- Eu entendi tudo ontem, e entendo a dificuldade que encontrou para dizer isso tudo, mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado. Se puder vir aos treinos, será muito divertido. Preciso de alguém experiente como você para dar um apoio ao resto do grupo.

- Claro! Eu venho sim, profe...Kyoshi.

- Obrigado, Tomoyo. Até quinta-feira, então. Não temos aula amanhã, não é?

- Não, não temos. Até quinta-feira, então.

O professor deu um beijo no rosto de Tomoyo e foi embora. A garota ficou paralisada no meio da calçada, lembrando que deveria encontrar com Sakin logo, senão ela estranharia a demora.

Tomoyo começou a caminhar na direção do lugar combinado com Sakin, o mais rápido possível. Já começava a cair a noite, e o frio começava a aumentar. 

Tomoyo passou os braços em torno do próprio corpo, segurando os livros e cadernos. Iria pedir para que Sakin fosse para sua casa, onde não estaria tanto frio. Porém, ao chegar, foi surpreendida por alguém conhecido, mas que não era sua amiga Sakin. Era Eriol, com um olhar sombrio...

FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE

Oiê de novo! Espero que estejam gostando dessa fase, bastante diferente se comparada à antiga. Por favor, escrevam sempre para dizer o que acharam, por favor! Se alguém quiser mandar um e-mail, é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br. Muito obrigada pelo apoio!

Quero aproveitar para me desculpar. Gomen nasai!!! =[ Eu tive uma crise de inspiração horrível, mas acho que está melhorando! ^^ Até o próximo capítulo!

Super kisses para todos,

Mari-chan.


	14. Conclusões Precipitadas

CAPÍTULO 3 - CONCLUSÕES PRECIPITADAS

A jovem encarou o rapaz que colocara-se na sua frente, com um olhar desprovido de algum calor humano ou simpatia. 

- Eriol?

- Tomoyo.

- O que faz aqui? 

- Eu? Nada de importante.

- Bom, tenha uma boa tarde, eu preciso me encontrar com Sakin.

Tomoyo avançou, porém seu braço foi retido por Eriol.

- Me solta, por favor, Eriol.

Ele não respondeu.

- Me solta, Eriol. Por favor.

Nada.

- Eriol! Por favor, eu tenho pressa! - Tomoyo começou a girar seu braço, tentando se desvencilhar do garoto.

- Pressa? Para se encontrar com Sakin?

- É, Eriol, pressa. Me solta, está me machucando!

Ela sentiu que a mão de Eriol tinha afrouxado um pouco, mas nem por isso era mais fácil se livrar.

Ele se virou e encarou Tomoyo. Os dois se olharam, profundamente, nos olhos. O vento começou a soprar feroz, e os cabelos voavam. O longo e farto cabelo de Tomoyo esvoaçava atrás de sua cabeça, enquanto a franja de Eriol era soprada com força para cima de seu rosto. 

Tomoyo sentia que aquele vento não era muito normal. Tinha influência da magia de Eriol. Isso era um pouco comum. Eriol era fechado, e, geralmente, o ambiente a sua volta demonstrava melhor como estavam suas impressões, sentimentos e etc. 

Tomoyo mal podia ver direito os olhos do jovem mago, cobertos pela franja. O fato de o vento ir contra o seu rosto também não ajudava, tendo dificuldade de manter os olhos abertos.

De repente, Tomoyo foi puxada para bem perto de Eriol. Ela podia ouvir a respiração dele, centímetros de seu rosto. Os olhos quase tinham se equiparado em altura, mas os de Eriol continuavam mais altos. Tomoyo tentava manter Eriol mais afastado, com a mão direita, empurrando o ombro esquerdo do rapaz, que parecia não notar.

- Está com bastante pressa? 

- Estou. Me solta, Eriol.

- Não vou soltar tão cedo até me contar algumas coisas.

- Eriol, o que deu em você? Me solta, me deixa ir!

Tomoyo começou a se mexer de novo, tentando se soltar, mas ele afastou ainda mais a mão que prendia o braço dela, e passou a mão livre que tinha pela cintura de Tomoyo, quase que em uma posição para a dança. Teria sido mais ou menos compreensível se não fossem as circunstâncias e o comportamento extremamente anormal de Eriol, tão gentil e calmo no dia a dia.

- Eriol, me solta...

- Me fale de uma vez por todas: por isso que se esconde? 

Tomoyo relaxou o corpo:

- Me...Escondo? Do quê? De quem?

- De mim. Você foge de mim. 

- Eu não fujo de você! Nunca fugi, apenas quero explicações!

- Eu não tenho que dá-las a você! 

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas!! 

Tomoyo inclinou-se para frente, encarando o rapaz. Seus olhos pareciam em chamas, e levou a mão ao pingente, fazendo com que em segundos, depois de um brilho a que ambos estavam acostumados, surgisse o báculo prateado de Tomoyo.

- Ainda ousa apelar para magia? Sabendo que a minha é mais forte?

Nesse momento, trovoadas foram ouvidas, e o céu se escureceu. Parecia que agora ventava especialmente em Eriol, dando uma aparência de poucos amigos para ele.

Eriol soltou a mão de Tomoyo, que acabou por quase perder o equilíbrio, tendo de andar para trás forçosamente. Porém, ela não correu. Ficou ali, em posição defensiva, com o báculo na mão. 

Como sempre, ninguém estava a vista. Parecia que Eriol, mesmo naquele estado estranho de espírito, sempre se lembrava de afastar as pessoas dos locais onde ele estava, quando usava magia.

Eriol murmurou o discurso, e o seu báculo apareceu. Tomoyo sempre tremia um pouco quando via aquele báculo; ele só aparecia quando as coisas não estavam muito bem, e precisavam de um auxílio extra. Porém, daquela vez, não era para nenhuma ajuda. 

O rapaz se colocou em uma posição igualmente de defesa, e encarou mais uma vez Tomoyo:

- Me fale! Por que está com ele?

- Com ele quem?

- Sayuri.

Tomoyo levou um choque. O que Eriol estava achando? Ela, com o professor Sayuri? Como podia ser, se faziam dois dias que os dois tinham começado a se falar melhor? Decerto a despedida do professor de uma simples aluna poderia parecer estranha à primeira vista, mas daí, tirar conclusões dessa maneira...

- Fale!

- Por que deveria? O que tenho para contar?

- Muito. Por que está com ele, me responda!

Os ventos e trovoadas aumentaram de intensidade. Breve, breve iria cair uma chuva de assustar. E tudo refletia o espírito interior de Eriol.

Tomoyo começou a reagir. Se acalmou, respirou fundo e começou a pedir para que Eriol retornasse a ser ele mesmo. Não sabia se daria certo, mas vinha aprendendo que quando tentava, geralmente surtia efeito.

E deu certo. O vento e as trovoadas abrandaram, e a Lua começou a surgir no céu, como numa noite comum. Ventos suaves, agora indo na direção de Eriol, empurravam as nuvens negras, que outrora cobriram os jovens, para longe. 

- Eu não tenho nada com o professor Sayuri.

- Não minta.

Tomoyo baixou o báculo, e adotou uma posição normal. Um brilho prateado seguiu-se, e logo depois, nenhum báculo era visto na mão de Tomoyo.

- Eu não estou mentindo para você, Eriol.

A garota pronunciou o nome de Eriol bem devagar e pausadamente. Falou sem ódio ou raiva, e parecia que o ambiente também ficava mais amistoso e parecido com o que era antes de Eriol enfurecer-se. Se é que aquilo tinha sido um ataque de fúria.

Quando Tomoyo piscou os olhos, o báculo em forma de Sol já não podia mais ser visto. Eriol relaxou o corpo, voltando ao normal.

Tomoyo pôde olhar bem para Eriol, e notou diferenças, principalmente nos seus olhos. Ele agora tinha os olhos cheios de brilho, e pareciam novamente com calor. Não explodindo em chamas, apenas com um calor agradável e gostoso de ser sentido.

- Tomoyo...

Eriol começou a andar na direção de Tomoyo. Ela deixou que ele viesse até uma determinada distância, quando ela o parou com a mão, estendo o braço.

- Não se aproxime mais de mim.

Ela deu as costas, e foi embora, andando o mais rápido que podia, sem olhar para trás. 

Nem precisava ter andando tão rápido, porque Eriol não conseguiu reunir forças para sair do lugar.

- Tomoyo! Minha nossa, o que aconteceu? 

Sakin abraçou a amiga, que parecia normal.

- Ah, me desculpe, Sakin. Eu tive um imprevisto na escola...

- Na escola? - Sakin ergueu uma sobrancelha - Com quem? Eu vi você arrumando o material, depois da aula do Kyoshi... - ela sempre chamava os professores pelo primeiro nome, não adiantava as represálias que sofria das amigas e do próprio namorado.

- É, eu e o professor Sayuri conversamos um pouco sobre a aula...

- Hummm... E...

- E o quê? Ele me acompanhou até aqui, só.

- Nossa, mas vocês demoraram, hein? Não é tão difícil de chegar aqui, mesmo a passos lentos. Mas, espere um pouco: choveu?

- Hum?

- Não choveu no caminho? Eu escutei cada trovoada...

- Ah, sim! É, uma garoa fina desabou enquanto isso... Nós tivemos que parar e tudo mais... E acabei me atrasando!

- Tá, tudo bem... - Sakin se virou e sentou em um dos bancos do parque - Tomoyo, você é minha amiga, mas eu acho que você não me contou a verdade. 

- Quê? - Tomoyo se sentou do lado de Sakin.

- Ah, deixa quieto, Tomoyo. Acho que eu me enganei. Afinal, é improvável que algo tivesse acontecido entre vocês dois...

- Era improvável? Nossa, primeiro acha que não contei tudo, depois fala que não tem a mínima chance de algo ter acontecido entre mim e o Kyoshi...

- Kyoshi? Kyoshi Sayuri? - Sakin se inclinou para a frente, observando Tomoyo de perto, bem perto.

- É. Não é sobre quem estamos falando? - Tomoyo se afastou um pouco, não entendendo a reação da amiga.

- O professor de canto coral?

- Sakin, o que deu em você? Sim, ele!

- O que deu em você, amiga! Desde quando chama o nosso professor - ela enfatizou a palavra "professor" - pelo primeiro nome?

Só aí Tomoyo se deu conta do que tinha falado. Realmente, não tinha acontecido nada demais, mas poderia ser que alguém na escola tivesse espalhado boatos, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, sobre ela. 

- Tomoyo?

- Ah, foi uma distração, Sakin, só isso.

- Tudo bem, acredito em você. Mas que está estranho está...

- Vamos logo, posso contar o que descobri?

- Pode, quero ouvir. 

- Bom, olha só: as únicas pessoas que não foram interrogados sobre o problema da denúncia foram os sócios da empresa, porque são difíceis de localizar. Portanto, eu acho que devemos conseguir o mais rápido possível esses depoimentos.

- Mas, Tomoyo, você acha que justamente os sócios, os que mais detêm lucros da empresa, iriam denunciar isso? 

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Ah, não sei direito, mas acho estranho que um aliado comercial fosse delatar algo que complicasse a vida dos negócios que também são dele. 

- E sobre alguma vingança? Acha que pode ter sido esse o motivo, ou até mesmo inveja?

- Não sei... Pode ser que sim, mas sua mãe sempre foi muito imparcial com essas coisas, seria uma tremenda injustiça! 

- É verdade, mas tem uma coisa: mesmo que encontremos e consigamos as informações dos parceiros da mamãe, eu acho que eles nunca iriam contar como sabiam e por que denunciaram, se é que foram eles. 

- Hummm... É, isso é certo...

De repente, na mente de Tomoyo, vieram as palavras de Eriol, quando disse que o " Os lugares mais óbvios são os que menos cogitamos procurar"... Se trocassem lugar por pessoa, e procurar por desconfiar... Ou seja, as pessoas que aparentemente seriam as maiores prejudicadas poderiam sim ter grandes motivos para ter feito alguma coisa!

- Sakin!!! 

A garota quase caiu do banco onde estava, depois do grito de Tomoyo:

- Que susto, menina! 

- Eu me lembrei de uma coisa fantástica! Um idéia muito boa, pode ser que dê certo!

- Hum? Fala, pode falar!

- Olá, meninas! Tão tarde por aqui?

As duas se viraram, para encontrar a figura sorridente de Hiroyuki, parado, a alguns metros de distância delas. Ele começou a caminhar na direção das meninas, que abriram espaço no banco para que ele se sentasse. Todos se cumprimentaram devidamente.

- Oi, Hiroyuki! É, estávamos conversando!

- Nem percebemos a hora passar... - Tomoyo olhou para o céu, já estrelado. - Acho que temos que ir embora...

Ele sorriu:

- Sobre o que conversavam? É particular?

- Não, não! Imagine!

Sakin teve a idéia:

- Sobre o Kyoshi!

- O professor Sayuri?

- É, ele!

Hiroyuki e Tomoyo suspiraram. Sakin não mudava.

- Ele parece extremamente popular entre as garotas, não?

- Não parece! Ele é! - riu Sakin

- É, é verdade, tanto que as aulas não rendem para as meninas, não é? - Tomoyo acotovelou a amiga de leve, brincando.

- Ah, não podemos fazer nada! Além do que, a Kazumi também é muito bonita, os meninos não tem do que reclamar!

Hiroyuki concordou com um aceno de cabeça:

- É verdade. 

- E o Vincent sabe de toda essa empolgação, amiga?

Sakin corou furiosamente:

- Ele? Bom... Não.

Tomoyo e Hiroyuki desandaram a rir:

- Aiai... Vocês meninas, eu não consigo entedê-las... Bom, já que está tarde, eu queria saber se aceitam um convite para jantar na minha casa, hoje.

As duas se entreolharam.

- Tá tudo bem! - disseram em uníssono.

- Se precisarem ligar, podem usar. - Hiroyuki estendeu um celular moderno para as meninas, que ligaram para as respectivas casas avisando do convite, no meio do caminho.

Ao chegarem na mansão dos Atsuhiro, encontraram Ayumi e Kazuaki na sala, conversando. Os dois se levantaram para cumprimentar as "convidadas", e logo todos estavam à mesa, saboreando um delicioso jantar feito pelos competentes empregados locais.

- E então? Não querem ficar mais um pouco, garotas? 

- Eu sinto muito senhora Kazuaki, mas minha mãe deseja falar comigo e recomendou que eu me apressasse. 

- Entendo. Volte mais vezes, querida!

- Com certeza. Sakin?

- Muito obrigada por tudo, mas eu vou com a Tomoyo.

- Você também precisa aparecer mais aqui em casa, senhorita Iwano.

- Claro, senhor Kazuaki! 

- Meu filho, acompanhe-as até a porta, por favor?

- Claro.

Os três caminharam até a saída, e Hiroyuki despediu-se das duas, deixando Sakin aos suspiros.

- O que foi?

- O que foi o quê?

- Os suspiros.

- Ahh... Hiroyuki!

Tomoyo suspirou, desta vez.

- Sakin, você tem um namorado, sabia?

- Claro.

- Fica suspirando por um amigo, ainda por cima?

- Você esqueceu do Kyoshi!

- Ai, Sakin...

- O que vai fazer amanhã de tarde? Precisamos terminar nossa conversa!

- É verdade... - as duas pararam, ao chegarem na casa de Sakin, que era mais perto - Amanhã... Acho que não tenho nada...Ah, tenho um pouco de prática de piano, mas estou fazendo à noite.

- Certo. Mas que hora para o Hiroyuki dar as caras...

Ambas riram.

- Então, amanhã, depois da aula, a gente vai lanchar em algum lugar e conversa, certo?

- Certo. Até amanhã!

Sakin entrou, e Tomoyo continuou seu caminho para casa. Ela pensava no rumo drástico que sua vida tinha tomado. Tanta coisa acontecia, mas tanta coisa... Rumos inesperados... Desconhecendo o dia de amanhã, Tomoyo caminhava lentamente.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem notou quando uma figura alada pousou atrás dela, e a segurou pelo braço:

- Tomoyo.

- Que susto! Quem é...- ela se virou para encontrar Yue - Yue? O que... O quê faz aqui?

- Preciso falar com você, rápido.

- Certo. Vamos até aquela praça! 

Os dois caminharam rapidamente, tendo a sorte de serem escondidos pela noite.

- Andam acontecendo coisas estranhas ultimamente.

- Sim, eu sei. 

- Bom, acho que deve ter reparado que os ataques estão cada vez mais bem armados e freqüentes, não?

- Sim, Yue.

- E você reparou por que o inimigo ainda não nos venceu?

- Anh?

- Sabe por que ainda não fomos derrotados?

- Não, não sei.

Os olhos prateados de Yue brilharam na escuridão:

- Porque estávamos sempre cooperando. 

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de espanto:

- O que quer dizer?

- Que um sempre esteve apoiando o outro, nunca ninguém esteve sozinho em um problema. Mesmo que estivesse, outra pessoa vinha em seu socorro. Como um time unido.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça que estava entendendo.

- Porém, hoje a tarde, aconteceu algo grave. Com Clow. 

- Com... O Eriol?

- É, com ele. Eu senti. Tomoyo, o que houve? 

- Como assim? Nada.

- Não me convenceu. Eu sei quando alguma coisa está errada com Clow!

- Yue, eu não posso te ajudar! 

- Me desculpe. Mas é sério, Tomoyo. Se a união que existe entre nós sumir, certamente perderemos. - Logo em seguida, retornou à sua forma falsa.

- Yue, espera... - mas não adiantou. Yukito já assumia o lugar de Yue, e Tomoyo nada pôde fazer.

- Tomoyo! Nossa, o que eu faço aqui? Ah, já sei... - Yukito inclinou a cabeça. Ele sempre ficava um pouco triste quando Yue repentinamente aparecia.

- Não se preocupe, Yukito. - Tomoyo deu um de seus sorrisos - Posso te convidar para ir até em casa?

- Não, obrigado, Tomoyo. Eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas para o senhor Fujitaka, ele vai fazer um jantar. O Touya me pediu.

- Ah, entendo. Bom, eu tenho que ir para casa, me desculpe ter que ir embora tão rápido... - Tomoyo ficou meio sem graça.

- Bom, nós nos vemos por aí. Mande um abraço para a sua mãe.

- E cumprimente o senhor Fujitaka e o Touya por mim.

- Pode deixar. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Tomoyo se virou e começou a voltar para casa, pensando nas palavras do guardião. União... É, realmente, eles nunca estavam completamente sozinhos, alguém sempre aparecia a fim de ajudar. 

Se essa união acabasse...Quem quer que o inimigo fosse, venceria. 

Mas o que Yue queria dizer com Clow? Ou melhor, Eriol...

O que será que estaria acontecendo com ele? Amanhã ela tentaria conversar com ele, durante as aulas, e depois iria com Sakin à algum lugar... 

No dia seguinte, quarta-feira, ficou desanimada ao constatar que Sakin tinha faltado à aula. Tinha viajado meio que obrigada para Tóquio, juntamente com Mirai, para ver mais algumas coisas sobre as contas falsas. Elas não poderiam se encontrar para discutir o que tinham combinado, e isso frustrou Tomoyo.

Outro dado curioso era que Eriol tinha faltado à aula também. Estranho, mas não tanto, quando ela se lembrou do que Yue havia falado. Mas, o que estaria errado com Eriol? Será que era da noite passada, quando eles... Brigaram? Aquilo podia ser uma briga? Devido a um mal-entendido sobre um professor? 

Eriol tinha sido extremamente infantil naquela noite. Tirando conclusões daquele jeito, sem se aprofundar... Nem parecia o jovem tão educado, gentil e inteligente que conhecera na quinta série.

Resolveu visitar Eriol. Não sabia o que podia ter acontecido, mas achava que era melhor perguntar ao próprio, se realmente havia algo depois daquela noite. Bom, deveria haver mesmo, mas não tinha tanto motivo assim para que Eriol faltasse à aula, teria?

Tocou a campainha na mansão que era sua vizinha. Silêncio absoluto. Nem a voz estridente de Nakuru, nem a ponderada de Suppi, muito menos sinal da voz de Eriol. 

Apertou o botão da campainha novamente. Nada. Nenhum barulho. Tomoyo caminhou pelo jardim. Era estranho não haver ninguém em casa, e o portão estar aberto... Deu a volta na casa, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era muito educado. A piscina estava vazia, as estufas também. Tudo calmo.

Tomoyo sentou em um banco nos fundos, olhando para uma cerejeira que estava à sua frente. O que ela tinha feito à Eriol? O que? 

Sem resposta, Tomoyo olhou para a casa, descobrindo a porta dos fundos aberta. Não resistindo, Tomoyo adentrou pela cozinha, procurando um sinal de vida na casa.

Tudo em ordem, em paz. Não havia um único prato a ser lavado na pia da cozinha, a mesa em ordem. Na sala, tudo arrumado, vazio. A lareira parecia ter sido acesa recentemente, mas estava arrumada. Subiu as escadas para o segundo andar.

Os passos ecoavam no silêncio profundo da casa. As portas estavam escancaradas, e ninguém estava lá dentro. No quarto de Nakuru, nada. Nenhum vestígio de Suppi na biblioteca, impecável como sempre. No escritório, nada. Era como se tivessem retirado a vida humana de lá.

No fim do corredor, uma única porta estava fechada. Tomoyo tentou ver se estava trancada. Não estava. Abriu-a com cuidado extremo, bem devagar.

Nunca tinha entrado naquele cômodo, que, apesar de ser ainda dia, estava escuro. Apenas uma única fonte de luz existia, a janela que ficava no canto esquerdo daquele cômodo. Parecia um quarto para hóspedes, mas que não era usado. 

Tomoyo entrou, andando devagar. Notou que, diferentemente de todo o resto da casa, aquele quarto estava empoeirado. Sentiu a presença de algum feitiço naquele quarto, e começou a se acostumar com a escuridão predominante para enxergar, talvez, o encantamento. 

Sobre uma mesa, a única que não estava com ares de abandono, havia uma cesta, de palha trançada. Tomoyo reconheceu aquela cesta. Era a que tinha trazido para Eriol logo que ele havia mudado, sem saber que era o mesmo rapaz de quem tinha ficado amiga há tantos anos. 

A cesta era coberta por um lenço fino branco, com bordados prateados. Os bordados pareciam mesmo de prata, devido ao seu brilho. Eriol deveria ter encantado aquilo de alguma forma para ser tão conservado e para brilhar tanto. 

Descobriu a cesta, e levou um susto. 

Dentro da cesta que havia sido dada a Eriol, haviam várias flores, lindas. Todas brilhando como se estivessem cheias de orvalho fresco da manhã, vistosas. 

Tomoyo levou um segundo susto, ainda. Reconheceu as flores. Eram as flores que ela mesma havia presenteado Eriol!

Então, era dali que tinha vindo o encantamento. As flores estavam enfeitiçadas para que não murchassem ou morressem.

De repente, a luz da janela enfraqueceu, e as flores assumiram toda a idade que realmente tinham. Todas mortas, sem brilho, sem o verde tão bonito de antes. E Tomoyo se assustou. 

Aquilo era um aviso. E fora deixado por Eriol.

O que quer que seja que ela tinha feito ao jovem mago, tinha sido profundo. Yue estava mais certo do que nunca.

Desolada, foi para casa mais do que rápido, cumprimentou Sonomi e ia subindo direto para o quarto quando sua mãe chamou-a de volta.

- Tomoyo! Venha cá um instante, por favor.

- Claro, mamãe.

Tomoyo desceu as escadas novamente, sentando-se ao lado da mãe, que tinha papéis cheios de nomes no sofá, provavelmente sobre as denúncias das contas nas Bahamas.

- Bom, me disseram que tem visita para você. Não sei quem é, mas entrou e disse que gostaria de esperá-la na sala de música. 

- Na sala de música? - Tomoyo deu um salto. Que estranho, quem poderia ser?

- Suba e troque de roupa rápido, filha. Eu não quero que deixe a sua visita esperando.

- Sim, mamãe. 

Tomoyo subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto, rapidamente trocando de roupa. Tirou o uniforme e colocou uma saia azul-celeste, com uma blusa creme de mangas compridas e gola alta. Amarrou um lenço no pescoço da cor da saia, e prendeu com uma presilha os cabelos longos e negros, fazendo uma pequena trança antes. Colocou o pingente para dentro da blusa, trocou os brincos, colocando outros que combinassem mais, e desceu.

Fez o caminho para a sala de música, abrindo a porta. No entanto, a sala estava imersa na escuridão, sendo possível enxergar apenas com a claridade da luz da Lua que entrava no cômodo, através das grandes janelas.

- Olá...?

Tomoyo adentrou o recinto, ligeiramente receosa. Estranho, uma visita que não responde e ainda espera no escuro?

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si mesma, e deu alguns passos ainda na escuridão, notou que havia um vulto parado em frente à janela mais distante do quarto.

- Quem esta aí?

- Sou eu, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo levou um choque ao reconhecer aquela voz. Ela jamais imaginaria encontrar aquela pessoa dentro de casa. Quer dizer, em casa até talvez, mas dentro da sala de música, depois daquele dia tumultuado, do aviso de Eriol e tudo mais...

- O que faz aqui, professor Sayuri?

- Já lhe disse que não é para me chamar assim, Tomoyo.

- Certo, Kyoshi. Isso não muda a minha pergunta. - Tomoyo cruzou os braços e começou a andar devagar na direção do professor. 

- Bom, porque preciso falar-lhe urgente.

- E por que a sala de música, e no escuro.

- A sala de música porque, apesar de ter uma acústica excelente para a prática de piano, faz com que as vozes sejam mais abafadas em seu interior.

- Sim.

Agora Tomoyo podia ver que o professor olhava para fora, enquanto conversava com Tomoyo. Ele tinha as mãos dentro de bolsos do seu casaco, e o luar batia no seu rosto, iluminando sua bela face. 

- E sobre o que vim conversar com você, não é mesmo?

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça, agora parada quase ao lado do professor.

- Pois bem... - ele se virou, e agora apenas metade do seu rosto era iluminado pela Lua, dando um aspecto misterioso, mas igualmente bonito - é sobre hoje a tarde.

- Certo, mas espere um pouco, eu vou acender a luz. - Tomoyo se virou para andar até o interruptor.

- Não!! Não, não acenda. - o professor interrompeu bruscamente.

- Por quê, professor? - Tomoyo se virou.

- Não há necessidade. A Lua ilumina as coisas muito bem para nós dois.

Um silêncio curto pendurou por todo esse tempo.

- Então?

- É o seguinte, Tomoyo. Ou estou redondamente enganado ou você é a nova escolhida para carregar o poder da Lua, não é?

Tomoyo andou para trás involuntariamente. Seus olhos ficaram saltados, de puro espanto. Ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, era chocante demais. 

Trêmula, Tomoyo sentou-se em uma poltrona, logo atrás dela, quase que desabando na mesma. Olhou para o professor, que começou a caminhar na sua direção.

- Como...Como sabe disso?

O professor abaixou-se e segurou a mão da menina.

- Hoje à tarde, eu vi você usar sua magia... E usar também seu báculo.

Ao dizer isso, Tomoyo sentiu seu pingente se mover sozinho, para fora de sua blusa. Ele pairava no ar, brilhando fortemente.

- Mas... Como sabe que eu sou a escolhida? Como? - Tomoyo se virou e juntou as duas mãos do jovem, enlaçando-as com as suas, aflita.

- Você não é a única pessoa que conheceu Kaho Mizuki.

- A professora Mizuki?

- Sim, ela.

- Então...

- Então?

- Como vocês se conheceram?

- Bom, assim como alguns conhecidos seus, eu estava me aperfeiçoando na Inglaterra, antes de assumir como professor, Tomoyo.

- Como assim, antes?

- Eu só assumi meu posto na faculdade este ano.

- Verdade? - Tomoyo parecia meio desconfiada.

- Verdade verdadeira, como costumam dizer. 

- E então?

- Bom, eu sabia que ela era detentora dos poderes da Lua no momento. 

- Mas, Kyoshi... Não faz sentido, como você sentia a aura dela?

- Eu também sou capaz de usar magia, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo piscou várias vezes antes de absorver a informação.

- Mas... Magia? Você?

- Sim, eu. Como acha que seu pingente está flutuando agora, na frente de seu rosto.

Ele mal acabou de dizer, o pingente caiu, preso à corrente no pescoço de Tomoyo, inerte no lenço que tinha atado em volta da gola de sua blusa.

- Mas que tipo de poder é o seu?

- Está se referindo a que elemento?

- Isso mesmo. 

- Bom, acho que conhece a teoria que cada poder mágico é ligado ou à Lua ou ao Sol, e que sua amiga, Sakura, é uma exceção, sendo regida pela estrela.

- Sakura? Como?

- Eu lhe falo de Sakura mais tarde. Porém, aconteceu uma coisa: minha magia não pertence a nenhum desses elementos?

- Não? 

- Não. Os meus poderes são, em sua maioria, mentais. Sem ligação com o Sol ou a Lua, até mesmo a estrela ou qualquer outro elemento da natureza.

- Como assim?

- Tudo que eu posso fazer, é feito com a mente.

- Mas eu também controlo minhas habilidades com a mente e o pensamento.

- Sim, exato. Mas, diferentemente de você, eu não preciso de um báculo que converta a minha energia em magia. Eu tenho a magia dentro de mim mesmo.

- Mas... Isso, isso não está acontecendo... - a jovem desabou na poltrona.

O professor levantou-se, puxou uma cadeira e ficou bem à frente de Tomoyo.

- Ouça, Tomoyo. Por mais que pareça absurdo, é a verdade.

- Mas... Mas até mesmo Clow, que é o maior mago do mundo, tem seu báculo! 

- Não, você fala de Eriol.

- Sim, ele é Clow.

- Em parte. Sabemos bem que Eriol têm partes dentro dele que são memórias e poderes de Clow, claro. Mas Clow não reencarnou somente em Eriol.

- Não?

- Não, não só nele. Uma parte significativa reencarnou na família de Sakura e na sua família, que são bem próximas.

- Então... Então é por isso que eu fui escolhida?

- Em parte. Mas as suas habilidades de raciocínio nada tem a ver com sua magia. É seu mérito puro.

- Certo...

- Voltando à história do báculo, Clow nunca precisou do báculo. Alguns magos apenas o têm porque gostam, mas nem todos precisam de verdade dele. É o meu caso.

- Entendo...

- Mesmo? 

Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Então chegamos na razão de meus poderes. 

- Hum-hum...

- Bom, acabei de dizer que Clow encarnou na sua família e na de Sakura, certo? Pois bem, veja isto. - o professor retirou do bolso a sua identidade, estendendo-lhe. Tomoyo pegou.

- Consegue ler?

Tomoyo se inclinou para a frente de leve, colocando o documento sob a luz da Lua. O nome dele constava como Kyoshi Sayuri, 23 anos recém-completos, nascido em Tomoeda, e toda a sua informação.

- Sim, estou vendo.

- Certo. Agora, sabe se sua mãe já lhe contou sobre alguma coisa relativa que aconteceu seis anos antes de casar?

- Não, nada.

- Pois bem, antes dela se casar, ela conheceu seu pai, certo? Isso é óbvio. Então, eles começaram a namorar, e tudo mais. E aconteceu uma coisa surpreendente. Depois de uma festa a qual os dois foram juntos, sua mãe engravidou.

- Que coisa absurda! Isso não pode ser verdade! 

- Mas é... É verdade. Então, ela se casou com seu pai, e tudo bem. Depois de um tempo, meses passaram e ela teve o nenê. Porém, consideraram que ele tinha nascido morto. Tudo bem até aí?

- Tudo bem... Mas ela nunca me falou nada sobre isso!

Kyoshi riu:

- Acho que ela não te contaria mesmo, não se preocupe.

- Não ria dela! - os olhos de Tomoyo se inflamaram.

- Não, acalme-se, não estou rindo, calma, Tomoyo. - Ele se recostou durante algum tempo, em silêncio.

- Bom, o bebê realmente não estava... Morto. Ele sobreviveu, e acabou parando em um abrigo, um lugar para adoção. E ele foi adotado ainda bem pequeno, por uma mulher que não podia ter filhos, porque seu marido era incapaz de engravidá-la, devido a problemas de saúde.

- Sim, mas o que essa história tem a ver...? Eu... Estou confusa...

Kyoshi fez um carinho na cabeça de Tomoyo, que parecia muito desolada e principalmente desamparada depois de tantas informações novas.

- Bom, chegamos no ponto. O bebê cresceu, e, quando tinha seis anos completos, você nasceu. 

- Hum-hum.

- Bom, a criança, um menino, cresceu, fez amizades, amava seus pais, embora não fossem verdadeiros, estudou e tudo mais. Sempre se interessou por música, principalmente por cantar.

Tomoyo suspendeu a cabeça, a fim de encarar o professor. Os olhos do professor pareciam mais brilhantes. Mas não devido à algum poder, e sim porque estavam úmidos, de lágrimas.

- Quando era mais velho, descobriu que era adotado. Não se revoltou com seus pais adotivos, longe disso, mas começou a procurar indícios de sua família verdadeira. Então, algum tempo se passou, mas ele não obteve sucesso. Postergou a investigação, para investir no futuro. E ele resolveu entrar na faculdade de música, que funcionava em um conservatória londrino.

Tomoyo enxugou uma lágrima que escorria livre pela face do professor. Ele parecia bem menor, chorando. Não parecia aquela pessoa tão madura da sala de aula.

- Estou ouvindo. - Tomoyo incentivou o belo rapaz que chorava a sua frente.

- Ele fez amizades e lá descobriu coisas muito estranhas, depois que começou a saber que podia definir quem estava perto dele de olhos fechados; aconteciam coisas estranhas, assim que ele pensava muito em determinadas coisas; tinha a impressão de que objetos se moviam quando ficava tempo demais olhando para eles.

- E depois?

- Bom, quando estava quase no final de seu curso, descobriu o paradeiro de sua verdadeira família, e voltou para o Japão, para poder vê-los. Descobriu muito acerca deles, e estava feliz de estar de volta. Então, ele entrou em uma faculdade de música da cidade de Tomoeda, e começo a ser o responsável pelas aulas de Canto Coral, coisa que admirava desde pequeno.

Tomoyo levou um susto, mas levou outro maior ao ver aquela figura tão imponente da sala de aula desabar em seus braços, em um abraço que ele gostaria de dar há muito tempo.

- Tomoyo...

- Kyoshi... Eu...Eu não acredito! 

- Nem eu... Olhe.

Ele se separou por alguns momentos de Tomoyo, e mostrou seu documento novamente à luz da Lua. Ele brilhou, e, logo depois, aparecia escrito no campo do nome, "Kyoshi Daidouji"...

FIM DA TERCEIRA PARTE

Olá! O que estão achando do Rumos? ^-^ Espero que estejam gostando! Eu fiz o máximo para que este capítulo rendesse alguma diversão para vocês! Não gostaram? Amaram? Dá para ler? Deixem um comentário (review) ou me e-mêiem! Estarei à disposição: mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br!

Beijos para todos, e até nosso próximo encontro,

Mari-chan.


	15. Criando e Desfazendo os Enganos

CAPÍTULO 4 - CRIANDO E DESFAZENDO ENGANOS

Os dois permaneciam abraçados, sem se soltarem. Apenas a luz da Lua no quarto, até que ouviram batidas na porta. Kyoshi soltou Tomoyo, enxugaram as lágrimas e Tomoyo falou que podiam entrar.

Sonomi abriu a porta devagar, com muito cuidado. Depois, fechou-a, e caminhou até onde estavam, Kyoshi em uma cadeira, Tomoyo em uma poltrona.

- Meus filhos...

Abraçou-os, e, durante mais um enorme tempo, ficaram assim, até que Sonomi se levantou. 

- Vamos jantar, meus queridos?

- Vamos, mãe. Você fica para o jantar, Kyoshi?

- Claro! 

- Eu já vou indo. Não demorem, por favor.

- Tudo bem.

Sonomi saiu na frente, e os dois foram logo atrás. Kyoshi, de repente, levantou Tomoyo nos braços, e seguiu para o quarto dela.

- Kyoshi! Pode me colocar no chão!

- Não, claro que não! Eu esperei muito tempo para fazer isso! Vem, eu quero conversar uma coisa com você!

- No meu quarto?

- Isso! 

Ele abriu a porta destrancada, tomando cuidado para não deixar a irmã cair. Em seguida, sentou-a na enorme cama, se acomodando no tapete à frente.

- Temos um problema, Tomoyo. As aulas.

- As aulas? O que tem?

- Bom, ninguém sabe que somos irmãos, certo?

- Certo.

- E as pessoas vão ter que continuar sem saber, entende?

- Sim, perfeitamente. E o que tem de problema nisso? Nós fingimos.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que isso era previsível. Mas o problema não é este, infelizmente.

- Não? 

- Não. Você sabe, sua mãe me convidou para morar aqui, com ela e você. 

- Que bom!! Você vai aceitar, não vai?

- Mas e se alguém da escola descobre?

Tomoyo desabou para trás, na cama.

- É mesmo... E agora, meu irmão querido?

- Bom, ou continuo morando no meu apartamento...

- Ah, não! Por favor, fique aqui em casa, Kyoshi! - Tomoyo desceu da cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- É o quero, Tomoyo. Ou então, vamos ter que fingir que somos namorados.

- Na-namorados? 

- É. 

Tomoyo ficou em silêncio.

- Nossa, isso vai ser uma coisa chocante.

- Com certeza. Por isso, quando conversei com sua mãe naquela noite, ela me disse que gostaria que eu morasse aqui, mas que tínhamos esse problema.

Tomoyo suspirou. O que ela não fazia pelo seu mais novo irmão?

- Kyoshi, se for o único meio que temos de você ficar aqui, aceito os termos.

- Maninha... - era muito meigo o jeito como ele a chamava - Isso... Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Mas não tem como você contar que é meu irmão na diretoria e fica tudo bem?

- Não, Tomoyo. Eu sabia disso, eu sabia que não era filho dos Sayuri. E utilizei o nome deles. Isso pode dar mais problema ainda. Mas, mesmo supondo que essa barreira fosse superada, ainda teríamos o grande problema de que jamais poderia dar aula para você. Ou eu teria de deixar a faculdade, ou você teria que fazer isso.

- Então, tudo bem. Mas prometa que vai tentar ser o menos chamativo possível, e avisar os diretores da escola disso.

- Certo.

- Eles vão deixar?

- Eu acho que sim. Conhece Hiroyuki Atsuhiro?

- Sim, conheço. Um dos meus amigos.

- E sabe da professora Suzuki Maeda? 

- Sei, o que tem?

- Ela... - Kyoshi olhou para os lados, mesmo não tendo ninguém no quarto - Esta apaixonada por ele!

- Não acredito! - Tomoyo se espantou e depois sorriu.

- E disseram para ela, que, se o aluno demonstrasse algum tipo de correspondência, e o relacionamento não atrapalhasse os estudos e ocorresse longe da escola, ela não teria problemas. Portanto...

- Você se sente amparado com o caso da professora Maeda.

- Muito esperta! Mas acho melhor descermos, ou a... - ele parecia estranhar - Nossa mãe vai ficar preocupada.

Os dois desceram e encontraram Sonomi. Colocaram-na a par das novidades, e saborearam um delicioso jantar, com comida francesa. Tomoyo lembrou de Eriol, nessa hora, há muito tempo atrás, quando ele ainda mal tinha terminado de mudar-se. E agora não estava mais lá.

- Tomoyo?

- Hum?

- Você sabe alguma coisa de Eriol?

- Não, não sei de nada.

- Bom, hoje ele faltou à aula, você sabe, não?

- Sei, eu notei isso.

- Então, ele pediu para que seu curso na faculdade fosse trancado.

- Como?? - Tomoyo se levantou da mesa, alterada.

- Ele saiu da cidade... - Kyoshi olhava a irmã com pena - parece que você realmente não sabia de nada...

- E para onde ele foi? Para onde, Kyoshi?

- Ele? Parece que foi para Tóquio. De lá, pretende embarcar de volta para a Inglaterra.

Tomoyo se levantou, muito nervosa.

- Mãe, eu preciso impedir Eriol de fazer isso!!

- Mas, Tomoyo, você não pode interferir nas decisões dele...

- Mãe, é sério! Kyoshi, você me ajuda?

- Ajudo, Tomoyo, no que puder.

- Tomoyo, minha querida, isso...

- Mãe, é sério! Por favor... - Tomoyo deu a volta na mesa, se ajoelhando ao lado de sua mãe - Por favor...

Sonomi sorriu:

- Eriol é muito importante para você, não é mesmo? 

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça, uma lágrima solitária marcando seu rosto.

Ela sentiu uma mão suave enxugá-la:

- Não fique assim, minha irmã. Vamos achá-lo!

- Obrigada, Kyoshi.

- Faça os preparativos, Tomoyo. Amanhã mesmo sairá atrás de Eriol.

Tomoyo se levantou. Abraçou a mãe e o irmão. 

- Eu amo vocês!

Subiu correndo para o quarto, a fim de arrumar suas coisas.

- Kyoshi, está certo disso?

- Sim...Mãe. Desculpe-me, mas ainda é estranho chamar a senhora Daidouji de mãe...

- Sim, chamar o professor Sayuri de filho também é estranho... - Sonomi sorriu - mas não é nada que não possamos nos acostumar!

- Verdade. Bom, eu vou até a escola, acertar a dispensa de Tomoyo e a minha. Ah, claro, inserir as idéias do "caso" também...

- Vá. Eu vou telefonar para a Mirai. Vocês vão com algum jatinho da empresa.

- Mas... A senhora não está com problemas na empresa?

- Mirai está resolvendo algumas coisas. Vamos provar nossa inocência nisso, pode ter certeza.

- Eu tenho. Estou saindo, mãe.

- Até mais, meu filho.

Tudo parecia novo, naquela noite. A mansão Daidouji nunca mais seria a mesma.

Enquanto estava arrumando as malas, Tomoyo pensava na fuga de Eriol. Ele tinha tirado conclusões sobre elas antes de conhecer melhor os fatos, e ela também tinha sido deveras dura com ele. E o aviso de Yue... Ninguém mais entendia, mas se ela e Eriol não se acertassem, coisas graves e cada vez mais perigosas iriam acontecer, com certeza. E já estavam colocando milhares de pessoas em perigo.

Yue sabia de alguma coisa... Com certeza valia a pena consultá-lo antes de ir embora. Chamou Yue e Kero, esperando que sua força mental fosse suficiente para isso.

Alguns momentos depois, um bichinho de pelúcia laranja alado e Yue apareceram. Tomoyo sempre se perguntava como eles não eram vistos.

- Oi, Tomoyo! Chamou a gente?

- Chamei, é sério.

- Algo a ver com Clow, não é mesmo?

- Sim, com Eriol.

Ela pediu que Kero e Yue se acomodassem. Kero resolveu voltar a sua forma natural para isso, embora não tivesse necessidade.

- Bom, vocês são meus amigos, conheço vocês há muito tempo... E agora, em tempos mais recentes, devo a minha vida a vocês. Mas eu gostaria de pedir um favor. Eriol está fugindo de mim devido a um julgamento precipitado... E eu preciso que ele volte.

Yue ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Kero suspirou. Yue murmurou alguma coisa:

- Eu avisei sobre Clow.

- Mas eu não sabia que eu tinha sido a culpada...

- Tomoyo, você não foi culpada... E, mesmo se fosse, não adiantaria ter remorso algum. O tempo corre. Agora, se o inimigo está atento, vai se aproveitar para atacar. Você não pode ir sozinha para achar Eriol!

- Ah, não se preocupem! Meu irmão vai comigo!

- Irmão? 

- Anh...É uma história longa... - Tomoyo resumiu-a até onde conseguiu, e os dois guardiões ficaram espantados.

- Então tudo bem... Mas o que houve com Eriol?

- Achei as flores que tinha levado para ele, logo assim que ele tinha mudado... Achei-as no último quarto do corredor... O quarto estava abandonado, mas as flores, vistosas e brilhantes...Assim que olhei-as, murcharam e morreram. É...Como se fosse um aviso.

- É um aviso. - Yue disse.

- Com certeza, Tomoyo. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma pista.

- Uma pista junto com um aviso?

- Vamos por partes. Primeiro o aviso, certo? - Kero começou a colocar ordem nos pensamentos, posto geralmente assumido por Tomoyo, mas ela estava tão nervosa que não conseguiria. - O que o seu primeiro presente pode significar, sendo destruído, se é assim que podemos chamar o que aconteceu...

- Não sei... Talvez, o fim de uma amizade?

- Provável. - Kero concordou com a cabeça.

- Acham que seria tão simples assim?

- Por que você sempre quer complicar as coisas, Yue? - rosnou Kero.

- Eu não estou complicando, estou fazendo você enxergar mais longe que um palmo do seu focinho.

Tomoyo não pôde evitar a risada. Vindo de Yue, parecia uma piada muito boa.

- E você ri, Tomoyo?

- É que pareceu...Engraçado, muito engraçado para ser o Yue quem disse isso.

Tomoyo jurava ter visto um rascunho de um sorriso ser formado nos lábios de Yue, mas não tinha certeza.

- Então, o que acha, Yue? O que pode ser mais profundo que isso? - Kero estava contrariado.

- Para mim, a cesta onde estavam apoiadas as flores simbolizava sim, a amizade deles e toda a nossa união. As flores, os frutos dessa amizade. Ou seja, a eficácia contra o inimigo, divertimento, troca de experiências e outras coisas. Tomoyo, somente as flores murcharam?

Tomoyo pensou um pouco. É, somente as flores.

- Sim, só elas.

- Então é ainda mais fácil. A cesta, a amizade que une vocês dois, propriamente dita, não acabou. Ela continua, mas os frutos que ela deu...

- Se perderam...

- Não, não acho que seja assim. Acho que a cesta é uma metáfora. Eles podem ser perdidos, mas, se você correr, eles não sumirão. O mesmo acontecerá com a cesta. Daqui um tempo, estará impossível de ser usada. E a amizade de vocês terá simbolicamente chegado ao fim, claro. Mas é um aviso de Clow. Isso ainda não aconteceu, mas pode acontecer. Para isso, tem que mudar o presente.

A interpretação de Yue fora perfeita. Até Kero sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes do companheiro guardião. Tomoyo agradeceu os dois.

- Muito obrigado. Amanhã de manhã eu vou atrás de Eriol.

- Boa sorte, Tomoyo! Me traz um doce de Tóquio?

- Claro, Kero! 

- Espero que consiga, Tomoyo. Dê meus cumprimentos a Clow.

- Será que você não esquece dele um minuto?

- Não, Kerberus. Sem ele, eu não estaria aqui.

A resposta pareceu calar o leão dourado.

- Tomoyo? Olha só, eu já cuidei das nossas coisas na es... - Kyoshi parou a porta, mudo de surpresa.

Os guardiões e Tomoyo se viraram.

- Ah, Kero, Yue! Este é o meu irmão, Kyoshi.

Tomoyo se levantou e puxou o irmão para dentro do quarto, meio que petrificado. Ele se sentou ao lado de Tomoyo, na cama. Cumprimentou-os, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para os dois seres mágicos.

- Você é o irmão da Tomoyo? Legal! - Kero estava empolgado. Yue quieto, como sempre.

- Sim, sou eu. E eu que irei acompanhá-la nessa viagem.

- Está a par dos acontecimentos estranhos e do tipo de magia que Tomoyo usa? - indagou Yue, do lugar onde estava.

- Sim... - o jovem professor confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então não deveria estar tão surpreso conosco! - pensou Kero.

- É verdade... Eu sabia sobre vocês, mas ver com meus próprios olhos é muito diferente. Bom, está tudo arrumado, Tomoyo.

- Que bom, Kyoshi! Acho melhor você arrumar as coisas no seu apartamento!

- Já fiz isso, depois de passar na faculdade, atrasei um pouco devido a isso. Vou lá em baixo com a nossa mãe, já volto.

- Certo.

Kyoshi deixou Tomoyo novamente com os dois guardiões.

- Bom, muito obrigada por terem vindo. Eu vou pensar bastante no sinal que Eriol deixou e trazê-lo de volta. 

- Faça isso! - Kero voltou a sua forma falsa, e saiu pela janela - Boa noite, Tomoyo!

- Tchau, Kero! Até a volta!

O bichinho laranja sumiu no céu noturno estrelado.

- Tomoyo, não se preocupe, você conseguirá.

- Obrigada, Yue. - Ela se levantou - Obrigada mesmo. Se não fosse por você, eu teria descoberto tudo mais tarde, e talvez, fosse tarde demais.

Yue sorriu. De verdade, em uma das únicas vezes na frente da garota. Tomoyo esfregou os olhos e se aproximou, como se quisesse certificar-se de que não sonhava acordada.

- Yue, você...

- Agora que Kerberus foi embora, quero dizer-lhe algumas palavras. - Yue se abaixou, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Tomoyo, lembrando muito Yukito. - Eu consigo sentir os sentimentos de Clow melhor do que ninguém neste mundo, Tomoyo. E eu sei que ele deixou uma pista para você, uma esperança. Ele quer se achado.

Tomoyo apenas ouvia, espantada com aquela atitude de Yue.

- Ele não se daria ao trabalho se realmente não se importasse com você, isso é certo. Portanto, não desperdice todo esse afeto, Tomoyo. Por você, por ele e por todos nós. Não deixe que a amizade de vocês seja destruída por um julgamento apressado.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Tomoyo. - Yue ia se levantando, mas sentiu uma coisa que não deixou-o terminar sua ação. O braço de Tomoyo. 

A garota abraçou-o fortemente, e enterrou a face em seu peito. Yue relaxou, acalmando Tomoyo.

- Eu é que te agradeço, Yue... Você fez muito por mim, e eu nunca conseguirei retribuir metade...

- Você realmente é digna do afeto de Clow , Tomoyo... - Yue tinha uma voz muito terna e meiga, completamente diferente da sua postura natural. Parece até que Yukito tinha assumido o controle involuntariamente.

- Não sei...

- É sim, Tomoyo. Eriol não erraria desse modo com as pessoas. Traga-o de volta, sei que consegue. É por isso que herdou os poderes da Lua de Kaho.

Tomoyo abraçou Yue mais fortemente, quase chorando. Não conseguia dizer muito, a não ser vários e vários agradecimentos.

- Obrigada, Yue.

- De nada. Agora, eu tenho que ir, senão Kerberus irá voltar. 

Tomoyo soltou o belo guardião, que caminhou para a sacada aberta.

- Yue.

- Sim?

Yue foi surpreendido por um beijo no rosto de Tomoyo. Era um beijo carinhoso, de eterno agradecimento. Uma coisa incomum.

- Obrigada por tudo. Achei que merecia.

Yue estava meio estarrecido, ainda não compreendendo o ato de Tomoyo. Piscou algumas vezes, sacudiu a cabeça suavemente e abriu as asas, flutuando em instantes no céu. Tomoyo acenou para ele, e pode ouvir claramente em sua mente "vai dar tudo certo".

Tomoyo adentrou o quarto novamente. Havia um bilhete no chão, e Tomoyo apanhou-o. Era de seu irmão. Ele disse que não queria interrompê-la mais naquela noite, e dizia para terminar de arrumar as malas e deitar, o resto já tinha sido providenciado.

Tomoyo olhou o relógio. Era muito tarde, para quem tinha que acordar cedo para cumprir uma missão tão grande.

Trocou de roupa, colocando o pijama e caiu na sua cama, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente. 

- Tomoyo? Levante, minha irmã.

- Anh?

Tomoyo virou de lado, na direção da voz. Tinha um rosto na sua frente. O rosto era muito familiar. Era...

- Professor Sayuri!! Meu pai, o que faz aqui?

Kyoshi riu.

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo...Você está realmente com sono, não se lembra de ontem à noite?

Tomoyo pensou, tentando acordar. Lembrou-se de tudo, e pediu desculpas:

- Ah, me desculpa, Kyoshi. Acho que é o sono.

- A que horas foi dormir ontem?

- Depois que Yue foi embora.

- Minha nossa, já era tarde. Bom, eu acho melhor se levantar. Temos pouco tempo para ir até o prédio da empresa e pegar um avião para Tóquio.

- Certo!

Tomoyo se levantou, e Kyoshi saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha para arrumar as coisas. Tomou banho, vestiu uma linda blusa roxa escura, de um tecido leve, com um corte na parte da manga, deixando a vista uma parte de seu braço. Colocou uma saia até os joelhos que mesclava o roxo da blusa com preto, sendo que tinha um pequeno babado na borda da saia. Vestiu uma meia-calça, prendou o cabelo numa trança cheia de fitas, e deixou alguns fios soltos. Apanhou os sapatos e desceu.

Tomou o café rapidamente, e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, depois de cumprimentar a mãe. Deu um abraço nela, dizendo que sem a ajuda dela jamais conseguiria ter uma chance de trazer Eriol de volta.

Entrou no carro, e Kyoshi já a esperava.

- E as malas?

- São malas pequenas, vão levar para o avião em outro carro. As minhas e as suas.

- Certo... - Tomoyo torcia as mãos, nervosa - Será que isso vai dar certo, irmão?

Ela sentiu uma mão na sua cabeça, fazendo carinho:

- Claro que vai, Tomoyo, claro que vai.

Em alguns instantes eles alcançaram o prédio da empresa. Subiram direto para o último andar, que dava em um gigantesco heliporto.

- Aqui só podem pousar helicópteros, Kyoshi! - Tomoyo tentava ser ouvida, com muita dificuldade, porque o vento assoprava forte.

Kyoshi franziu a testa, com dúvidas também. Chamou com a mão um dos funcionários que estava pelo heliporto.

- O que houve? A senhora Sonomi nos tinha dito que nós usaríamos um avião, no entanto, nos trouxeram para o heliporto da empresa!

- Mil perdões, senhor, não tivemos tempo de avisá-lo sobre a mudança de planos - o rapaz se inclinou, desculpando-se - a senhora Sonomi preferiu designar um helicóptero de grande porte, já que o caminho não é tão extenso assim. As malas já chegaram, e já foram embarcadas. Só faltam os senhores.

- Muito obrigada! - Tomoyo quase gritou, acompanhada de seu irmão, devido ao vento. Que coisa, as pessoas mal podiam se ouvir, e isso estava fazendo-os perder tempo.

Os dois começaram a andar para o aparelho, que já tinha as hélices ligadas. A blusa azul escura de Kyoshi já estava começando a desabotoar-se, devido ao vento forte. Não que isso fosse algo desastroso, afinal, o irmão era belíssimo.

Embarcaram no helicóptero, cumprimentaram o piloto mais o co-piloto e iniciaram o vôo. Durante a viagem, Kyoshi e Tomoyo conversaram muito, mas o assunto geral girava em torno dos poderes que cada um tinha agora, mas tudo conversado muito baixo, para que ninguém da frente ouvisse sobre o que falavam.

- Kyoshi, ajeita o seu cabelo. Assim... - Tomoyo foi um pouco para perto do irmão, considerando que era um banco grande para um helicóptero - Fica melhor.

- Mas, Tomoyo, eu não consigo enxergar direito desse lado, com o cabelo na frente!

Tomoyo tinha jogado um pouco da franja de Kyoshi no lado esquerdo do rosto, não deixando-a distribuída pelo rosto, como sempre. Ele deu uma ajeitada na camisa dele, e desabotoou os primeiros dois botões.

- Pronto.

- O que deu em você, Tomoyo?

- Se vamos fingir ser namorados, - ela sussurrou - pelo menos você vai ter que andar assim. Você é muito bonito, e não deveria fugir muito disso. Assim está melhor.

- Ah, olha quem está falando! A senhorita também é muitíssimo bonita, e nunca reconhece isso!

- Ah, para Kyoshi!

- É verdade, senhorita Daidouji. 

- Não é não, senhor Sayuri.

- Senhorita Daidouji, Senhor Sayuri, chegamos. - uma vozinha anunciou por uma espécie de alto-falante minúsculo que estava na parte de trás da cabine do helicóptero.

O helicóptero começou a descer em um heliporto de um outro prédio das Corporações Daidouji. Alguns momentos depois, os dois já desciam e Kyoshi pegava as malas.

- Para onde vamos agora?

- Temos pouco tempo, Kyoshi. Precisamos deixar tudo isso em um hotel e temos que sair atrás do Eriol!

- Tomoyo, nossa mãe já nos mandou a reserva em um hotel da cidade.

- Ótimo. Leve as coisas para lá, por favor.

Os dois foram para o hotel onde Sonomi tinha reservado-lhe quartos. Logo na recepção, Tomoyo encarregou o irmão de ver os detalhes da ocupação do quarto e sobre a reserva, enquanto ela telefonava para o aeroporto.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Por favor, eu gostaria de saber os horários dos vôos para Londres.

- Que companhia aérea?

- Todas, por favor.

- Para que dia?

- Hoje.

- Um instante, por favor.

A mulher do aeroporto pousou o telefone, e foi pegar os horários. Tomoyo já esperava com um lápis e papel na mão, para poder anotar as informações.

Kyoshi foi na direção dela, enquanto ela ainda esperava que a secretária do aeroporto lhe repassasse as informações. 

- Tomoyo? Conseguiu?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, a moça que está falando comigo ainda não me deu os horários.

- Pediu de todas as companhias?

- Pedi.

- Bom, por que não tenta ver se alguma pessoa está registrada para embarcar hoje, com o sobrenome "Hiiragizawa"?

- É uma boa idéia, Kyoshi!

- Eu sempre tenho boas idéias! - riu o irmão.

- E também é sempre modesto desse jeito?

- Claro. A modéstia é uma das minhas virtudes.

- Sei, sei.

- Senhorita? Aqui estão os horários.

- Ah, pode falar, eu tenho onde anotar.

A mulher começou a ditar vários horários de decolagens, e as empresas responsáveis por elas. Eram muitos vôos, e muitos deles já tinham decolado de manhã bem cedo.

- Pode-me fazer outro favor?

- Claro.

- Poderia me dizer se alguém de sobrenome Hiiragizawa está registrado para embarcar hoje?

- Sim, isso é mais rápido, apenas basta efetuar uma busca no terminal... Bom, tem o nome completo da pessoa?

- Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Um instante, por favor.

- Ai.

- O que foi, Tomoyo?

- Da última vez - Tomoyo tampou o fone - que ela me disse "um instante" não foi nada rápido...

Kyoshi riu. 

- Que coisa!

- Não dê risada, é sério!!

Ele riu mais ainda.

- Tomoyo, estamos parecendo mesmo um casal de namorados. Até as brigas são parecidas.

- Nós não precisamos fingir aqui.

- Não, eu acho melhor praticarmos. Mas não vai ser nada chamativo, você me conhece.

- Muito bem, para o cargo de meu professor, mas como meu irmão muito pouco, senhor Sayuri.

- Prometo me comportar, maninha... - ele passou um braço por cima do ombro de Tomoyo, afagando os cabelos de leve dela e depois se separou. - Promessa de Kyoshi Daiouji e de Kyoshi Sayuri.

- Acho bom.

- É, aliás, eu também acho. Meu emprego está em jogo, se eu não for discreto, sou demitido.

- Que maravilha!

- Hum-hum. Mas sem o sarcasmo, por favor. - pediu ele.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Como estão registrados os quartos? Seu nome?

- Sim, estão no meu nome, afinal, você ainda é menor.

- Tinha me esquecido disso...

- Mas eu não! Estão no nome de Kyoshi Sayuri e Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Ah, então tá.

- Desculpe a demora, senhorita... - Tomoyo fez com a mão para que o irmão parasse um pouco de fazer palhaçadas, porque ela precisava escutar a funcionária do aeroporto um pouco.

- Imagina, não foi nada... Kyoshi, fica quieto. Ah, me desculpe. 

- Não foi nada. Senhorita, ninguém com o nome de Hiiragizawa embarcou ou pretende embarcar hoje.

- O nome não foi registrado?

- Não, ninguém.

- É possível que isso tenha acontecido ontem?

- Ontem? Não, não, consultei os registros das passagens desta semana.

- Ah, muito obrigada, então...

- Disponha. Procurava esta pessoa com urgência?

- Sim, e muita. - ela tampou o fone - Kyoshi!! Para! - Kyoshi agora imitava Tomoyo no telefone, e ela quase não conseguia falar direito.

- Bom, ele pode ter comprado a passagem no nome de outra pessoa, a senhorita já considerou isso?

Tomoyo raciocinou um pouco: a moça estava certa. Deu uma ligeira cotovelada no irmão, que parou de brincar.

- É verdade. Bom, eu estou indo para aí, obrigada!

- De nada. Sempre às suas ordens.

Tomoyo desligou.

- Kyoshi! Em um assunto desses você fica me distraindo? - Tomoyo queria puxá-lo pelo colarinho.

- Eu? Eu estava tentando diminuir sua tensão. Você não aparenta, mas está muito nervosa, minha irmã.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe, mas da próxima vez, tente me dizer antes que tem boas intenções... Vamos, para o aeroporto de Narita.

- Como você tem tanta certeza de que vai conseguir achá-lo? A mulher te confirmou o que queria?

- Pelo contrário. Não tem registro nenhum de alguém com o nome "Hiiragizawa".

- Agora eu quero saber mais ainda por que acredita que vai encontrá-lo...

- Eu te explico no meio do caminho, vamos!

Os dois saíram às pressas do saguão do hotel, e entraram em um dos táxis que estavam sempre parados na frente do prédio majestoso. Kyoshi logo informou o destino ao motorista e disse que tinham muita pressa.

- Agora me explica...

Tomoyo mandou mentalmente um aviso antes, torcendo para que ele chegasse e seu irmão entendesse. Afinal, ainda não sabia se sua telepatia funcionava muito bem...

"Escuta, maninho, quem me disse isso foi o Yue, mas eu vou chamá-lo de Yukito, tá? É um nome estranho demais para o motorista não notar."

"Tá. Nossa, domina a telepatia tão bem assim?" 

Tomoyo suspirou.

"É, acho que sim!"

- Bom, eu acho que vamos achá-lo por dois motivos. O primeiro: Yukito me disse algumas coisas que me deram esperança. Eu acho que ele tem toda a razão, e as coisas que ele falou fazem bastante sentido.

- Hum, plausível. O segundo.

- Esse você não entende. 

- Por que não? 

- Porque não entende.

- Qual é o problema?

- Você é homem.

- Esse é o problema?

- É.

- Ah, Tomoyo, fala logo.

- Eu já disse que não adianta e ainda sim quer saber?

- Claro, eu acho que consigo compreender também. Sexto sentido.

- Quase, tente de novo.

- Anhhhh...É o troco daquela hora do telefone, não é?

- Não exatamente...

- Fala, por favor!

- Tudo bem. Intuição feminina.

Kyoshi ficou mudo, sem nem piscar os olhos direito.

- É, você tinha razão.

Tomoyo sorriu:

- Eu avisei.

- Chegamos.

Os dois pagaram o motorista, e desceram. Se misturaram no meio da multidão, tomando cuidado para que não se perdessem um do outro. Quando iam entrar no aeroporto, foram surpreendidos por uma enorme fila.

- O que é isso?

- Não faço idéia, deixa eu perguntar.

Kyoshi foi até a fila imensa. Ainda arrumado do jeito que Tomoyo tinha feito no helicóptero, várias garotas mais novas da fila ficaram muito contentes em dar informações para ele. Tomoyo estava parada, esperando que seu irmão terminasse. Cruzou os braços, olhou o relógio... O relógio! Cada minuto perdido era um perigo!

Do nada, ela quase caiu para trás quando recebeu uma mensagem telepática de seu irmão. Ela estava bem mais acostumada com o procedimento de envio delas, não o de recebimento.

"Tomoyo!!! Me salva, essas garotas não me deixam ir embora!"

Tomoyo começou a enrolar a ponta do cabelo.

"Você tem vinte e três anos, pode se sair desta muito bem e sozinho, não?" 

"Ah, maninha! Por favor, são...Espera, deixa eu contar..." - Tomoyo riu nessa hora - "São cinco! Me bombardeiam com perguntas o tempo todo!"

"Tá, tudo bem, estou indo." 

Tomoyo caminhou até onde as cinco garotas riam e faziam Kyoshi responder a várias perguntas. Ele respondia solícito, mas Tomoyo percebia que ele estava desconfortável.

- Mas você chegou com quem aqui em Tóquio? - uma delas perguntou.

- Comigo. - Tomoyo apoiou-se no braço dele, e lançou um olhar apaixonado falso para seu irmão. Ele correspondeu, passando o braço pelo corpo de Tomoyo e agradecendo a informação.

- Minha namorada. Até mais.

As cinco murcharam rapidamente. Chegaria até a ser engraçado. De repente, a fila começou a andar bastante rápido, e os dois foram logo atrás.

- A polícia estava revistando todo mundo que entra no aeroporto. A revista é rápida, mas sabe, o aparelho deles quebrou há alguns minutos. Por isso a demora, tiveram que pegar um reserva do outro lado do terminal.

- Nossa... 

Não demorara muito e os dois estavam dentro do saguão do aeroporto, depois de terem passado pela revista. O aeroporto estava lotado naquela hora.

- Tomoyo, como é que pretende encontrá-lo aqui dentro? 

- Não sei, não sei... Só sei que preciso achá-lo!

- Certo, o que a sua intuição feminina lhe diz?

- Sem sarcasmo, lembra? 

- Certo, não é hora para isso. Que tal fazermos assim: eu vou para o lado de lá, e você para lá, olhando dentro de cada loja e tudo mais. Menos no banheiro feminino, claro. 

- Nos encontramos aqui?

- Ali, naquela máquina de refrigerantes, tá bom?

- Tudo bem. Sem limite de tempo.

- Sem limite. Boa sorte.

Os dois se abraçaram, e foram cada um para seu lado.

Tomoyo se desviava das pessoas com uma rapidez impressionante, tendo em mente apenas um único objetivo: encontrar Eriol.

Ela pensava em onde ele poderia estar naquele lugar tão grande, de onde pessoas do mundo inteiro apareciam.

Depois de procurar em muitos lugares, ela sentiu que um pouco de cansaço começava a dominá-la. Sentou-se em um banco, que estranhamente não estava ocupado.

Encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, levando a mão ao pingente. Não desejava ver o báculo, isso era certo, mas aquele gesto parecia conseguir concentrá-la melhor.

Pensou nas palavras de Yue. Eriol tinha deixado um aviso... E uma pista. Mas que pista era aquela? Ela deveria ter perguntado quando estava em Tomoeda, agora não o podia fazer. O que seria a pista? Seria algo tão complexo assim, digno de Clow? Tomoyo esperava que não, porque não conhecia o Mago Clow tão bem assim para conseguir decifrar.

No entanto, ela lembrou de um detalhe importante: não conhecia Clow, mas conhecia Eriol. E Yue disse que Eriol, Eriol mesmo, não Clow, desejava ser encontrado. Então, a pista deveria estar na frente dela e ela não deveria ter visto...

Uma cesta com flores. As flores murcham, a cesta fica. Algum tempo depois, se a cesta não for abastecida com flores novamente, acabará perdendo sua utilidade, e aí sendo jogada fora. Aquilo podia lhe dizer algo?

Então, num lampejo, Tomoyo achou a pista. Eram as flores! Ela precisava encher a cesta com as flores novamente! Mas não eram flores no sentido figurado, eram flores de verdade! Eriol deveria estar na floricultura do aeroporto!

Levantando num estalo, assustando algumas pessoas, inclusive, Tomoyo desandou a correr, tomando cuidado para não trombar nem machucar ninguém.

Por sorte, a floricultura ficava para aqueles lados, logo estaria lá. Pareciam os minutos mais longos da vida de Tomoyo.

Avistou ao longe um lindo vaso de rosas que enfeitava a porta do estabelecimento. Era bastante grande, e Tomoyo quase derrubou uma pessoa que saía com um enorme embrulho de flores, de tanta excitação. Poderia estar perto da solução?

Entrou, olhando tudo com atenção. Saindo do caminho das pessoas, olhava as vastas prateleiras com vasos de todos os tipos imaginários de flores. 

Entrou na parte onde tinham algumas magnólias. Adorava aquela flor, e lembrou que tinha recebido um buquê delas, vindo de Eriol, há muito tempo... Bons tempos.

De repente, viu que não estava sozinha no corredor. Um jovem, de cabelos escuros, quase azuis e bem curtos, estava parado de costas para ele. Ele parecia usar óculos, dava para ver uma parte prateada do aro. 

Tomoyo piscou algumas vezes e começou a andar até onde o jovem estava. Parou a alguns centímetros dele:

- Eriol...?

O jovem se virou, parecendo surpreso. No instante seguinte, abriu um imenso sorriso. Eriol Hiiragizawa se encontrava diante dela.

- Sim.

- Eriol!!! - Tomoyo jogou os braços ao redor dele, enterrando a face no ombro direito dele. Ele, por sua vez, confortou-a, dando um abraço e acariciando suavemente os cabelos de Tomoyo.

O nome do jovem mago devia ter sido pronunciado várias vezes, mas somente a última delas foi alta o suficiente para ser ouvidas entre os soluços incessantes da garota:

- Eriol...

FIM DA QUARTA PARTE

Olá para todos outra vez! Desculpem-me pela falta de atualização, mas a inspiração não anda me ajudando muito, meu Deus! =( Eu tentei não terminar "na melhor parte", escrevendo algumas linhas a mais do que eu geralmente estipulo! =)

Bom, como sempre, comentem sobre o novo capítulo! Os comentários podem ser enviados para o meu e-mail, que é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br, ou postados no próprio site.

Até a próxima! Super beijos para todos que me apoiaram até agora,

Mari-chan. 


	16. Acertando os Ponteiros

CAPÍTULO 5 – ACERTANDO OS PONTEIROS

Tomoyo continuava abraçada com Eriol, e algumas pessoas dentro da floricultura apenas olhavam a cena, ou comentavam alguma coisa baixinho, se retirando logo depois. No entanto, essa não tinha sido a reação de duas pessoas que se encontravam lá dentro, atrás de uma das várias estantes.

Nakuru e Kyoshi estavam espionando os dois, para ver o que iria acontecer. Um não tinha notado a aproximação do outro, e ambos se assustaram.

- Ai! – Nakuru falou baixinho.

- Mil desculpas, não a vi. – Kyoshi deu alguns passos para trás, pedindo desculpas e mais desculpas para Nakuru. Por sorte, Tomoyo e Eriol nada ouviram.

- Não, imagina, está tudo bem... – Nakuru se virou para encarar quem quer que tivesse esbarrado nela, e se surpreendeu. A cara dele não era estranha para ela... Onde ela já o teria visto?

- Não te machuquei? 

- Não, mesmo. Nós já nos conhecemos?

- Já? Eu não sei.

Nakuru apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, forçando a memória.

- Hummm... Acho que foi em Tomoeda.

- Talvez. Eu trabalho e moro lá.

- Ah, entendo. Eu morava lá, eu estava indo para o exterior. Mas... – Nakuru olhou para o jovem casal – Acho que não vou mais.

- Não? – perguntou Kyoshi – Por causa dele, não? – Afinal, pensava Kyoshi, não poderia ser Tomoyo a razão para ela ir embora do Japão, no fim das contas.

- É, Eriol. Eu moro com ele, e éramos vizinhos dela.

Kyoshi se lembrou de quem era a garota repentinamente:

- Você é a Nakuru!

- É, sou sim.

- Ah, agora sei de quem está falando. Eu sou Kyoshi Sayuri, professor de Canto Coral, na faculdade de música de Eriol.

- Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! – Nakuru exclamou, daquele jeito que tinha ficado famoso – Agora eu sei porque eu conhecia seu rosto de algum lugar! Por que está aqui?

- Eu acompanho a senhorita Tomoyo. – respondeu ele, em um tom charmoso, mas depois riu – Ela se preocupa muito com seu amigo, veio tentar impedi-lo de voltar para a Inglaterra.

- É, eles se gostam muito... – suspirou Nakuru.

- É verdade... Que bom... Eu acho que eles se acertaram, não?

- Parece...

- Nakuru! Kyoshi!

Os dois se viraram e foram até a direção do casal, meio envergonhados por terem sido descobertos espionando.

Tomoyo estava ainda abraçada com Eriol, mas somente por um braço, agora. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, que não exibia há algum tempo, mesmo quando Kyoshi fazia das suas para arrancar sorrisos da sua irmã. Ela não se agüentava em felicidade. 

Chegou a pensar que nunca mais veria Eriol, uma pessoa que descobrira ser tão importante para ela. Que nunca mais veria aqueles lindos olhos azuis, que não sentiria mais suas mãos afagando seu cabelo, sua respiração, seu calor, sua voz... Tudo nele. Reparava agora como ele era importante para ela. 

Ele, por sua vez, também pensava a mesma coisa. Não que ele tivesse procurado essa situação; ele teve que sair, para ter certeza sobre o que sentia pela sua maior amiga, e esse sentimento agora tomava contornos diferentes. Por outro lado, ele também se arrependia muito das decisões e conclusões precipitadas que fizera. Quase havia machucado Tomoyo naquele dia que a tinha visto com Kyoshi, e jamais queria perder o controle daquele jeito outra vez.

Ele também pensava, com tristeza, que iria perder a visão dos olhos ametista de Tomoyo, sua voz angelical, o modo simples e inteligente que escolheu para levar a vida. Como às vezes, mesmo sendo abatida, recuperava o ânimo e resolvia tudo fantasticamente. Iria perder muito. Talvez, ele se atrevia a pensar, perdesse mais a presença de Tomoyo ao seu lado do que a presença de Kaho.

Mas parecia que agora estava tudo bem. Precisando acertar as coisas, chamaram os dois jovens que estavam espionando-os, com certeza. Mas tinham arruinado o sigilo e tinham sido descobertos quando começaram a falar.

- Estamos aqui! – anunciou Nakuru, sorridente.

- Precisamos conversar... Vamos sentar um pouco na lanchonete, e aproveitar para comer alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Vocês dois parecem com fome. – disse Eriol.

- Até que não muito... Mas toda essa correria acaba por deixar pelo menos meu estômago roncando, suplicando para que eu me lembre dele.

Todos riram e se dirigiram para a lanchonete do aeroporto. Se sentaram em confortáveis cadeiras, e pediram alguma coisa para beber e comer. Enquanto isso, a chamada para o vôo com destino à Inglaterra era feita.

- Por favor, senhores passageiros do vôo 287 com destino à Inglaterra queiram se dirigir ao terminal para o embarque.

Tomoyo e Kyoshi olharam para os dois, e Nakuru e Eriol tiraram duas passagens para a Inglaterra, ele do bolso e ela da bolsa. Tomoyo enxergou Suppi de relance, dormindo na bolsa de Nakuru.

- Estávamos indo mesmo para a Inglaterra...Mas não comprei as passagens no meu nome, senão poderiam dar a informação de que eu estaria embarcando para a Inglaterra para você pelo telefone.

- Eu tentei isso. – sorriu Tomoyo.

- Eu tinha quase certeza de que faria isso. – Eriol sorriu – No entanto, eu tenho certeza de que esse vôo será cancelado. Nakuru?

- Eu fico!!!!!!! – a jovem quase pulou da cadeira, assustando um pouco as mesas vizinhas.

- Então... Eriol dobrou a passagem que tinha, junto com a de Nakuru e as guardou – Trocamos por outra viagem mais tarde. 

Houve um breve momento de silêncio, enquanto ele terminava de ajeitar as passagens no bolso da calça. Mas ele logo recomeçou a conversa.

- Sinto muito por ter tomado medidas tão drásticas, e ter feito você, Tomoyo, e o senhor, professor, terem de vir até aqui. Eu simplesmente compliquei as coisas por uma conclusão precipitada.

- Eriol. Tudo isso não é culpa de uma pessoa só. Eu também me precipitei, e sinto muito por isso. Houveram muitos mal-entendidos, e não tivemos a paciência habitual para discuti-los...Devido a uma antigo problema, que deveríamos ter resolvido há muito. Não demos importância, acho que nenhum de nós dois sabia...

- ... O quanto um era importante para o outro. – disseram os dois juntos.

Ambos se entreolharam e sorriram, meio que como cúmplices.

- Isso mesmo. Não tinha noção de como eu havia machucado você... Tomando aquela atitude na danceteria.

- Você não me machucou, Eriol. – respondeu Tomoyo, com os olhos úmidos. – Eu acho que no fundo, por mais que cobrasse algo de você, eu não queria mesmo uma explicação como sempre recebi... Não que isso seja ruim, não entenda mal... Mas no fundo, no fundo mesmo, o que eu senti conformaram as minhas suspeitas. De que eu realmente queria um sinal físico que comprovasse meus pensamentos e que tirasse minhas dúvidas sobre tudo... Que estava acontecendo entre nós dois.

- Anh... Eu e o Kyoshi vamos buscar um suco, tá? – Nakuru puxou o professor e sumiram de vista, fazendo os dois jovens rirem com um "Segunda chamada, senhores passageiros do vôo 287 com destino à Inglaterra queiram se dirigir ao terminal para o embarque" de fundo.

- Nakuru, Nakuru... Sempre do mesmo jeito. – sorriu Eriol.

- Bom, deixe ela e o Kyoshi.

Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Tomoyo chamava os professores pelo primeiro nome?

- A propósito, você não quer saber o que acontece entre Kyoshi e eu? Esse é um dos mal-entendidos.

E também tinha que perguntar desde quando Tomoyo lia mentes... Mas as piadas ficavam para depois. Curioso, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele foi à minha casa perguntar sobre como ele poderia melhorar a disciplina dele na escola e tudo mais, porque as meninas não estavam muito bem...

- Imagino. – sorriu Eriol.

- Aí...Foi um sufoco dizer para ele que o problema era ele ser tão bonito. Mas consegui. Aí, um dia depois da aula, ele me acompanhou e agradeceu o esforço, e você sabe o que se sucedeu.

O outro concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente.

- Pois bem... Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ele estava me esperando em casa. Falou algumas coisas bem estranhas para mim, sobre a minha família, sobre a Sakura, tipos de magia, sobre... O Mago Clow – Eriol se surpreendeu nessa parte – e tudo mais. Aí ele me revelou ter poderes mágicos, que derivavam da sua capacidade mental.

- Parecidos com os seus, por sinal.

- Sim. E aí ele me mostrou o registro dele. O nome de verdade dele é Kyoshi Daidouji! Ele é meu irmão! – sorriu Tomoyo.

Eriol estava perplexo. Irmão?

- Nunca iria imaginar isso.

- Nem eu. Agora ele está morando lá em casa, mas temos que fingir ser namorados para podermos andar juntos, sabe como é. Se ele assumir o verdadeiro nome, pode ter encrencas das boas...

- Compreendo. E o conselho da faculdade aceitou?

- Hum-hum. Se basearam na posição da professora Maeda. Ela gosta do... Hiroyuki, e permitiram um relacionamento entre eles, se as notas não forem afetadas... Aí ele se sentiu amparado.

- Compreendo. Bom, minhas desculpas por esta parte.

- Imagina. Desculpas aceitas. Agora... Acho que te devo as minhas por ter gritado com você tantas vezes, e ser tão gelada... E é sempre você quem me tirava dos apuros que eu passava. Você e Yue.

- Yue... Ele foi a peça fundamental, não?

- Anh?

- Para você me achar. Aparentemente, Kerberus e Yue devem ter falado sobre a cesta de flores, não?

- Ah, sim... Eu devo dizer que fiquei lisonjeada ao saber que desejava ser encontrado, devo admitir. 

Ele sorriu de um modo muito meigo, do mesmo jeito que costumava fazer quando estava na 5a série.

- Bom... E então?

- Aí o Kero expôs a teoria dele... E a do Yue foi parecida, mas muito mais detalhada e complexa, e ele só me decifrou o aviso, não a pista. 

- Yue me conhece muito bem... Acho que não conseguiria esconder nada dele.

- É, também acho. – sorriu a garota.

- A propósito... Você não acha que ele está diferente?

- Yue?

- Sim.

- Não, não notei nada diferente.

- Então preste atenção da próxima vez. Mesmo com Sakura, Yue sempre foi uma pessoa distante, desde a morte do Mago Clow. – Era engraçado Eriol falar isso, e Tomoyo engoliu um possível riso – No entanto, embora parecesse desconfortável com você no início, ele se acostumou com a idéia de estar sempre te auxiliando, e você pode perceber que a relação de vocês tem um clima muito bom. E, note, várias vezes ele dá o esboço de um sorriso, quando não sorri de fato. Ele gosta muito de você Tomoyo.

Ela parou para pensar um pouco, enquanto o alto falante chamava os passageiros do vôo 287 pela última vez. É, até que podia ser mesmo.

- Bom... De minha parte... – começou Tomoyo – Eu acho que lhe devo desculpas quanto ao beijo... – ela ficou ligeiramente corada.

- Por quê? O culpado seria eu, não é mesmo?

- Não, não mesmo. Você... Tomou aquela atitude porque... Porque...

- Porque gosto de você, da sua pessoa. – Eriol falou de uma maneira tão direta que Tomoyo corou furiosamente.

- Bom... Eu... Ah, me desculpe.

- Mas você não tem culpa. – Eriol sorria de uma maneira tão linda que Tomoyo foi voltando ao normal pouco a pouco.

- Será? Ah, é que sempre que estávamos juntos... Eu achava que você via a Kaho em mim... Não eu mesma... Apenas uma pessoa que era um reflexo dela. E que você podia aproveitar para ver um pouco dela.

- Tomoyo, no começo eu realmente pensei desse jeito. Mas assim como eu consigo separar eu mesmo de Clow, consigo separar você de Kaho. E tenho certeza de que me confundi um pouco, mas hoje não mais. 

- Eriol... Eu...Não sei o que falar... 

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não precisa dizer nada... – Eriol abraçou a menina, que parecia prestes a explodir outra vez em lágrimas, como na floricultura.

- Ah, me desculpe... Por tudo, tudo tudo tudo mesmo....

- E você também...

- Desculpado.

- O mesmo de você.

Ambos sorriram, felizes por terem conseguido acertar os problemas que vinham enfrentando durante tanto tempo, desde o fatídico dia na danceteria.

Ambos se olharam por algum tempo, e notaram uma risada ao longe. Se viraram para o balcão principal da lanchonete, meio longe deles, e Nakuru ria com gosto de alguma coisa que Kyoshi acabava de dizer. Olhando desse jeito, ao longe, parecia que eles estavam se dando muito bem.

"Maninho!" – Tomoyo quase gritou telepaticamente com ele.

- Ai, Tomoyo... – Kyoshi retomou a telepatia – "Estamos indo."

"Tá!".

- O que foi?

- Podemos voltar.

- Ótimo, vamos, vamos!

Os dois se juntaram ao resto, e decidiram sair do aeroporto.

- Bom, vamos para casa!

- Sim, mas hoje está um pouco tarde... Acho melhor irmos amanhã cedo. – opinou Tomoyo.

- De fato. Onde estão hospedados?

- Até que não é muito longe. Querem ficar lá?

- Acho que é uma boa idéia. 

- Certo, vamos pegar um táxi e levar as bagagens para o hotel, então.

- Vamos!

Os dois homens foram indo na frente, e Nakuru e Tomoyo ficaram para trás, de propósito.

- Tomoyo, me diz... O que o Kyoshi veio fazer até aqui com você?

- Ah, você ainda não sabe... Estamos namorando!

- Anh?? – a cara de interrogação de Nakuru foi uma das melhores já vistas – Mas você e o Eriol não... Não...

- Brincadeira! Bom, mais ou menos... Pergunte para o Eriol ou para o Kyoshi a história toda, mas ele é meu irmão. Estamos namorando apenas perante a diretoria do colégio, para que ele possa continuar dando aulas lá, e para ter uma desculpa para ir a minha casa. Mas ninguém sabe disso, hein?

- O quê? Que o professor é seu irmão? Quem é que sabe?

- É mesmo! Estranho, né? Esses boatos...

As duas riram muito da bobeira repentina, e se apressaram para entrar no táxi junto com os rapazes.

No hotel tudo correu bastante tranqüilamente, sem muitos problemas com a reserva. Os quartos acabaram sendo vizinhos, e eles decidiram ir aproveitar a noite de Tóquio na quinta-feira, mas nada que extrapolasse os horários. No fim das contas, eles iriam voltar às aulas somente no sábado, ou no horário justo para a aula de sexta-feira.

- Humm... Gente, vocês acham que compensa voltar amanhã para Tomoeda?

- Não sei... Eu vou telefonar para a minha mãe. – Falou Tomoyo.

- Que coisa, a mãe não é só sua!! – Kyoshi ficou irritado falsamente.

- Tá, tá, nossa mãe.

- Melhorou.

Nakuru, Eriol e Kyoshi estavam sentados no saguão do hotel, enquanto Tomoyo telefonava. Quando ela voltou, comunicou que era melhor ficaram lá até sexta, e voltassem no sábado. Recomeçariam as aulas na segunda-feira mesmo, não tinha problema. Afinal, Eriol e Tomoyo eram excelentes alunos. E Kyoshi certamente seria substituível por alguns dias, embora ele negasse e dissesse ser imprescindível para o bom andamento das aulas, e que ninguém faria seu trabalho tão bem quanto ele. Eram as suas já famosas crises de modéstia, sempre de brincadeira, claro.

Durante os dias que ficaram em Tóquio, os quatro aproveitaram para fazer de tudo e mais um pouco na capital japonesa. Nakuru adorou as lojas de roupas e de cosméticos, além das belíssimas propagandas que passavam na televisão sobre moda, que não eram exibidas em Tomoeda. Kyoshi gastava muito tempo nas lojas de música, e, quem diria, em lojas de perfumes! 

- Kyoshi! Que covardia!

- Anh? Do que está falando, Tomoyo?

- Ah, você atrai olhares sem fazer esforço, e se você colocar um...

- O que acha desta fragância?

- Hummm... Gostei mais daquela outra que você me mostrou antes. Mas como eu ia dizendo, se você usar perfume é injusto!

- Hum-hum, e eu sou o primeiro-ministro japonês.

- Não é não, e sabe muito bem do que falo.

Os dois se viraram. Todas as vendedoras da loja olhavam para eles, ou melhor, para Kyoshi. Ser bonito dá problemas, às vezes. Ou de vez em sempre.

Tomoyo e Eriol gastavam bastante tempo nos parques e também em lojas voltadas para música. Tomoyo também se fascinava por moda e loja de tecidos, e sempre lembrava de Sakura nessas horas. Outro lugar que visitavam muito eram as livraras e bibliotecas. Todos gostavam de ler ali, exceto Nakuru. Eles inclusive chegaram a comprar coisas para Suppi, que vivia apertado na bolsa de Nakuru.

No dia anterior a partida deles, no domingo, eles decidiram visitar a Torre de Tóquio. Era realmente um lugar muito bonito, que chamava a atenção. Fazia muito tempo que nenhum dos quatro visitava a Torre.

Tomoyo ficou lembrando muito de seu tempo na 5a série, e todas as aventuras. No entanto, se sentia cada vez mais preocupada ao constatar que a falta de Sakura não a incomodava tanto como antes. Na verdade, ela estava dando tão mais importância para Eriol que sua amiga quase acabava sendo esquecida.

Então Tomoyo lembrou que ela própria havia sido ligeiramente esquecida quando Sakura se apaixonou por Shaoran. Tomoyo concluiu rapidamente que não conseguiria se afastar de Eriol por muito tempo, e acabou por se acostumar a sempre estar com ele, que ficar sem a presença dele era quase que insuportável. Aprendera a tolerar a falta de Sakura, mas a de Eriol, tinha certeza, por mais que tentasse não conseguiria.

Eriol notou que Tomoyo estava quieta demais, olhando para baixo, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e um semblante misto de dúvida e de culpa. Andou silenciosamente até a garota, enquanto Kyoshi e Nakuru observavam a cidade dos telescópios disponíveis, sempre querendo usar o mesmo, e brigando de mentirinha.

- Tomoyo?

- Ah, Eriol! – ela sorriu calmamente, afastando a expressão de antes.

- Algum problema? Não parece se divertir muito.

- Não, é que descobri uma coisa... E fiquei um pouco... Chateada por isso.

- É mesmo? 

- É verdade, com Sakura.

- Se eu puder ajudar, me fale.

- Claro! Mas acho que não pode. 

Eriol concordou com a cabeça e logo foi arrastado por Nakuru, que queria porque queria um sorvete de pêssego, porque sentia muito a falta do seu "Touyazinho". Eriol replicou no meio do caminho, dizendo que ela se divertindo mais com Kyoshi do que jamais conseguira com Touya, e isso pareceu calar Nakuru por alguns instantes. 

Tomoyo permaneceu parada por algum tempo, até ser acidentalmente empurrada por alguém que passava por ela com uma pressa notável. Tomoyo se desequilibrou, e teria parado no chão se não tivesse sido segurada por seu irmão.

- E Kyoshi salva o dia mais uma vez!

- Obrigada, Kyoshi.

- Que tombaço, hein? Já ia caindo...

- É, eu vi. Se não fosse por você...

- Quem foi a delicada pessoa que não te ajudou aqui? Eu achei que pelo menos deveria pedir desculpas e tudo mais...

Então Tomoyo notou uma moça próxima a ela, com um folheto turístico escondendo seu rosto. Até aí, tudo bem, mas o problema era que o panfleto estava de cabeça para baixo.

- Acho que foi ela quem me derrubou sem querer.

- Vou lá falar com ela!

- Kyoshi...

- Tomoyo! Ninguém faz uma coisa dessas sem se desculpar! – e ele foi andando até a mulher, deixando uma Tomoyo perplexa parada.

- Com licença.

Quando a mulher abaixou o folheto, ambos tomaram um susto.

- Professora Arakami!

- Boa tarde para vocês dois... – ela estava bastante corada.

- Boa tarde... Mas, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Kyoshi.

- Ah, eu tirei alguns dias do colégio... Sabem, eu precisava descansar um pouco... Os meninos não andam tirando muito proveito da minha aula, precisava sair para ter uma idéia de como melhorar... – falou a professora, e dessa vez Tomoyo estava ao lado de Kyoshi. Tomoyo tinha quase certeza de que tinha visto a professor lançar um olhar frustrado para Tomoyo, mas ela não entendeu. Teria feito algo?

- Ah, compreendo. Tive o mesmo problema, só que com as minhas alunas. – ele olhou de esguelha para Tomoyo, e depois sorriu – Mas Tomoyo me ajudou a resolver tudo muito bem, não é mesmo?

Ela captou que tinha que parecer um pouco apaixonada, e se apoiou no braço de Kyoshi:

- Ah, não foi assim, sabe disso, Kyoshi. Eu dei apenas uma dica. Eu vou até onde estão Eriol e Nakuru, até mais tarde. Até mais, professora Arakami.

- Até mais, senhorita Daidouji.

- Tchau, Tomoyo!

Tomoyo se retirou, mas não foi encontrar Eriol. Sentou-se em um lugar de onde podia vigiar Kyoshi e Kazumi. Eles conversavam normalmente, e Tomoyo não entendia o olhar que a professora tinha lhe dado.

Tomoyo notou que seu irmão, por mais que negasse e não fizesse nada, agia de um modo muito perturbador para as garotas, porque, mesmo sem querer, realçava ainda mais sua beleza. Kyoshi podia ser comparado a Hiroyuki. Ambos se portavam de um jeito que era impossível não suspirar por eles. 

Quando Kyoshi ajeitou um pouco do cabelo, do jeito que estava sendo acostumado a fazer por Tomoyo, ela notou que Kazumi tremeu ligeiramente. Algum tempo depois, ela percebeu tudo: Kazumi gostava de Kyoshi! E não deveria ter gostado da notícia de que ele e Tomoyo "estavam juntos". Satisfeita com a sua dedução, Tomoyo foi de fato atrás de Eriol.

Não o encontrou na parte onde alimentos eram vendidos, e não o achava em lugar algum, inclusive Nakuru. Ela não entendia. Onde teriam ido?

Caminhando por entre as pessoas, Tomoyo começou a notar que parecia mais fácil andar entre os presentes. Era uma sensação esquisita, como se as coisas estivessem esperando-a para continuar sua rotina, ou parando e perdendo velocidade.

Tomoyo parou repentinamente. O burburinho de vozes também ficava mais e mais devagar, até que teve a nítida sensação de que tudo estava parado. De repente, sentiu uma forte presença, a mesma de sempre, e compreendeu que Eriol e Nakuru há muito deveriam ter notado alguma coisa e deveriam ter sumido de vista para um local mais seguro.

As pessoas ao seu lado estavam imóveis. Todos haviam sido transformados em estátuas!

Correndo até seu irmão, quase trombou nele, porque ambos tinham notado o ocorrido e procuravam um ao outro.

- Kyoshi! Todo mundo está congelado!

- É, eu vi! Tomoyo, só nós dois não estamos parados no tempo também!

- Não, mais duas pessoas, não, três, escaparam também.

No momento seguinte, Eriol, Ruby Moon e Spinnel Sun apareceram. Ambos com expressões sérias.

- A mesma pessoa, de novo, até aqui em Tóquio.

Tomoyo e Eriol fizeram seus báculos aparecerem, e todos foram até a janela mais próxima da Torre. Kyoshi quebrou-a, apenas olhando para ela, e os cinco saíram para a área onde nenhum turista deveria jamais tentar ir.

A cidade inteira de Tóquio estava praticamente congelada, até onde era possível ver. 

- Toda Tóquio está... Parada! – exclamou Kyoshi.

- É, é verdade... – confirmou Tomoyo, segurando firmemente seu báculo – Dessa vez... Que tipo de barreira usaram?

- Deve ser uma barreira diferente das anteriores... – murmurou Ruby Moon, que recebeu uma confirmação feita com a cabeça por Eriol em resposta.

- Dessa vez... O alcance é maior do que o normal, e afetou todas as pessoas. 

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um determinado momento. De certo modo, tudo aquilo parecia familiar e novo ao mesmo tempo.

- Parece... Na minha opinião... – começou Kyoshi – Que esta é mais uma barreira sim. E parece que ela impede o movimento dentro dela, de quem não possui poderes mágicos...

- Hum... Pode ser. – concordou Spinnel.

- No entanto, essa barreira tem que ter sido lançada por alguém, e esse alguém não pode ter sumido. Temos que procurar essa pessoa.

- Já tentamos isso, e o responsável fugiu por um triz. 

- Além do mais... Se essa barreira atingiu apenas Tóquio... Muitas pessoas devem ter notado, fora dela.

Todos confirmaram a afirmação de Tomoyo com a cabeça. Parecendo que tinham combinado previamente, todos fecharam os olhos e se concentraram ao máximo no lugar onde estavam, e onde a presença tão conhecida deles parecia estar mais forte.

Tomoyo inclinou-se de leve para a frente, com um aperto no coração. Levou a mão na altura do peito, e parecia que uma dor incessante começava. Era uma preocupação ruim, sobre alguém muito próximo dela, que passava por terríveis problemas. 

Ela abriu os olhos, e notou que todos os outros tinham percebido algo diferente. A expressão no rosto de Kyoshi, Ruby e Spinnel era de intriga. Mas na face de Eriol, a expressão era bastante semelhante a de Tomoyo: dor. 

- O que aconteceu? 

- Não sentem? Dor, angústia... Sofrimento!

- De quem , Tomoyo? – o irmão da garota não parecia entender, muto menos Ruby ou Spinnel.

- Alguém próximo e querido... – continuou Eriol.

- E isso vem daqui da torre! – exclamou Tomoyo – A barreira começou daqui e vai até onde podemos ver.

- Vamos descer!

Todos deduziram que nada funcionava, assim como as pessoas, e tiveram que descer usando magia. Deram a volta, na base da torre, e deram de cara com a porta dela. Na frente, alguém bastante conhecido se encontrava.

Yue.

Com os braços abertos e os olhos brilhando em um intenso azul sobrenatural e que dava medo, ele parecia ser a fonte de tudo. Era dele que vinha aquela presença de sempre, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser dele também o terrível sentimento de dor que Tomoyo e Eriol sentiam.

- Yue! – gritou Tomoyo – Como pode isso estar acontecedo...?

- Ele foi possuído... – murmurou Kyoshi, sendo que Spinnel concordou com a cabeça.

- É verdade. Ele está sob o controle da pessoa que procuramos... Mas ele tem consciência disso, tanto que vocês estão conseguindo perceber alguma coisa, não é, mestre Eriol?

Eriol concordou com a cabeça. De repente, Yue deixou de ser estático, e voltou a cabeça para os cinco. Juntou as duas mãos, e uma rajada da mesma cor de seus olhos saiu do meio de suas mãos, e os cinco foram obrigados a se separar. Aquela parecia ser a origem da barreira.

- Yue!

- Não adianta gritar, ele não vai responder.

- Mas então vamos fazer o quê? 

- Desculpem por essa análise, mas o normal seria matá-lo... Toda a barreira seria cancelada... – Kyoshi falou.

- Eu sei! Mas não podemos tirar a vida dele! – Tomoyo estava ao ponto de cair em desespero.

- De jeito algum Yue será morto. – Eriol tinha a expressão calculista e parecia pensar em uma saída. No entanto, Tomoyo sempre demorava para lembrar que ele não estava sendo insensível; apenas estava controlando as emoções para pensar melhor.

Yue começou uma série de novos ataques, mais rápidos e tiveram que se desviar como podiam. No final das contas, os cinco acabaram separados. Isso era ruim, agora estariam mais vulneráveis do que antes. 

Tomoyo estava no topo de um edifício, um pouco para trás da porta da torre. Lembrou-se do antigo incidente da loja, onde fora atacada mais ou menos daquele jeito, e teve que guiar as pessoas das trevas da sua consciência. Mas... Será que isso daria certo com Yue? Toda a força daquele inimigo desconhecido deles estava no corpo de Yue, e não tinha certeza se seria tão fácil assim. Teria que tentar.

Com o báculo a postos, Tomoyo começou a rondar a torre em busca do guardião da Lua. Ela sabia que ele estaria em algum lugar por perto, sentia a presença. 

Outra coisa um tanto estranha era que, durante esse tempo todo, compreendia-se que Yue perseguisse apenas um do cinco de cada vez, mas ele não parecia apto a ser afastar da torre. Ele tinha uma espécie de limite, e parecia que era de um raio de alguns metros.

Tomoyo avistou o guardião, que estava travando uma briga com Ruby Moon, lembrando bastante a batalha que tiveram quando Sakura transformou as duas últimas cartas Clow. 

- Ruby! Deixe comigo!

Yue imediatamente mudou de alvo, ao ouvir a voz da menina, deixando Ruby Moon em paz. Ela se afastou um pouco, de modo que pudesse ajudar Tomoyo se precisasse. Tomoyo notou que Spinnel também estava junto de Ruby.

Tomoyo estava parada no ar, enquanto Yue avançava em uma velocidade frenética. Ela começou a se mover para trás, de frente para o guardião, até o local onde fosse seu limite. 

Após alguns metros, Tomoyo notou que Yue parou. Ele não era mais capaz de atacá-la, nem persegui-la, tudo que podia fazer era observá-la. Ela aproveitou que ele não tinha ainda mudado de alvo, e se aproximou o máximo que era seguro dele.

- Yue. Me escute, eu sei que você está aí dentro.

Ele pareceu mais bravo, como se quisesse pegar Tomoyo ainda mais, mas terminou frustrado.

- Você sabe que está confuso, que tem medo de onde está. Lembre-se, você não está sozinho.

Nesse momento, Yue parecia escutar as palavras da garota, mas Eriol surgiu com Kyoshi atrás dele, e ele imediatamente deixou Tomoyo para atacá-los, por estarem na sua área de alcance.

- Eriol! Kyoshi! Saiam de perto da Torre, vão para junto de Ruby e Spinnel e me deixem aqui!

- Mas você será atingida!

- Não, Kyoshi! Yue não ataca nem prossegue a partir de um determinado ponto da Torre. Vão, eu consigo lidar com isso!

Os dois concordaram, e seguiram para perto dos outros dois guardiões. Eriol lembrou-se também do incidente, e compreendeu que Tomoyo tinha chegado a uma solução.

- Yue!

O guardião voltou novamente até onde estava a garota, e dessa vez parecia ter uma expressão ligeiramente intrigada ou confusa. Ele não sabia porque tinha retornado até a menina novamente.

- Você tem que ir para o ponto de luz que está a sua frente... O lugar onde há luz. 

Tomoyo encostou as suas mãos nas de Yue, palma com palma, e as segurou firmemente. Por sorte, ela não poderia ser atacada desse jeito, pois ele necessitava juntar as duas para efetuar um disparo de energia.

- Eu te ajudo. Venha comigo para onde está claro, Yue. Vamos.

Ela viu que o guardião parecia querer relutar em seguir o que ela falava, e irritado por ter as suas mãos presas. Tomoyo notou que a presença dentro de Yue estava muito forte, e não deixava que a consciência dele assumisse.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas Tomoyo segurou firmemente as mãos claras do guardião, e não deixou. Ela percebeu que a grande dor que ela sentia tinha melhorado um pouco. Era provável que o sofrimento que Yue tinha estivesse um pouco melhor, devido ao fato de Tomoyo estar encontrando uma saída. 

- Por favor... Confie em mim.

Tomoyo falou essas cinco palavras com tamanha confiança e veracidade que o brilho dos olhos de Yue saiu daquele azul maníaco e sobrenatural, voltando para o tom normal, azul bem claro e prateado.

Nesse momento, o guardião tremeu, e um risco prateado cruzou o céu, da ponta da torre na direção do corpo de Yue, sendo que um risco preto deixou o corpo do guardião e fez o caminho inverso ao risco prateado.

- Yue!

O guardião parecia de volta ao normal, e tinha um sorriso sofrido. Toda a dor dele parecia ter se convertido em culpa e alívio.

- Tomoyo!

Nessa hora, os dois se abraçaram. Yue tinha recuperado a consciência, e a garota podia jurar que ele seria capaz de chorar agora. De felicidade, devido a sua expressão.

- O que houve? Por que demorou tanto para retornar? Sua consciência parecia estar longe para responder... – os outro quatro vinham retornando, enquanto isso.

Yue quebrou o abraço e voltou ao tom sério que sempre usava.

- Não foi como aquela vez naquela loja. A minha consciência não estava no meu corpo, eu era uma marionete na mão de alguém. A minha consciência estava trancafiada no corpo do nosso inimigo. Houve uma inversão de corpos.

Todos ouviram com atenção. Então, Kyoshi deduziu por todos.

- Então aqueles dois riscos que vimos...

- Foram vocês dois destrocando os corpos! – exclamou Ruby.

Yue afirmou com a cabeça, e todos viram que a barreira estava lentamente sendo quebrada. Na verdade, havia sido quebrada desde que eles puderam se abraçar, mas agora ela se desfazia cada vez mais rápido. Iam ser percebidos em breve.

- Vamos subir o mais rápido possível! A pessoa ainda pode estar lá! 

Os cinco foram que nem balas para o topo da torre, aproveitando que estavam protegidos pelos vestígios da barreira. 

Ao chegarem lá em cima, o corpo de um jovem estava estendido na minúscula parte plana que havia, quase despencando torre abaixo. A roupa do jovem tinha um capuz que escondia seu rosto, e ele parecia desacordado.

Quando Kyoshi se abaixou para tirar o capuz e conhecer o rosto da pessoa que os perseguia por tanto tempo, o indivíduo se levantou rapidamente e uma ofuscante luz branca se seguiu.

Quando todos puderam abrir os olhos novamente, trataram de voltar ao solo, e se esconderem rapidamente em um beco próximo, das pessoas que transitavam, normalmente, pelas ruas.

No entanto, ninguém lembrava de mais nada, desde que haviam alcançado o topo da torre... 

FIM DA QUINTA PARTE

Konnichiwa, minna! Eu espero que estejam gostando do fanfic, ne? ^ ^Eu prossigo pedindo desculpas pela demora, e espero poder atualizar mais rápido. Afinal, como eu agora não gasto mais tempo bobo na internet, eu tenho mais tempo para escrever o Rumos!

Peço que enviem suas críticas por mail para mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br ou então postem uma review, para que eu possa melhorar sempre esse trabalho, que é feito para vocês!

Obrigada, e até o próximo encontro, 

Mari-chan.


	17. Memórias Obscuras

CAPÍTULO 6 – MEMÓRIAS OBSCURAS 

- O que aconteceu...?

- Não lembro.

- Nem eu.

Eriol sorriu:

- A pessoa, quem quer que seja, apagou nossa memória.

Todos suspiraram, frustrados.

- Vamos voltar o mais rápido para casa...

No domingo à tarde, todos já estavam em Tomoeda. Tinham caras ótimas, por terem conseguido resolver todos os problemas. Mas, no fundo, estavam profundamente chateados por terem chegado tão perto e falhado.

Tomoyo estava deitada sobre a sua cama, dedicando seu tempo exclusivamente para olhar o teto, para não dizer que não estava fazendo nada. 

Ela tentava puxar na memória alguma coisa da pessoa misteriosa que a perseguia. Tentou a tarde inteira, sem resultado. Tudo que ficava na sua mente, quando tentava lembrar daquele momento era apenas um grande branco, um vazio... Nada, nenhuma sombra, nada. Não lembrava de nada mesmo.

Ficou pensando se Eriol, como um grande mago, sabia apagar a memória, não conseguiria restaurá-la também. No entanto, ela achava que se Eriol soubesse de alguma coisa, já teria avisado a todos.

Nesse exato momento, alguém bateu na sua porta.

- Pode entrar.

Kyoshi entrou devagar, e fechou bem a porta.

- Oi, maninha. – era muito engraçado ver Kyoshi chamando Tomoyo daquele jeito.

- Oi, Kyoshi... 

- Ainda pensando no que não consegue lembrar?

- Que profundo!

- Não zombe de mim!

- Estava brincando, tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou... É, estava pensando sim.

- Tomoyo, uma hora você lembra, quando menos esperar. É como numa prova.

- Não é não. As provas não tem o poder de tirar sua vida ou abduzir as pessoas a sua volta...

- Isso depende muito do ponto de vista, minha irmã... – Kyoshi deitou do lado dela, na cama.

Tomoyo riu um pouco:

- Aiai, Kyoshi... Só você mesmo...

- E digo isso com base em experiências científicas!

- Verdade? – Tomoyo se virou de lado para vê-lo melhor.

- Claro! Eu sou professor! São as mais secretas confissões de alguns alunos meus...

Tomoyo riu com gosto, dessa vez. 

- Seu bobo...

- Você é a boba! Riu de mim...

Ela riu mais ainda:

- Não sei como é que vou fazer a sua próxima prova. Vou ter que cobrir meu rosto para não enxergar o seu, ou vou dar risadas.

Kyoshi permaneceu calado.

- Kyoshi?

Nada, silêncio absoluto. O irmão nem piscava ao seu lado.

- Tomoyo...

- Que foi?

- A pessoa... – ele se sentou na cama, rapidamente, virado para ela – Tomoyo, a pessoa que está nos perseguindo, usava uma roupa com capuz!

Tomoyo parou. Não se lembrava de nada... Como Kyoshi saberia?

- Como você sabe?

- Eu... Lembrei.

- Gênio.

- De verdade... Tomoyo, a minha memória foi destravada!

- Como, irmão amado, idolatrado e supremo?

- Esqueceu do modesto.

- Desculpe-me, modesto.

- Melhor assim. Ah, eu não sei... Quando você falou de cobrir o rosto...

- Bom, você tem poderes mentais muito fortes, é bem capaz que você conseguisse se lembrar de alguma coisa, no fim das contas.

- Quem sabe...

Batidas na porta. 

- Senhorita Tomoyo? A senhorita tem visitas.

- Obrigada! Diga que eu já estou descendo!

- Sim, senhorita.

- Visitas que nem avisam que estão para vir?

- Para de implicar, Kyoshi! – Tomoyo se levantou da cama, arrumando a roupa e indo até o espelho para ajeitar o cabelo – Vai descer comigo?

- Como irmão e namorado! – ele deu um elegante salto da cama, e foi parar quase ao lado da irmã.

- Bem, vamos.

- E eu? Preciso arrumar o cabelo!

- Não, não precisa não... – e ao ver que Kyoshi se penteava imaginariamente no espelho, copiando-a, retrucou – E para de me imitar!

- Como você está tensa hoje! 

Os dois desceram as escadas, conversando tranqüilamente. Quando adentraram a sala de estar, os dois deram rapidamente um passo para trás, se escondendo. Sakin Iwano estava ali, em pessoa, conversando com Sonomi, e não notou que Tomoyo tinha descido.

- Kyoshi! É a Sakin!

- Hum-hum, a senhorita Iwano. 

- É, ela não pode ver você aqui! Vai, sobe correndo para o seu quarto!

- Tudo bem. 

Tomoyo voltou para a sala de estar, sem estar acompanhada pelo professor, dessa vez.

- Boa tarde!

Tomoyo entrou na sala, e Sakin a cumprimentou.

- Tomoyo! Tudo bem? – as duas se abraçaram.

- Sim, tudo! 

- Bom, eu vou deixá-las a sós. Me avisem se precisarem de alguma coisa.

As duas agradeceram e Sonomi saiu da sala.

- Por que não veio esses dias às aulas?

- Eu não pude... Tive alguns assuntos para resolver...

- Entendo. Bom, eu também não fui, tive que ir com minha mãe para Tóquio. Tomoyo, eu vim aqui porque precisamos dar um jeito na nossa investigação. Não fizemos progresso algum desde o dia do jantar na casa de Hiroyuki.

- Verdade. Bom, eu ia dizer alguma coisa, não?

- Hum-hum. Aí o gato do Hiroyuki apareceu...

- Sakin!

- Tá, tá... O que era?

- Se incomoda de ir ao meu quarto? Dá para falar melhor lá.

- Tudo bem.

As duas foram para o quarto de Tomoyo, e a garota teve o cuidado de fechar a porta, para que ninguém entrasse.

- Eu lembrei de uma coisa que me disseram... Sabe, as pessoas que talvez nós menos desconfiássemos pudessem ser as suspeitas! 

- Anh?

- Eu quero dizer... Que os sócios, as pessoas mais importantes... Talvez não sejam tão boas quanto aparentam.

- Hum... Tomoyo... – Sakin estava pensativa – Isso é sério, pensar desse jeito sobre essas pessoas...

- Vamos ou não vamos fundo?

- Vamos, vamos sim. Mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Sabe o que a minha mãe descobriu?

- Não, o quê?

- Quando estávamos em Tóquio, em uma filial do banco que acham que minha mãe tinha conta naquelas ilhas, ela foi ver como que o dinheiro estava no nome dela, ela teria que ter assinado alguma coisa para isso, certo?

- Certo.

- Então, ela pediu para ver os documentos... E a surpresa veio aí: não existe registro algum da existência desse dinheiro!

Tomoyo deu um salto:

- Como?

- Isso que você ouviu... Embora o dinheiro que supostamente está nas ilhas tenha o nome da minha mãe, não existe registro algum dele! 

- Mas... Mas a carta que enviaram... Não é possível... Dizia que investigações tinham comprovado tudo...

- Aí é que está, Tomoyo. Essa carta foi mostrada a um sujeito lá do banco... Mamãe levou uma cópia, claro... E ele disse que não existe esse tipo de carta! Ele até mostrou uma de verdade... Ou seja, enviaram algo extremamente bem-feito, mas falso para a empresa.

Tomoyo estava boquiaberta. Elas tinham tido esse trabalho todo... Para dar em absolutamente nada.

- Então... Então... Quer dizer que não existe conta nenhuma e nos preocupamos à toa?

- Bingo! 

Tomoyo desabou no chão.

- Não acredito... Bom, nos resta descobrir quem enviou a carta, então.

- É, isso é verdade. Mas você falava dos sócios... O que sua mãe disse sobre eles?

- Que todos são de longa data e totalmente confiáveis...

- Clássico... Tomoyo, a gente vai ter que dar um jeito de achar o culpado... Enquanto isso, acho que sua mãe já está mais tranqüila, eu contei isso para ela lá embaixo... Então ela deve pensar junto com você...

- Não precisamos nos omitir mais, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Bom... – Sakin se levantou – Eu tenho que ir, teremos uma prova teórica de canto coral amanhã, sabia?

- Quê?

- A Nathalia me avisou... Ah, sabia também que outro professor deu aula no lugar do Kyoshi? Ele também faltou... Vamos ter que pegar a matéria com Hiroyuki ou com as duas meninas depois...

- Bom, eu acho que vou dar uma olhada nas minhas anotações.

- Ok. Nos vemos amanhã, então.

- Certo.

Tomoyo acompanhou Sakin até a saída e se despediram, subindo até o quarto de sua mãe.

- Mãe? 

- Tomoyo? Pode entrar.

Sua mãe estava deitada sobre a cama, assistindo alguma coisa que passava na televisão.

- Você soube da carta falsa, né?

- Sim, a filha da Mirai me contou... Tomoyo, eu fiquei assustada.

Tomoyo se sentou ao lado da mãe, na cama.

- Eu também. Mãe, eu tenho que te pedir um favor... Agora que a justiça não está contra nós, ou melhor, nunca esteve... Não poderia investigar melhor os sócios?

- Pra quê, Tomoyo? São ótimas pessoas!

- Mãe, eu tenho um palpite... Faça isso, por favor.

Sonomi olhou a filha meio esquisito.

- Tomoyo... Por que isso agora? Bom, eu vou ver o que posso fazer... Mas, por favor, tome cuidado com essas coisas.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu tenho que estudar um pouco, mãe. 

- Vá, minha filha.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Tomoyo retornou ao seu quarto, tomou um banho e releu suas notas, embora não conseguisse parar de pensar que tinham caído em uma espécie de golpe tão fácil... Como Sonomi não tinha tido nenhum problema antes, nem tinha desconfiado da autenticidade da nota... Tentando deixar esses problemas de lado, ela comeu alguma coisa e dormiu.

No dia seguinte, ela foi normalmente para a escola, onde encontrou o resto de seus amigos. Yuki parecia inconformada.

- Semana passada teve um epidemia aqui, não é possível! Você, o Eriol, o professor Sayuri e a professor Arakami faltaram! Minha nossa, que coisa!

- Bom, eu preciso ver que matéria deram. Me empresta o caderno depois, Yuki?

- Claro! Ah, sem falar no Hiroyuki, que andou mais estranho do que sei lá o quê... Nossa, ele tá sendo tão gentil com a Nathalia, agora que a Sakin só quer saber do Vincent...

- Sei... Isso vai dar encrenca.

- Já deu. Eles brigaram.

- Verdade? – Tomoyo via as lições que tinha perdido, enquanto Yuki colocava-a a par de todas as últimas fofocas.

- É, ele pegou a Sakin suspirando pelo Hiroyuki... E pelo professor Sayuri.

- Desse jeito até parece que ele não conhece a namorada...

- É, não é? Fiquei espantada...

- Yuki, o que é isso? 

- Ah, essa foi a continuação das regrinhas básicas de estética e harmonia. 

- Hum, eu não tenho essas... – o sinal tocou – Ah, obrigada, continuo no fim da aula.

- Certo! Estudou?

- Hum-hum... Embora eu não esteja certa se vou me dar bem.

As duas se dirigiram para a classe, que foi se formando lentamente. Nathalia e Hiroyuki chegaram juntos, e Eriol apareceu depois. Sakin foi a mais atrasada, quase perdendo a hora. Se acomodaram, e os que haviam "sumido" elaboraram uma explicação rápida e simples para a ausência.

Alguns minutos depois, Kyoshi Sayuri adentrou a sala, com uma quantidade surpreendente de livros. Por volta de seis voluntárias se ofereceram para ajudá-lo, coisa que ele aceitou, sorrindo. Depois se dirigiu ao resto da classe.

- Peço desculpas a todos pela minha ausência sem maiores avisos. Eu tive que alguns problemas de natureza pessoal que acabaram demorando mais do que eu previa, e só tive tempo realmente de comunicar à diretoria da faculdade.

Eriol e Tomoyo trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, que ninguém mais tinha visto.

- Bom, segundo o professor substituto, vocês têm uma prova hoje. Isso é verdade? – Kyoshi tinha se apoiado na mesa, com um olhar interrogativo por detrás da franja. As meninas da primeira fileira suspiravam baixinho.

Nathalia ergueu a mão, e Kyoshi autorizou-a a falar.

- É verdade, professor.

- Obrigado, senhorita O'hana. Pois bem, eu não estava presente, e presumo que alguma matéria que eu não dei possa cair. Eu acho injusto fazer o teste hoje, portanto está adiado para a aula de sexta-feira, certo?

A classe respirou aliviada, e até mesmo os meninos tinham motivos para comemorar aquela segunda-feira. Assim sendo, o resto do dia transcorreu de maneira normal. 

No fim das aulas, Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram um tempo a mais na escola com Yuki, para copiar a matéria que tinham perdido. Estava se aproximando uma pequena semana de testes, de valores não muito significativos, mas que precisavam de estudo.

Quando estavam deixando a escola, deram de cara com Vincent, parado na saída. 

- Vincent? – estranhou Tomoyo.

- Boa noite para todos. – ele sorriu simpático. – Tomoyo, eu gostaria de falar um pouco com você, será que podemos?

- Claro! Bom, até amanhã para vocês dois! – despediu-se dos dois colegas, que foram para as respectivas casas. – Pronto, pode falar.

Os dois começaram a andar, meio que sem rumo certo, apenas conversando.

- Tomoyo, acho que você deve saber que eu briguei com a Sakin...

Ela confirmou com a cabeça:

- Sim, eu soube.

Ele parou de andar e olhou para Tomoyo:

- Eu queria perguntar se eu fiz a coisa certa... – Tomoyo estranhava o fato dele estar se abrindo daquele jeito com ela, mas não falou nada – Não adianta falar com a minha irmã, ela mal agüenta ouvir o nome de Sakin...

- Compreendo. Bom, vocês brigaram por causa da queda de Sakin pelo Hiroyuki e pelo professor Sayuri, não?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Bom, eu acho que você já sabia que a Sakin era desse jeito. Ela tem essa característica de ficar suspirando... Era assim antes dela namorar você, sendo você o alvo dos suspiros... Mas parece fazer parte da natureza dela ficar desse jeito, porque você era namorado dela...

- Mas, Tomoyo, e como fica a minha situação? Será que ela gostaria que eu fizesse a mesma coisa? – Vincent falava amargo, visivelmente triste por tudo que tinha ocorrido.

- Não, não é justo. Talvez essa briga mostre o quanto ela se importa com você. – Tomoyo ponderou – Ela gosta de você de verdade, e acho que ela não esperava isso... Talvez, esse tempo que vocês deram clareie as coisas...Tanto para você, como para ela. Eu sei que você é quem está sofrendo mais, mas... – Tomoyo respirou um pouco – Mas acho que vale a pena, se você realmente a ama e quer ajudá-la a tirar essa mania...

Vincent baixou a cabeça, e algumas lágrimas furtivas rolaram. Quando voltou-se novamente para Tomoyo, tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado, Tomoyo.

- Imagine! Bom, eu só quero que não misture isso com ciúmes. Olhar para pessoas bonitas não é proibido, todos o fazem. Suspirar já é diferente. Gostaria que eu falasse com ela sobre isso?

- Acho que não precisa, Tomoyo. – ele sorriu – Afinal, temos que tentar resolver entre nós mesmos isso, não é? – sorriu, indicando que tinha percebido que Tomoyo e Eriol tinham se acertado durante a ausência na escola, embora desconhecesse os meios.

- É, você tem razão. Eu tenho que ir para casa agora. Minha mãe vai começar a ficar preocupada comigo.

- Eu te levo. Afinal, eu acabei te atrasando, não é mesmo?

- Tudo bem. 

Após alguns momentos, Tomoyo chegou a salvo em casa, terminou seus afazeres e adormeceu. 

A semana transcorreu perfeitamente, e Tomoyo viu que Sakin tinha se acertado com Vincent, e também tinha maneirado muito bem em matéria de sair suspirando por aí por garotos que não eram seus namorados. O único problema parecia ser Nathalia. Ela estava gelada com Sakin, e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Todos notaram, com aflição, que Nathalia estava emagrecendo a olhos vistos, e parecia prestes a entrar em depressão, se já não estava. Até os professores estavam preocupados. 

- Senhorita Daidouji, poderia vir aqui por um momento? 

Esta era a semana das requisições da presença de Tomoyo, pensou a garota. Ela se encaminhou para a mesa da professora Maeda, uma aula antes da de seu irmão.

- Pois não, professora?

- Senhorita Daidouji, será que é possível para o corpo docente desta faculdade fazer algo pela senhorita O'hana? Ela não parece bem, além de dar a impressão de estar profundamente irritada com a senhorita Iwano.

- É verdade. Mas creio que nada pode ser feito se as duas garotas não decidirem seus problemas.

- Certo. Por favor, não pense que queremos nos intrometer nos problemas pessoais dos alunos, isso não nos diz respeito de fato. Mas quando isso passa a ser sério... Ainda não interferiu nas notas dela porque o senhor Atsuhiro está ajudando-a bastante, – Tomoyo notou a alteração com que ela pronunciava o nome de Hiroyuki – mas receio que em breve isso acontecerá.

- Obrigada pela sua preocupação, professora. Eu vou fazer o possível, e, se souber de algo, eu aviso.

- Isso, obrigada. Pode se sentar, senhorita Daidouji. 

Mal a professora Maeda tinha dispensado-a, o sinal tocou para a última aula, que era de Kyoshi. Os alunos se aprontaram rapidamente, devido ao teste que seria realizado.

Kyoshi adentrou a sala de aula quase sem livros, apenas com um envelope onde deveriam estar as folhas das provas e seu material habitual, com um estojo e giz. Mesmo assim, três ou quatro garotas se ofereceram para ajudá-lo.

- Muito bem! Espero que tenham aproveitado essa semana para estudar! A prova não está difícil, apenas relaxem e tenham calma. Vocês têm até o final desta aula, e quem terminar antes do tempo está dispensado.

Ele entregou as provas, e sentou na sua escrivaninha, observando todos. Em parte porque não deveria deixar que ninguém compartilhasse idéias durante o teste, em parte porque estava preocupado também com Nathalia, devido à sua aparência e também porque Tomoyo quase não conseguia conter o riso, e estava bem cômico.

Kyoshi olhava a sala distraidamente, quando pegou-se pensando de novo no dono daquela presença. Era provável que Yue lembrasse de algo, afinal, tinha trocado de corpo com ele... – Ele suspirou vagarosamente, afastando uma parte do cabelo que caía sobre os olhos, e cinco garotas perderam totalmente a concentração – Se soubesse se a pessoa era homem ou mulher, por qual meio agia para descobrir onde estavam, sempre para cercá-los com uma barreira e atacá-los de algum jeito... Notou também que a pessoa sempre se omitia, e preferia utilizar outras pessoas para executarem o que desejava, então...

Então... Kyoshi nem se lembrava mais de observar os alunos, mas parecia que ninguém tinha se aproveitado. Se a tal pessoa se utilizava de outras, e raramente tinha se exposto, a não ser da vez passada e de quando saiu ferido...

Era possível que eles conhecessem a pessoa! 

O estalo na mente de Kyoshi foi tão grande que quase gritou por Tomoyo e Eriol para lhe contar. Devia ter feito algum movimento brusco, porque todos os alunos estavam olhando para ele com caras esquisitas, menos as duas pessoas com quem precisava falar. Essas duas, pelo contrário, pareciam ter compreendido que Kyoshi tinha decifrado alguma coisa. No entanto, ninguém tentou nada envolvendo telepatia, pelo simples fato que, mesmo ante uma descoberta importante, eles estavam fazendo uma prova.

Um a um os alunos foram saindo da sala, até que só ficaram Tomoyo e Eriol, que tinham notado a necessidade de Kyoshi falar-lhes. Deixaram a faculdade o mais cedo possível, e conversaram do lado de fora.

Ele contou aos dois tudo o que tinha lhe ocorrido, e tanto Tomoyo quanto Eriol pareceram concordar. Isso facilitaria bastante para eles, porque poderiam excluir várias pessoas, prestando atenção nas que mais conviviam.

Kyoshi também contou que se lembrara de alguns detalhes e achava que deviam falar com Yue. Não era possível que ele não se lembrasse de nada, porque sua consciência tinha estado no corpo da pessoa que tanto procuravam.

Quando estavam se dirigindo para a casa do mesmo, encontraram Touya no meio do caminho.

- Touya?

- Tomoyo, Eriol e... Quem é você? – Touya examinava Kyoshi de cima a baixo, com um olhar interrogativo.

Os três se entreolharam. Não adiantaria esconder dele. Não de Touya.

- Kyoshi Daidouji, irmão de Tomoyo.

- Irmão? – a surpresa estava estampada nos olhos de Touya, que parecia não acreditar. Olhou Kyoshi, em seguida Tomoyo. Os dois eram parecidos. Mesmo.

- Eu terei prazer em contar-lhe tudo, se quiser. – Kyoshi sorriu.

- Claro, pode ser... – Touya sacudiu a cabeça. – Vão para a casa de Yukito?

- Sim, nos estávamos indo. Por quê? – indagou Eriol.

Touya suspirou.

- Bom, acho que não vai adiantar. Ele está na minha casa. Venham comigo.

Todos deram meia-volta, e foram para a casa dos Kinomoto. Kyoshi e Touya iam conversando na frente, e pareciam ter se acertado, depois do "estranhamento" inicial. Eriol e Tomoyo seguiam os dois de perto, conversando sobre outros assuntos.

- Pronto. Por favor, entrem.

Tomoyo sentiu-se de volta aos velhos tempos. Era como voltar ao seus melhores anos...Melhores? Hum, talvez não. Ela sorriu e entrou, sendo seguida dos outros.

A casa parecia bem estranha sem a presença de Sakura. No entanto, Touya e Fujitaka tinham a vida tão corrida quanto antes, mas a casa parecia sempre aconchegante. 

Yukito estava no sofá da sala, comendo e assistindo alguma coisa na televisão.

- Hey, Yuki, cheguei. – Touya mantinha sempre o mesmo tom de voz, mas era sempre mais suave com Yukito.

- Touya! – Ele se virou – Mas...Tomoyo! Eriol! – todos se cumprimentaram, e Kyoshi se apresentou, sendo que Yukito simpatizou com o mesmo imediatamente. – Que bom que vieram! 

- Que bom que encontramos Touya no meio do caminho também. – Lembrou Tomoyo.

- Ah, foi bom. Ele estava indo trancar a minha casa. – sorriu Yukito, quando todos já estavam acomodados nos sofás e Touya trazia chá da cozinha.

- Trancar?

- Yukito não está bem. – falou Touya, enquanto servia o chá e era ajudado por Tomoyo, que insistiu até que Touya deixasse – Pedi para ele ficar aqui.

- Entendo... – Kyoshi falou – O que está sentindo? Está melhor?

- Estou, obrigado! – sorriu Yukito – Mas eu acho que não sei o que tenho...Tive alguns lapsos de memória, que não consigo lembrar direito, mas é só. Aliás, Touya é muito preocupado.

- É normal. – ajuntou Eriol, sorrindo – Mas é bom ver que está melhorando.

Depois de tantos anos, Tomoyo pôde ler nos olhos preocupados de Touya que não era bem assim que as coisas estavam acontecendo. Nem bem Tomoyo tinha acabado de pensar isso, Yukito caiu para trás, e no seu lugar surgiu Yue. Touya não demonstrava surpresa alguma.

- Yue! – exclamou Tomoyo.

Yue olhou todos os presentes, e se desculpou com Touya.

- Me desculpe. Não consegui evitar.

Touya suspirou. 

- Tudo bem. Temos que dar um jeito em você, antes. – e depois sorriu. As feições de Yue pareceram ficar menos tensas, ao ver que o amigo da sua forma falsa não estava tão irritado quanto imaginara.

Se voltou para os outros três e cumprimentou-os.

- Vieram aqui por quê?

Eriol e Tomoyo olharam para Kyoshi, que falou sobre o que lembrava e sobre o que tinha pensando naquele dia.

Yue ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Bom, eu tenho tentado me lembrar de alguma coisa desde aquele dia, mas eu não consigo. Por mais que eu tente, é tudo negro, obscuro para mim. No entanto, eu sei que aquele pedaço negro da minha memória está lá, que eu vivi essa parte. Só não lembro como.

- E toda vez que você se esforça além da conta, acaba por aparecer aqui... – continuou Touya – e Yukito não lembra de nada, é sempre assim. No entanto, mesmo Yukito sabendo que é você, ele está ficando assustado.

Yue concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas por que acontece isso? Quando você se esforça demais, Yukito some e você aparece, certo? E se você estiver agora, nessa forma? – perguntou Kyoshi.

- Não consigo do mesmo jeito. Ao contrário, as lembranças são mais apagadas quando eu estou desse jeito. 

Todos suspiraram. Que coisa mais chata...

- Parece que essa pessoa sabe mesmo como irritar... – murmurou Kyoshi.

Tomoyo discordou com um aceno.

- Não é irritar, é se esconder...E omitir a verdade da gente...Deve ter um motivo muito bom.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, decidiram que deveriam ir embora.

- Muito obrigado por tudo, e desculpem o inconveniente que causamos vindo sem avisar.

- Imagine, Tomoyo. Volte sempre. – Touya tinha acompanhado-os até o portão de saída, e parecia de algum jeito aliviado pela visita deles. Parecia que ter descoberto o que Yukito tinha lhe ajudava a manter a calma.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite para todos.

Touya voltou para dentro da casa, e os três seguiram seu caminho. Quando estavam voltando para as respectivas casas, Eriol avistou Vincent ao longe, perto da casa de Tomoyo. 

- Kyoshi, acho melhor você se afastar um pouco, até eu tratar de tudo com o Vincent. Aí você vai para casa.

- Impedido de entrar na própria casa! 

- Kyoshi... Isso é sério...

- Que humilhação...

- Kyoshi Daidouji...

- Eu vou processar esse americano de meia-tigela por perdas e danos... É a minha casa! – revoltado de mentirinha, Kyoshi se afastou até uma praça próxima, de onde se podia avistar o portão da mansão dos Daidouji e não ser visto.

Eriol observou Kyoshi se afastar e continuou andando normalmente com Tomoyo, mas comentou:

- Seu irmão é sempre assim?

- Hum-hum. Sem exceções. Mas ele é o grande responsável pelas minhas risadas do dia. 

- Entendo. 

Os dois riram, e Eriol entrou na casa dele, deixando Tomoyo ir conversar com Vincent.

- Boa noite, Vincent!

Ele se virou rapidamente, não esperando a aproximação de Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo! Boa noite!

- Boa noite. Tudo bem?

- Tudo, obrigado. Vim agradecer seus conselhos. Eu e Sakin nos acertamos bem.

- Imagine! Não quer entrar e comer alguma coisa?

- Não, não quero dar trabalho algum para sua casa ou para seus familiares. Só queria agradecer mesmo. – ele sorriu, agradecido. Tomoyo entendia o que Sakin tinha visto naquele americano. Ele era realmente muito diferente, o exato oposto de Kyoshi, a não ser pelo tom de pele. Só o eu sotaque era estranho.

- Mas esteve esperando aqui fora o tempo todo? – Tomoyo ficou abismada.

- Sim. – ele sorriu – Tinham me dito que você não estava, e decidi esperar.

- Não te convidaram para entrar?

- Sim, três vezes. Mas eu não quis.

- Então tudo bem... Eu tenho que ir jantar, me desculpe, Vincent.

- Imagine. Boa noite e obrigado mais uma vez, Tomoyo.

- Boa noite! 

Vincent se afastou e Tomoyo entrou na mansão, sendo que alguns minutos depois, Kyoshi aparecia, com a cara ainda revoltada.

- Sujeitinho revoltante! Ah, se ele fosse meu aluno! Eu não deixava! Conversar desse jeito aqui fora, no escuro! Sorte sua que eu estava na praça, observando tudo! Eu, o seu...

- O meu imbatível, lindo, exuberante, inacreditável e modesto irmão.

- Isso mesmo! Não esqueceu de nada dessa vez!

- Está vendo? Estou progredindo... 

Rindo, os dois entraram na casa, cumprimentaram Sonomi e foram jantar.

- Descobriu alguma coisa sobre quem enviou aquela carta? – perguntou Kyoshi a Sonomi, enquanto se servia de uma generosa porção de macarrão.

- Não, não tenho idéia ainda... – ela olhou para Tomoyo – Querida, não sei se posso fazer o que você pediu.

- Por quê? É uma hipótese, mamãe! E, Kyoshi, vai perder muitas fãs se continuar comendo desse jeito! 

- Nhé! Invejosa... – Kyoshi e Tomoyo fizeram caretas um para o outro, parecendo crianças, e depois riram feito bobos. Nem mesmo Sonomi conseguiu conter o riso.

- Ah, parem com isso, vamos...Não creio que tenho de apartar brigas de uma menina de 17 anos e de um garoto de 23, não é?

- Tudo bem... Paramos.

- Bom, como eu dizia, eu não posso simplesmente começar uma investigação sobre os sócios da empresa, justo os que mais articulam os negócios sem uma justificativa plausível, querida.

- Mas mãe, a Mirai não disse que aquela folha foi feita por alguém que conhecia o banco onde ela ia, e que conhecia todos os dados dela?

- Não mencionou isso diretamente. Bom, o fato é que essa pessoa não está muito atualizada em matéria de intimações oficiais do governo...

- É, isso é verdade... A carta era falsa, não?

- Sim, além disso, antiga. Kyoshi, nem pense nisso.

Kyoshi parou ao ver o olhar da mãe e desistiu imediatamente de fazer uma catapulta com a colher e a almôndega do prato, que iria na direção de Tomoyo.

- Antiga? Então esse tipo de carta já foi usado?

- Foi, há mais de uma década... – Sonomi balançou a cabeça – Bom, só o fato de não termos esse dinheiro nem estarmos sendo ameaçados pelo governo me deixa bem mais tranqüila...

- Deixa a todos nós, mãe. – completou Kyoshi, que ia se servir de mais comida, mas o olhar de Tomoyo fez com que ele devolvesse a colher ao recipiente.

- Bom, eu vou me deitar. Boa noite, filhos.

- Boa noite, mãe! Bons sonhos!

- Tchau, mãe! 

Sonomi sorriu e subiu as escadas. Logo depois, Kyoshi e Tomoyo foram atrás, cada um indo para o seu quarto.

- Boa noite, mano...

- Boa noite, Tomoyo. A gente se vê amanhã na escola...

- Não vai mais comigo? – ela parou na porta do quarto, enquanto ele tinha parado no meio do corredor, porque seu quarto era mais para a frente.

- Não posso. Tem uma espécie de reunião mais cedo amanhã.

- Ah, entendi. Boa noite, então, e bom dia adiantado.

- Boa noite... – Kyoshi foi para o quarto dele, bocejando e murmurando algo como "droga de reuniões de planejamento"... Tomoyo riu sozinha e entrou no quarto.

Quando já estava de pijama, após o banho e quase entrando na cama, o telefone tocou. Tomoyo foi até a mesinha onde ele estava e atendeu.

- Residência dos Daidouji.

- Por favor, a senhorita Tomoyo está?

- É ela. Touya?

- É, sou eu, Tomoyo! Tomoyo, vem aqui o mais rápido possível, acho que descobri alguma coisa sobre a pessoa que vocês procuram!

- Des...Descobriu? Como? Alô, Touya?

Tomoyo tentou em vão falar com o jovem novamente, mas a linha já dava o sinal de ocupado...

FIM DA SEXTA PARTE

Oi, gente! Mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora dos capítulos! Muito obrigado a todos que vêm apoiando esta história, e prometo dar o máximo de mim para não decepcioná-los! Comentem e critiquem, seja postando uma review ou me emeiando! O endereço é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br! 

****

Nota: O capítulo anterior (Acertando os Ponteiros), era para estar online há bem mais tempo, mas eu não estava conseguindo fazer o upload dele no Fanfiction.net. Parece que já voltou tudo ao normal! Obrigada pela paciência e gomen nasai!

Kissu e beijos para todos!

Mari-chan.


	18. Sombra de Uma Resposta

CAPÍTULO 7 – SOMBRA DE UMA RESPOSTA

Tomoyo desligou o aparelho, devolvendo-o a base na mesinha, e se apressou em vestir a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Por um golpe do destino, mesmo nas horas críticas, a roupa de Tomoyo era sempre bonita. Se tratava de uma calça preta com uma blusa de manga três quartos esvoaçante. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo folgado logo abaixo da nuca, apanhou sapatilhas negras e desceu voando pelo lado de fora, com ajuda de magia. Com o maior cuidado, só faltava atravessar o portão principal.

Quando ia saindo para a rua, uma mão que prendeu seu braço fez Tomoyo gelar, mas ao ouvir a voz da pessoa, se acalmou.

- Não pense em ir sem mim.

- Certo, então. Vamos, Kyoshi. Estamos perdendo tempo. 

Transpuseram com efeito o portão, e mal começaram a andar, deram de cara com Eriol, Nakuru e Suppi, que estava flutuando, na sua forma falsa. Todos ali pareciam ter uma ligação, pois era Tomoyo ser avisada para todos darem as caras, sem que qualquer contato entre eles tivesse acontecido de fato.

- Vão à casa dos Kinomoto, não?

- Vamos. Vai com a gente, Eriol?

- Vou sim. Desta vez é importante.

- E Nakuru e Suppi? Vão também?

Eriol soltou um suspiro pesaroso. Tomoyo olhou melhor, e Eriol tinha um semblante cansado, como se não agüentasse mais aquilo.

- Tente impedir Nakuru de visitar seu "Touyazinho", não importa a hora. Eu não descobri ninguém até hoje que fosse capaz disso. Acho que dou até um doce para a pessoa.

Tomoyo e Kyoshi riram, e ela se voltou para o irmão com um olhar estranho, voltando-se novamente para Eriol.

- Acho que sei de alguém. 

- Heeeeey!!! Vamos ou não vemos ver o Touya? Vamos, vamos!!

Nakuru dava pulinhos e quase gritava, apressando todos. Suppi também parecia bastante entediado com aquela situação.

- Nakuru, se você não ficar quieta, vão nos descobrir!

- Então não fiquem aí parados, sem fazer nada! Que agonia que me dá! Vamooooooooos logo, o Touya está esperando a gente! Vamos Suppi!

- Suppi? Quem é Suppi?

Ante as brigas que eram quase impossíveis de serem apartadas, os outros três decidiram ir o mais rápido possível, afinal, segundo contara Tomoyo posteriormente, o tom que Touya tinha lhe falado no telefone era um incomum tom de urgência, que ela ouvira pouquíssimas vezes.

Os cinco dispararam pelas ruas, correndo o mais rápido que podiam. Por diversas vezes Tomoyo pensara em recorrer à magia, mas o fato de ser uma sexta-feira fazia com que algumas pessoas ficassem até mais tarde nas ruas, impossibilitando esse método. Restava a corrida.

Não demoraram muito, já estavam no destino desejado. No entanto, havia o problema de Fujitaka estar em casa, e ele não poderia ver Suppi. Nakuru escondeu a criatura, que estava novamente revoltada, como conseqüência de ficar sendo entalada em lugares quase sempre quentes e pouco espaçosos.

Quando Kyoshi ia tocar a campainha, deram de cara com Touya, que abria a porta. Por mais que tivesse dado seus poderes para Yukito não desaparecer há anos atrás, parecia que um tipo estranho de sensibilidade nunca o abandonava. Era certo que a voz estridente de Nakuru era suficiente para que qualquer um percebesse a presença deles, mas naquele momento, Nakuru estava particularmente quieta. Estava.

- TOOOOOUYAAAA!!!!!!! – a garota se adiantou, pulando de fato no pescoço do rapaz, que foi para trás com os peso inesperado, sacudindo os braços.

- Me solta, Akizuki! – Reclamava Touya no seu tom normal de irritação que tinha, parecendo até reservado para ela. Ele nunca gostara desses ataques de Nakuru, e dificilmente a chamava pelo nome, evidenciando uma má vontade tremenda em relação a alguma aproximação entre os dois.

- Que saudade, Touyazinho! Não diga que não ficou feliz em me ver? – Nakuru não dava mostras de se soltar, deixando os outros três perplexos do lado de fora. Eriol era o mais cômico, com uma cara de profunda exasperação. 

- Não me chame desse jeito! E não senti a sua falta coisa nenhuma. Agora me SOLTA! – Touya estava ficando bravo de verdade, e Nakuru resolveu descer, chateada.

- Insensível! – Nakuru desceu do pescoço do rapaz, que ficou massageando-o, enquanto conversava com os outros três seres abobados, mesmo Eriol e Tomoyo, depois de terem visto aquelas ações de Nakuru tantas vezes. O que mais parecia estarrecido era o jovem professor, meio que não acreditando no que tinha visto, ainda do lado de fora da casa.

- Por favor, entrem. Preciso muito falar com vocês.

- Obrigado, Touya. Com licença. – os três adentraram a casa, e sentaram-se nos sofás, após serem convidados por Touya. No entanto, Nakuru já estava folgadamente sentada, como se a casa lhe pertencesse.

Kero surgiu descendo as escadas, voando para Tomoyo. A garota cumprimentou o bichinho amarelo, e prometeu que da próxima vez traria um delicioso doce para ele.

Ao ver que Kero se encontrava na casa, Suppi imediatamente saiu de dentro do bolso da blusa de Nakuru, indo reclamar que Kero tinha alterado o placar de algum jogo de videogame, e contestava veementemente a sua superioridade. 

- O senhor Fujitaka não está em casa? – estranhou Tomoyo

- Não, ele está viajando a trabalho. Só deve voltar na segunda-feira, mesmo. – terminou Touya.

- Foi o que imaginei. – falou Eriol.

- Caso contrário, Kerberus e Spinnel não poderiam estar voando desse jeito por aí, claro. – terminou Kyoshi, vendo que os dois se dirigiam perigosamente em direção a um vaso apoiado em uma mesa. Ele fez menção de contê-los, mas uma voz o deteve.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Kyoshi. Eles não vão bater. 

Yukito acabava de ter falado isso, e vinha da cozinha, com chá e biscoitos. Sorridente, cumprimentou a todos com sua natural cordialidade, e ofereceu chá e biscoitos, mais as desculpas por tê-lo chamados tão tarde e causar tantos problemas.

- Então... Foi você que nos chamou, Yukito? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Sim, fui eu. 

Touya tomou a palavra:

- Em parte. Depois que vocês foram embora, eu estava conversando com Yukito que vocês tiveram esse problema, e não conseguiam lembrar de algumas coisas que tinham acontecido. Então, Yukito comentou que estava se sentindo estranho desde que viera para minha casa, que era quando Yue havia voltado de Tóquio. Certo?

Yukito concordou com um aceno de cabeça e continuou:

- Além dos desmaios, eu estava tendo alguns problemas. Eu tinha lembranças de certas experiências. Vagas, mas estranhas, das quais eu não lembrava de ter tido. 

- Tomoyo se lembrou que, há muito tempo, logo que recebeu seus poderes, ela fazia movimentos em relação à magia e falava coisas que nunca havia escutado ou aprendido antes. Tinha as recordações, mas ela nunca tinha vivido as mesmas, eram na maioria, de Kaho Mizuki. Será que poderia ser algo desse tipo que estaria acontecendo com Yukito?

Todos se inclinaram levemente para a frente, interessados no que deveria se seguir.

- E então? O que aconteceu? – a pergunta partiu de Kyoshi, cujos olhos ameaçavam saltar das órbitas, e brilhavam intensamente, devido a curiosidade.

- Bom, eu achei que podiam ser minhas, já que eu não me lembrava de certas coisas devido aos desmaios. Pensei que deviam ser as sombras de algumas respostas para o preencher as partes negras das quais não lembro, mesmo sabendo que isso acontece quando o meu outro eu aparece. No entanto... 

Yukito fez uma pausa. A tensão era tanta na sala que um fio de cabelo poderia cortá-la. Até Nakuru estava mortalmente quieta.

- No entanto... – repetiu o jovem – Achava que essas imagens deveriam ser familiares de algum modo para mim, mas não são. Tenho várias de Nakuru, Tomoyo, Eriol... Da casa de Tomoyo, de lugares que não conheço, de uma sala de aula... Mas, no entanto, o que me assustou mais foram...As lembranças que eu tenho de Kyoshi.

Todos se entreolharam. Aquilo realmente era estranho.

- Kyoshi...Me perdoe a pergunta que pode parecer estranha, mas você é professor?

O mesmo assentiu, pasmo. Como Yukito poderia saber?

- Mas...Mas...Yukito, nós nos conhecemos hoje, mais cedo.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Exato. A sua visita fez com que eu pensasse mais nas minhas lembranças. Como posso ter lembranças suas se não o conhecia? Aí falei para Touya, e ele ligou imediatamente para Tomoyo...

Agora fazia sentido o tom de urgência na voz de Touya. 

- Mas é bem estranho isso... Lembranças assim, na sua mente... Por que você as teria? Não faz sentido! Quero dizer...Eu também tive certas lembranças e sabia fazer certas coisas há um tempo atrás, mas eram reflexos da memória da pessoa que me passou os poderes que tenho agora. Eu sabia que não tinha vivido aquilo, mas pelo menos, sabia de onde eram. – murmurou Tomoyo.

- Agora parece diferente com Yukito, não? – perguntou Kero. O companheiro de todas as tardes de videogame, Spinnel, apenas concordou.

Porém, Eriol e Touya se olharam no mesmo momento, com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios. Falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Entendi.

Os outros se voltaram para os dois.

- Entenderam o quê? – perguntaram Nakuru e Tomoyo juntas

- Como? – foi a vez dos outros dois rapazes falarem em uníssono. 

Todos riram, e a tensão foi cortada. Pararam de falar aos pares, e Eriol tomou a palavra a discussão, depois de pedir esse favor para Touya.

- Acho que todos nós nos esquecemos de um detalhe importante. Yukito tem outra forma, assim como Yue também. Nós esquecemos que não foi apenas Yue quem esteve em Tóquio, mas também Yukito, em um estado de dormência, enquanto Yue agia. Entretanto, é possível que durante a troca dos corpos, a parte da memória que procuramos não estivesse na memória de Yue. E sim na de Yukito, afinal, são as mesma pessoa. – Eriol sorriu.

Todos pareceram ponderar o sentido do que Eriol acabava de falar. Era verdade... Como tinham deixado esse detalhe escapar? Bom, agora pelo menos sabiam onde elas estavam.

- Bom, de quem mais você lembra, ou de que lugares? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Eu...Eu lembro de mais algumas pessoas... Uma garota loira, de olhos azuis, com um rapaz que lembra bastante os traços dessa mesma garota... Também loiro...

- Pode ser alguém que conhecemos? – indagou Eriol.

- As duas únicas pessoas que me lembram por serem diferentes de nós são Nathalia e Vincent. É esse o nome do irmão, não?

- Hum-hum, Vincent e Nathalia O'hana. Pode ser, Kyoshi. 

- Mais algo, Yuki? – perguntou Touya.

- Hum... Muito vago, pessoas que não apareceram tanto assim, só contornos difusos... As pessoas que mais aparecem são Tomoyo e essa menina loira, que vocês acham que se chama Nathalia. E... Muitas imagens de uma lua, estranha e bastante brilhante.

- E quanto a lugares?

- Lugares... Tomoeda, bem claro. No entanto, algumas cidades, acho eu... Não são japonesas, uma parece inglesa... Londres, acho. E algumas outras, que não sei quais são. São apenas casas e regiões próximas delas, mas não existe ponto turístico algum que ajude a decifrar isso...

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um período de tempo, tentando entender aquilo. Eram respostas vagas, sem dúvidas, mas dava para traçar de leve o perfil daquela pessoa.

- Bom, me parece... Que essa pessoa segue nossos passos.

- Isso já é sabido. Aliás, ela sempre está por perto quando estamos em apuros. Ela é a responsável por esses apuros, e para nos envolver, tem que saber onde estamos, não é mesmo?

- É, pode ser, Tomoyo. Mas eu ainda não tenho idéia de quem é... Pode ser qualquer pessoa que tenha contato com a gente durante as aulas! Alguém em que nunca prestamos atenção... – ponderava Kyoshi.

- Pode ser um completo desconhecido sim, Kyoshi. Mas que sentido isso faria? Lembra-se que hoje mesmo falou que deveria ser conhecido nosso, porque senão não teria tantas preocupações em ocultar a identidade, agindo por outras pessoas?

- É...É verdade. Bom, acho melhor irmos embora. Já está ficando muito mais tarde, e aposto que vocês devem querer descansar. – disse Eriol, se levantando, e lançando um olhar a Nakuru, que no meio da conversa tinha mudado de lugar e agarrava o braço direito de Touya.

- Vamos, Nakuru.

- Anh...

- Vamos. Agora. – Eriol tinha que ser enérgico para que Nakuru deixasse Touya em paz.

- Tá bom... – soltou vagarosamente Touya, que assim que se viu livre de Nakuru, massegeou o braço também, dolorido. Yukito tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite. Eu acompanho vocês até a porta. – Touya se levantou, e manteve uma distância considerável de Nakuru.

- Boa noite para todos, e obrigada por chamarem! – agradeceu Tomoyo – Até mais ver. 

Todos se despediram e foram embora, bastante confusos. Era tudo muito estranho, aquelas andanças... E a pessoa sempre os seguindo...

- Eu me pergunto porque essas pessoa se lembra tanto da Tomoyo...E da Natahalia. Sem contar que para mim, a parte mais estranha foi a Lua.

- A Lua, Eriol? – perguntou Nakuru.

- Sim, a Lua. Isso quer dizer que talvez, para essa pessoa, a Lua tenha um significado especial, assim como para a Tomoyo, Yue ou até mesmo você, Nakuru. Mas no entanto...Não faço idéia do significado em si mesmo.

- Uma coisa que me intriga também é o fato dessa pessoa misteriosa conseguir com tanta rapidez os nossos passos. Se é uma pessoa da escola, nunca falamos abertamente sobre isso lá, e a tal pessoa está sempre atrás de nós. 

- Deve nos conhecer muito bem para adivinhar desse jeito.

- Não, não me parece simples adivinhação, Nakuru. – completou Eriol – Esse indivíduo calcula suas ações meticulosamente. 

- Até as viagens, que coisa... – murmurou Kyoshi.

- Sim, até mesmo essas, sendo que a vez de Tóquio, por exemplo, foi uma coisa completamente sem aviso, sem data marcada nem nada... – falou Eriol.

- Sem data marcada para alguns. – sorriu Tomoyo em resposta.

Continuaram andando, e chegaram logo nas duas casas.

- Outra coisa que chega a me assustar é a disponibilidade dessa pessoa. Sempre tão colada em nós, parece que nem faz outra coisa! – resmungou Kyoshi – Ai que raiva...

- Senhores? São a senhorita e o senhor Daidouji?

Um homem vestido completamente de preto apareceu no portão, chamando Tomoyo e Kyoshi. Os dois se viraram para Eriol e Nakuru, com Spinnel nas mãos e se despediram com o olhar. Quando olharam de volta, parecia que tinham sumido nas sombras.

- Sim, somos nós. – Kyoshi passou um braço em volta de Tomoyo e os dois andaram para a luz que vinha entrecortada pelos vãos que haviam no portão.

- O que os senhores fazem tão tarde aí fora? Vamos, entrem, entrem! A senhora Sonomi está deveras preocupada com os senhores, desde que tinha chamado a senhorita para entregar algo...Entrem!

Trocando olhares, os dois entraram na casa, imaginando a desculpa que teriam de inventar para Sonomi. Todas as vezes que saíram da mansão, não tinham sido pegos, mas agora deparavam-se com um segurança na porta. Que situação...

Adentram a casa, descalçaram os sapatos e foram rapidamente ao encontro da mãe, que estava andando em círculos na sala. Foram anunciados pela voz potente do homem que os tinha achado.

- Estão aqui, senhora. 

- Ah, graças a Deus! – Sonomi correu e os abraçou, unindo os dois em um grande abraço. Tomoyo sentia a mãe muito preocupada. – Obrigada, pode se retirar, Hiroshi.

O homem saiu, e não demorou para que apitos soassem e de acordo com algum código, as buscas por Tomoyo e Kyoshi cessaram.

Sonomi soltou os dois, e se sentou em um dos grandes sofás. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

- O que aconteceu, meus filhos? Vocês não imaginam o que aconteceu aqui...Eu havia esquecido de entregar uma carta para Tomoyo, e quando fui ao quarto dela...Sumida! Quando vou chamá-lo, Kyoshi...Não o encontro. As empregadas da casa não ouviram nada, nem viram os dois. Os seguranças também não relataram nada de anormal.

Tomoyo e Kyoshi trocaram olhares. Que não os tivessem visto dentro de casa era uma coisa. Mas não terem sido vistos no portão...Aí já era demais. Precisavam trocar aqueles guardas, que não vigiavam nada.

- Me desculpe, mãe. Foi tudo culpa minha. – respondeu Tomoyo.

- Como assim, minha filha? Sua culpa?

- Sim, foi. Eu recebi um telefone de Touya, ele disse que precisava da minha ajuda, porque Yukito tinha desmaiado, e o senhor Fujitaka estava viajando. Como já era tarde, ele pediu desculpas, mas eu fui assim mesmo.

Os olhos de Sonomi faíscaram:

- Viajando! Quando se tem problemas assim em casa! É um irresponsável, não deveria ter casado nunca com a minha querida Nadeshiko! – mas logo voltou ao normal – Mas, continue.

- Quando estava saindo, Tomoyo fez barulho, e eu a achei no corredor. – Kyoshi engatou na mentira de Tomoyo. Bom, não tão mentira assim. – E eu falei que iria com ela de qualquer jeito, porque era perigoso ela sair àquela hora da noite para a rua, mas achei que se era para ajudar o senhor Tsukishiro, valia à pena.

- Você o conhece, meu filho?

- Sim, de hoje à tarde.

- Entendo. Bom, devem ter tomado muito cuidado ao sair, porque ninguém os viu... Entendo, estão perdoados, têm seus motivos, mas poderiam muito bem ter me avisado antes de saírem assim. Não façam isso novamente, por favor. – Sonomi estava realmente aliviada de ter os dois filhos de volta na casa, mas não escondia os recentes traços de preocupação.

- Desculpe. – os dois se desculparam juntos. 

- Não vamos fazer isso de novo, minha mãe. Eu lhe garanto. – falou Kyoshi.

- Acredito em vocês. Acho melhor irem dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite. – despediram-se os dois.

Tomoyo já ia pela metade da escada quando lembrou:

- Mãe! E o que tinha para me entrgar?

- Ah, sim! É uma carta que chegou anteontem, senão me engano! É urgem, mas esqueci de entregá-la antes a você. Desculpe, Tomoyo. Receio que a resposta é só até amanhã.

- Ah, tudo bem! – Tomoyo desceu as escadas e apanhou a carta, deu mais um beijo em sua mãe e tornou a subir as escadas, acompanhada por Kyoshi.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kyoshi, olhando por cima do ombro da irmã.

- Sei tanto quanto você. – Tomoyo abriu a carta, e viu que era de um clube deveras imponente e famoso, além de caro e chique. Sua mãe já a tinha levado lá quando era pequena, mas como os negócios tinham crescido, não renovaram como sócios do clube novamente, e perderam o direito de freqüentá-lo.

- Não de um clube que você e a mamãe iam? – perguntou Kyoshi.

- É sim... Será que querem renovar o contrato, depois de tanto tempo?

- Abre logo e para com o suspense! – os dois estavam na frente do quarto de Tomoyo, e entraram.

- Ah, olha quem fala! A carta nem é para você, e como se fosse algo super espetacular e como se eu estivesse enrolando para abrir o papel e descobrir sobre o que se trata essa carta que foi...

- Tá, tá, tá! O que é? – Kyoshi sentou de frente para Tomoyo, no chão, sendo que ela tinha deitado em cima da cama, de frente para ele.

- Minha nossa! É um convite! 

- Um convite? Para voltar a ser sócio?

Tomoyo sentou o envelope na cabeça do irmão.

- Parece que só tem ar aí dentro, às vezes! Não, Kyoshi! Para um concerto! 

- Ueba! Para a família inteira!

- Não, não é para assistir...É para que eu toque piano! E tenho que responder até amanhã! – Tomoyo saltou da cama e apanhou uma caneta, para escrever a resposta.

- Nossa! Dá-lhe maninha! Amanhã...Ah, amanhã não tenho aula com você... Bom, eu falo para alguém contar isso na escola.

- Não! Eu não quero que espalhe isso, só para alguns.

- Não acredito! Não vou poder ficar me achando porque você é demais?

- Não, oras... – Respondeu Tomoyo enquanto respondia.

- Ah...Que pena... – Kyoshi fez uma cara de abandono total.

- Tá bom, tá bom...Não ainda. – sorriu Tomoyo.

- Tá! – o irmão sorriu e se levantou. – Até amanhã, maninha. – beijou a testa de Tomoyo e foi embora.

Tomoyo terminou de responder, dizendo que aceitava com prazer, e queria saber quando seria o concerto. Colocou o envelope na mesa de cabeceira e deitou rapidamente, após por o pijama. Olhou no relógio. Quase 1:00 da manhã. Não imaginava que tinha gasto tanto tempo assim. Mal virou para o outro lado, adormeceu.

- Bom dia! – Tomoyo desceu as escadas com o material da faculdade e com a carta na mão, para enviá-la.

- Bom dia! - Cumprimentou Sonomi da mesa do café – Seu irmão saiu sem tomar o café? 

- Não sei... – Tomoyo se sentou, colocando o material em uma cadeira ao lado – Ele apenas me disse que tinha uma reunião mais cedo hoje, e que ia embora antes de mim.

- Bom, eu não o vi hoje, se bem que parece impossível de achá-los, não é mesmo? Parecem que somem no ar, ou descem voando pelas sacadas! 

Tomoyo riu:

- Se pudéssemos!

- E o que era a carta?

- Ah! Um convite! – Tomoyo explicou tudo rapidamente, dizendo que aceitava, e ia postar logo a resposta no correio.

- Meu Deus, Tomoyo! Parabéns! – sorriu Sonomi, orgulhosa do prodígio da filha.

Tomoyo e Sonomi se viraram para a direção da escada, de onde ouviram um barulho que parecia aumentar. Parecia alguém correndo rapidamente.

- Que é isso? Alguém a essa hora da manhã fazendo tanto baru...

- ESTOU ATRASADO!!!

Tomoyo observou a figura de Kyoshi entrar feito um raio na sala de jantar, com o cabelo semi-penteado e a camisa ainda não inteiramente abotoada. Colocou um sanduíche na boca, apanhou uma pasta que estava sobre o móvel atrás da mesa e saiu porta afora, afobado. Tomoyo e Sonomi assistiram a tudo atônitas, e só ouviram ele gritar:

- Até mais, mãe, Tomoyo! 

Sonomi se virou para a filha:

- É, parece que Kyoshi não tinha saído ainda... Agora, porque ele levou a pasta das provas...

- Provas?

Sonomi confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim. Ele levou a pasta onde estavam as provas que ele corrigiu da sua sala. Me falou ontem, em algum momento. A com os planejamentos dele fica no escritório dele...

Tomoyo engasgou:

- Dele? É só dele?

Sonomi riu:

- Ora, temos tantos cômodos vagos que eu fiz um escritório para ele. Kyoshi anda atarefado, não quer nem mesmo que as empregadas arrumem lá, porque senão "não vai achar nada nunca". Acho o contrário. Deve estar uma bagunça... – Sonomi fez uma cara não muito animadora.

- Então eu vou levar a pasta para ele... É melhor eu ir embora. Tchau, mamãe. – Tomoyo beijou Sonomi, pegou as suas coisas e subiu correndo até o recém-descoberto escritório do irmão, onde apanhou a pasta. Realmente estava uma bagunça o lugar. Ainda bem que a tal pasta estava em cima da mesa, com um adesivo colado nela, escrito com letras garrafais "PLANEJAMENTO". Ainda bem. Senão só iria achar a bendita pasta um mês depois.

Foi o mais rápido que pôde para a escola, sendo que ainda tinha um certo tempo para que as aulas começassem de fato. Ao entrar pelo portão, deu de cara com Natahalia.

- Tomoyo! Bom-dia! 

- Bom-dia, Nathalia! Tudo bem? – Tomoyo estava ofegante da corrida. – Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas, com licença. Nos vemos mais tarde! - e entrou feito um raio no prédio da escola. Nathalia não entendeu nada, ficou apenas olhando.

Tomoyo vôou entre os corredores, e descobriu que não fazia idéia de onde era a sala de reunião dos professores, afinal, nunca fora chamada lá ou coisa do gênero... Ótimo. E como era mais cedo, funcionário algum estava trabalhando, nem mesmo os responsáveis pela secretaria ou pela limpeza. 

E agora? Tomoyo bateu com a mão na própria cabeça, que coisa mais óbvia! Nessas horas, poderes telepáticos eram realmente uma coisa boa!

"Kyoshi! Kyoshi, onde você está?"

"Tomoyo?"

"É sim! Onde é a sala de reunião dos professores?"

"Terceira sala da direita, no segundo andar. Por quê?"

"Olha a pasta que você tem no seu colo."

O irmão demorou para responder.

"A pasta das provas...Que coisa, chego atrasado e ainda troco as pastas! E agora?"

"Estou com a sua pasta correta. Estou indo aí. Se você sair, será pior."

"Tá bom...Eeeei! Você entrou no meu escritório! Isso não se faz!" 

"Esquece, está me devendo um agradecimento, não uma reprimenda!"

Tomoyo subiu voando para a tal sala que o irmão, mal-agradecido, por sinal, mencionara. Não acreditava. Tinha uma placa colossal escrita "Sala de Reunião", e ela nunca tinha visto. Ela e o irmão andavam precisando de óculos.

Bateu suavemente na porta. Ouviu que as vozes pararam de conversar, e recebeu uma confirmação de que poderia entrar.

Entreabriu a porta devagar. Era estranha, a cena. Todas os professores reunidos num só local. E seu irmão com cara de bobo no meio, embora ninguém soubesse do que se tratava, muito menos que ele era irmão dela.

- Pois não, senhorita Daidouji?

- Desculpe incomodá-los, mas eu gostaria de falar com o professor Sayuri por alguns instantes.

Kyoshi se levantou e fechou a porta sem ruído atrás dele. 

- Aqui está a pasta. Vê se coloca a sua cabeça no lugar.

- Sim senhora. Eu vou entrar, já cheguei atrasado hoje e com metade do sanduíche na boca. Não foi legal. 

- Foi merecido. E fecha essa camisa! – Tomoyo falou irritada de brincadeirinha. – Até mais.

Kyoshi deu um beijo na testa da irmã, e os dois se separaram. Tomoyo desceu voando as escadas, e reencontrou Nathalia, com a qual ficou conversando até a hora da aula chegar. Aos poucos, seus outros colegas foram chegando. O único que faltava era justamente Hiroyuki. Nathalia disse que o tinha visto pouco depois de Tomoyo ter entrado avoada no prédio.

O dia de aula ia se acabando normalmente, como sempre. No fim da aula de professora Maeda, um recado chegou para a professora. Ela leu em silêncio e depois pediu a atenção da classe:

- Silêncio, por favor. Acabo de ser informada pela escola que uma aluna nossa recebeu um convite para um concerto em um importante clube da cidade. Senhorita Daidouji, por favor, receba nossos cumprimentos. 

A classe inteira se virou com assombro e aplaudiu Tomoyo, que sorriu e agradeceu, ao mesmo tempo que tentava se controlar para não pular no pescoço do irmão, que nem Nakuru costumava fazer. E ela tinha pedido que não contasse!

A professora silenciou mais uma vez a classe. Pelo visto, o comunicado não tinha sido terminado ainda.

- E também gostaria de informar que um aluno desta faculdade recebeu o mesmo convite para repetirem um dueto feito há algum tempo. Portanto, senhor Atsuhiro, receba o senhor também os nossos cumprimentos.

Tomoyo aplaudiu Hiroyuki dessa vez, que não parecia surpreso, mas agradecia aos cumprimentos. Tomoyo se repreendeu por ter feito mau julgamento de Kyoshi, porque ele não sabia de Hiroyuki.

Assim que a aula terminou, Tomoyo parabenizou pessoalmente Hiroyuki.

- Meus parabéns! Você finalmente recebeu um convite à altura de seu talento, Hiroyuki! – Tomoyo fez uma pequena reverência.

- Imagino que não, Tomoyo. O convite está apenas à sua altura. – Hiroyuki dessa vez foi quem fez a reverência e beijou a mão de Tomoyo.

- Acha que o convite para o dueto se deve à nossa participação aquele dia, quando seus pais passaram a ser sócios da minha mãe?

- Não sei, pode ser que sim. 

Tomoyo então se lembrou que o violino de Hiroyuki tinha sido destruído no incêndio que ela mesma provocara no salão da empresa. Na hora, foi a única solução que encontrara.

- Hiroyuki! E o seu violino? Ele não tinha sido totalmente destruído pelo incêndio?

O jovem pareceu ter esquecido aquele detalhe, mas lembrou-se e comentou:

- Ah, sim, me lembro dessa parte. Bom, ele acabou mesmo sendo destruído, mas eu vou comprar um outro. – sorriu o jovem.

- O concerto é domingo que vem, não? Você tem pouco tempo para comprar um violino para que possamos ensaiar! – exclamou Tomoyo.

- Irei amanhã mesmo. Assim marcaremos logo uma data. Você ainda está tendo aulas de piano? 

- Sim, estou, mas minha mãe suspendeu-as por um tempo, quando soube do concerto no clube. Isso foi ontem, ela contatou o professor hoje de manha.

- Então todas as suas tardes estão livres?

- Sim, estão. Podemos ensaiar de novo lá em casa, na sala de música.

- Se não incomodar...

- Claro que não!

- Ah, que bom! Então, assim que comprar o violino amanhã, marcamos o ensaio. Até lá! – Hiroyuki se despediu e foi andando. Tomoyo viu de relance que ele foi ter com Nathalia. Tomoyo ainda não tinha notado mudanças no comportamento da garota para melhor, e estava muito agarrada a Hiroyuki. Tudo bem que ele fosse a pessoa que mais a apoiou, mas isso já estava ficando estranho.

Tomoyo fez menção de se virar quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

- E pensar que ela já foi minha melhor amiga...

Tomoyo se virou:

- Sakin! Ainda aqui?

- Hum-hum. A Nathalia está realmente chateada comigo, não? Eu devo ser a responsável pela mudança dela, com certeza.

- Sakin, não se culpe desse jeito. Só porque você namora com o irmão dela?

- Não é só isso, Tomoyo. Sabe, de repente, de uma hora para a outra, ela vê que a melhor amiga dela não passa mais tanto tempo com ela como antes, e que seu irmão, ao mesmo tempo, te deixa mais sozinha do que em vários anos. Você não acha que ela tem motivos suficientes para não querer olhar na minha cara? – comentou Sakin desanimada.

- Bom, Nathalia tem que aceitar melhor esse fato.

- Mas pense, é horrível. E e você tivesse um irmão, por exemplo? Já imaginou, além disso, sua melhor amiga te deixa mais solitária. Não ia ser legal.

Um sorriso triste apareceu no rosto de Tomoyo. Em parte, pela lembrança de Sakura que Sakin havia despertado sem querer nela. Se achava cada vez mais parecida com Sakin e Sakura com Nathalia, as vezes. No entanto, Sakura não tinha feito o mesmo? Não, não tinha. Sakura nunca faria isso.

E também sorriu porque ela tinha um irmão de fato, não precisa imaginar.

- Ah! Lembrei agora. O Kyoshi quer falar com você.

- O professor Sayuri, Sakin.

- Ah, você entendeu. Posso ir junto?

- Não, claro que não! É para falar comigo, você não tem nada a ver! Ciumenta, é? – riu Tomoyo, logo depois afirmando – Brincadeira, Sakin. Mas olha só, não acho que seria muito bom isso para o seu namoro. Lembre da confusão que isso já deu.

- É verdade. Bom, eu vou embora. Tchau, Tomoyo! Até segunda-feira!

- Até! E obrigada pela mensagem.

Tomoyo arrumou suas coisas, para procurar Kyoshi, para ver que "mensagem" seria aquela. Pegou todos os livros e o resto do material e foi. 

Enquanto andava pelos corredores até a sala do irmão, ficou pensando naquela pessoa misteriosa que estavam procurando, e que sempre dava um jeito de escapar.

Por que era tão difícil? Que coisa mais chata... Nem no tempo das Cartas Clow ou de Eriol havia sido tão complicado ou até mesmo letal. Os ataques não eram de pura advertência, eram sérios. E, ainda por cima, tudo isso tinha envolvido sentimentos pessoais de cada um dos envolvidos. De um jeito ou de outro, quase todos que estavam sendo envolvidos se machucaram. Tomoyo tinha um belo exemplo todos os dias na aula, sentado atrás dela, Eriol.

No entanto, achava que a pessoa que mais sofria era Yue. Ele tinha sido a pessoa atacada com maior fulgor, e as seqüelas não eram fracas. Ele também tinha grandes preocupações com Eriol, e cada vez que Eriol ficava em um remoto perigo que fosse, Yue deveria se sentir realmente mal. E Kyoshi, que ficou tanto tempo longe da verdadeira família... Para ele também deveria ser difícil. 

Será que aquela criatura, quem quer que seja, não tinha noção do mal e do sofrimento que estava causando? Será que ela deveria ter um coração de pedra, sem sentimentos. Não parecia sequer alguém humano.

Humano... Talvez... Talvez não fosse mesmo! A mente de Tomoyo deu u estalo. Não tinham cogitado que a pessoa em questão talvez não fosse humana. Tinha que discutir isso mais tarde com Eriol, e mais detalhadamente. 

Bateu na porta da sala dos professores. Não se escutava nada pelos corredores, parecia que todos os seres vivos dali já tinham ido embora. Só mesmo ela e Kyoshi. Olhou o relógio. Já ficava tarde, e Sonomi iria começar a se preocupar.

E nada de Kyoshi abrir a porta. Bateu mais uma vez. Nada. Começou a escutar sussurros, e a porta se abriu do nada, com um tranco.

A professora Arakami saiu, e deu de cara com Tomoyo na porta, com a mão no ar, pronta para bater novamente na porta. Ao ver a professora, Tomoyo se inclinou e a cumprimentou:

- Olá, professora Arakami.

- Se-senhorita Daidouji! Ainda aqui?

- Sim, senhora. A senhorita Iwano me disse que o professor Sayuri gostaria de falar comigo.

- É sim! Eu pedi para que a senhorita Iwano a avisasse! – gritou seu irmão de algum lugar.

A professora saiu e se despediu:

- Nesse caso, eu vou embora. Até segunda-feira, senhorita Daidouji, professor Sayuri.

- Até, professora.

- Tchau, Kazumi! 

A professora corou furiosamente e foi andando com passos rápidos, até que o ruído cessou. Kyoshi apareceu na porta, carregando uma pasta, e depois trancou a sala.

- Pronto, podemos ir. Acho que só estamos nós aqui.

- Ir? Não queria falar comigo? – estranhou Tomoyo.

- Ah, sim. Muito obrigado pela pasta. Eu teria sido fritado em óleo quente sem ela.

- Disponha. O que seria de você sem mim...

- Não sei. Obrigado maninha. – Kyoshi deu um beijo na testa de Tomoyo, e bagunçou de leve o cabelo dela. – Vamos.

Os dois se viraram e seguiram pelo mesmo lado do corredor por onde Kazumi Arakami tinha ido. Quando os passos morreram no corredor, uma pessoa que se encontrava próxima nas sombras abriu um sorriso sinistro.

- Então era isso mesmo...Sayuri é uma farsa...

E seguida veio uma gargalhada, destinada a ninguém, apenas ao próprio ego da pessoa, talvez. Ele estava pronto para dar início ao fim... 

FIM DA SÉTIMA PARTE

Olá para todos! Ligeiramente dramático o capítulo, não? ^^ Peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu andei ocupada com os capítulos de **Verdade ou Desafio?**. Também estive viajando, e o capítulo só ficou pronto agora! Peço para todos que deixem seus comentários, elogios e críticas para que eu possa lê-los, seja deixando uma review ou mandando e-mails. O endereço é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br! 

****

Nota: Estamos nos aproximando do final de **Rumos Inesperados**, o final de verdade. Provavelmente , ele deverá terminar no capítulo 10 dessa segunda fase, a não ser que ocorram imprevistos!

Kissu para todos vocês e obrigada pelo apoio!

Mari-chan.


	19. O Início do Fim Ato I

CAPÍTULO 8 – O INÍCIO DO FIM

- ATO I -

Eriol fechou o livro que tinha aberto nas mãos. Mais uma aula se encerrava. 

- Certo, certo... Então tudo bem. Resolvemos isso hoje de tarde.

- Na sua casa? – Sakin e Nathalia conversavam como nos velhos tempos.

- Acho que sim, né? É mais prático só você ir à minha casa do que eu ter que levar meu irmão. – as duas riram.

- Até amanhã, então! – despediram-se as duas meninas e foram embora, deixando Eriol, Tomoyo e Hiroyuki.

- Eu também vou. Preciso ir falar com a professora Maeda. Até amanhã para vocês também. – Hiroyuki jogou os cabelos longos e negros para trás do ombro e saiu da sala, sem fazer ruído.

Aos poucos, quase todos os alunos saíram da sala. Quando se viram a sós, Eriol começou a falar.

- Notou essa calmaria?

- Calmaria? – estranhou Tomoyo.

- Sim, essa calma, essa tranqüilidade... – Eriol sentou em uma carteira vazia com o livro nas mãos, ainda tendo todo o material para arrumar. Ele tinha o olhar pensativo, era estranho. – Faz quase duas semanas que não temos problemas com barreiras, desfalecimentos, esquecimentos, presenças estranhas...

- Faltas à escola, sumiços em equipe, correria, e etc etc etc... 

Os dois se viraram para a porta. Kyoshi estava apoiado em um dos batentes da porta.

- Você tem razão, Eriol. Essa ausência de coisas fora do comum está me deixando quase sem dormir à noite...

- Por isso que você está mal-humorado nas aulas!

- Tomoyo! É sério! 

- Eu sei, mas não adianta quebrar a cabeça com algo que não sabemos.

- Algo?

- O futuro, Eriol.

- Ah, sim. – Eriol sorriu de leve – Faz muito tempo que eu já não tenho o poder de prever as coisas...

Kyoshi entrou na sala, e ajudou Tomoyo com o resto do material. Eriol finalmente se levantou e começou a guardar o seu. 

- Livros de teoria tão pesados! Até parece que vocês compram livros por quilo!

- Fale isso na próxima reunião do corpo docente da faculdade. A coluna dos alunos agradece. – respondeu Tomoyo - Bom, vamos?

- Vamos, já acabei. Tomoyo, Kyoshi. Não gostariam de almoçar em casa?

Os três foram andando pelo corredor e ganharam a rua.

- Na sua casa? Acho que tudo bem, desde que avisemos mamãe. – lembrou a garota. 

- Ah, que é isso! É claro que ela deixa! 

- Eu vou avisar do mesmo jeito. – Tomoyo pegou um celular e discou para a empresa da mãe. Ao receber a permissão, repassou o recado para os dois e todos foram para a mansão de Eriol.

O portão, como sempre, abriu sozinho ante os hóspedes. Tomoyo sentia magia ali, e desconfiava que o portão estava "programado" para abrir somente ante algumas pessoas. Com o restante, funcionaria de modo mais...Convencional. 

Mal tinham chegado na porta da sala, que Eriol encarregava-se de abrir quando começaram a sentir um delicioso cheiro de comida. Comida bem feita, e em bastante quantidade, imaginavam, porque vindo de Nakuru, tudo é ligeiramente exagerado. 

- Nossa... Se a comida estiver tão boa quanto parece... – suspirou Kyoshi.

- Isso vocês verão. – sorriu Eriol – Nakuru se esmerou muito para esse almoço. – um brilho esquisito passou pelos olhos do garoto, que Tomoyo não pôde deixar de notar.

- E como você sabe disso, se não usa mais seus poderes para ver o futuro? – indagou Tomoyo.

Eriol respondeu com a cara mais ingênua do mundo, e foram recepcionados por uma empolgada Nakuru.

- BEM VINDOOOOS!!!! – Nakuru estava toda sorridente e arrumada, em um belíssimo conjunto azul escuro e roxo, composto por uma saia e blusa curtas. 

Todos se cumprimentaram, e seguiram para a sala de jantar. Quando entraram, a visão foi capaz de manter Kyoshi e Tomoyo parados na porta. Era tanta comida que mais parecia um banquete!

- Nakuru! Quanta coisa! 

- É mesmo! Tem comida para quase uma semana aí!

- Mas convidados especiais merecem comida especial! – sentenciou Nakuru. 

Tomoyo e Kyoshi não conseguiram evitar um olhar de acusação em conjunto para Eriol. Que, por sinal, continuava com a mesma cara, como se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo na sala de jantar dele.

- Bom, vamos comer!

Ante ao convite de Eriol, que mais parecera uma ordem, ninguém pensou duas vezes e se sentaram para saborear o maravilhoso almoço de Nakuru. Momentos depois, Suppi apareceu para beliscar alguma coisinha, e cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

- Tomoyo, o concerto que você fará com o Hiroyuki é nesse domingo, não? – perguntou Kyoshi, montando pela segunda vez o prato.

- É sim, Kyoshi. Aliás... Hoje é terça-feira. Temos pouco tempo para ensaiar! – Tomoyo falou com uma certa surpresa na voz, ao constatar que o concerto se aproximava.

- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. Você e Hiroyuki darão conta do recado! – Nakuru fez um sinal positivo do outro lado da mesa, acompanhado por uma afirmação feita com a cabeça por Suppi.

Tomoyo corou de leve. 

- Obrigada. Estou mais relaxada agora. – ela sorriu – Ah, sim! Na resposta do convite, disseram que cada um está autorizado a levar apenas dois convidados... – Tomoyo disse isso com um semblante triste.

- Só duas pessoas? Nossa, quanto mais caro e chique, mais pão-duros! – Nakuru ficou brava, as faces tão vermelhas quanto tomate.

Eriol riu:

- Calma, Nakuru. Não precisa ficar assim. São as regras do clube. 

- Calma! Eu queria ver a Tomoyo tocar! – choramingou Nakuru.

- Então é nessas horas que surge o salvamento! – Kyoshi falou com uma voz cômica de desenho animado. – Eis que eu fui convidado para assistir ao concerto! 

Todos da mesa olharam com espanto para o jovem professor.

- O quê? Como assim, Kyoshi?

- É simples. O filho do dono do clube simplesmente é um dos meus melhores amigos do tempo de faculdade. Ainda nos falamos, embora não tanto quanto nos anos passados. E eu recebi o convite. Por isso... - continuou Kyoshi – Eu poderei levar um acompanhante! 

- Que legal! – Nakuru abraçou Kyoshi, que estava sentado ao lado dela.

- E por que eu posso levar duas pessoas? – indagou Tomoyo, meio que para as outras pessoas, meio que para ela mesmo. 

- Deve ser para que seus pais assistam, não? – sugeriu Eriol.

- Verdade. – Aprovou Tomoyo. – Bom, nesse caso, acho que Nakuru pode ir com Kyoshi, certo?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

- E eu posso levar a mamãe e você, Eriol, se quiser. – Tomoyo sorriu de um modo um pouco tímido.

- Será um prazer vê-la mais uma vez. – sorriu o mago em resposta.

- Só espero que não tenhamos que apagar incêndios dessa vez...

- Nós não apagamos o incêndio, Tomoyo, foram os bombeiros que fizeram isso.

- Maneira de dizer, Kyoshi.

- Querendo tirar o mérito dos outros, né?

- Kyoshiiiii! Nakuru, esgana ele para mim, por favor.

- Que crueldade, as marcas no pescoço dele iriam deixá-lo menos atraente para as garotas. 

Risos gerais se seguiram à fala de Nakuru, e o almoço terminou sem maiores problemas. 

Os dias se arrastaram lentamente. Hiroyuki parecera ter esquecido sobre os ensaios, mas quinta-feira depois da aula, convidou Tomoyo para irem até a casa dele ensaiarem. 

- Claro! Já comprou seu novo violino, então?

- Já, comprei ontem. – respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo. Tomoyo deduziu que era esse o motivo de não terem ensaiado antes. Hiroyuki também parecia orgulhoso do novo instrumento. 

- Bom, que horas está bom para você?

- Por mim, assim que você estiver livre dos seus afazeres. 

- Então em uma meia hora está bom?

- Perfeito. Nos vemos em casa, então. Até mais!

- Tchau! – Tomoyo acenou enquanto Hiroyuki foi embora. Em seguida, virou-se para conversar com Eriol.

- Por que você só vai daqui a meia hora? Não tem nada hoje, tem? – perguntou Eriol, que terminava de copiar algumas coisas.

- Não, não tenho... Mas se eu fosse agora, o senhor e a senhora Atsuhiro iriam olhar de novo para mim com aquela cara de "você e o meu filho deveriam se casar" que eu não gosto.

Eriol riu.

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo... Esse tipo de pensamento é influência do Kyoshi?

- Não, essa é a pior parte. 

Eriol soriu, enquanto guardava seu material:

- E o que vai comer, então?

- Alguma coisa no caminho. 

- Então eu te acompanho, vamos. 

Os dois deixaram o prédio da faculdade, e comeram rapidamente em um café próximo à mansão de Hiroyuki. 

- Esqueci completamente de avisar minha mãe! Ela tem reunião hoje, e como Kyoshi não dá aulas hoje, eu tenho que pedir para alguém vir me buscar. – Tomoyo mostrou-se aborrecida e frustrada. – Parece que preciso de guarda-costas sempre!

- Sua mãe se preocupa com você, Tomoyo. Imagine que muita gente vê você não como pessoa, mas como negócio, infelizmente. – falou Eriol, num certo tom melancólico. 

- Entendo. – disse apontando discretamente para o telhado de uma casa não muito distante, a mansão dos Atsuhiro. – Não gosto muito de lá, mas tudo isso é para o bem do concerto. 

Eriol concordou com a cabeça.

- Faça esse sacrifício com ele. Tomoyo, quer que eu a espere aqui? Aí voltamos juntos. 

- Imagine, eu não quero dar trabalho! 

- Não é trabalho. Além do que, tenho coisa de sobra para fazer enquanto isso. – disse Eriol, apontando para a pilha de livros ao lado, para consultar enquanto fizesse a lição de casa. 

- Tem certeza?

- Se não tivesse, não me ofereceria. 

- Tudo bem então. Obrigada! – Tomoyo se levantou, pegou suas coisas e beijou Eriol no rosto, para surpresa do mesmo. –Até mais tarde, então!

- Até! 

Tomoyo saiu do café e em instantes estava dentro da sala de música da casa de Hiroyuki, examinando o piano, enquanto Hiroyuki havia ido buscar seu novo violino. A oferta de Eriol era interessante, porque assim teria alguém a quem recorrer, se precisasse de ajuda, além de poder "usá-lo" como desculpa, se precisasse ir embora. 

A garota não gostava, por algum motivo, da mansão de Hiroyuki. Tomoyo se sentou no banco do piano, e franziu o cenho, tentando pensar por que não gostava do lugar. Decerto era uma casa bonita, organizada, ninguém nunca lhe fizera mal, mas não se sentia muito bem ali dentro.

Isso porque não havia visitado Hiroyuki muito mais do que 5 vezes, calculava. Sem contar o cômodo do balcão. A visão era maravilhosa, mas lembrou daquele quarto escuro e estranho que teve de atravessar para chegar na sacada. Não gostava da energia do local. 

Olhou pela porta. Hiroyuki estava demorando. E ainda por cima, ela estava perto do quarto que tanto lhe inspirava mal-estar. E curiosidade, claro. A demora de Hiroyuki parecia uma tentação, para que entrasse no quarto e acendesse a luz, para descobrir o que havia. 

Mas e se fosse apanhada lá dentro, enquanto examinava o local? E se não houvesse nada? Claro que não ficariam zangados com ela, mas achariam estranho e indelicado da parte dela. Tomoyo suspirou. O que fazer?

Não sabia se era pior aquela dúvida ou correr o risco. Nada de passos ou barulho no corredor. Tomoyo começou a andar devagar na direção da porta do cômodo, e tinha a impressão de que seu coração podia ser ouvido até mesmo por Eriol, de tão alto que batia, descompassado. 

Nessas horas, gostaria de ser invisível. Invisível! Será que isso não a ajudaria? Quando Tomoyo estava prestes e tocar o pingente em forma de Lua, ouviu sons dentro do quarto no qual desejava investigar, e Hiroyuki saiu de dentro dele, carregando uma caixa, aparentemente a do violino. Não percebera Tomoyo quase na porta. 

Tomoyo não percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração e arregalado os olhos, muito menos que Hiroyuki agora a olhava.

- Tomoyo? Tudo bem? – o jovem passou a mão na frente dos olhos da garota, como se quisesse tirá-la de um transe.

Tomoyo sacudiu a cabeça, voltando ao normal:

- Desculpe, não é nada. Vamos ensaiar.

Hiroyuki concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ambos foram para a sala onde Tomoyo estava há poucos minutos. A garota sentou no piano, ligeiramente trêmula. Não entendia porque estava daquele jeito. Parecia que havia congelado, quando Hiroyuki abrira aquela porta. Como se um vento cortante tivesse atravessado seu coração, frio e sem sentimento, mandando-a ir embora dali. Como se um vento tivesse sentimento, ou pudesse dar ordens! Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. Estava ficando maluca.

Ou não? Afinal, aquele quarto era muito estranho. Para ela. Precisava entrar lá e ver o que tinha lá dentro de uma vez por todas.

- Tomoyo, o que está acontecendo?

Só então percebeu que Hiroyuki estava a centímetros de seu rosto, com um semblante preocupado. Conforme respirava, mechas do cabelo que pendiam de seu rosto tocavam os lábios de Tomoyo.

A garota recuou, porque lembrava do que havia acontecido da última vez que estivera tão perto do violinista, e não havia gostado do resultado. Hiroyuki também se afastou.

- Me desculpe, eu estou... Estou dispersa hoje. Acho que é o nervoso que vem me atacando com a proximidade do concerto. 

- É normal. – o garoto sorriu – Vamos começar? 

- Vamos. O que vamos tocar? Há alguma sugestão do clube? – perguntou Tomoyo, se ajeitando no banco, e abrindo um imenso livro, cheio de partituras de piano de música clássica. 

Hiroyuki andou para perto do suporte das suas partituras, e abriu um envelope que Tomoyo reconheceu como sendo do clube. 

- Hummm... Aparentemente, eles deixaram a música a nosso critério. No entanto, há uma lista das obras que já foram apresentadas, e para essas já existe um folheto impresso com dados do autor, significado e outras coisas mais. Ah! – Hiroyuki desdobrou uma outra parte do papel, que não havia visto – Parece que vai haver um coral no local. 

- Um coral? – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos; desconhecia esse detalhe – Gostaria de poder cantar com eles...

- Cantar? – Hiroyuki sorriu – É verdade, você tem uma belíssima voz. Por que não retoma o coral da faculdade, ou começa aulas de canto? Tenho certeza de que o professor Sayuri a ajudaria, se tivesse problema com técnicas. O que eu não acredito que seja verdade. – acrescentou o violinista, com uma piscadela.

Tomoyo corou.

- Obrigada. Mas é uma boa idéia, acho que irei retomar o coral... Sinto saudades daquele tempo. Mas voltando ao concerto... Dentre as sugestões que eles citaram, tem alguma que lhe interessou? 

Hiroyuki caminhou para perto do piano, e sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo, para que ela pudesse ler também o papel. A garota desejou que o banco do piano não fosse tão largo assim.

- Humm... São muito bonitas, todas elas.

- Verdade. E se... Tocássemos Vivaldi?

- "Glória", de Vivaldi?

- Sim, esse mesmo. Eu lembro de tê-lo escutado há pouco tempo, é lindo e ficaria muito bonito com o coral, além de ser conhecido. 

- Verdade. E também tenho a partitura aqui. Sim, acho que está bom para mim. E para você?

- Pefeito. Vamos lá, então. Não podemos perder tempo. 

Hiroyuki voltou ao seu lugar de costume, guardou o papel no envelope e colocou-o sobre uma mesa. Em seguida abriu a caixa de seu violino. Tomoyo quase teve de segurar o seu queixo. Era absolutamente maravilhoso o novo violino de Hiroyuki. A madeira era escura, e as cordas, mais claras, formavam um contraste perfeito. Entalhes dourados terminavam o acabamento. Tomoyo estava deslumbrada.

- É lindo...

- Que bom que gostou. – sorriu o jovem – Eu gostaria de ter um de vidro, conhece?

Tomoyo afirmou com a cabeça. 

- Mas acho que não seria adequado, além de chamar atenção sem necessidade. Mas ainda planejo comprá-lo. 

- Boa sorte. Bom, vamos lá. – virando-se para o piano, Tomoyo tocou os primeiros compassos de um longo ensaio.

Por volta de oito e meia da noite, eles pararam, exaustos. 

- Acho que o ensaio rendeu bastante, por hoje.

- É verdade, Hiroyuki. E para quem disse que tinha ouvido o "Glória" há pouco tempo... Hiroyuki, você quase tocou-o de cabeça!

Ele sorriu:

- Eu gosto de Vivaldi, sei grande parte das obras dele, mas... Não é tanto assim quanto pensa. E você? Disse que não ensaiava há tempos, e tocou sem errar!

Dessa vez, foi Tomoyo quem sorriu encabulada.

- Obrigada. 

- De nada. Amanhã podemos repetir a dose?

- Certo... Eu estarei aqui em meia hora ou você prefere ensaiar em casa? Assim salvamos os ouvidos dos seus empregados.

- Duvido que algum deles esteja precisando ir agora ao médico depois desse ensaio. 

Os dois se viraram para a porta, onde estava o senhor Kazuaki Atsuhiro, sorrindo. Os dois o cumprimentaram.

- Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, senhor Atsuhiro.

- Boa noite, meu filho, senhorita Daidouji. Está excelente. Aposto que todos irão adorar o concerto. 

Os dois jovens sorriram. 

- Acabei de chegar da firma, e fiquei aqui fora ouvindo um pouco... Mas já está bem tarde. Fica conosco para jantar, Tomoyo? 

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Não, muito obrigada pelo convite, mas Eriol está me esperando aqui perto, para que possamos voltar juntos. Ele veio comigo até aqui, para que eu não perdesse tempo avisando minha mãe. – explicou Tomoyo.

Hiroyuki ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirando o gesto do rapaz. Decerto esperou por um bom tempo.

- Então tudo bem. Hiroyuki, assim que puder, venha jantar, está bem?

O jovem assentiu, e Kazuaki se retirou do aposento.

- Eu vou telefonar para o clube, e dizer que já escolhemos a obra, tudo bem? Espere só um pouco aqui, que eu já a acompanho para a saída.

Tomoyo assentiu. 

- Certo. – Hiroyuki saiu, e Tomoyo recolheu os seus pertences. Mal tinha terminado de guardá-los, Hiroyuki já estava de volta. Os dois saíram.

- Bom, então combinamos o ensaio amanhã, na escola? 

- O local?

- Isso.

- Ótimo. Então até amanhã. – sorriu Tomoyo.

- Até! – Hiroyuki sorriu e voltou para dentro da mansão, em um passo relativamente rápido. Tomoyo acreditava que devia ser para não se atrasar para o jantar.

Caminhou para o café, e encontrou Eriol debruçado sobre um livro grosso, ainda fazendo toda a lição que tinha. Ao lado dele, viu um prato com biscoitos, na metade, e um copo vazio, que provavelmente estivera cheio de suco.

- Eriol? – Tomoyo aproximou-se, com muito remorso de ter deixado Erio,l lá durante todo aquele tempo. 

- Tomoyo! – o rapaz fechou o livro e sorriu para a garota – Tudo bem no ensaio? 

- Claro. Vamos? – Tomoyo sorriu, e começou a ajudar Eriol a apanhar seus pertences – Me desculpe, eu realmente atrasei bastante. E você ficou aqui, esse tempo todo!

- Não foi nenhum tempo gasto em vão. – garantiu o jovem – É assustador o volume de lição que temos. 

- Nem me diga... – disse Tomoyo empilhando alguns livros – Eu não consegui fazer nada por causa do ensaio...

- Mas com certeza os professores vão dar uma tolerância para você e para Hiroyuki. – Eriol se dirigiu ao caixa e pagou a conta, o que incluía o que Tomoyo havia comido no almoço, ignorando os protestos da garota para que ela pagasse a parte dela. 

- Espero... – Tomoyo respondeu ao comentário de Eriol e os dois foram para as respectivas casas.

Sábado de manhã, durante a primeira aula, Tomoyo estava consideravelmente nervosa. Sabia que era em parte devido ao concerto, que seria na noite seguinte. Ela mal havia dormido naquela noite, e foi preciso que Kyoshi conversasse com ela até que ela adormecesse. Resultado: Kyoshi estava com uma cara de sono das melhores.

Pensando no irmão, foi quando a porta se abriu, interrompendo a aula de Música Contemporânea, e Kyoshi apareceu.

- Com licença, professora Maeda. Eu gostaria de passar um aviso. 

As meninas da classe começaram a suspirar como de costume, e a professora ordenou que a classe prestasse atenção.

- Desculpe estar interrompendo a aula de vocês, mas... Eu preciso que a senhorita Daidouji e o senhor Atsuhiro apanhem todo o seu material e venham comigo, por favor. Vocês estão dispensados da aula de hoje, para um ensaio no clube. – Kyoshi franziu a testa, e continuou lendo o papel que segurava – Parece que é para ver se o piano do clube está bom, além de testarem outras coisas a mais. 

Os dois alunos assentiram com a cabeça, e começaram a arrumar suas malas. Eriol assegurou Tomoyo de que faria as anotações necessárias para ela, e poderia passá-las para Hiroyuki, se ele quisesse. Mas Tomoyo gesticulou, apontando para Nathalia, que certamente faria esse favor para o violinista. Tomoyo agradeceu Eriol e saiu, sendo seguida de Hiroyuki, e o professor os acompanhou. 

- Bom, um carro veio apanhá-los. Precisam telefonar, fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou o professor, enquanto andavam para a saída do prédio. 

- Não, acho que não. – respondeu Tomoyo. 

- Eu preciso apenas fazer uma ligação. É rápida, não demoro. – Hiroyuki curvou a cabeça e saiu para o corredor vizinho, onde se encontravam telefones públicos.

Kyoshi dobrou o papel, guardando-o no bolso, e piscou para a irmã.

- Quem diria, Tomoyo Daidouji cabulando aula!

- Não estou cabulando, estou sendo dispensada das aulas do dia de hoje para ensaiar!

- Então cabular mudou de nome?

- Kyoshi! 

- Tá certo, tá certo... Eu aviso a mamãe... Conseguiu dormir?

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça.

- Só depois que você me entediou o bastante com a sua conversa.

- Que agradecimento, hein? – Kyoshi fez uma cara azeda – Olha o que eu ganho com isso! – apontou para o rosto – Essa cara horrível. 

- Ah, coitadinho... Quer que eu arranje alguém para cuidar de você? Aposto que trago várias alunas... E uma professora, no mínimo... – Tomoyo baixou a voz – Com certeza.

Tomoyo nunca havia visto Kyoshi ficar tão vermelho quanto estava agora. Ouviram passos, e logo em seguida Hiroyuki estava de volta. Era espantoso como Kyoshi havia recuperado a sua compostura e o seu jeito de professor "responsável". 

Os dois alunos saíram e foram para o clube. Feitos os testes, tocaram toda a obra uma vez, e logo que terminaram foram recebidos pelo gerente do local. O mesmo disse que havia ficado impressionado com o talento deles, e que o concerto provavelmente seria um sucesso.

Houve uma pausa para o almoço, e enquanto os dois jovens conversavam, viram um ônibus estacionando em um lugar próximo. Tomoyo deduziu que deveriam ser os coralistas. 

- Vamos tocar tudo outra vez. – sorriu Tomoyo, movimentando os dedos das mãos. 

- É verdade... Isso se o coral estiver bem ensaiado. Aliás... Não acha que eles deveriam ter marcado mais cedo este ensaio? Um dia antes da apresentação e só? 

- Concordo com você... Nossa, tenho tanta coisa para fazer hoje... Preciso pegar a minha roupa de amanhã... 

- Já sabe como será, então?

- Sim... E é surpresa!

Hiroyuki fez um muxoxo. 

- A minha não será. Roupas formais masculinas não mudam em nada, é sem graça. – sorriu.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. 

- Verdade, mas no campo das roupas de passeio isso vem mudando. É bom ver que tanto os homens quanto o mercado estão aceitando bem as inovações. 

Hiroyuki sorriu, arregalando os olhos.

- Fala como uma verdadeira estilista!

Ela riu:

- É, eu gostava bastante de desenhar e fazer roupas quando era menor... Se não seguisse a faculdade de música, provavelmente faria estilismo.

- Não duvido que leve jeito para isso também. – sorriu o jovem, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo insistente, que teimava em tapar-lhe a visão do olho esquerdo. Nisso, foram chamados de volta, e cumprimentaram o regente do coro.

Seguiu-se novamente um ensaio, dessa vez mais longo e cheio de pausas. O coral, de fato, estava bem ensaiado, mas houvera um problema em relação ao andamento. Tomoyo e Hiroyuki tocavam mais rápido do que o coro estava acostumado, e tiveram que segurar um pouco o ritmo. Não tiveram problemas, já que estavam acostumados a tocar juntos, e no final da tarde, e o resultado foi ótimo.

Tomoyo não notou que as horas passaram tão rápido, e quando deu por si, já estava imersa no meio daquela correria toda na sua casa no domingo de manhã, por causa do concerto. A casa estava toda revirada, de cabeça para baixo. Pessoas semi-vestidas trombavam com empregados, telefones não paravam de tocar, gente entrava e saía a cada minuto. Isso desde as sete da manhã. De um domingo! 

Tomoyo tinha acabado de tomar o café, e apressadamente dirigia-se para o seu quarto, para trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, quando trombou com alguém no corredor. 

- Ai!

- Aiai... Desculpa... Tomoyo?

- Kyoshi? 

Os dois se levantaram e cumprimentaram-se devidamente. Kyoshi tinha um pedaço de sanduíche na mão, que quase havia voado pelos ares.

- Bom, aonde está indo?

- A mamãe acabou de chegar, teve que buscar uma encomenda urgente na empresa, e eu vou com ela buscar a minha roupa de hoje à noite, para ver se não tem defeito. Depois eu vou ter que ir ao cabeleireiro e... Ah sim, ensaiar mais uma vez, juntar as partituras, e conferir a que eles vão me dar lá. 

Kyoshi tinha os olhos arregalados. Mastigou um pedaço da comida e relatou os seus afazeres.

- Bom, eu tenho que terminar de me vestir, – Kyoshi apontou para si mesmo. Estava com a calça do pijama e a camisa sem abotoar, ainda - ligar para o meu amigo do clube e apanhar a Nakuru. – Ao ver a cara de espanto de Tomoyo, Kyoshi acrescentou – Eu já falei com a mamãe e com o Eriol, os dois estarão prontos às 4 horas, aí vocês fazem os últimos ajustes e vão para o clube... É às 5 e meia que vocês tem de estar prontos, não é? Então, sem perder tempo! – terminando o sanduíche, os dois dispararam pelo corredor, em direções opostas. 

Tomoyo colocou rapidamente uma saia até o joelho, preta, com uma blusa vermelho escuro, de mangas longas e esvoaçantes. Colocou os brincos que usaria no concerto na bolsa, junto com os anéis e pulseira. A única coisa que ficara com ela era o pingente, claro, e o relógio. Escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e saiu do quarto, quase trombando com a empregada que entrava para arrumá-lo. Encontrou Sonomi e as duas saíram.

Tomoyo nem acreditou quando estavam todos prontos, às 4 horas em ponto, dentro de sua casa. Eriol acabara de chegar, e já estavam se aprontando para ir ao clube. Antes, porém, Eriol e Tomoyo não conseguiram evitar, e perderam um bom tempo admirando-se mutuamente. 

Eriol estava impecável. Os cabelos, que pareciam ser azul escuro, pareciam ainda úmidos do banho, e o perfume que exalavam era quase que um entorpecente. O smoking do rapaz era perfeito, os sapatos capazes de refletir o teto. Mesmo que as roupas masculinas não tivessem muita variação, para Tomoyo, a de Eriol era sempre a mais bela.

Eriol, por sua vez, teve que se controlar para não ter de segurar o queixo. Tomoyo vestia uma saia até o chão, negra, ocultando os sapatos, com fios prateados formando um desenho perto da barra da mesma. Na parte de cima, um corpete tomara que caia, num tom roxo escuro, que lembrava um pouco os olhos dela. Ele era justo ao corpo bem torneado da garota, com linhas prateadas que serpenteavam por toda o corpete. Havia ainda as jóias, leves e prateadas, em conjunto com a belíssima e suave maquiagem da garota. O cabelo estava preso em um coque, não muito firme, deixando duas mechas caírem pela frente. Tomoyo estava mais linda do que Eriol jamais vira.

Sonomi chamou os dois, e foram para o clube. Chegando lá, Hiroyuki tratou de vir cumprimentá-los. Sonomi ficou conversando com Kazuaki e Ayumi, e Tomoyo e Hiroyuki foram instruídos para irem logo aos camarins, para apanharem suas partituras. 

O salão do concerto era imenso, e havia sido todo decorado com panos brancos e flores claras, deixando o ambiente acolhedor. Pessoas já começavam a chegar, e Eriol despediu-se de Tomoyo, ao ver Nakuru chegar com Kyoshi. Por sinal, um número considerável de professores da faculdade estavam ali, e os dois jovens que seriam as estrelas da noite foram cumprimentá-los. Tomoyo jurava que o rosto da professora Kazumi estava quase roxo de raiva ao ver que Kyoshi entrara com Nakuru. 

Após os devidos cumprimentos, os dois jovens foram para o camarim. Tomoyo tivera de fingir surpresa ao ver Kyoshi ali, e o irmão não facilitava as coisas. Tomoyo não pode deixar de notar que Kyoshi estava muito bonito, e atraindo olhares constantes sobre si. 

O mesmo acontecia com Hiroyuki. Vestido de maneira semelhante a Eriol, Hiroyuki chamava a atenção das pessoas, tamanho poder de sedução do violinista. Apenas com uma jogada de cabelo ou um olhar, ele conseguia prender a atenção de alguém. Hiroyuki era belo, com certeza, pensava Tomoyo. Mas de um jeito diferente. Não do jeito de Eriol, que causava admiração, mas... Meio mágico. Hiroyuki hipnotizava as pessoas ao redor. Como se houvesse algo nele que era sobre-humano. 

Os dois sentaram no sofá do camarim, bem arrumado e espaçoso. Abriram as respectivas partituras, fizeram algumas anotações e relaxaram um pouco. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o concerto começasse.

Foram encaminhados para perto do palco montado, onde estavam os instrumentos, inclusive o violino belíssimo de Hiroyuki, que não deveria ser barato. Tomoyo se perguntava o quanto não custaria um instrumento como aquele. 

Eles podiam ouvir o coro sendo apresentado, e a seguir, o regente. Logo depois, era a vez deles. 

- A nossa pianista de hoje... Senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji, aluna da Faculdade de Música de Tomoeda! 

Tomoyo entrou sorrindo, embora quase tivesse ficado cega com tantas luzes em cima dela. Agradeceu aos aplausos, e tomou seu lugar, na frente do piano, abrindo a sua partitura. Olhando rapidamente para a platéia, vislumbrou os professores, Sonomi e os Atsuhiro, além de Eriol e Nakuru. 

- E para que possamos começar nosso magnífico concerto... O senhor Hiroyuki Atsuhiro, também aluno da Faculdade de Música de Tomoeda!

Hiroyuki entrou debaixo de aplausos entusiasmados, seguidos de alguns gritinhos frenéticos. Tomoyo sorriu ao pensar que o colega de concerto já tinha gente suficiente para formar um fã-clube. 

Tomoyo desejou sorte a Hiroyuki com os olhos, que retribuiu a gentileza. Em seguida, olharam para o regente do coro, que deu a entrada e o concerto começou. 

Ou pelo menos Tomoyo pensara isso. Os coralistas tinha as bocas abertas, mas delas não saiam som algum. O regente fora congelado, o braço parado no ar. Na platéia, a situação era idêntica. As expressões das pessoas, maravilhadas com o concerto, inalteradas. A presença de sempre apareceu. 

Tomoyo se assustou com tudo aquilo, do piano também não saía som algum, como se ele também tivesse parado no tempo. Aliás, parecia que o local inteiro estava sob o efeito da Carta Tempo, e essa carta só permitia que pessoas com poderes mágicos se movessem normalmente. 

Se levantou do piano, e viu Eriol e Kyoshi, vindo na direção do palco. Nakuru havia se transformado em Ruby Moon, e os acompanhava. Aflita, não notou que Eriol parou de repente, e gritou para que ela se virasse para trás.

Mal teve tempo de fazer o báculo prateado aparecer, Tomoyo foi puxada para trás e forçada a ficar no banco do piano, sendo segurada por uma pessoa, com o braço da mesma. Sentia algo frio contra o próprio pescoço. Uma lâmina, provavelmente. Então, andando calmamente na sua frente, apareceu Hiroyuki. Sorrindo satisfeito, de um modo perigosamente encantador. 

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo... – Hiroyuki andava perto dela, e de seja lá quem for que a estava ameaçando por trás. – Finalmente, vamos começar o que já devia estar terminado a muito tempo. 

Sentiu que Ruby Moon, Eriol e Kyoshi estavam subido na borda do palco, mas não haviam avançado mais porque temiam pela segurança de Tomoyo. 

A garota se concentrou em Hiroyuki, e notou que aquela presença de sempre, das barreiras, vinha dele. Era ele o culpado por tudo. Hiroyuki Atsuhiro. Culpado por sofrimento, dor, enganos, conclusões precipitadas.

- Hiro... Hiroyuki? Então é você? Por quê? – Tomoyo sentia que lágrimas queriam escorrer por sua face.

- Por quê? É como disse, tenho assuntos inacabados, e isso envolve... Você. Aliás, não exatamente você, Tomoyo Daidouji, mas a pessoa que controla os poderes da Lua, atualmente. 

- Atsuhiro. Eu bem que podia ter adivinhado. – Hiroyuki se virou, para encarar Eriol. A energia que emanava de Eriol era tão forte e poderosa que chegava a dar medo. Não em Tomoyo, claro. 

- Eriol... Ou Clow? Como devo chamá-lo? – Hiroyuki estava sendo extremamente cínico com Eriol – Creio que você escapou uma vez, mas não irá escapar pela segunda. – riu de um modo que fez Tomoyo se arrepiar. 

- Eu não sou Clow, tenho apenas memórias e alguns poderes dele. – Eriol forçou o "não" – Mas algumas pessoas ainda me chamam como Clow. – dessa vez, a voz de Eriol saiu alterada, e era a voz de Clow. 

- Certo... E o senhor, quem diria, Kyoshi? Se passando por outra pessoa, enquanto é irmão de Tomoyo... – Kyoshi piscou, nem um pouco disposto a aceitar as provocações de Hiroyuki – Não tente ajudá-la. Nem você, Eriol. Mesmo que por telepatia, um movimento é fatal. E você também. – apontou para Ruby Moon.

- Então ao menos, solte Nathalia. – observou Kyoshi – Duvido que ela possa ter alguma coisa a ver com os seus planos. 

- Ah, ela tem. Menina tola. Se aproximou demais. Agora irá me ajudar até o final... – Hiroyuki caminhou na direção de Nathalia, que estava atrás de Tomoyo. A garota deduziu quem é que estava com a lâmina contra o seu pescoço, claro. E sendo controlada por Hiroyuki, como já havia sido antes - ... Ela é obediente. Tomoyo... Um movimento seu, e estará morta em segundos. Como devem ter descoberto, eu crio barreiras. Esta é uma das melhores, a do tempo. Somente algumas pessoas são imunes... Calculei um pouco mal, desconhecia o fato de Kyoshi ter poderes... Mas isso não irá ajudá-los nem um pouco.

De repente, Tomoyo começou a ter várias recordações de Hiroyuki. Mas não vivenciara nenhuma delas, com certeza. Viu Eriol em algumas, de relance, em uma outra cidade, outro idioma... Quase como uma outra vida. Então lembrou-se do que eram aquelas lembranças. Eram de Mizuki, claro. As lembranças inexistentes. 

Ouviu uma voz na cabeça dela, suave, que só podia ser da professora de matemática. 

"Tomoyo, Hiroyuki... Ele quer resolver os problemas comigo... Me desculpe... Irei tomar seu corpo por um instante... Mas o devolverei. Lembra das desgraças, da missão que eu havia lhe falado? Então, a missão era detê-lo... E é o que eu vou tentar fazer."

Tomoyo sentiu ser "lacrada" dentro de seu próprio corpo. Estava ali, mas não tinha mais controle de nada. Sentia e via tudo, mas não era mais ela. Era Kaho Mizuki, agora. A situação em que ela se encontrava devia ser semelhante à rotina de Yue. Estar sempre ali, mas não agir. 

Uma energia muito forte emanou do corpo de Tomoyo, e Nathalia foi arremessada longe. Bateu a cabeça na parede, e desfaleceu. 

- Como você...

- Hiroyuki! Me ouça. – Com a mão livre que tinha, Tomoyo, ou Kaho, sinalizou para que Hiroyuki esperasse. A voz que soava era de Kaho. 

O jovem arregalou os olhos, visivelmente abalado. Kyoshi também não havia entendido direito o que se passara, e Ruby Moon tratou de explicar rapidamente. Clow também começara a agir por intermédio de Eriol.

- Não é razoável que você prejudique a vida de Tomoyo porque tem assuntos inacabados comigo. Com quem detinha os poderes da Lua. 

- Ela está certa. – Clow, ou Eriol, respondeu, caminhando para perto de Kaho. 

Hiroyuki não prevera aquilo, pelo menos não que Mizuki poderia aparecer daquele jeito. Mas recuperou-se logo.

- Então, temos o grande Mago Clow e a misteriosa Kaho Mizuki aqui. Muito bem... – sorriu de modo confiante – Mesmo assim, não vou deixar que atrapalhem meus planos...

FIM DA OITAVA PARTE

Finalmente de volta! ^^ Eu sinceramente peço desculpas a todos que esperaram por tanto tempo pela volta do fanfic. Como eu disse antes, eu andei escrevendo muito sobre **J-Rock**, e o Rumos ficou bastante esquecido.

Bom, agora, eu sei como será o final. ^^ Finalmente quem estava por detrás de tudo aparece. Na verdade, acho que não estava tão difícil de saber que o Hiroyuki era responsável, ne? 

Mas... _As aparências enganam_. Nem de longe isso está perto de acabar. =) Nos próximos dois capítulos, o fic termina (se não ocorrem imprevistos, claro). 

Ah sim! Os capítulos **8** e **9** são os **Atos I** e **II** de uma mesma situação, por isso terão nomes iguais, ok? Portanto, serão "juntos". O décimo capítulo dessa 2ª fase é o final. 

Se tiverem sugestões, comentários, críticas, elogios, qualquer coisa, podem escrever para mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br ou simplesmente deixem reviews. ^^ 

Desculpem, e obrigada por tudo!

Mari-chan.


End file.
